Raison d'Être
by Liuny
Summary: Harry decide tener unas vacaciones reales antes de que Voldemort pueda asesinarle... Una hermosa tarde, tomando un café; en una ciudad perdidísima en Francia, se encuentra con Draco Malfoy. Drarry R
1. Sin derecho a réplica

**Raison d'Être**

**Summary: **_Harry decide tener unas vacaciones reales antes de que Voldemort pueda asesinarle... Una hermosa tarde, tomando un café; en una ciudad perdidísima en Francia, se encuentra con Draco Malfoy. _

**Advertencias: **Esta historias es un compendio de estupideses puestas juntas... litros insalubres de **OOC** y chorradas para regalar. Contiene en cantidades masivas _Slash_ e incongruencias anormales entre capítulos. Esta autora vive para deshacer cualquier cosa que haya dicho Rowling, pero no está interesada en poseer ninguno de los derechos de la misma, aún así LEE, ES UNA ORDEN...

_La linda de la autora :D _

**Capítulo I:**_ Sin derecho a Réplica.  
_

― ¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? ―Preguntaron con un tono de voz cargado de incredulidad. El aludido dejó sus menesteres a un lado, para encontrarse con la persona que había pronunciado su nombre, dispuesto a despacharlo de la manera más rápida posible, inclusive si tenía que darle el desplante del año... casi no se cae de la silla del susto, al ver allí a Draco Lucius Malfoy, con una ceja alzada igual de sorprendido que su persona.

― ¿Malfoy?

― ¿Potter?

― ¿Que coño haces aquí? ―Preguntaron los dos al unísono. Harry entrecerró los ojos, estaban en el mundo muggle, pero, seguro que a ese condenado mortífago no le importaría atacarle en frente de tanta gente.

― Jamás me hubiese imaginado ni en mis más remotas pesadillas que el _Golden Boy. _Pasaba sus vacaciones en Francia.

― A decir verdad que la última persona, con la que contaba encontrarme era contigo...

― Me lo imagino... ―Le respondió irónico.

― ¿Y que hace el GRAN Draco Malfoy odio todo lo que tenga que ver con muggles, en este lado del mundo?

― Los muggles, no deberías ni siquiera existir, Potter... así que, ellos son los que deberías desaparecer su mugrosa presencia de la tierra, no nosotros. Nosotros tenemos el derecho de ir a dónde nos plazca. ¿Escapándote de Dumbledore? ―Preguntó inquisitivo, tomándose el atrevimiento de quedarse en el lugar, a pesar de no haber sido invitado. Observó como Potter colocaba los codos en la mesa, juntaba las manos y apoyaba la barbilla en ellas. Mirándole con una extraña y apacible calma. Usualmente Potter era sinónimo de marejada y empuje... un vórtice imparable e inacabable... se le hacía extraño verlo, en cierto modo _reflexivo_.

― No, realmente. Dumbledore sabe que estoy en alguna parte de Francia pasando como cualquier persona normal, mis vacaciones.

― ¿Y dónde está ese Padrino _prófugo _tuyo?

― ¿Sirius? Ah, esta muy bien, Malfoy, Gracias por Preguntar ―Agradeció en un deje irónico―. Le diré que saludaste. Ahora ¿Te pierdes? Estaba disfrutando hasta que llegaste tú...

― Oh, Hieres mi sentimientos, San Potty... ―Trepó con agilidad las barandillas que se le separaban de la mesa de Potter en aquel café... Era lindo, lo admitía. Todo era blanco y arraigado a su patria―. _Serveur, Sil vous plait... _―Llamó el rubio con un exquisito acento francés. Harry miró al cielo...

― Malfoy, ¿Qué COÑO crees que haces? ―Sin embargo, fue completamente ignorado, mientras el rubio pedía un café frío y unas _madeleines_ para picar. El mozo, muy educado, asintió y se retiró con una reverencia, dejándoles solos, de nuevo―. ¿Quién te invitó, pedazo de ñoña?

― No seas quejica, Potter... ―Siguió sin alterarse, abriendo la servilleta de tela y colocándosela en las piernas―. ¿Y por qué decidiste Francia? Aunque, te digo, elegiste unos peores destinos turísticos del país del amor... si querías conocer algo interesante, hubieses ido a Marcellas, Lourdes o inclusive Strasbourg ... pero ¿Perpignan?

― No es tu problema lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

― Oh por favor, Potter. No seas mal educado ¿Qué esos pelirrojos de segunda no te enseñaron nada?

― ¡Eres un insoportable!

― Sólo digo la verdad ―La discusión se cortó en abrupto por el camarero que traía el pedido del rubio. Luego de depositar los alimentos en la mesa se fue de allí con una corta reverencia―. Entonces ¿Dumbledore dejó a su _niño dorado _venir _solo _de vacaciones?

― Pues sí, ¿Cómo te lo explico Malfoy? Soy mayor de edad... ―Suspiró, agarrando la taza que tenía en frente y trató de serenarse, resignándose, el hurón había decido joderle, sólo había que deshacerse lo más rápido de él, que pudiera.

― Pues, desde aquí, pareciera que Dumbledore tuviera una cuerda en tu cuello que jala a placer.

― Supongo que sí... ―Le respondió, con la misma tranquilidad con la que lo había recibido y había perdido, paulatinamente en la conversación. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Los ojos grises de Draco, se dirigieron al libro que tenía abierto el moreno y había estado leyendo en otrora. Reconoció las frases de aquel párrafo, era uno de sus libros favoritos, devolvió su mirada al moreno, eso había sido una grata sorpresa... jamás se imaginó que el condenado _Gryffindork _con complejo de mártir, fuera de aquellos que disfrutara de aquel tipo de lectura. En la silla de al lado habían otro compilado de papales.

― ¿Medimagia? ―Pronunció de nuevo sorprendido―. ¿Tienes pensado estudiar Medimagia?

― ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera un mal chiste?

― No te molestes, Potter. Siempre pensé que serías jugados de Quidditch profesional... o Auror... ―El rubio alzó las cejas, al ver como una sonrisa ladina se escapa de los delgados labios del moreno.

― Oh Malfoy, no. Esos son mis _hobbies_... ―Bromeó, en algo que parecía un chiste interno. Arrugó el ceño y Potter pareció entender que no había caído.

― ¿Sabes? ¿El quidditch y salvar el mundo?

― Aps... ―Respondió, tomando del estilizado y elegante vaso de vidrio que contenía su bebida.

― Aunque, en realidad, estoy pensando tomar Medicina en _La Soborne_...

― Surreal...

― ¿Por qué?

― Coño Potter, tú eres algo así como "El pilar de la Magia" ¡No existe cosa más mágica que tú! Es como escupirle en la cara al mundo mágico.

― Olvídame Malfoy ―Le pidió hastiado. Estaba hasta la madre de ser el maldito pilar del mundo mágico.

― ¿Y si ya tienes inclusive decidida una universidad para que el montón de panfletos de universidades mágicas?

― Dumbledore las coló entre mis documentos ―Le explicó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y un extraño brillo en los ojos―. El viejo es un manipulador, sutil, muy sutil...

― ¿Y para qué le dijiste que ibas a estudiar en el mundo muggle? No tienes cerebro, Potter...

― Bueno ―Retomó con amarga ironía, obviando el comentario anterior―. No es como si importara mucho. ¿Mágico o Muggle? A lo mejor no llegue ni a presentar la prueba de admisión ―Draco de repente se sintió incómodo.

― Potter...

― ¿Umm? ―Le hizo saber que escuchaba a pesar de haber vuelto a su libro. El rubio pensó que era escalofriante oír a Potter, hablar de su muerte con tanta apacibilidad

― Jamás pensé que diría esto... pero eres una persona extraña, Potter...

― Bueno, al mundo mágico realmente no le interesa si soy extraño o no, siempre y cuando destruya al lastre de Voldemort...

― ¿Y la comadreja y la sangre sucia? ―Preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema radicalmente.

― No seas tan maldito y deja de llamarlos así... Hermione podría mandar tu culo aristocrático a la enfermería sin mucho esfuerzo, hurón...

― Lo que tu digas ―Harry observó de reojo como Draco reviraba la vista―. ¿Y dónde estás tus _sombras_?

― Lo mismo podría decir de ti ¿Qué haces sin tus matones, Malfoy?

― Ah, Vincent está con su padre en Escocia y Gregory anda encandilado con su nueva prima. Blaise está en Roma de visita a sus abuelos y Pansy está en uno de esos ñoños cruceros para solteros por sabrá Merlín que destino tiene ahora. Yo estoy aquí con mi padre atendiendo unos negocios... Theo estaba conmigo hace una semana, pero, le pareció que el crucero de Pansy era más interesante ―Harry se quedó de piedra... ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

― Vaya...

― ¿Vaya qué...?

― Bueno, me acabas de dar un resumen completo de todo lo que hacen tus amigos...

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ―Respondió con retórica―. Pansy estuvo todo el último trimestre hablando del puto crucero...

― Ehm... bueno... Ron y Hermione... ―Comenzó sin saber muy bien que decir, después de todo se lo debía, era un intercambio justo―. Ellos, se hicieron novios y ¿sabes? ―Siguió incómodo―. No me gusta mucho a hacer de lamparita. Ellos dicen que no importa, pero, es incómodo...

― ¿Y por qué Francia?

― ¿Por algo tenía que comenzar, no? ¿Qué importa que lugar sea? Sólo quería cambiar de aires mientras pueda...

― ¿Y estás aquí, por tu cuenta? ¿Qué no le tienes ningún aprecio a tu vida? ¡Así como estás eres un Blanco fácil!

― ¿Y qué importa? ¿Cuál es la diferencia si me mata una mortífago o Voldemort?

― Potter, deberías buscarte una vida. He tratado de hacer todo lo posible por divergir del tema y tú lo único que haces es volver a él... ―Escuchó a su acompañante rezongar.

― Bienvenido a mi pequeño círculo vicioso, _Draco. _

― Muérete Potter... ¿Y entonces el viejo chocho te dejó así como así?

― Para tú información me puedo defender bastante bien y no. Puedo chantajear ¿sabes? Que no lo haga muy seguido no significa que no lo sepa ―La cara del príncipe Slytherin era todo un poema―. Sólo le dije que estaba en Francia para que en caso de problemas se le disminuya el campo de búsqueda...

― ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo y te viniste a la primera cuidad de Francia que se te atravesó para evitar que fuera tan fácil descubrir. Después de todo Lyon o París, hubiese sido _predecible_.

― No ―Explicó cansado―. No estoy interesado en una gran urbe, sólo quiero descansar Malfoy ―Potter parecía tener doscientos años a cuesta en sus espaldas. No quería imaginarse como debía ser su vida―. Además, ya estuve en Lyon y en Marcelles... y la próxima semana voy a ir a París, pero, me estoy quedan aquí porque es un lugar tranquilo...

― Ya, ¿Y qué dijo el prófugo de tu padrino acerca de _esto_?

― Deja de decirle así... Sirius Black está muerto para el mundo mágico y así permanecerá, hasta nuevo aviso...

― Como sea Potter, yo sé que no está muerto y lo llamo como me da la gana.

― Sirius está ocupado, con su trabajo.

― ¿Tiene trabajo? ―El ojiverde lo miró con fiereza.

― Sirius trasladó los valores Black a la economía muggle. Está en Amderstam actualmente... Y ya que tienes tanta curiosidad por mis allegados. Dumbledore está en su casa, descansando luego de la maldita locura suicida de sexto, Ron y Hermione siguen en Londres, felices de la vida. El nuevo ministro de magia de Camboya de ofreció a Remus un trabajo y está por allá aunque regresa para hacerle de profesor de Defensas este año y por tiempo indefinido. Y yo estaba aquí, disfrutando sin nadie que me diera la tabarra, hasta que un mortífago con complejo de hurón llegó... ¿Feliz?

― Um... ―Asintió el rubio con diversión. Definitivamente, desquiciar a Potter era un placer que no quería perder jamás en la vida―. ¿Puedo saber con que chantajeaste a Dumbledore? ―El Gryffindor hizo un gesto de exasperación. ¡Malaya el momento en el que Malfoy decidió aparecer!

― Sí, Malfoy. Para saciar tu maldita curiosidad, quiero conocer algo de mundo antes de VOLDEMORT venga y me asesine ¿Suficiente razón para querer pasar unas vacaciones agradables por primera vez en la vida, para ti? ―Era el turno del Slytherin para quedarse mudo. ¿Qué podía decir? Escuchó a Harry suspirar y pasar sus dedos por debajo de los lentes y restregarse los ojos con cuidado.

― Lo siento, Potter. Creo que pasé la raya... ―Harry lo miró lleno de incredulidad.

― _¿Los señores desean algo más? _―Preguntó el camarero llegando de nuevo.

Draco pidió otro café y Harry otra taza de té...

― Voy a hacerte una pregunta impertinente pero, lo único que has hecho desde que llegué es predecir tu muerte...

― Malfoy, ¿Te parece que estoy capacitado para acabar con un ser sin alma que es básicamente inmortal que ha asesinado a sangre fría y disfrutado cada una de las vida que ha tomado, me tortura cada noche y trata de matarme cada vez que me lo encuentro por casualidades de la vida? No... eso pensé... tienes suerte de ser un cochino mortífago... ―Todo aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había descolocado. ¿Potter no pensaba que podía _vencer _al Señor Tenebroso?

― Potter...

― ¿Qué coño quieres ahora?

― ¿Qué piensas hacer si gana el Lord?

― Tirarme de la torre de astronomía... eso pienso hacer Malfoy. No es como si alguien le importara ―Replicó de mala gana con una mirada oscura en los ojos.

― ¿Realmente no te interesa lo que le suceda al _mundo_? No me mal entiendas, no te estoy juzgando. Es mera curiosidad...

― No, a decir verdad, lo único que quiero es _morirme _literalmente... así que Voldemort puede hacer lo que le de la gana. No me mires así, desgraciado... Dumbledore me ha entrenado todo lo que ha podido hasta volverme una maquinita perfecta, hasta que aprendí a pensar... Voldemort me tortura cada noche, ya no lo aguanto más. Lárgate Malfoy. No quiero seguir hablando de mis sueños suicidas contigo...

― La verdad, a mí me da igual si vives o mueres. No es como si te conociera, lo único que hemos hecho por los últimos siete años es pelear invariablemente.

― Como si yo tuviera la puta culpa de eso...

― Bueno, no fui yo quien no quiso ser tu amigo...

― ¡¿Todavía?! ¡Eres un puto resentido, Malfoy! ¡Tal vez si no hubieses sido un cabronazo ególatra...!

― Oh ¿Cabronazo Ególatra? Elegiste a ese estúpido cabeza hueca de _Weasel_ a un Malfoy, Potter, pero, ya sé que eres un maldito Freak...

― ¡Te odio, Malfoy! ¡Te odio con toda mi existencia! ¡Es más! ¡Creo que ni siquiera siento por Voldemort esto que siento por ti! ¡Eres demasiado para mí! ―Se levantó y dejó algo aproximado a la cuenta, para irse de allí―. Y para tu información ¡Ron es un gran amigo! Al contrario de lo que podría haber pasado contigo. Aunque quien sabe, si hubiese dejado al maldito Sombrero Seleccionador colocarme en Slytherin tanto como quería ¡Mi deseo se hubiese hecho realidad hace años! ¡Pasa un lindo día, _hurón_! ―Agarró todo los papeles que había en la silla, su bolso, el libro, y salió de allí, hecho una furia... como siempre, eran el centro de atención... la gente los miraba con interés y cuchicheaban. Draco observó con aquella calma fría que (casi) jamás perdía, porque un Malfoy jamás debía perder los papeles, como el moreno se iba de allí... demasiada información para procesarla. A decir verdad, no se podía decir que hubiese entendido del todo, lo que se había hablado. Resumen: Potter era un posible suicida que pensaba dejarse asesinar por el Lord y que... decidió no ir a Slytherin... a Severus le iba a dar un ataque si se enteraba... un Potter en Slytherin, seguro que Salazar se habría revolcado en su tumba.

Harry quería llorar. Un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta y le dolía... Apretujó el morral tratando de calmarse. Se llevó el bolso a la cara. ¿Le había dicho a Malfoy que consideraba suicidarse? ¿Qué no se creía lo suficientemente _capacitado _para derrotar a Voldemort? ¡Horror! ¡¿Que era un Slytherin!?

1

No sabía por qué, pero, algo le decía que Potter había huido hacia ese lugar. Después de todo era lo más tranquilo que podría conseguir sin tener que montarse en algún transporte. Se deleitó con el lugar, el viento veraniego soplaba, mientras las olas del mar se estrellaban suavemente contra la arena. El mar era de un oscuro azul y se perdía en lejano horizonte cada vez más tiznado. Dejó que la briza lo llenara unos momentos, que el salitre lo relajara. Unos cinco minutos después se encontró a Potter, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte marino, apretando con fuerza el bolso.

El verle allí, con lágrimas contenidas, casi no lo hace salir corriendo. Una gota fugitiva recorrió su mejilla, y fue quitada con furia. Ahora entendía la mirada penetrante y sin parpadear... ¿Que hacía él allí? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Consolarle? La idea en sí, era ridícula. Para él, Potter, no era más que una leyenda que proclamaba la muerte del mal... y luego, cuando lo conoció, luego de rechazar su amistad, se convirtió en el alumno al que fastidiaba y jodía, primero por venganza, ya después por costumbre. Después de todo Él era Draco Malfoy, ergo, podía tener a quién quisiera. Potter no era la gran cosa. ¿El salvador mágico? ¡Si claro! Un pobre ignorante de cualquier tradición mágica...

Esas eran sus dos visiones... no necesitaba nada más. ¿Qué eran enemigos? A la gente le gustaba inventar y especular demasiado, su padre siempre le había dicho que esa clase de chismes eran favorables... "Confunde y vencerás". Pero, jamás se había puesto a pensar integralmente en "Harry Potter", simplemente no le interesaba. Ahora que lo veía, lo hacía sentirse un tanto culpable... para él, Potter estaba por debajo de una persona.

― Potter...

― ¿Ahora tienes pensado acosarme?

― Eso me parece una de las mejores ideas que has tenido hasta ahora... total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

― ¿Por qué no te vas a torturar muggles?

― Me acabo de hacer la manicure Potter, además, esta camisa es nueva. ¿Sabes lo jodido que es sacar la sangre de la tela?

― Eres un jodido marica, Malfoy.

― Llámame como quieras, Potter. No tengo pensado andar como tú, un malandrín de barrio, desaliñado y sucio sólo porque a ti te parece que soy una "marica".

― A algunos no nos interesa la apariencia.

― Lo tuyo ya es de psiquiatra Potter. Esa camisa se vuela, ese pelo tuyo parece que hubiesen pasado por allí Katrina y El niño juntos y no se hubiesen ido nunca, ¿qué clase de jeanes son esos? ¡Parece de los años ochenta! ¿Y esas zapatillas? ¡Estoy seguro que cualquiera que te ve, se piensa seriamente el dejarte una limosna! Además... esos lentes... ¡Por Merlín y su corte! Tu cara no es para llevar gafas redondas Potter... lo tuyo no es no tener _interés _por la apariencia, es una patada en las bolas verte.

― Pues siento _muchísimo _ensuciar tus nobles ojos con mi presencia.

― ¡Oh! Potter, no te preocupes, sé que no es un pecado ser feo... ―Harry al a primera no cayó en el comentario, incluso estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez... pero, luego se levantó de allí, con la sangre hirviéndole, y le lanzó el bolso al estúpido hurón. Pero, paró en seco al oír la risa del rubio.

― Eres TAN denso... ―Le hizo saber, sin dejar de reírse. El moreno se sentó de nuevo, furibundo. Esperando a que el rubio, finalizara su ataque de risa. Parecía que colgate tenía razón y el 75% de las personas se veían muchísimo mejor sonriendo―. En serio, Potter. Eres de lo último.

― Ya... déjame en paz... ―Le gruñó, quitándole bruscamente el bolso y volviendo a fijar la vista en el horizonte. Escuchó algo parecido a un celular. Era un tono monocromático y no muy escandaloso. Casi no se ahora, era de Malfoy.

― Buenas Tarde, Padre. Sí... comprendo... sí, lo sé, me acabo de enterar... los doctores no han dicho nada aún, pero, no nos dan demasiadas esperanzas... ―Harry miró sorprendido como los ojos del rubio se oscurecían y se llenaban de amargura. Aunque, aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy tuviera un celular también. Coño, era... simplemente... más allá de lo _real_―. Sí..., no, no te angusties. Sí, Padrino está allá. No. regresa tú, yo te llamaré o te contactaré de ser necesario o por si hay algún problema... Sí padre... adiós...

― ¿Tienes un puto celular?

― Por supuesto que tengo uno... ¿quién no tiene uno?

― A ver, ¿Cuál es la mierda entonces con los muggles?

― Cállate Potter...

― Hurón...

― Cara-Rajada.

― Rastrero.

― Cuatro-ojos.

― Snob.

― A mucha honra, Potter. A mucha honra.

― ¿Y yo soy el maldito freak? Y Malfoy, la próxima vez ve a llamar fea a tu madre. Con todo el respeto que se merece la señora ―Draco le echó una mirada maniática.

― No te metas con mi madre.

― ¿Cuántas veces no te has metido con la mía? Cuando menos ella está viva, estúpido hurón. Y si tienes algún problema con la manera en que me visto, puedes largarte, no sé que haces aquí en primer lugar ―Exasperado, miró como el rubio simplemente se recostaba en la arena utilizando sus brazos como almohada.

― No es tu playa Potter... es un lugar público y yo estoy donde me da la gana...

― ¡Yo estaba aquí primero!

― Yiala, yiala ―Le remedó, haciendo mímica con una de las manos―. No me sorprende que tú y la Chang no duraran ni dos meses. Aunque, Potter, tienes el gusto en el puto culo... ¿Qué no sabes que la tipa se ha bajado a medio Hogwarts?

― ¿Y tú que hablas? Si ella se bajó a medio Hogwarts, no me sorprende que lo hayas hecho con algún profesor?

― ¿Celoso, Potter?

― Ni en un millón de años.

― El sexo es algo para disfrutar, Potter... que tu seas un virginal mojigato no es mi problema... ―El moreno obvio aquel comentario, y en cambio le preguntó:

― ¿Es verdad aquel rumor en el que decían que te habías acostado con aquella Hupplepuff con problemas de obesidad? ―Por primera vez se veían realmente a los ojos. Los ojos de Draco eran ni muy grande ni muy chicos, ligeramente almendrados, acorde con su cara, de pestañas (y cejas) rubias, mandando a la mierda la teoría de Ron de ser oxigenado (aunque dudaba que Ron supiera que era ser "teñido" y "oxigenado", si a ello veníamos...). Y ese extraño color gris frío extremadamente claro que daba una sensación algo metálica. En cambio los ojos de Harry eran grandes y expresivos, prominentes, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y negrísimas, de ese imposible color verde esmeralda... que se muriera Potter, pero, él se quedaba con sus ojos...

― Por supuesto que sí, Potter ―Le respondió sin una gota de corte. Es más, inclusive parecía orgulloso de eso―. Me hizo el acreedor de cuatrocientos galeones, el callarle la boca a todos los que apostaron en mi contra y el verle la cara cuando me dieron el dinero en su cara, fue, _orgásmico_. Aunque, debo admitir que, fue buen amante, a pesar de que parecía una morsa a punto de explotar...

― Ahora entiendo por qué los padres las sacaron de Hogwarts. Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Malfoy...

― Yo te respondí. ¿Es verdad que Dumbledore te pidió que hablaras con la ballena para evitar que se fuera?

― Sí, sí lo hizo. Pobre niña, aunque jamás dijo que le había pasado realmente. Debería darte vergüenza...

― Oh, por favor, pareces una abuela...

― ¿Tan malo para ti es tener corazón? ¡Desgraciada serpiente rastrera! ―Imprecó mientras le injuriaba con el bolso. Draco le arrebató el bolso y lo puso a su lado.

― Yo no necesito un corazón Potter. Tener corazón es para los débiles. Los sentimientos son una _debilidad_. Todo Slytherin lo sabe...

― ¿Ah sí? Noticia de última hora, Malfoy ―Comenzó con una mirada llena de determinación―. Sí, tienes corazón y el día que encuentres al ser humano que lo haga latir, espero que el desafortunado te haga sufrir como nunca, bastardo, es lo único que mereces. Recibir un poco de tu propia medicina...

― Sueña Potter... ―El ojiverde le arrebató el bolso―. Y yo nunca me enamoraré de nadie, eso puedes asegurarlo.

― Todo el mundo lo hace, _Malfoy_, es una ley de vida y si aún estoy vivo, el día que suceda, te aseguro que me verás allí con mi mejor sonrisa de satisfacción e inclusive me tomaré el atrevimiento de decir "Te lo dije".

― Nadie en el mundo es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

― Oh, y espero que sea un muggle, un muggle pobre y humilde... Tal vez eso te enseñe algo...

― Siento romper tus fantasías. No es de tu incumbencia, pero, acepto tu reto y escucharé tu "Te lo dije", inclusive me disculparé y diré: "Potter, tenías razón, lo siento". Pero, JAMÁS, jamás, de los jamases me enamoraré, es más, me cago en el amor, esa mierda no existe, y si lo hace es para estúpidos ñoños como tú. Eventualmente tomaré una consorte que cumpla con los requisitos para ser la portadora de mi vástago y seguir así la inmemorial línea de los Malfoy... ―Le jaló el bolso de nuevo.

― ¡Hey! ¡Que es mi bolso!

― ¡Me vale! ―El no perdía _ninguna pelea_ inclusive si era para quitarle el bolso...

― ¡Dámelo! ―Trató de jalarlo de nuevo.

― ¿Qué tienes aquí? ¿Acaso, porno? ―Fue más rápido que el moreno y abrió el cierra―. Oh, así que no eres tan santito como todos creíamos... ―Revisó un poco, evadiendo efectivamente al moreno, pero, lo único que consiguió fue, un bolso extremadamente limpio por dentro los papeles ordenados, el libro. Unos caramelos en una bolsita y unos lápices y bolígrafos, todo en su sitio. Un paquetico le llamó la atención. Lo sacó y lo revisó a Placer. Era una entrada a "El Sabbath de las Brujas" en el _Palais Garnier_... justamente en el palco en el que, casualmente, él también iba a estar, inclusive al mismo día.

― ¿Has invadido ya lo suficiente mi privacidad? ―Le recriminó.

― ¿Vas a ir? ―Cuestionó curioso, mostrándole la entrada.

― No lo sé...

― ¿Y para qué coño las compraste?

― Sirius me la dio... me dijo que era una obra que iba a disfrutar mucho... en realidad Sirius ha sido como mi guía turística en Francia cuando tiene tiempo... son la primeras vacaciones que hemos podido pasar "relativamente" juntos... ―Le explicó quitándole el bolso, por fin―. Pero, ese día tiene una importante reunión en no sé dónde y no va poder asistir conmigo... ¿Y a ti que coño te importa?

― Te vas a cagar, pero, mi entrada está situada al lado izquierdo de tu puesto en esta obra, Potter.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Iba a encontrarme contigo sí o sí? ¡Qué jodido dolor de muelas contigo, hurón!

― Podemos ir juntos, si gustas...

― ¿Aló? ¿Los cruciactus acabaron con tus neuronas?

― Afortunado como sólo yo, jamás he estado bajo la imperdonable... y no. No tengo compañía y tú serás igual de bueno que cualquier otro... llegar a esos sitios solo no es recomendable. Es una molestia, es peor que una astilla enterrada en el culo. Aunque si vas a estar a diez metros de mí, tendrás que arreglarte por primera vez, no voy con un cualquiera que aparte parece un delincuente de poca monta.

― Vuelve a llamarme, cualquiera maldito hurón y haré que esa puta suerte tuya se acabe y conozcas a tu amiga la cruciactus...

― No me amenaces, Potter. Como sea, ¿Cuándo llegas a París?

― Esta noche..., mi vuelo sale a las ocho de la noche.

― ¿Vuelo? ¿Vuelo? ¡¿Puedes aparecerte en cualquier lugar del jodido mundo y tú te vas a montar en un avión!?

― Sí, me quiero montar en un avión ¿Algún problema con eso?

― ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

― ¿Quién dijo que iba a ir?

― ¿A dónde nos encontramos?

― No conozco París... ¡Hey! ¡Espera! No voy contigo ni a la esquina.

― ¿Tienes celular?

― ¡Que no voy a ir contigo!

― Potter, tu número de celular... ―Le pidió sin prestarle atención. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta. Le arrancó el bolso y revisó los otros bolsillos. Potter tenía un vulgar aparato que apenas si era a color y parecía de los años de Merlín, llamó y esperó que sonara en su teléfono, lo guardó bajo el nombre de "Potty, cara-rajada".

― Yo te llamo... no me voy a arriesgar a que aparezcas como un esperpento...

**TBC**


	2. El Boulevard de los Sueños

**Capítulo II: **_El Boulevard de los Sueños._

Harry llegó a su habitación de esa noche en París. Era un lindo hotel, nada demasiado extravagante pero aún así destilaba lujo y comodidad. Estaba cansado, pero, había disfrutado totalmente el viaje del aeropuerto hasta el hotel, París era hermoso... ya tendría tiempo de recorrerlo, aunque, no quería quedarse mucho tiempo allí... pero, ya se vería...

3

El sonido de su celular, lo despertó asustado. Lo agarró con dificultades, resbalándosele varias veces y contestó.

— ¿Aló? —Preguntó con voz ronca. Carraspeó para arreglar el problema—. ¿Quién es? —Volvió a carraspear. ¿Quién era el jodido que lo levantaba a las ocho de la mañana habiéndose acostado a las tres de la mañana?

— _Potter. ¿Dónde te estás quedando? No me voy a poner a esperarte en algún lugar con tu cerebro seguro que no llegas. _

— ¿Quien es? —No estaba seguro, pero, aquello parecía la voz de Malfoy.

— _No seas imbécil... _

— Malfoy...

— _No... Mcgonagall... ¡Por supuesto que es Malfoy! ¿Dónde coño estás? _

— ¿Por qué me levantas a las ocho de la mañana, hurón?

— _Ya te dije que no me iba a ir al Palais Garnier, contigo pareciendo un indigente. _

— Nadie dijo que iba a ir, y mucho menos contigo —Le hizo saber en un suspiro.

— _Potter, no tengo todo el día... ¿dónde mierdas estás? _

— En el hotel Berlioz...

— _¿Te estás quedando en ese cuchitril...? _—Harry le trancó y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

Escuchó la puerta, lo que hizo que se despertara de nuevo. ¡Oh no! ¡La Orden había dado con él! Se arropó hasta la cabeza...

— ¡Potter! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sé que estás allí! —Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Era Malfoy! Se levantó sin poder creérselo y abrió, aún desubicado. Un rubio aristocrático desenfocado le recibió. Se restregó los ojos, ¡¡¡MALFOY ESTABA VESTIDO COMO UN MUGGLE!!! ¡QUE PARARAN EL MUNDO ÉL QUERÍA BAJARSE! Corrió a buscar sus lentes y volvió a ver a Malfoy, en un escrutinio descarado y de mal gusto. ¡Mierda! Estaba vestido con unos sencillos pantalones a media pierna caquis con una camisa marrón y azul.

— ¿Estás...? ¿Estás vestido como muggle?

— ¡Ayer también estaba vestido como muggle, cegatón!

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¡Potter! Corre a vestirte, ¡volverte un ser humano me va a llevar tiempo! ¡Y no te vistas con esas carpas que dices son ropas! —El moreno no podía moverse. Ver allí, a Malfoy, en la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Vestido con esas ropas muggles, a las ocho de la mañana, obligándole a ir a una ópera... ¿Qué estaba pasando?— ¿Tengo que vestirte yo? ¡Corre! _¡Aller!_ Potter...

Temiendo por su integridad, Harry fue y se acicaló lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando salió del baño arreglado, se encontró a Malfoy sentado en la cama, haciendo zapping. ¡Él se iba a volver a dormir! ¡Eso ya era demasiado para su pobre corazón!

— ¿Ya estás listo? —El moreno simplemente asintió—. ¿Y qué estás esperando, Potter? ¡¿La puta foto?! ¿Y quién te dijo que esas ropas combinaban?

— Cállate Malfoy, estoy a punto de colapsar...

4

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó curioso, cuando en rubio lo obligó a montarse en un taxi. Bueno, cuando menos eso le decía que no lo iba a llevar ante Voldemort. Pero, su pregunta no tuvo respuesta. Draco le dio unas especificaciones en francés al conductor y este arrancó.

Diez minutos después...

— ¿A dónde vamos, Malfoy?

Diez minutos más... sorprendentemente, Malfoy lo obligaba a bajarse del automóvil sin dejarle cancelar ni un centavo. El rubio se movía en su elemento, parecía que París eran sus calles y había estado allí toda su vida.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Malfoy?

— Tus preguntas están haciendo que me de dolor de cabeza, ¿Por qué no te callas y sonríes un rato? —Eso logró todo lo contrario... Harry se enfuruñó cruzándose de brazos.

5

Parecía que Malfoy era inversamente proporcional a "Extravagancia" y "Exageración". Ya sabía dónde estaba, parecía que era un Boulevard de la moda. Uno muggle, para más soponcio del pobre Harry que ya no creía poder más con todo aquello.

Habían entrado a una tienda, dónde, un par de medias, lo mínimo que te costaban eran cien dólares. Eso hizo que al Golden Boy le doliera el corazón. ¿Qué tenían esas medias? ¿Caminaban solas o algo así? Todos allí conocían a Malfoy y lo trataban con respeto e inclusive adoración.

— _Este es Harry Potter y viene conmigo _—Presentó en Francés el rubio.

— _¡Encantado Señor Potter! _

— _Igualmente _—Respondió un poco atropellado en el idioma.

— ¿Hablas francés? —Preguntó atontado el rubio. Harry asintió incómodo. Esa había sido también una de las razones por las que había escogido Francia—. ¿De verdad?

— No soy un nativo, pero, puedo decir unas cuantas frases, ¿Y cuál es tú puta insistencia?

— Como sea... _Vamos a ir al Palaise Garnier y necesitamos trajes... algo fresco pero elegante... _—El tipo sólo asentía atento a cada palabra de Draco. Harry no captaba todo lo que decían, pero, entendía lo suficiente para saber a que atenerse.

— _¡Bguno! ¡Bguno! _—En eso llegó un hombretón de dos metros, de color oscuro, perfectamente uniformado—. _Señog Potteg, Él es Bguno y será quién lo asista... ¿Comprende? _

— Más o menos... —Le respondió haciendo la mímica con las manos.

— _Bguño, El señor Potteg, es un amigo de los Malfoy, ya sabes... _

— _Bonjour, Monseniur Potteg... _—Harry sólo asintió.

— _Me llaman cuando lo tengan listo... _

6

A Harry se le olvidó quién era Malfoy, cuando entró por esa puerta, inmediatamente se escondió tras el rubio, azorado. ¡Bienvenidos a la dimensión desconocida! Draco, en shock, volteó a ver al moreno, quien jugaba alisando su camisa, sin arrugas, él era un Malfoy, los Malfoy no tenían arrugas en la ropa y estaba a medio vestir. Tenía las mejillas con un profundo sonrojo y las gafas mal colocadas.

— _¡Oh señor Malfoy! _—Le dijo Bruño—. _Maravilloso ¡Maravilloso! Tres jolie! ¡Tiene usted un amigo perfecto! ¿Cree que está interesado en ser modelo? _—Draco parpadeó y alzó una ceja y volvió a Potter.

— ¿Potter?

— ¡Me has dejado aquí solo rodeado de acosadores! —Le chilló, escudándose más en él, al ver que Bruno se acercaba más y más Malfoy miró hacia el techo. A ver... ¿Potter esta preocupado porque lo había dejado _solo _y tenía _miedo _de _¿acosadores? _¿En qué dimensión desconocida había entrado...?—. ¡No Malfoy! ¡Me quiere seguir torturando!

Había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Malfoy se había convertido en el líder de los acosadores... Miró al suelo, estando seguro que ya no habría un tono más fuerte de magenta que coloreara sus orejas, sentía la cara arder, estaba seguro que un termómetro llegaría con facilidad a los cuarenta.

Draco miró la obra maestra que habían creado. Potter estaba, presentable, cosa que jamás creyó posible. Inclusive admitía que Potter tenía, _un-no-sé-que_... que lo hacía _tierno... _Bruno era uno de los mejores modistas que conocía, pero, desgraciadamente, había estado tratando de vestir completamente formal a Potter. Viendo que no funcionaba, se había decantado por elegirle al cara-rajada, algo más _moderno. _Tenía una camisa manga larga blanca, vaporosa, el calor veraniego de París era insoportable. También, le había colocado un pantalón de corte recto en un color ligeramente grisáceo, y terminando el conjunto, una corbata plateada en el que el nudo le llegaba a la mitad de los pectorales dándole ese aspecto un tanto informal que buscaba.

7

¡Malfoy no le había dejado pagar por el traje! (¡!) ¡El mundo se caía en pedazos! Ni siquiera le dejó discutir simplemente lo había jalado para seguir el trajín del día. Al rubio definitivamente le gustaba aquello... no se quejó, simplemente se dejó hacer, a pesar de todo se lo estaba pasando bien, la última vez que había ido a _comprar _ropa (lo habían invitado las gemelas Patil y Hermione) había pensado ir a adelantar su encuentro con Voldemort si aquello no terminaba pronto, pero, Draco, como hombre que era, iba directo al asunto y no se detenía en cada vitrina.

La única vez que tuvo iniciativa propia en ese extraño día, fue cuando habían entrado a una barbería, todo elegante y condenadamente Malfoy, en el que el Slytherin lo había sentado en la hilera de espera, mientras se cortaba el cabello. Él había decidido, también hacerlo. Le dijo al hombre que le había tocado atenderlo que le dejara flequillo, esa era la única condición del resto podía hacer lo que mejor le pareciera, siempre y cuando tuviera cabello que cubriese su frente.

No pudo evitar reírse con ganas cuando le sonaron la bolsa por detrás, ese chiqui, chiqui, chiqui, molesto y luego, mientras le lavaban el cabello a consciencia y con millones de sustancias que no necesitaba, le habían colocado una toalla ligeramente caliente en la cara con un olor extraño. No era empalagoso pero sí algo dulce y también picante... parecía una mezcla de varios aromas que no logró identificar. Lo trataron de afeitar, aunque; fue en vano, barbilampiño como era...

Miró a su _acompañante _cinco sillas más allá, hablando se podría decir inclusive _animadamente _con su barbero, no sabían exactamente que discutían pero, parecían estar disfrutando enteramente. Se sintió extraño, Malfoy parecía humano... eso, jamás se lo había esperado, para él, el joven de ojos grises siempre había sido como un pequeño monstruo, prospecto a mortífago, sin alma ni sentimientos, pero, parecía que se había equivocado...

Harry no tenía ni idea de todo lo que iba a descubrir esa noche ni de lo equivocado que había estado en su vida con respecto a muchas cosas, especialmente del rubio.

8

Draco era un poco maniático con la hora... había estado estresándolo desde que llegaron a la habitación desde que habían llegado a la habitación del moreno. El rubio le había quitado el baño, alegando que ya era tarde y no podía ir a su hotel, porque no llegarían (la puta ópera era a las ocho ¡Eran las seis de la tarde! ¿Qué le pasaba?). Cuando salió, lo obligó, tan mandón como sólo él; a bañarse ¡y que se apurara! Luego de aquello le había sentado en la silla y había empezado a peinar el cabello...

Jamás había estado tan frustrado... ese cabello de Potter... gruñó... no había forma ni manera de darle algún estilo ¡ESE ESTÚPIDO Y RIDÍCULO FLEQUILLO! ¿Quién usaba flequillo en estos putos años? A punto de ponerse a desaparecer el cabello del ojiverde y dejarle calvo, le hamaqueó el cabello con fuerza desordenándoselo aún más.

Ummm... interesante... ¡estaba _perfecto_! El montón de gel fijador que había aplicado anteriormente entre tanto intento, había hecho que las hebras de cabello se unieran uniformemente y ahora era un cabello súper caótico, con _estilo. _Por supuesto, sólo un Malfoy había podido lograr semejante menester.

— ¡Obsérvate y deleita tus ojos, Potter! ¡Eres humano por primera vez! —Harry iba a replicarle, cuando se vio en el espejo... tenía que admitirlo, Malfoy había hecho un genial trabajo, aunque, primero se dejaba caer en un nido de escorbutos antes que admitirlo frente al presumido Slytherin—. Okey, demasiado, vámonos —Otra vez, cayendo en dimensión desconocida. Malfoy lo jaló del brazo ¡Las entradas! Sin embargo, el rubio lo único que hizo fue agarrar el bolso del moreno, echárselo al hombro y seguirle jalando.

9

Draco había detenido un taxi al poco tiempo, subieron, como si fuese un anfitrión le dijo una dirección al conductor, de nuevo, y luego se mulló en el estropeado asiento, mirando por la ventana. El trayecto fue en completo silencio, después de todo, no tenían nada de que hablar, además de Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Al llegar, de nuevo, le habían vedado el derecho a pagar su parte de la cuenta, un poco harto le había peleado por primera vez al rubio, éste le había dicho que él le había invitado y que ya dejara de ser tan ladilla... ¡Que chapado a la antigua era el rubio! ¡Ni que fuese una mujer!

Fue impresionante. Todo el teatro era _impresionante, _no había otra palabra para describirle. Harry había sacado su cámara fotográfica (Sirius al saber que Harry quería viajar, le había regalado la cámara y el pasaje de avión, como regalo de cumpleaños). Draco se había encargado de todo, como siempre, él simplemente se había molestado en deleitarse con todo aquella belleza que se le presentaba.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, luego de que el rubio decidiera darle un tour por las partes más interesantes del teatro y el moreno hubiese tomado un montón de fotos en los que los incluía a ellos a veces...

10

— ¡Wooo! ¡Sirius tenía razón! ¡Es genial! —Exclamó excitado Harry, luego de terminar la obra.

— Ciertamente, muy bien lograda. Tenía un reparto exquisito.

— Me encantó la parte de ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Miró el programa—. ¡La noche en la montaña desolada! Genial la interpretación.

— Es una de las mejores piezas que ha compuesto, Mussorgsky para el mundo muggle. ¿Es mago, sabes? —Le explicó con ese aire de superioridad

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! ¡Malfoy! Eres como un pozo de conocimientos sin fondo —Le aduló asombrado. Cualquier mínima y ridícula duda que había tenido, el príncipe Slytherin se las había respondido, claro, no se quitaba aquel tono petulante y altivo, pero, a fin de cuentas, esa era su manera de hablar. El de ojos grises, simplemente asintió, no estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Para su padre jamás había un logro lo suficientemente bueno y siempre había que ser mejor y esforzarse cada día más y más, no había momento de descanso para tomar aire... nadie jamás se había detenido a decirle tal cosa. Cuando Harry se volteó para salir disponerse a salir del teatro ya que todos los apurados turistas habían abandonado en su mayoría la sala, dejó florecer una sonrisa en sus labios mirando la espalda de su acompañante. Potter era una especie única...

11

En poco tiempo estuvieron de nuevo en un taxi, sumidos en el silencio. Harry quería seguir hablando pero, había agotado sus temas a conversar con el rubio... en ese momento, un gracioso sonido los sacó de sus ensoñación. Era el celular de Harry y por aquel sonido, era Sirius...

— ¡Hola Pad! ¿Qué hay? —Le preguntó a su padrino al contestar. Miró a Malfoy por unos segundos y le sonrió sin razón alguna—. Sí, estoy bien... yep... ¡Fue genial! Sí ¡No importa Sirius! Sé que estás ocupado, yo estoy bien aquí... gracias por la entrada. No Sirius, no dejes de trabajar por mí, sabes que no es necesario ¡Ya estuviste conmigo! ¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Buenas noches! Lindos Sueños tu también, Pad. Sí, adiós... —Colgó—. Oye, Malfoy ¿A dónde vamos? Por aquí no es ni remotamente a mi hotel.

— Yo voy al Boulevard de los sueños... si quieres venir, estás invitado, sino, cuando me dejen, dejaré la dirección para que te lleven al hotel...

— ¿Boulevard de los sueños? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿Jamás has ido?

— ¿Tendría qué...? —El rubio simplemente reviró los ojos sin créeselo. ¿en dónde había pasado su vida el moreno?

— _¿Cuánto es? _—Preguntó en francés.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte a pagar!

— Ni hablar Potter... Y no insistas... sólo bájate...

Ni modo..., simplemente lo había tirado fuera del carro, tan delicado como siempre... le gruñó unos cuantos improperios. Miró a donde habían llegado... ¿Qué era aquello? Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Era una calle estrecha entre dos edificios en ruinas. Todo estaba desolado y bastante destruido. Cuando le agarraron el hombro, se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué es esto, Malfoy?

— El Boulevard de los Sueños, Potter.

— A mí me parece más de las pesadillas...

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Contestó negando con la cabeza divertido. Vio al ojigris sacar su varita y hacer un movimiento en vertical como si estuviese trazando una línea con un lápiz—. Vamos...

Desconfiado y preparándose para cualquier ataque, Harry sintió que pasaban a través de una tela de plástico. Lo que vio al pasar lo dejó sin aliento... ¡Era una feria! ¿Una feria mágica? ¡Jamás se había imaginado algo así!

Draco no supo porque pero, el ver a Potter como un niño, emocionado por todo aquello lo hizo sentirse bien... _lleno_. Y a su cabeza llegó el extraño pensamiento de que no había encontrado hasta ahora, mejor acompañante que aquel joven moreno de ojos verdes... Harry preguntaba hasta el cansancio, pero sabía cuando callar (la mayoría de las veces). A Draco le gustaba compartir lo que sabía con quién quisiera escuchar. Siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención que lo _adoraran _y lo _elogiaran _constantemente. Sin darse cuenta, Potter lo había hecho a lo largo de la noche. Era el centro de atención de Potter y le encantaba... era _diferente_. Estaba acostumbrado a que el mundo gravitara con él, pero, usualmente lo que recibía era una atención viciada y agobiante. Todos se desvivían por desvanecerse en favores sólo por quién era...

Hasta ahora, nadie se había quejado por su tradición Malfoy de pagar al ser el anfitrión, inclusive abusaban de eso. Potter estaba a punto de pegarle si seguía... sinceramente, algo estaba mal con el Golden Boy.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir, primero? —Preguntó caballeroso el rubio, como mandaban las tradiciones y los buenos modales. Además, él ya había estado allí un montón de veces

— No lo sé..., es la primera vez que vengo a algo así... ¿Hay algo para tomar? ¡Me muero de la sed!

— Vayamos a aquel puesto de bebidas entonces.

Frunció el ceño... ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Corazones verdes? ¿Burbujas? ¿Bloody Gel? ¿Beso de Luna? ¿Que coño pasaba con los nombres de aquellas bebidas.

— Malfoy —Gruñó en voz medio baja—. ¿Qué coño...?

— Abajo están los ingredientes —Le explicó volviendo a reírse del moreno, quién simplemente volvió a gruñir.

— _Bueno... umm, quiero un... ¿Viento Alegre?_ —Ordenó en su francés machucado, no muy seguro.

— _¡Por supuesto! Inmediato señor... ¿Y usted joven? _

— _Un Bloody Gel, por favor. _

— _Disculpe... _—Le interrumpió Harry. El dependiente le volteó a mirar—. _¿Qué es eso de Algodón de colores? _

— Potter, si lo vas a comprar no vayas a comer demasiado.

— _Es un Algodón de azúcar... _

— Ah...

— Sí, libera endorfinas y te hace sentir una felicidad extrema, aunque, mucho depende del color. Hay uno que es de arco iris, pero, tiene unos efectos rarísimos... —Le explicó solícito.

— _Deme uno... _—El dependiente asintió y le se puso a ellos—. Te pegaré sino me dejas pagar... —Masculló de mala gana Harry. Esa frase había hecho sonreír al rubio—. Hablo en serio.

— Eres de lo peor, Potter.

— ¿Nos lo comemos entre los dos? Es... algo grande, tampoco quiero terminar con una sobredosis de felicidad...

— Claro... —Pagaron mitad y mitad y siguieron su camino, hacia el Boulevard. Harry agarró con el brazo y el pecho la bebida y arrancó un pedazo del Algodón de siete colores. Fue... súper... estupendo, genial, ¡extraordinario! No parecía azúcar normal. Le hizo agua la boca... era suave y se deshacía con facilidad, en vez de tener esa textura algo rasposa del algodón muggle parecía como si se hubiese metido a la boca un pedazo de la más fina seda. Poseía un nivel perfecto de endulce, y tenía un montón de sabores que no podía ni siquiera describir, toda aquella explosión gustativa, terminó con un suspiro y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— Potter, de verdad que no aguantas nada, ¿Ya andas alebrestado por un sólo pedacito? —Le molestó, introduciéndose él un poco de algodón también.

— ¡Esto es súper! ¡No puedo ni siquiera describirlo! ¡Es... es lo máximo! —Draco se carcajeó de nuevo con la hiperactividad del otro.

— ¡Potter! ¡Me haces acordar de mi prima Sofia! ¡Ella también se puso como loca cuando probó ésto!

— ¡Olvídame Malfoy! —Le soltó también riendo—. ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

— Ella tiene siete años.

— ¡Oh rayos! —Imprecó para luego reírse como si tuviera de nuevo sólo dos años—. ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Qué te parece si nos montamos en aquel? Es una de mis atracciones favoritas... —Le hizo saber, señalándole una cabina que baja y subía a una velocidad de vértigo sin ningún paral que lo sostuviera...

— No lo sé... —Contestó no muy seguro, aquello no le parecía demasiado cuerdo.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Potty?

— ¡¿Miedo, yo?! ¡Muerde el polvo, hurón! —Lo jaló como el rubio había hecho a lo largo del día y subieron a la atracción, luego de hacer un poco de cola.

— Deja el refresco y el bolso allí —Le señaló, mostrándole donde estaban flotando otro centenar de cosas—. No te preocupes, sólo tú los podrás tocar para retirarlos. —El moreno observó que había carteras, prendas, abrigos y otras cosas que no se podían llevar en la atracción.

La primera subida, fue lenta, era como si te estuvieran diciendo que hasta allí llegarías. Harry se mareó al ver hacia abajo... ¡Ay buen Merlín! Eso no se veía nada bien. La cabina se detuvo a unos doscientos o más metros de alturas y el corazón del niño-que-vivió comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. En un momento indeterminado, el rubio lo vio con maldad. Chilló, agarrándose a lo primero que consiguió: Draco. El puesto de al lado estaba vacío y el siguiente estaba lejos de su alcance. Vio a otra _pareja _agarrarse y gritar divertidos, otro señor, también estaba allí, en éxtasis...

Era como una cabina de teleférico en el cual no había ningún agarre y constaba de ocho puestos enfrentados entre sí. Estaban adheridos a la silla con un hechizo, por lo tanto no había amarres que te hicieran sentir seguro. Escuchó a rubio reír, con ganas y libre, mientras que él simplemente se aferraba al brazo de su acompañante, cerrando fuertemente los ojos ¡Se quería bajar de allí! ¡Ahora! No vio que la estúpida de su cámara había llegado hasta su amo para tomarle fotos. De aquellas fotos _infraganti _se reirían hasta el final de sus días.

12

— Jamás pensé que fueras de esos, Potter —Se burló el rubio al ver que Harry seguía temblando—. Toma un poco —Le indicó extrañamente solícito, luego de recoger lo que quedaba de algodón, lo dos vasos de refresco, que eran como una especie de cepillados con aquellos sabores extraños que se habían nombrado con anterioridad y el bolso de Potter.

— Déjame en paz, serpiente.

— Oh vamos, no seas susceptible. ¿Vamos allá? —Se temió lo peor al levantar la vista.

— Es lo máximo en verano.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó al ver que era una especie de montaña rusa de agua.

— Por que te mojas. ¡Vamos!

13

Se montaron en la atracción y Harry miró a Draco sin confiar demasiado...

— Oh por Merlín, Potter... sé un hombre...

— Ya soy un hombre... ni siquiera tengo de dónde agarrarme...

— ¡Allá van! —Gritó con ganas la persona que manejaba la atracción. Harry sintió un vaho en el estómago, al sentir que bajaban rápidamente. Sin embargo... abrió los ojos ¡Esa sí que la estaba disfrutando, inclusive dejó de estar tieso para moverse con la atracción.

— ¡Wohooo! ¡Es casi como volar en una escoba!

— ¡Es mil veces mejor! —Le secundó el rubio—. ¡Sonríe Potter!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡La foto!

14

— Vaya... —Dijo mirando la fotografía en color y movimiento. Harry se escudaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro del splash de agua que se les venía encima. El rubio simplemente había dejado que el agua le pegara en el cuerpo igual de divertido que todos los que salían en la foto—. Que foto tan genial...

— Bastante buena, para ser así de improvisada.

Siguieron caminando, y se encontraron en su camino con unos mimos, el Golden Boy jugó un rato con ellos, como siempre con aquella curiosidad ingenua e infantil que lo había acompañado desde que entraron en la feria. Draco simplemente lo dejaba ser, se notaba que estaba disfrutando a la grande y luego de haberse comido prácticamente el sólo todo el algodón, aunque estuviera en un funeral, lo disfrutaría. El rubio descubrió que Harry no le tenía demasiado aprecio a los payasos... que su mineral favorito era la esmeralda al igual que su color era el verde y el plateado. Gustos curiosos... y completamente Slytherin...

— ¿Y tú que tienes pensado estudiar? —Preguntó ya sin decoro...

— Me encanta la economía y la política.

— Cliché...

— No, de verdad, amo el campo... me atrae como la miel a las abejas. No sé, el ambiente es perfecto.

— Claro, no poder confiar en nadie, la cizaña, la zozobra, la manipulación... —Ironizó el moreno, revirando los ojos, mientras veía a las hadas danzar en un pequeño escenario.

— ¡Exactamente! ¡Eso último es lo que más me agrada!

— ¿Por qué me dices que yo soy extraño? ¡Eres dos mil veces más extraño que yo!

— También me agradan las pociones, pero, Padrino me dijo que él me ayudaba a convencer a padre en todo caso de que no le pareciera... pero, creo que quiero más la política. Después de todo, tengo el mejor maestro en pociones de todo el mundo —Harry terció una mueca.

— ¡Pociones! ¡Iuck! ¡Nada mejor que un buen encantamiento!

— Eso es porque no sabes disfrutar el arte intrínseco de los pociones, Potter...

— ¿Arte? ¿Con Snape dando clases? —Escalofríos...

— ¡Gryffindor!

— ¡A mucha honra! ¿Quién quiere ser una condenada serpiente?

— ¡Ja! Es mucho mejor que un sucio León...

— ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Premios geniales! ¡Vengan! ¡Prueben su puntería! —Anunciaba un hombre a viva voz. Harry y Draco, dejaron de pelear, para mirar.

— ¿Quieres?

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Nunca está demás practicar la puntería de uno! —Bromeó, yéndose al puesto.

— Eso, nadie te lo niega.

— ¡Buenas! ¡Buenas! ¿Participan?

— ¿Cómo es?

— ¡Por un sickle tienes que tirar cuantas dianas puedas con tu varita! —Harry pagó el precio y preguntó:

— ¿Puedo hacerlo sin la varita?

— ¡Si crees que puedes hacer semejante milagro, adelante! —Draco observó como el moreno comenzaba a concentrarse. ¿Magia sin varita? Eso sí que lo agarraba por sorpresa... Sus ojos verdes se habían rasgados y una mirada llena de determinación tomó presa del moreno, era como si de súbito, fuera otra persona... estaba listo para matar y acabar con quien se atravesara en su camino. Estaba por decirle a Potter que se calmara que sólo era un _juego_...

En tiempo record, Potter había tirado todas las dianas, para la sorpresa del dependiente. A él le sorprendió fue como el moreno, dejó aquella pose desafiante y de ofensiva y parecía que de un peligroso tigre, volvía a ser un gatito, amable y sonriente..

— Nada mal, Potter...

— ¿Crees que puedes batirme, Malfoy?

— No lo creo, Potter, lo sé...

— Adelante, Malfoy, eso lo quiero ver —Le retó, dejándole el espacio con una reverencia irónica...

— Prepárate para perder, Potter —Se miraron con una sonrisa desafiante, pero, aquello era el área del rubio... _la rapidez y eficacia _ante todo...

15

— Creo que es un empate... —Concedió Harry, sorprendido en medio de la calle, con un peluche en los brazos... se habían puesto a pelear y el dependiente les había dado un peluche a cada uno, pateándoles lejos de allí. Miró su premio... era un hermoso dragón blanco y tenía el tamaño de su pecho. Era todo redondito y cuchi... y... tenía unos condenados ojos grises que conocía de otro lado. Se restregó el peluche en la cara. ¡Era tan suavecito y apapachable!

— ¿Qué haces, Potter? ¡Me perturbas! —El ojiverde sonrió taimado y le restregó el peluche a Malfoy en la cara. Antes de que pudiera saltar y comenzar a blasfemar...

— Es... condenadamente suave... —Draco vio el suyo. Era un Dandelay... ¡vaya! Uno de sus animales místicos favoritos. ¡El tigre negro alado! Aquella bestia espléndida y traicionera... en su versión más compacta y adorable... y... de ojos... ¡dos puntos verdes! Miró a Potter (…)

— Este bien podrías ser tú... —Anunció Harry, contrariado mirando el Dragón alzado por encima de su cabeza—. Tu forma animaga digo...

— ¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi forma animaga? —Saltó a la defensiva.

— ¡No lo sé! Sólo digo que se parece...

— Por aquí lo mismo —Habló irónico, mostrándoselo. Harry abrió los ojos ¡Era igual a su forma animaga!

— ¿Crees que deberíamos cambiarlos?

— No... no necesito otro dragón...

— _Yo tampoco necesito otro coso de esos... _—Los dos casi no se mueren del susto cuando los peluches se movieron a voluntad. El Dandelay se fue a la cabeza de Draco, el Dragón albino a los hombros del moreno. Se miraron y luego por la estúpido de la situación se echaron a reír.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, hasta que a Harry le llamó la atención una tarima desolada y un mueble roído por el tiempo... era la única parte que estaba sin luz y hasta daba una impresión tétrica en comparación al estallido de colores que existía en todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué es eso? —El rubio miró hacia donde Harry señalaba.

— Es el puesto de los recuerdos...

— ¿Eh?

— Eliges un atuendo y te tomas una foto...

— ¡Oh! ¿Podemos ir?

— Podemos ir, pero, no tengo ni la menor idea si te podrás tomar la foto...

— ¿Y por qué no? ¡Sólo hay que pagar no?

— Son gratis, Potter.

— ¿Qué? —Eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— El dueño del lugar es un fantasma que aparece siempre que quiere. Dicen que cualquiera que logre tomar una foto con él, tendrá buena suerte, es un presagio de bienaventuranza... todos lo intentan... más de una vez.

— ¿Te has tomado una foto con él? —Su respuesta fue negativa.

Llegaron al sitio desolado. Se sentía _ajeno_... nunca había sentido tal cosa, era como si la magia corriera por aquel sitio. Tocó el mueble era muy antiguo y el rojo, estaba decolorado, tenía un patrón de flores en dorado que también comenzaba a perderse... aquella cosa también emanaba sensaciones muy fuertes. Parecía que el sillón llevaba allí desde que el mundo era mundo...

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga este mueble? —Cuestionó, y como siempre, el rubio no le había decepcionado. ¿Qué no había nada que no supiera? ¡Parecía a Hermione!

— Tal vez un siglo o más... parece provenir de algún castillo inglés... estos estampados eran muy comunes en el siglo XV...

— Ah...

— ¿Quisiera una foto? —Draco y Harry botaron asustados hasta la madre, alejándose de allí y sacando sus varitas—. Oh... no hacen falta, las varitas, caballeros... vamos joven ojiverde. Toma asiento, vamos, vamos... —Le insistió llamándole, inclusive con los gestos de las manos. Harry jamás había visto un fantasma tan apacible. Porque aquello, era, sin duda, un fantasma. Seguramente el fantasma que le había comentado Malfoy. Harry se sentó un poco descolocado, la cara de paz del muerto era... increíble...

Aquel fantasma de los recuerdos se alejó y comenzó a enmarcar con las manos. Draco bufó, por supuesto, debió habérselo imaginado... San Potter... suspiró, bah, como fuera... era simplemente una estúpida foto...

— Algo falta... —Murmuró el fantasma, ensimismado—. Algo falta... esta será una gran foto... sí, una foto para la posteridad... sí, sí... ¿Qué será? —Miró al rubio—. ¡Rubio! Vamos... siéntate en el reposa brazos. ¡Rápido, hijo! ¡Rápido! ¡El tiempo apremia y la luz es perfecta!

Harry miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, el rubio simplemente se sentó donde le decían.

— Sí, sí, perfecto —La emoción embargaba su tono—. Ahora, colócale la mano en el hombro, no... esa no... así... —Se acercó y le retiró los lente a Harry —¡Había tocado los lentes! ¿¡Qué era aquel fantasma?!—. No los necesitas para la foto. Oh... es perfecto... simplemente, perfecto...

— ¿Tenemos que sonreír? —Preguntó Harry incómodo.

— Oh no, sólo quédense lo más neutros posible, la cámara hará la magia...

Los ojos verdes del moreno, miraron la foto... no había otra palabra más para describir aquello, que... _sorprendente_. El mueble se había _reparado _y vuelto de un color muy oscuro, a pesar de que la foto era en blanco y negro con unos toques sepias que le daban un aspecto amarillento... como de añejo, fantástico. El cabello de Draco estaba recogido en una cola que caía en su hombro derecho y la longitud del mismo caía en sus piernas cruzadas con gracia y orden. Los dos estaban vestidos con unas túnicas extrañas, él estaba vestido de negro y su acompañante de negro... exactamente de los colores que vestían en la realidad. Parecían dos príncipes eternos y poderosos. La mirada de Draco era penetrante y no sonreía, sin embargo no se evidenciaba ningún sentimiento dañino en ellos.

Harry estaba sentado de lleno en el mueble. Tenía una pierna cruzada y los brazos reposaban con tranquilidad en sus piernas. Miraba a la cámara y sonreía con aquella candidez propia en él. Se veía hermoso, todo honor y toda gloria...

— Es una foto magnífica... ha hecho un gran trabajo umm... señor... —Le alabó Harry, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Yo? ¡Me das demasiado mérito! ¡Yo sólo disparé la cámara, joven! ¡Ustedes son unos modelos magníficos!

— ¿Cómo te puedo llamar?

— ¡Oh, joven! ¡Hace siglos que nadie pregunta mi nombre y desgraciadamente lo olvidé!

— ¡Eso es terrible! —Exclamó el moreno aterrado.

— Estoy muerto, pequeño. Ya nada es terrible, pero, se me conoce por el mar de los recuerdos...

— Si... si no es mucha molestia ¿Tiene otras fotos que pueda ver? —Draco reviró los ojos, yéndose a sentar en el mueble, con una divertida resignación. Estaba seguro que Potter no se iba a ir de allí hasta que viera todo el álbum...

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó el fantasma con sorpresa mal contenida—. ¡Nadie se había preocupado por nadie más, en todos los siglos que tengo aquí!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

— ¡No te disculpes! ¡Eso es grato! ¡Estupendo! Sígueme, sígueme...

El fantasma apareció un mural, millones de fotos estaban allí, llena de caras desconocidas. El mar de los recuerdos, observó la foto que había tomado... esos dos niños estaban destinados a grandes cosas...

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Esta es sin duda una de las mejores fotos que he tomado en mucho tiempo...

— ¡Mentira! —Le dijo divertido.

— Yo nunca miento, joven de ojos verdes... no lo abandones cuando llegue el momento. Ah... —Auguró, aspirando por si quisiera llenar sus pulmones con todo aquello—. Merecen toda la felicidad que el mundo puede abrazar en su manto... —El niño-que-vivió se removió incómodo... eso sonaba a profecía... y no le gustaba demasiado. No era como Trewlaney... no... aquello era todo diferente, fuera de mundo—. Él puede ayudarte tanto... no lo dejes ojos verdes... Tú crees que no necesitas de nadie... él no es diferente de ti...

Trató de distraerse de aquella conversación, hasta que una foto de cuatro personas le llamó la atención... en realidad, eran cinco... al parecer.

— Oh... pobres... ¡Ellos estaban destinados! ¡Tanta felicidad! ¡Tanta luz! Yo les pedí para tomarles una foto. Aquella pelirroja era hermosa... y su esposo, estaban rebosantes de alegría. Aunque, quién parecía más felices por ellos, era aquel ojigris... era hermoso, una de las personas más perfectas y galantes que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer además del rubio que está sentado pensativo en aquel mueble... y ese castaño... tenía un cabello de admirar y unos ojos dorados, tristes, pero sosegados... y esa sonrisa... estaba seguro de que podría derretir el hielo... eran cinco... yo les dije que la foto era para cuatro... ellos insistieron e insistieron que querían estar los cinco, uno de ellos podía estar parado... allí lo supe...

Tomé la foto... aquel joven de ojos grises confiaba demasiado y era capaz de morir y dar lar la vida por los otros... por suerte su estrella brilla con fuerza y deslumbre... lástima que no me escucharon y tomaron la foto... tan defraudado como me sentía, les pedí que se quedaran un momento más así y que me dejaran la foto de sólo ellos cuatro. Accedieron, si murieron, estoy seguro que no sufrieron demasiado y que actualmente están en un lugar que es toda luz y todo sosiego... ¿Los conoces? —Se sorprendió al ver que el moreno estaba llorando...

— Eran mis padres —Gimió con los dientes...

— Oh sí... tus ojos eran igual de radiantes y determinados que aquella pelirroja, entonces en esos momentos estaba embarazada de ti... supongo que el quinto los asesinó... ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo. En la foto no es más que un borrón... pobres personas... tan devotas... la extrema confianza no es buena, eso es algo que todos aprendemos tarde. Tómala... llévate sólo la que tiene a tus cuatro familiares, el traidor no me rece que lo recuerdes con alegría, pero, tampoco te ensañes contra él. Ya lo han hecho pagar... y aún le falta por sufrir en vida un calvario... no quieras convertirte en juez, esa muerte puede pesarte hasta hacerla insoportable —Jamás lo había pensado así, pero... aquel ser tenía razón... él no podía convertirse en juez... inhaló tratando de calmarse y otra foto le llamó la atención.

— ¡Dumbledore!

— ¡Oh! ¿También lo conoces? ¡Vaya gente con la que te relacionas! Seguro que para todos has sido como una ola de calma y tranquilidad... Otra persona más, destrozada por la traiciones y las desventuras. Cuando vino aquí, su rostro irradiaba felicidad, ternura y candidez... lástima que todo eso lo haya perdido...

— ¿Quién es la otra persona?

— Gellert Grindewall —El ojiverde jadeó, sin podérselo creer y sin poder dejar de ver la foto con las manos en la boca—. Estaban tan enamorados... yo les pedí una foto... y le avisé a esa pobre y atormentada alma que no se entregara tan a fondo... especialmente que no se cegara... pobre alma... por el descuido le acarreó la muerte de sus hermanos y su familia... para luego, en una cruel vuelta del destino... tuvo que asesinar al dueño de sus sueños y su futuro... —Harry trató de buscar a Tom Riddle en algún lugar, frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué buscas? —En cambio una mujer le llamó la atención. Estaba embarazada y se acariciaba el estómago con una mirada de adoración.

— Tienes una facilidad para encontrar las fotos más controversiales que he tomado... A esa mujer, de la cual nunca supe su nombre o de donde venía. Le advertí que se alejara de aquel que la dejó en ese estado, que no lo persiguiera. Que olvidara a su hijo, que ya tendría otros, también destinados a la grandeza como su sangre llamaba... ella también estaba marcada para la felicidad. Pero... murió, el nacimiento del hijo la mató. Esa criatura vino condenada al mundo... jamás supe que fue de él... pero, estoy seguro que debe estar haciendo un terrible mal en el mundo, la foto era solamente para ella... lástima que no podía hacer para solventarlo ¿No lo crees?

Harry asintió... y de repente sintió una gran desazón, no supo exactamente por qué. No había ninguna foto mal hecha o desagradable, pero, tampoco hubo más rostros conocidos o que le atrajeran.

— Jamás me olvidaré de este lugar, Mar de los recuerdos.

— Sé que no lo harás... joven...

— Me llamo Harry...

— Harry... sé que no lo harás y ha sido mi placer conocerte —Le dio la mano—. Sostenlo y no lo sueltes más nunca, ojos verdes... —Harry supo a que se refería. Draco había llegado a su lado—. No te arrepentirás de no soltarlo. Ya lo tienes; siempre lo has tenido, mantenerlo a tu lado es tan fácil como crees. Nada más debe importar...

— ¡Adiós, Mar de recuerdos!

— ¡Adiós! _Pequeña luz del sol_... —Susurró mientras el moreno comenzaba a alejarse—. Dragón... —Draco se volteó sorprendido—. Grita alto y fuerte. Promételo, hiérelo, pero no te olvides de gritar la promesa con voz potente bajo el sol y su rayo... déjate caer al abismo... sólo plumas te esperan...

El Slytherin se fue de allí, contrariado. ¡Fantasma loco! ¡Odiaba cuando la gente empezaba soltar galimatías! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Él jamás prometía nada! ¿Qué saltara al abismo? ¡Sí, corriendo iba!

16

— ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? —Preguntó curioso al ver que el rubio estaba caminando con un rumbo determinado... sin embargo, como siempre no le respondía. Miró el paisaje... todo había cambiado, el aire era más frío y olía a salitre. ¡Estaban en el océano! Pensó complacido al ver la playa aparecer ante sus ojos—. ¿Quién se va a quedar con la foto?

— Quédatela tú, Potter. Después de todo yo sólo estaba allí porque _faltaba algo_.

— Eres una cosa seria... Malfoy... míralo de esta manera: Tú hiciste la foto perfecta. Eso fue lo que dijo el fantasma —Draco negó con una sonrisa resignada en los labios y se adelantó un poco. A eso se refería con la extraña gravitación que tenía Potter cuando estaban en el mismo espacio. Era extraño, pero, siempre había estado—. Y mantén tu ego aplacado, no lo necesito repotenciado...

— Vamos allí... —Señaló hasta una pendiente bastante alta.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí?

— ¿Tu anicorpus tiene alas? —Curioseó no muy seguro de que Potter fuera tan siquiera animago... y tampoco sabía si lo diría... pero, como siempre, se equivocaba con el moreno, dicho sólo asintió.

— Pero ¿Aquí...?

— Sólo hay magos Potter —Le hizo ver, mostrándole con los brazos. Harry echó una mirada por el sitio... sólo habían algunas parejas diseminadas que disfrutaban de la noche...

— Bueno... vamos allá, pues.

17

Menuda sorpresa... Draco había resultado ser un dragón albino del tamaño de un niño promedio de doce años y Harry un Dandelay... ¿Aquellos peluches se habían estado burlando de ellos? Harry sacó sus alas en un rayo negro y Draco simplemente las desplegó, nadie les prestaba atención para su suerte. El Dandelay flexionó las piernas y saltó, batiendo las alas... un poco más atrás, los peluches les siguieron...

El tigre místico, consumido por sus instintos, olió al dragón con desconfianza. Le gruñó un poco, el dragón dio un paso hacia adelante amenazante. El tigre volvió a oler al dragón y le lamió una pata, aceptándole, luego se sentó y vio hacia el horizonte, lamiéndose una pata. Que vista tan privilegiada tenían desde ese lugar... era hermoso. La luna era inmensa, y derramaba su resplandor plateado sobre el azul intimidante del océano. El cielo era un infinito liso y azul, sin ninguna nube gris, perturbándole...

Miró al Dragón albino quien movía constantemente la cola, mirando perdido hacia dónde él miraba unos momentos atrás. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Se acomodó en una posición más cómoda, acurrucándose contra las alas, pensando en lo que le había dicho el fantasma de los recuerdos... ¿Por qué no quería que soltara a Malfoy? Era extraño... miró su colita... era fina y terminaba en un _pon-pon _de cabello negro. La siguió conforme a la movía, bostezo... estaba cansado. Ese había sido un día para recordar... estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría.

**TBC **

**_Notas de la loca que escribe este fic:_ Vaya... jamás pensé que este fic iba a ser tan 'masivo', no que me esté quejando, pero, ya me da como que miedito subir (XD), mientras más gente lo lea más espectativas se crean y más probabilidad de catástrofe, también. Veo que he incursionado sin darme cuenta en un nuevo 'campo', tengo un montón de nuevos lectores que ¡jamás en mi vida! Bienvenida sean gente... y a los viejos, inclusive**_ The Call of Angel_** y **_Lazos Oscuros_** van a ser terminados, todo a su tiempo y no, no voy a dejar de actualizar **_¿Qué es el Amor?_** A decir verdad, viene una actualización dentro de nada, sino se me termina olvidando, jeje... xDDD.**

**En fin, ummm, no creo que pueda siempre complacer a todo el mundo, pero... cuando menos hay final feliz y cerrado en este fic. Todos los que leyeron **_Easy Going_**, que está pasando de manera parecida con la aceptación de este fic, sabrán a lo que me refieron, bueno, tenía siglos sin escribir una nota de autor de verdad, dirigiéndome a los lectores y agradeciéndole por sus comentarios. Ni tampoco disculpándome porque mi beta y yo parece que nos metimos en una máquina del tiempo y desaparecimos del universo de la otra... ._. creo que ni fics de Harry Potter ahora, lee, keh... divago... **

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando este montón de chorradas (porque lo son, yo aún no le veo ni pies ni cabeza, perooooooo, si a ustedes les gusta... ¡yo sigo!) Nos vemos la próxima el miércoles, promesa de niña exploradora.**

**Atte. Liuny.  
**


	3. El Último Adiós

**Capítulo III:** _El último Adiós._

Un escándalo proveniente de ningún lugar, lo hizo abrir los ojos ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Miró hacia todos lados, se miró las manos... miró hacia al frente. ¡Mierda! ¡Se habían quedados dormidos en aquel lugar! El escándalo volvió otra vez con más fuerza. Malfoy ¡Continuaba a su lado! En un intento de agarrar la llamada de Sirius, casi no cae por el acantilado en el que estaban montados de no ser por el efectivo agarre de Malfoy.

— ¿Aló? ¡Pad...! Llamas en un terrible momento... yo te llamo después ¡Adió! —Saludó, colgando (tanto el teléfono con estando suspendido sin ninguna superficie visible abajo), siendo sostenido solamente por una pierna por Malfoy—. Suéltame —El rubio alzó una ceja—. Estamos lo suficiente alto como para convertirme y volar... —Le hizo saber.

— No...

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ahora no te pongas con que te importa mi vida! ¡Venga! ¡Suelta! Además, será divertido...

— Déjame ver si puedo agarrar la varita...

— No seas necio Malfoy, suéltame, nos vamos a terminar cayendo los dos... —Estás bien, si el moreno quería que le soltara... lo hizo, fue impresionante, Harry se transformó inmediatamente y no sólo voló, sino que también atajó el celular con sus fauces.

— Potter, la próxima vez que que quieras... realizar tus locuras suicidas no me metas en ellas...

— Tonto Malfoy.

— ¡Estúpido Potter! Debería lanzarte otra vez...

19

— Estoy bien, Sirius. En esos momentos, simplemente tenía... las manos ocupadas —Le explicó por enésima vez a su padrino. Desde su salida con Draco había pasado una semana—. Sirius, no estaba haciendo nada interesante. Estaba aquí, en el hotel, con las manos ocupada... "ahhh... yaaa ¡Sirius!" —Pensó mirando al cielo. Aquello no lo iba a contar ni porque estuvieran a punto de pegarle un carbón hirviendo en la cara—. Estoy bien... yo sé que estás ocupado... Sirius, no hace falta que te disculpes. Además, no necesito compañía, estoy bien, en este lugar tranquilo, alejado por fin del desquicie que es París... nos vemos en Hogwarts... yep... —Alargó la mano para sostener una de las foto que el mar de los recuerdos le había regalado. Miró a los tres merodeadores y a su madre, era injusto que hubiesen muerto—. ¿eh? Lo siento... me perdí ¿Decías? Vale, Pad. Hasta septiembre... sí, ya sé que vas a llamar, no te preocupes... ningún mortífago vendrá a atacarme, te lo aseguro. A lo mejor me encuentro a Bellatrix y me invita un café... —Se despidió lo más rápido que pudo y trancó. Aquel comentario no iba a dejar dormir a Sirius por algunos meses... pero, eso era lo único que faltaba. Miró la otra foto. Malfoy y él... ¿Qué dirían Hermione y Ron de eso? Tenía que admitir que jamás había disfrutado tanto en su vida (ni siquiera con sus dos amigos), como lo había hecho con el presumido Slytherin.

¿A qué se refería el fantasma cuando decía que no soltara a Draco? Eso no lo dejaba terminar de estar tranquilo. Él ya lo tenía y mantenerlo con él era igual de fácil que lo que pensaba. Pero, él ni siquiera estaba interesado en Malfoy, para lo único que se buscaban era para pelear. Bueno, ahora sabía que Malfoy agarraba al primer desconocido y lo utilizaba como matamoscas...

18

Estaba caminando por la playa hasta donde Malfoy lo había perseguido desde la cafetería. Tenía los zapatos en sus manos y caminaba descalzo sintiendo la arena y el calor contrastado con el agua fría del océano, era una sensación placentera. Le dolía un poco el rostro, Sirius había logrado escapar dos días después de lo de Malfoy, de la loca de su secretaria muggle y habían ido, (raptándose a cierto lupino, en el proceso), como había prometido el animago desde que le dio el pasaje de avión; a la playa. Ese día había sido genial. Remus, Sirius y él. Sólo no se había dejado de imaginar cómo hubiese sido ese día si sus padres estuviesen allí, seguramente perfecto.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir una energía tan destructiva que le erizaba los bellos. Aquel ser estaba que destruía el mundo, lo buscó con la mirada. ¡Por la sabiduría de Merlín! ¡Era Malfoy! E... inclusive estaba afectando al agua. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Muggles! Se echó a correr hasta alcanzarlo.

— Malfoy, estás en el mundo muggle, cálmate —Le pidió mortificado de entrada, tomándole por los hombros y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera los ojos de Voldemort lo habían intimidados de aquella manera. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero, de repente el mercurio se había vuelto loco y brillaba radiactivo y peligroso—. Malfoy ¡Reacciona! —El rubio se le soltó bruscamente y se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a gritar con desesperación. Algunas personas que transitaban por allí, les veían. Irguió una barrera de invisibilidad ante ellos... e hizo que los muggles salieran pitando de allí—. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —Harry se alejó, ante el grito desgarrador. Lágrimas comenzaron a descender de la mirada furiosa y perturbada del rubio. El ojiverde cerró un ojo cuando la magia descontrolada del rubio trató de herirlo al acercarse. Expulsó su propio poder y abrazó al rubio, tratando de sofocar al rubio con su propio poder, pero, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Malfoy? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿El profesor Snape?

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Joder Malfoy! ¿Sabes quién soy? —Ante esto, el rubio lo miró y _pareció_ quedarse tranquilo.

— ¡Largo Potter! ¡Largo!

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡LA MÁTO! ¡ESE MALDITO LA MATÓ! —Harry saltó, cayendo al suelo, habiendo evitado por poco que un rayo plateado salido de la nada le matara...

— ¿Quién murió, Malfoy? —Cuestionó con cuidado, agarrándose el brazo en el que había caído, se lo había lastimado. ¡Suerte que aquel rayo, que había abierto un GRAN cráter en la arena no le había atinado.

— ¡Mi Madre! —El gesto de Harry se desfiguró en la sorpresa. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Habían Matado a Narcisa Malfoy!—. ¡Ese MALDITO! —Los truenos resonaron en el cielo asustando a Harry. Se arrastró hacia dónde estaba el descontrolado rubio, se levantó y le aprisionó la cara.

— Mírame Malfoy, me vas a matar, te vas a matar y así con todos los demás. ¡No puedo hacer más grande la barrera y contenerte a la misma vez!

— ¡NO ME CONTENGAS! ¡¡SÓLO QUIERO MATAR, ASESINAR A ESE BASTARDO!! ¡ÉL SABÍA! ¡MALDITO MALDITO UNA Y MIL VECES!

— No sé si quiero saber quién la mató, pero... ¿Quieres decírmelo? —Se pegó al rubio y cerró los ojos, para evitar que alguno de los ataques le pegara, y nada mejor que ser uno con Malfoy en esos momentos... una gran cantidad de centellas y truenos se escucharon en el cielo y cayeron en el piso, resonando con fuerza. Harry odiaba las noches de tormenta por esos sonidos, ni siquiera su barrera podía evitar las centellas que trapazaban como si no hubiese nada protegiéndolos, pero, si hacía realmente útil la barrera, la magia del Slytherin los mataría. ¡Tenía un poder de los mil demonios! ¡Jamás se hubiese imaginado que tendría semejante fuerza!—. Vamos, Malfoy ¡Cálmate! ¡Por favor! ¡Cuándo menos reacciona!

— ¡LO JURO! —Le gritó al mar—. ¡LO JURO QUE NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE ACABE CON SU MISERABLE MESTIZA VIDA! ¡ASÍ TENGA QUE ENFRENTARME A MI PADRE! ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ ÚNICAMENTE ENFOCADA EN ACABARLE! ¡ACABARLE LO MÁS DOLOROSAMENTE POSIBLE!

— Draco... —Le detuvo intentando por su nombre. Algo extraño se le removió en las entrañas al pronunciar ese nombre—. Por favor... Cálmate... te harás daño...

— ¡NO VENGAS A ACTUAR COMO SI TE IMPORTÁRAMOS YO O MI MADRE! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! —Le gritó con todo el odio que pudo reunir, Harry redujo la barrera sólo para que le protegiera a su persona y las centellas se rompieron cuando se estrellaron contra el escudo. Jadeó... liberando la protección más no la invisibilidad. Volvió a tratar de atacar al moreno, pero este se le acercó y le abofeteó. Las nubes desaparecieron inmediatamente al igual que todo fenómeno extraño. El ojiverde, se apoyó en sus muslos y cerró los ojos jadeando.

— ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ME INTERESA!? ¡Eres un estúpido, Malfoy! —Vio que el rubio comenzaba a llorar desesperado. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos, aún jadeando para evitar que se desplomara. Como un niño pequeño, Draco se aferró a Harry apretándole con fuerza, una fuerza que casi no le saca el aire pero, lo dejó ser... en ese momento el celular sonó. Era Sirius. ¡Coño con la costumbre de su padrino de llamar en los peores momentos! Contestó, era seguro que si no lo hacía, se aparecería en ese mismísimo lugar.

— _¿Harry? _

— Estoy un poco ocupado... Sirius —Jadeo, al sentir de nuevo el apretón de Draco. Alejó el celular lo más que pudo y habló en un tono moderado, para evitar que fuese escuchado al otro lado del auricular—. Draco, suéltame un poco me vas a quebrar las costillas.

— _¿Harry? ¿Qué te pasa? _

— ¡Estoy ocupado! ¿¡Qué pasa!? —Le jaló el cabello al rubio quien lo miró, aflojando el amarre.

— _¿Estás bien...? Escucha, no te molestes, pero... necesito que vengas a Inglaterra. _

— ¿Por qué?

— _Narcisa murió... Sé que me dirás qué tú no tienes nada que ver allí, pero, Narcisa era sangre pura... y tú eres el último de los Potter's... _

— ¡Draco! —Volvió a gemir. El rubio se había perdido en sí mismo mientras el Slytherin lo sofocaba. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a jalarle el cabello. Draco lo agarró por los brazos y lo tiró al piso, el teléfono salió volando con Sirius todavía hablando—. ¡Eso duele! —Volvió a asustarse al ver de nuevo la mirada diabólica y metálica del rubio. Gimoteó... su magia le comenzó a advertir que se encontraba en peligro y que mataría al rubio de ser necesario, eso lo hizo caer en pánico. Su magia usualmente hacía lo que le daba la gana ¡Por suerte ahora podía _escucharla_!

— Potter. Tú eres mi testigo, te lo juro, bajo la mirada de mis antepasados y mi futura descendencia. ¡No me moriré hasta que no vea a ese maldito media sangre, ahogándose en su propia propia inmundicia! —¿Voldemort había matado a Narcisa? Eso no le cabía de ninguna manera en la cabeza...

— Mal... Maf... mi magia está a punto de atacarte... ¡suéltame! —Draco vio el rayo rojo que comenzó a salir del pecho del moreno y se alejó enfrentándole, los dos rayos colapsaron rojo y plateado; volviéndose una marejada de humo y arena. Harry tosió tratando de evitar las partículas en su boca y nariz. Vio al rubio desde el piso cuando todo estuvo más o menos despejado.

— ¡¿ME OYEN!? ¡LO MATARÉ ASÍ TENGA QUE PERDER MI PROPIA VIDA EN ELLO! —Soltó la barrera de invisibilidad, ya no podía más.

19

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! —Harry en la habitación de hotel, lanzando el teléfono y mirando a Malfoy de mala manera. Luego de desmayarse el rubio le había traído de vuelta, y le había curado alguno de los moretones que él mismo le había causado. El ojiverde se dejó caer en la cama, estresado. Observó a Malfoy mirando sus manos perdido. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados... unas ojeras verdosas se le avistaban en la piel cetrina. Se veía acabado... jamás se había imaginado que Draco estuviese tan apegado a su madre, pero, ¡que tonto! ¡Era su madre después de todo!—. ¿Tú estás bien? —Preguntó en un murmullo. El rubio sólo gruñó y volvió a esconderse en sus manos. Ya estaba asqueado de llorar, había estado tres días llorando, antes de volverse loco y querer destruir el mundo a su paso... ¡Jamás pensó que iba a agradecerle alguna vez a Potter que estuviese rondando por allí! Uno segundos más y algún agente del ministerio hubiese llegado a amonestarlo severamente—. Tienes que hablar... sino... vas a terminar como hace un rato...

— ¡Si ya estás bien entonces me voy! ¡No sé por qué te importa!

— ¡Te voy a volver a cachetear y esta vez te volaré los dientes si me vuelves a decir que no me importa! ¡Yo también perdí a mis padres! ¡A LOS DOS! ¿¡CREES QUE SOY COMO TÚ!? —Draco enmudeció. Se le había olvidado aquel detalle, posiblemente Potter estaba más afectado que él mismo.

20

— Vamos a un velorio, no puedes ir vestido de blanco... —Le gruñó Sirius al verlo.

— Tengo permiso de uno de los dolientes para ir vestido de blanco —Le respondió de la misma manera... Malfoy le había pedido _por favor_, no fuese al funeral vestido de negro. Su madre odiaba el negro...

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, que era dónde Narcisa iba a ser cremada y contenida... se sorprendió al ver que todos los Weasley estaban allí. ¿Hermione? Pasó la vista. Rabastan, Lestrange (esposo, Bellatrix no se veía por ningún lugar). Muchos más mortífagos que había visto en sus delirios con Voldemort... vio a Draco. ¡Estaba vestido de negro! Eso no lo entendió. En cambio Lucius estaba de blanco... completamente. Los dos estaban allí con sus caras neutras aceptando los duelos y pésames, era impresionante el auto control que presentaban, especialmente a sus ojos que habían visto a Draco estar a punto de acabar su vida, en aquella locura mágica. Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar aquellos ojos lunáticos y desquiciados. Voldemort tenía una mirada parecida, pero, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y podía parar en el momento que le pareciera más oportuno. Malfoy no. El Príncipe Slytherin sólo barrería cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su paso...

Todavía resonaban las palabras en su cabeza. Había jurado bajo su linaje, utilizándolo de testigo. No descansar hasta ver a Voldemort muerto. ¿Eso los convertía en aliados? Le dolió en el fondo del pecho, el hecho de que Draco no pudiera llorarle a su querida madre, bajo la mirada atenta de todos eso buitres. Se sintió asqueado...

— Harry... —El moreno dirigió su mortificada vista a su padrino.

— Tienes que ir a darle el pésame a los Malfoy... no te preocupes, estamos en tregua, créeme, cualquiera que intente algo, será condenado por la misma magia... —Harry asintió. Se mordió el labio... no estaba seguro de mediar palabra sin llorar. Las emociones de Malfoy cuando estaban en la habitación le partían en dos. Parecía que algo los había interconectado. Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione que exactamente pasaba cuando se hacía un juramento mágico de ese tipo.

— Lucius... Narcisa siempre fue una mujer excepcional, dedicada a su trabajo y a su hogar y tengo constancias que fue una madre excelente... —Escuchó Harry que Dumbledore decía, los vio estrechar las manos—. Mis más sinceros pésames por tu Gran pérdida, Draco. Espero que este suceso no opaque tu corazón —El rubio solamente asintió—. Cuando se sientan preparados para decir el último adiós, por favor, comuníquenmelo... ¡Oh! ¡Harry! Hijo... es una lástima reencontrarnos en esta penosa situación...

— Am... —Murmuró, ya sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, Lucius lo miró, arrugando el ceño. Potter parecía un doliente también, ¿Qué le pasaba? Miró a su hijo, quien seguía prestándole atención a su madre muerta—. Ummm... —Se restregó los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar—. Em... no hay palabra que pueda decir —La voz le tembló—.Lo siento... —Todo el mundo vio como Harry daba un paso hacia adelante y abrazaba al rubio quién casi no se cae del susto—. Yo lloraré por ti, Malfoy, yo derramaré esas lágrimas que no puedes derramar bajo las miradas de esta manada de buitres... Lo siento, Malfoy, de verdad lo siento... —Todo aquello lo había dicho en el oído y lo más bajo que pudo. Lo apretó tratando de transmitirle un calor que seguramente ninguno de los dos sentía. Y salió disparado de allí, antes de que los trataran de hechizar o llevárselos a St. Mugo.

21

La ceremonia fue hermosa. Dumbledore la precedía, vestido con una túnica negra y por primera vez, luego de su conversación con el mar de recuerdos, pudo ver la tristeza y la desesperación en los ojos azules del anciano que siempre estaban cubiertos por unos graciosos lentes de media luna. Como le había prometido a Malfoy, había dejado que sus lágrimas bajaran silenciosas. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su mentor, casi su abuelo, quién le sonrió apacible, para seguir hablando...

— ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó a Sirius, sorbiendo. Su padrino le puso un pañuelo en la nariz y le dijo que soplara como si tuviera cinco años. Eso hizo, el animago le limpió un poco y luego de guardarse de nuevo el pañuelo, respondió:

— Van a cantar...

— ¿Cómo?

— Es el último adiós. Todas las persona que quieran, pueden cantar y prestar su energía para que Lucius y Draco reciban las últimas palabras de Narcisa..., mientras la creman... —Sabía que no le debía haber respondido. Harry se había levantado, así que se fue detrás de él.

— ¡Tonks! —Saludó sorprendido el ojiverde, al tener a la metamórfaga, al lado—. ¿Andrómeda Black?

— ¡Hola, Harry! —Le devolvió Tonks, con un color de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Estaban vestidas de blanco, las dos.

— Mucho gusto, Harry.

— Mucho gusto, igual —Estrecharon manos—. Veo que tú también estás vestido de blanco.

— Tuve ayuda, parece que a la señora Malfoy no le gustaba mucho el negro —Andrómeda miró al hombre al lado de Harry. Entrecerró los ojos, ese hombre era muy parecido a Sirius, pero, Sirius estaba muerto..., había perecido en la sala de misterios en un ataque de Voldemort. Tonks y Harry se miraron, preocupados... Sirius tenía un encantamiento creado y lanzado por el mismo Harry (con ayuda de Dumbledore) que lo hacía tener el pelo rojo, y los ojos marrones, a la vista de todo aquel que no supiera que estaba vivo.

— ¿Te conozco? —Le preguntó su prima al animago. Pero no pudieron decir más nada, porque Dumbledore había retomado la palabra.

— Comencemos con el _Último Adiós_. ¿Alguno de los Malfoy será quién encienda el fuego? —Lucius fue quién dio un paso adelante, Draco no sería capaz de incinerarla...

— Bien, al coro... —Sonrió con triste tranquilidad—. ¿Quién creen que es la persona más poderosa de todo el grupo? —Todos los cantantes se comenzaron a mirar. Tonks y Sirius se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Harry quien estaba mirando, distraído a Lucius, sin preocuparse por nada más, es más, dudaba que hubiese escuchado a Dumbledore. Sirius miró a Dumbledore quien suspiró—. Harry —Llamó el anciano resignado, asustando al joven. Todos comenzaron a hablar... Harry Potter dirigiría el último adiós de una Malfoy—. ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer? —El moreno negó—. Canta esto... espero que hayas prestado atención a esta clase de historia de la magia —Le dijo cómplice. El ojiverde se sonrojó completamente.

— ¡Mione! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sirius estaba en shock. La mejor amiga de su ahijado había decidido incorporarse al coro de último momento.

— Si Harry va a propiciar el último adiós, entonces creo que mi deber es apoyarlo. Sabes, Ron no vino porque... simplemente no puede dejar su resentimiento hacia Malfoy... pero, igual... tengo pensado hablar seriamente con Harry ¡¿Qué está loco?!

— ¿Sólo tengo que cantar?

— Sí, no te preocupes, no tienes que cantar bien... —Eso volvió a hacer sonrojar al salvador del mundo mágico, quien se pegó la hoja a la cara. ¡¿Podría dejar de abochornarle!? ¡Estúpido viejo!—. Recuerden, dejen a Harry cantar sólo la primera estrofa. Lucius, a tu señal. Harry miró a Draco y Draco miró a Harry... habían muchas cosas acumuladas en la mirada del rubio... esperaba que no explotara antes de tiempo...— Puedes comenzar, hijo... —Dumbledore se retiró y Lucius se colocó al lado de su hijo, luego de haber realizado el acto más doloroso de su vida. Encenderle fuego a su esposa... el ojiverde tomó un hálito y sin dejar de mirar a Draco, trató de comenzar a cantar sin desafinar. Los oídos le pitaban de los nervios... quería que Malfoy tuviera la oportunidad que él no tuvo, que viera a su madre por última vez... sabía que eso no era posible, ellos simplemente escucharían su voz, si acaso. Pero, a él no le importaba dar su energía si aquello podía realizarse... ¡Mierda! ¡Hermione lo iba a matar! ¡Él debería estar aborreciendo a Malfoy! ¡No compadeciéndolo ni teniéndole empatía! Pero... luego de aquella noche, un nuevo Draco Malfoy se había desplegado ante sus ojos.

Escuchó a las voces entonar la marcha fúnebre, siguiéndole. Unos minutos después, todos se asustaron a lo ver a un rayo blanco rompiendo el cielo y una figura aparecía. ¡Era Narcisa Malfoy! Harry se sorprendió, era una mujer hermosa, estaba vestido con un sencillo vestido crema y el rubio cabello le caía suelto y libre.

— ¡Oh mi pobre hijo! —Comenzó la mujer—. Draco, mi vida. No olvides que te amo y no dejes que tu corazón se opaque por la venganza... aún tienes tanto que vivir —Suspiró. El heredero Malfoy había abierto los ojos a más no poder y se había quedado tieso. Parecía que si algo lo tocaba se rompería en pedazos. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!—. Vive Draco, no por mí o por tu padre o por tu venganza. Vive por... algo más lindo... el amor, tus futuros hijos... no importa que camino o decisión tomes Draco, yo JAMÁS me sentiré decepcionada de ti. Estoy seguro que Lucius tampoco... y no te preocupes, estoy en un hermoso lugar lleno de blanco, soleado y pacífico... así que, no te preocupes por nada más... —El rubio sintió una caricia que más parecía el viento cuando los labios de su madre tocaron su mejilla—. Lucius... gracias. Gracias por hacerme ese último favor. Estás en todo tu derecho de ahora formar una familia de verdad... Draco y tú se apoyarán siempre, yo lo sé, porque así son los Malfoy... y siempre serás mi mejor amigo y el padre de mi hijo —Lucius sintió lo mismo cuando Narcisa besó su mejilla. La mujer se volteó asustando a Harry quien casi no se cae al trastabillar—. Jamás pensé que estas palabras iban a salir de mi boca. Gracias, Potter. Ese estúpido corazón tuyo te llevará por caminos escabrosos, pero, esta acción que has hecho hoy, no la olvidaré nunca. El que me hayas permitido hablar con mi familia por última vez es más de lo que merezco... —El moreno se escudó con todo y hoja, asustado, cuando Narcisa se acercó. ¡Lo estaba abrazando! ¡Oh Dios! ¡La mamá de Malfoy lo estaba abrazando!

Harry soltó la hoja todo tembloroso y asustado, cuando la mamá de Malfoy se había convertido en un pequeño pájaro de luz pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, esta alzó el vuelo perdiéndose en el horizonte. La cara de Sirius, Hermione y Ron, eran para venderlos como un momento kodak...

De repente, el Gryffindor, comenzó a sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas y los Malfoy se habían multiplicado varias veces. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la oscuridad...

Draco fue más rápido que Sirius al llegar y sostuvo al moreno antes de que pegara contra el piso. Miró a Dumbledore... y de repente todo cayó en un extraño caos...

22

— Sirius, ya bájalo... lo llevas cargado por una hora —Le exgió Tonks, por enésima vez. Sirius no había dejado que nadie tocara a Harry y se lo había, básicamente arrebatado al menor de los rubios. Tenía cargándole por una hora y casi ya no podía con el peso, pero, por James, que en paz descansase que no lo iba a soltar... Dumbledore había calmado a la multitud, diciendo que Harry había utilizado demasiada magia y ahora necesitaba descansar...

— ¡Tonks tiene razón! Mira como te tiemblan los brazos! —Le regañó Hermione.

— Mi madre dice que o sueltas a Harry o Bill y Charlie te lo quitan a la fuerza —Llegó Ron de vocero. Sirius le fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Oye! ¡No te enfades con el mensajero! —Todos vieron que Harry se removía con dificultad. Sirius vio sus ojos verdes, cristalinos, semi-abrirse.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te desmayaste, y que sepas que tenemos una conversación, jovencito.

Harry le había pedido a Sirius que lo bajara y éste, por fin había respondido a las súplicas de todos.

23

Remus había llegado luego de la celebración del funeral, luego del paquete de dificultades que había tenido para llegar allí. Observó que Andrómeda Black y Tonks, estaban mirando de vez en cuando a un lugar en particular, que era donde se encontraba Harry, debía haberlo imaginado. Su cachorro se encontraba hablando, demasiado serios para ser ellos, con Hermione y Ron. El de ojos verdes fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y cada vez que se preparaba para abrir la boca, la prefecta de Gryffindor le detenía, gruñéndole.

Uno de los dolientes (el más pequeño de los Malfoy), se encontraba hablando con la mirada apagada y los hombros ligeramente encorvados. Parecía que la muerte de Narcisa había sido un duro golpe para la familia principal de los Malfoy. Lucius… miró el cielo, luego de verlo. No quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Malfoy le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio, burlándose y denigrándole. Especialmente luego de que Snape le contara a su _inseparable_ amigo que Los Merodeadores habían intentado matarle y que él, era un licántropo. Lucius jamás había soltado la lengua, gracias a James y Sirius, a quienes poco les faltó para utilizar la cruciactus en su contra. Torció una mueca… tenía que hacerlo. Desde que su padre había muerto, él se había convertido en el último Lupin que existía (desheredado y todo como estaba). Pero, igual el último… y él tampoco quería volver a esa estúpida familia que lo había dejado en la calle por un error que ni siquiera era suyo.

Caminó como si se dirigiera al mismísimo infierno. Hasta donde estaba Malfoy Padre, con su mirada altiva. No pasó mucho cuando se vio pisando el mismo espacio que el rubio. ¿Aquel hombre jamás cambiaría? ¿Es que acaso jamás le saldrían arrugas? ¡Se preguntaba si Malfoy era igual que Sirius y pasaba horas limpiado su piel de impurezas, cualquiera de ellas, granos, desnivelaciones, arrugas, manchas, pelitos, cualquier cosa que les quitara perfección! Sus miradas se encontraron…

— Lucius…

— Lupin…

— Lamento no haber podido estar para el Último Adiós de tu esposa pero, tuve un largo camino que recorrer. Mis más sentidos pésames… por lo que Sirius comentaba de Narcisa, no era _tan mala_… es una lástima que tu hijo se haya quedado sin madre tan temprano. Bueno, no hago más aquí. El contrato mágico está cumplido…

— Lupin —Saludó de mala gana, Snape.

— Severus…

— ¡Moony! ¡Siglos y milenios sin verte! —Saludó recuperando toda su alegría y buen humor cumpliendo su papel de arribista para con Remus.

— Sirius, compórtate… y me viste el día que decidiste raptarme de mi trabajo y fuimos a la playa con Harry…

— ¡Eres igual a mi madre! —Remus le metió una colleja.

— Siento esta actuación inapropiada de Sirius. De nuevo mis condolencias, Malfoy. Severus, nos vemos en septiembre.

— ¡Rem! ¡Mi oreja! —Se quejó al ser jalado por su precioso miembro.

— ¿Por cierto, Ron, Hermione y Harry, estaban discutiendo?

— Más o menos…

— ¿Qué pasó? —Lucius y Severus le prestaron atención a los últimos merodeadores.

— Creo que no les hizo mucha gracia lo que hizo por los Malfoy hoy…

— ¿Qué hizo?

— ¡Fue impresionante Remus! Harry decidió meterse en el coro del último adiós. ¡Le tocó dirigir! ¡Fue magnífico! Harry sacó la voz genial de James… al principio fue terrorífico ¡Narcisa en carne y huesos… o, más o menos… ¡Se apareció! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

— ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Qué Harry llamó a un espíritu de la muerte, así como así?

— No sólo un espíritu… a Narcisa le faltó poco para tener materia.

— ¡Dios! ¿Está bien, verdad? ¡¿El cachorro está bien?! ¡Con razón no podía estarme quieto cuando venía!

— Harry está bien, estuvo desmayado por al menos una hora, pero, ya está bien… creo…

— Potter es el alfa del licántropo —Le explicó Severus, ante la mirada de interrogación de Lucius.

— ¿Lupin mordió a Potter?

— ¿Qué te pasa, Lucius? ¡Lupin se suicidaría si eso sucediera algún día, te lo aseguro! No sé, pero, tienen la misma relación…

Lucius miró al licano… no había cambiado demasiado…, ni siquiera el rostro cansado y algo demacrado. Sin embargo, el jodido merodeador (el cual, a su parecer) siempre había sido el más _hermoso _de todos. Miró a Sirius a su lado. Había que admitir que Black era arrollador, pero, siempre veía esa misma presencia que él mismo poseía. Sacaba ventaja de ella y no se molestaba en ocultarlo… era igual de corrupto que su persona. James… sí, también, en realidad, todos los merodeadores eran igual de bellos, tal vez Peter era el que menos llamaba la atención, sin embargo, al ser ligeramente rubio y de ojos castaños claros, con una carita de bebé, no se quedaba muy por detrás de todos ellos. Inclusive, cuando la Sangre sucia de Evans se unió al grupo seguían siendo igual de atractivos. Aquella pelirroja de fuego, natural, de únicos ojos verdes, y un buen cuerpo y su estilo natural, sólo ayudó a que más gente conociera y venerara a los estúpidos Gryffindor.

Hizo a su vista viajar hacia donde estaba Draco, dejando que Severus se encargara de despachar a los indeseados. Su cabeza no estaba para estratagemas diplomáticas ni mucho menos. Jamás amó a Narcisa, pero, siempre había sido su amiga y confidente y le había dado al tesoro más grande que alguna vez pudiera guardar en sus cámaras de Gringotts, a su único Hijo. Suspiró mortificado, Estaba seguro que se había enterado de que el único culpable que quedaba vivo, de la muerte de Narcisa era el mismísimo Lord oscuro. Luego de ver su cuerpo, se había encerrado en su cuarto, sin comer ni dormir ni hacer nada. Si algún elfo se acercaba al cuarto lo comenzaba a maldecir, por suerte no había logrado matar a ninguno.

Al tercer día, salió corriendo de la mansión, antes de que Severus o Él pudieran hacer algo. Casi no se devana los sesos, en sus dos días de desaparición. Especialmente hubo unas horas en la que su vida, no era más que un recuerdo, en esos momentos, Severus también había entrado en crisis, comenzando a llamar a cuanta autoridad existía para que buscaran a su ahijado… para el parco profesor de pociones, Draco era su hijo, él hijo que jamás pudo tener. Lucius siempre le dijo a Severus que Lily Evans (posteriormente, de Potter) sería de uno de los líder de los merodeadores… Potter no se rendiría y la pelirroja simplemente lo estimaba como amigo.

Un rato después, todo cesó… no pudieron decir que había sido, pero, todas las vitales de Draco habían regresado a la normalidad y se encontraba fuera de todo peligro. Regresó unas pocas horas después de eso completamente reventado y a punto de desmayarse. Temiendo lo peor, Severus realizó un chequeo completo, no había cometido ninguna locura, simplemente sus poderes estaban rayando en lo inexistente. Cuando había despertado y habían tratado de interrogarlo, su joven heredero cerró a cal y canto su mente y sus labios. Solo pudieron agradecer de todo corazón a quién había salvado a Draco, Severus dijo que alguien había estado conteniéndolo de manera peligrosa para cualquiera de las dos vidas.

Dirigió su vista a Harry Potter. El niño que vivió, el salvador mágico, el chico dorado, el pilar mágico… observó como una de sus sobrinas corría y chocaba con el ojiverde y lo tumbaba, causando risas en sus amigos. La sangre sucia de Granger y el pobretón de Weasley. Potter seguro iba a hacer algo en contra de ella. Se sorprendió cuando Severus lo retuvo sorprendiéndole… si Potter llegaba a hacerle algo a su sobrina favorita el Dark Lord se quedaría sin Potter que asesinar. Prestó atención a lo que seguía.

— Hola pequeña hermosa rubia… ¿estás bien? —Potter había cachado a la bebé, evitándole que se lastimara.

— Sí, gracias.

— Me alegro. ¿Te duele algo?

— Noup. Gracias a que me atrapaste, no tengo nada ¿Tú estás bien, persona también hermosa de ojos verdes?

— ¡Eso! —Se burló el resto del trío de oro. La bebé y Harry les miraron para sepultarlos justo al lado de Narcisa.

— Que miedo, Potter y la bebé Malfoy…

— Ron, ¿Por qué no vas a…?

— ¡Harry! Hay niños presentes… —Le reprendió la prefecta. Harry decidió fulminar de nuevo a Ron y levantarse.

— Soy Sofía, Sofía Malfoy, mucho gusto ¿Tú eres Harry?

— Sí, mucho gusto por aquí también, ahora… ¿Por qué no tratas de tener cuidado? No queremos más accidentes… ¿Vale?

— ¿Y no puedo correr? —Preguntó con infantil asombro un poco disgustada.

— Nadie dice que no puedes correr —Le respondió, con un instinto paternal innato, tocándole la nariz—. Sólo que, antes de hacerlo, veas hacia donde vas, no vaya a ser que te lleves al profesor Snape por el medio y no sobrevivas para contarlo —Ahora era Lucius quien sostenida de lo más entretenido a Severus quien tenía planeado lo mismo que él, hace algunos minutos atrás. Inclusive Draco estaba riéndose, mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ah! —Chilló asustada—. ¡No! ¿¡Tío Severus?!

— Nadie quiere eso ¿Verdad?

— ¡No! Si uno se le acerca demasiado a tío Severus, gruñe… —Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reír. La bajó.

— Entonces ten cuidado, preciosa.

— Adiós, Harry —El _Golden Boy _se despidió de la niña con una sonrisa, mientras movía la mano.

— Ahora, sí. Puedes irte a la mierda, Ronald.

— Oh… que miedo… —Se volvió a burlar Ron. Harry.

— Ron… —Todos se percataron de la sonrisa maliciosa que había puesto el moreno en sus labios—. Veo una telaraña muy cerca de ti… —Le insinuó, moviendo la varita—. Y creo que mi amiga Aragot te quiere hacer una visita —Ron blanqueó por completo y salió corriendo a esconderse con su madre, como siempre hacía. Hermione le pegó en el brazo.

— Él empezó…

— A ti nadie te anda amenazando con dementores…

— Malfoy lo hace —Le hizo saber señalándole con la varita.

— ¡Es Malfoy! Estoy segura que si te enteraras que hace pitar a Malfoy no lo dejarías en paz.

— Oh Hermy… hieres mis sentimientos. Yo jamás haría algo como eso…

— ¡Si claro! —Masculló yéndose de allí.

**TBC**


	4. Au Revoir, Françia!

**Capítulo IV:** _Au Revoir, Françia! _

Harry se encontraba de nuevo en su cuidad escondida en Francia… estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar en la que tantas cosas le habían pasado. ¡Todas con Malfoy! ¡Nadie podía haber adivinado eso! No estaba tan cerca de la playa, pero, tampoco tan lejos, ya que estaba manipulando papel y no quería que se estropeara. No tenía camisa, estaba descalzo y utilizaba un short de esos de tela sintética que utilizaban para bañarse que ahora estaba prácticamente seco. Estaba aún más bronceado que la última vez de playa con Sirius y ahora si se le notaba. Parecía una bombilla… eso le pasaba por dormirse en medio de todo el sol.

Un grupo de mujeres que pasaron por allí, cuchicheaban y miraban a Harry. El joven alzó la mirada y las observó con el ceño fruncido. Éstas rieron entre ellas, a causa de su desconcierto… ¡Mujeres! ¡Jamás las entendería! Siguió con sus menesteres, estaba arreglando su álbum de fotografías, ese que había comenzado como un regalo de Hagrid y ahora él continuaba. Desde que se enteró de la profecía, acaparaba tantas memorias como podía… miró esa foto en particular. Estaba agarrado a Malfoy como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se rió…, estúpida cámara que le gustaba capturar sus momentos vergonzosos… lástima que Malfoy volvería a ser el cabrón de siempre, aquella noche le había caído genial, tenían muchas cosas en común y en otras simplemente se complementaban.

La pegó al álbum y agarró un papel que estaba cortado para simular unos globos y lo pegó al lado de la foto. Sus compañeras (sí, parecía que aquel día era ¡todas las mujeres a aquella playa!) comenzaron a reírse tontamente y a señalar excitadas. Miró hacia dónde señalaban. ¡Era Malfoy! ¡Oh por el Amor de Dios! ¡Qué hacía allí! Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él también pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Potter?

— Hola por allá también, Malfoy…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte —Harry se rió con ganas al oír los comentarios y cuan desanimadas estaban. ¡Pensaban que eran una pareja de Gays! Esperaba que el rubio no hubiese oído nada de eso…

— Estaba paseando por aquí… veo que te has agarrado el sol para ti solo… —Soltó una risa taimada y agregó—. El sol no se va a ir a ningún lado ¿sabes?

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy…

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, auto invitándose como siempre.

— Scrapbooking…

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Hay algo que el Gran Draco Malfoy no sabe! ¡El mundo se acaba! ¡Corran!

— Muérdeme, Potter… —Malfoy dice y Potter hace. Era muy cómico ver la cara del ojigris cuando Harry mordió su mano.

— ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¡Caníbal! ¡Potter si me has pegado la rabia! ¡Vas a ver!

— Que nenaza eres Malfoy.

— Cierra el pico, cara-rajada.

— ¿Por qué no te largas, hurón?

— Porque no es tu playa…

— ¡Yo estaba aquí primero!

— ¿Y qué viene después? ¿Llamarás al prófugo de tu padrino? ¿O al licántropo? —Harry tiró a Draco al piso y lo agarró por los brazos, molesto.

— Vuelve a llamar a Remus, licántropo, Malfoy, y voy a maldecirte hasta en la cédula que no tienes…

— No me das miedo, Potter.

— Pues ya haré que lo tengas —Draco se soltó y le sostuvo la barbilla. Ese gesto siempre le había reventado y viniendo de Potter, simplemente había sido como si le hubiesen pateado en las costillas. Él era un Malfoy, aquel estúpido cara-rajada no tenía ningún derecho de mirarle con superioridad.

— A mí nadie me mira por encima ¿Se entiende?

— Suéltame Malfoy, y yo no soy uno de tus lame-botas… —Potter había vuelto a levantar el mentón—. Yo bajo el mentón si me sueltas y volvemos a ser seres civilizados, inclusive me podrás a ayudar a pegar las fotos… ¿Trato? —Aquellas mujeres seguro estaban a punto de gritar, desde afuera, Malfoy estaba a punto de besarlo… hubo trato, ya que volvieron a su posición inicial.

— ¿Qué hago?

— ¡Elige una foto y arreglémosla! —¿Por qué se comportaba tan bipolar con el rubio? ¿Primero se energumenizaba y ahora iban a hacer Scrapbooking como si fueran unas abuelas de doscientos años rememorando sus años moros?

— ¿Qué tal ésta? —Le preguntó Malfoy, mostrándole la foto que le había tomado cuando caían en el splash de agua.

— Está bien… ¿Te parece que le peguemos esto? —Cuestionó, mostrándole un papel azul cortado en forma de gotitas de agua.

— Bueno, pega con la atracción…

— Ten. Pégalo en dónde mejor te parezca —Le explicó, dándole el papel. Draco simplemente, sintiéndose estúpido, lo mal pegó en donde apuntó—. Umm, no tienes muchas luces para las manualidades… mira, si lo pegas aquí, parece como si estuvieran saliendo gotas de agua de la foto…

— Esto es ridículo.

— Es entretenido, Malfoy. Pásame otra foto y si te quieres ir, pues, la salida es inmensa —El ojigris agarró una al azar. Resultó ser la foto del fantasma—. Esta foto amerita una página nueva —Murmuró el moreno, pasando de página. La pegó en el centro y buscó en la carpeta que había preparado para aquel trabajo, alguna decoración más adecuada para aquella foto. Harry rebuscó un poco y encontró un papel estampado con tribales plateados y fondo negro y también un papel liso, vinotinto. Unas ramitas secas de un color oscuro con unas cuantas hojas también añejadas.

Malfoy al final había sucumbido al arte del Scrapbooking y lo había disfrutado, cortando y pegando, y al contrario de lo que Potter decía, ¡Era muy bueno haciéndolo! Unas horas después, el sol pegaba en diagonal, volviéndose cada vez más naranja.

— Tengo unos sándwich ¿Quieres? Aunque, no sabía que iba a tener compañía —Le ofreció Harry, sacando un recipiente con tapa. Malfoy vio el contendido. ¡Que no le dijeran ahora que Potter cocinaba! —. Unos son con atún y mayonesa y el otro es con mayonesa y pavo…

— ¿Le tienes que echar mayonesa a todo?

— Si no te gusta, no te lo comas, mejor para mí… —Rumió molesto.

— Está bien, vamos a probar para poder búrlarme de tus dotes culinarios.

— Eres una pústula en el culo, Malfoy…

— Ja, ja…

A pesar de ser unos simples emparedados, Potter resultó tener una sazón muy buena; se lamió los labios, agarrando una servilleta para evitar ensuciarse más, pegándole otro gran mordisco, notando que estaba tremendamente hambriento. Desde que su madre… dejó de comer y sintió que el hambre se le iba… Harry lo miró. Estuvo tentado a decir algo, pero, se contuvo.

Malfoy no iba a desperdiciar aquello y su madre le había dicho que tenía que vivir… así lo haría. Ella estaba feliz; en un lugar espléndido, dicho por su propia boca, gracias a Potter, de nuevo. Volvió a morder el emparedado, curiosamente al morderlo de nuevo, volvió a sentir el hambre. ¿Potter había hechizado los emparedados? ¿Qué importaba? Había comido sólo lo que le obligaba su padre y Severus. Aquello era como una bendición…

— ¿Estás dormido?

— Sólo estoy descansando —Respondió Harry a la pregunta, sin molestarse a abrir los ojos, luego de comer, Potter lo había dejado con el álbum y se había ido a bañar otro rato. Él se había aparecido allí casi por inercia, ahora se preguntaba si había ido a buscar a Potter, o algo así, estaba tan mal de la cabeza y también sentimentalmente que no razonaba con coherencia, no había venido preparado. Él había dudado pero, también se había metido un rato al mar, luego de encontrar un lugar para transformar su ropa, aunque siempre alejado de Potter, quien tampoco intentó acercarse. Suspiró, mirando hacia la magnífica puesta de sol que se presentaba. Observó como la cámara loca de Potter que los había stalkeado por un buen rato, se levantaba con movimientos perezosos y le tomaba una foto al despliegue de colores cálidos que presentaba el infinito.

— Bueno… creo que será mejor que regrese al hotel…

— Sí… ya va a oscurecer… —Dudó un largo rato, mientras miraba al Gryffindor recoger todo y meterlo en su bolso (suponía que estaba hechizado) —. Potter…

— ¿Malfoy?

— Ummm…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Gracias, Potter.

— ¡¿Qué?! —¡Esa noche iba a morir! ¡Lo sabía! Eso había sido su sentencia de muerte.

— Todas las personas incluyendo mis amigos no hacen más que preguntarme si me siento bien o sin necesito algo… haciendo que recuerde aún más a mi madre, tú simplemente te quedas allí tan tranquilo y me abstraes…

— Amp… pues… de nada, Malfoy… bueno, supongo que… ummm, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

— ¿Ya compraste tu lista?

— Noup, mañana regreso a Inglaterra, para mi gran dolor y pena. Voy al Callejón Diagon el umm, si hoy es lunes y mañana es martes y estoy llegando a casa de Sirius en martes en la noche, el jueves… el jueves iré a comprarla… ¿Por qué?

— Curiosidad —Respondió quitándole importancia, sin saber por qué le había hecho esa pregunta por demás ridícula a Potter.

25

— Cachorro… ¿Qué te pasó? Pareciese que hubieras sufrido un ataque del sol… —Le hizo saber Remus, tocándole para saber si tenía fiebre ergo estaba insolado… pero no. Parecía que solamente había abusado del sol.

— Estoy bien, Remus. Simplemente me quedé dormido en la playa. Eso es todo. ¿Y Sirius?

— En Estocolmo.

— ¡Qué hace allí!

— Su secretaria…

— Ah… ¿Vas a ir tu conmigo a comprar mis útiles?

— Sí, Sirius nos va a alcanzar en el Callejón. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

— Sí, fue tranquilo… —Remus le puso la mano en la espalda.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que me arde!

— Lo siento… si no supiera que iba a ser un desastre, te ofrecería una posición que te ayude con la insolación. Pero, terminaríamos destruyéndole el laboratorio a Sirius…

— Sí, eso te lo aseguro, ¡Y ya me imagino la cara de Snape si tan siquiera llegamos a insinuarle el favor! —Se rieron juntos, al imaginarse la cara del pocionista. ¡Todo un show!

— Escuché lo que hiciste por el pequeño Malfoy. ¿Puedo preguntar? —Harry se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. De la última persona que había esperado un interrogatorio era de Remus, pero, al parecer… no se escaparía…

— ¿Tu también?

— Escucha Harry, no nos culpes por ser un tanto _insistentes_. Tu relación con Malfoy no se desarrolla ni remotamente en la cordialidad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para dejarle ver a su madre por última vez?

— Harry, te conozco, tu antipatía por Malfoy es usualmente mayor que la que le profesas a Voldemort...

Eso ya lo sabía... él mismo se lo había gritado a Malfoy en la cara el día que se encontraron en la cafetería... ¿Qué iba a decir? ¡No Remus! Es que... ¿Sabes? ¡La gente tiene derecho a cambiar! ¡Harry Potter por los derechos de las personas que saben cambiar de opinión! Su mente le pateó por ridículo.

— ¡Y si no sé por qué lo hice! ¿Tengo que tener una razón para hacerlo? ¡Le mataron a la mamá! ¡A su madre Remus! —Harry lo único que podía pensar era que fuese esa una excusa suficiente y que vejara. Oh, oh... no sólo _no _había caído, sino que también había suspirado.

— Harry, eres el pupilo de Dumbledore, tú no haces nada sin razón... no insultes mi inteligencia. Estoy comenzando a pensar que inclusive estás protegiendo a Malfoy ¿Es que acaso de repente ustedes comenzaron a tener algún tipo de _relación_?

— ¡Por supuesto Remus! Malfoy y yo somos los mejores amigos ¡Pero como les hemos visto la cara de estúpidos todos estos años! —Ironizó molesto... Se restregó la frente con los dedos mirando al piso. No iba a decir nada de sus encuentros con Malfoy en vacaciones ni tampoco de la foto, de ninguna de ellas ni como aquel fantasma profético le había suplicado que no soltara a Malfoy ni que Narcisa había sido asesinada de alguna manera por Voldemort ni que Draco le había soltado un juramento mágico en el que prometía acabar con Voldemort—. Me voy a descansar...

— Harry, cielo —Le agarró del brazo, para evitar que corriera como siempre hacía—. Sé que te cuesta abrirte, inclusive a mí y a Sirius, pero, cachorro. Malfoy, es _Malfoy_... —El moreno se deshizo lo más cuidadoso del agarre.

— Creo que he vivido lo suficiente con _Malfoy _para saber como es, Remus... y entre Malfoy y yo sigue habiendo la misma maldita pelea infinita de siempre. Ya que no quieres que _insulte a tu inteligencia_. Entonces, te responderé igual que a Dumbledore. Noticia de último momento: _Son mis poderes._ Adiós... —Remus estaba... frustrado... ni siquiera Malfoy padre había llegado a ese punto...

26

Harry se encontraba recostado, leyendo, en una de las estanterías de _Flourish&Bott_, ignorando el mundo. Remus le había chismorreado todo a Sirius y el miércoles lo habían agarrado a todo lo que daba. Cuando menos su secreto seguía siendo suyo, si quería seguir con su buena relación con Malfoy, nadie debía saberlo. El rubio no estaba interesado en estar con él, mucho menos en hacerlo público, pero, estaba aprendiendo a controlar a la maldita serpiente mayor...

Bajó el libro y fisgoneó que los suyos no estuvieran confabulando en su contra. Se asustó al ver a Malfoy al otro lado del librero. ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso era el año de encontrarse al príncipe de hielo hasta en la sopa!? Antes de que lo descubriera se llevó el libro de nuevo a la cara. ¡Qué se quitara de allí! Tenía que ver que no estuvieran haciendo nada en su contra como un ataque masivo de intrusión a su mente... o algo por el estilo. Sirius era todo un nazi cuando se lo proponía... Bajó de nuevo con cuidado el libro. Casi no sea cae del susto, Malfoy había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Observó como la ceja izquierda se alzaba en ese gesto tan característico...

— Malfoy, estorbas, muévete unos metros... —Le ordenó metiendo la mano entre la estantería y moviéndole. Ajá, allí volvía a la vista Hermione y Ron. ¿¡Y SIRIUS Y REMUS?!

— ¿Potter, has pedido el poco sentido común que tenías?

— Shhh, no me dirijas la maldita palabra hasta que no vuelva a tener a Sirius y Remus en visión...

— Argh... eres una cosa... sólo tú... ¡Eres demasiado para mí Potter! —Le hizo saber estresado. Jamás lograba descifrar que exactamente estaba haciendo el loco del cara-rajada y tampoco podía predecir su próximo movimiento.

— ¡Shhh! —Draco vio estupefacto como Potter alzaba un espejo sin voltearse y miraba el reflejo... un estruendo se oyó. Todos voltearon.

_¡Bienvenidos fueran todos de nuevo a la dimensión desconocida! _

Un poco antes de la extraña escena que había acaecido, Remus, había estado encaramado en una de las estanterías más altas de la librería... para desdicha del licántropo, los dueños habían tenido un serio problema de roedores y estos habían decidido, en venganza, comerse la escalera. A la carta, tenían: ¡Remus Desguazado! Por supuesto que nadie contaba con que Lucius que iba a buscar a su hijo, pasara por allí en el mismo momento que Remus caía en desgracia, y atajarlo fuera cosa de abrir los brazos.

Un montón de libros cayeron junto con el profesor de defensas, sin embargo ninguno llegó a atinarle ni a Malfoy ni a su _carga. _El de ojos dorados, se quedó allí en shock, con el libro en la mano, en brazos de una de las personas por la que sentía más antipatía en el mundo.

— Eso no acaba de pasar... —Murmuró Harry, sintiendo que había entrado en un mundo torcido dónde todo aquello estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Moony! ¿Estás bien? —Sirius había logrado mediar palabra.

— Ergh... —Fue lo único que salió de la boca del de ojos dorados. Lucius seguía estupefacto con los brazos extendidos.

— ¡Lucius! ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Vámonos! ¿Llamaste a Draco? ¡Oh Merlín! —Ante la interrupción, la cabeza de los Malfoy, pareció perder la fuerza en los brazos y Remus se sintió caer de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para el corto pero doloroso impacto. Sirius se había metido de cúbito dorsal, haciendo que su amigo cayera en su espalda, sacándole el aire.

— Yo no conozco a esta gente —Mugió Harry abochornado, escondiendo la cara en sus manos y abriendo los dedos índice y medio para ver entre ellos...

— Jamás creí vivir para ver el día en que mi padre hiciera el ridículo de tal manera.

— Me siento como en aquella canción _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_... —Harry y Draco se miraron. Y volvieron a mirar el_ freak show_ que se había formado.

— ¡Lucius! ¿¡Qué hacías con Lupin en tus brazos?! —Regañó el profesor de pociones, comenzando a arder...

— ¡Cayó!

— ¡Lucius! ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! ¿Cayó de dónde? ¡¿Narcisa acaba de morir y a ti sólo se te ocurre ir detrás de Lupin!?

— ¡No! ¡Cayó! —Le dijo aún si poder procesar correctamente, mostrándole el techo. Severus le echó una mirada que anunciaba una maldición dolorosa si no espabilaba—. ¡Lupin me cayó del cielo!

Harry no pudo soportar más y soltó a reír. ¡Malfoy padre diciendo como estúpido que Lupin le había caído de cielo! Draco miró a Potter, disimular su risa, ineficientemente.

— _¡Lupin me cayó de cielo!_ —Harry se agachó en la estantería y trató de mantener la risa en bajo perfil. Draco estiró el labio a fuerza mayor... era demasiado hilarante.... Potter estaba a punto de explotar si no podía reírse a todo pulmón, inclusive las lágrimas ya le habían saltado. El ojiverde comenzó a respirar tratando de calmarse pero, cada vez que pensaba en Remus, vestido de ángel cayéndole de la nada a Malfoy Padre, era simplemente _impagable._

— ¡Vámonos! Ya has hecho el ridículo lo suficiente. ¡Draco!

— ¿Así que Lupin te cayó del cielo? —Se burló atendiendo al llamado de su padrino, con una sonrisa taimada en los labios. Sin poder resistirlo, Draco volteó a ver a Harry partiéndose el culo de la risa. La cara del rubio mayor, ante la burla de su hijo, había sido, para postearla en algún periódico y luego enmarcarlo.

— Así que veo que el señor Potter y tú, se están divirtiendo de lo lindo... —Harry se acomodó antes de que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él. Agarró el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió hasta la caja, para pagar e irse de allí como si nada. Carraspeó veinte segundos después en un intento despiadado de su mente de hacerle reír.

27

Si Severus hubiese sabido que al mencionar el nombre de Potter, los aurores iban a terminar en la librería para sacar al chico y evitar que muriera aplastado por la horda de fans que lo iban a acosar. Jamás hubiese pronunciado su nombre.

— ¿Señor Potter, está bien? —Preguntó uno de los de la orden que habían sacado al moreno en un inminente ataque de risa, mientras todas las personas trataban de tocarlo.

— Si nadie había mencionado su nombre ¡Era por algo! ¡Estúpido Snivellus! —Sirius era ahora el caldero a punto de estallar. Lucius aún seguía en estado catatónico mirándose los brazos de vez en cuando. Lupin le había caído de ningún lugar y él lo había atajado ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! —Todos miraron a Harry—. ¡Mi cámara _Stalker _tomó la foto! —Anunció, mostrándole a todos el memorable momento en el que Lupin caía en brazos de un petrificado Malfoy. Remus y Lucius parecieron reaccionar. ¡Había que acabar con aquella evidencia! Se lanzaron contra el moreno y éste lo único que hizo fue lanzar la cámara hacia el cielo lo más fuerte que pudo, ésta desapareció en un momento indeterminado. Sin embargo terminaron impactando...

— ¡¿Y qué iba a saber yo que un montón de borregos iban a caerle encima, para tratar de matar a Potter?!

— ¡¿Y te llamas a ti...?! —Otro estruendo se escucho. Malfoy y Lupin habían logrado hacer el ridículo por segunda vez en el día. Harry había saltado, hasta quedar colgando de un tubo incrustado en una pared, mientras que Lucius caía encima de Remus, aplastándole...

— ¡LUCIUS/REMUS! —Gritaron al punto del infarto Snape y Black al mismo tiempo.

— Se bien bien, desde aquí arriba —Entró en el cachondeo Potter, estando sostenido en el tubo por las axilas.

— ¡Potter! ¡Regresa esa puta cámara! —Ese había sido Lucius, indudablemente.

— Lo siento, la cámara hace lo que le da gana... si no quiere ser encontrada no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

— ¡Harry te advierto que tengo pensado destrozar la estúpida cámara si no te deshaces de esa foto!

— Oh vamos, Remus... esa foto estará al lado de la de Sirius con crema chantillí en todo el rostro... —Draco volvió a sonreír en ese día. De todas las fotos que tenía el moreno en su álbum aquella se llevaba el premio. Aunque, la broma de Black no había estado, nada mal... volvió a sonreír con más ganas al recordar a Potter de cabeza, semi desnudo, babeando, mientras dormía. Por supuesto que el Gryffindor le había informado de inmediato que aquello había sido una broma de mal gusto de su padrino. Además... La cámara se había dedicado a inmortalizar cada una de las tomas importantes de Potter, vengándose de su padrino, por haberle jugado una broma de mal gusto, en días anteriores.

— ¡Que sepas que aún no me olvido de esa, jovencito! —El ojiverde, reviró los ojos...

— Cállate Sirius, fue tu entera culpa..., ¿O es que creías que no me iba a vengar de _eso_?


	5. Un día con Malfoy

**Capítulo V: **Un día con Malfoy...

_N/A: La verdad es que esta historia está tomando caminos por demás... "curiosos"... pero ¿Una historia bizarra para una autora bizarra, no? Ah... whatever..._

Harry abrió los ojos, sorbiendo la baba que se escurría inevitablemente de la boca. Miró los grandes números del reloj, estúpida fuera su miopía..., tenía el maldito reloj ha un palmo de distancia, los números tenían cinco centímetros de alto, y aún así, los veía desenfocados. Se removió como un gato, para disponerse a dormir de nuevo, Remus seguía durmiendo y Sirius.... indudablemente, también..., cuando su padrino se despertaba, era como si una marejada se instalara en la casa, hasta que Remus o él mismo llegaban a poner fin al desastre que causaba el inmaduro merodeador. Porque, Sirius parecía tener la misma edad que su ahijado, contando con que éste era tres mil veces más maduro que el mismo animago. Pero, parecía obvio..., Sirius había estado trece años en un estado de casi hibernación, convertido en un can, en Azkaban. El hombre, en realidad era un veintiañero encerrado en un cuerpo adulto.

Había caído en el estado "estoy dormido, pero, estoy consciente de qué estoy dormido". Aquel extraño estado en el que no estabas dormido, pero, tampoco estabas despierto, _del todo_. Suspiró complacido, eran pocas las veces que podía estar así. Un ruido inidentificable para él en esos momentos, lo comenzó a devolver de su limbo.

Un poco molesto, abrió un ojo y trató de identificar el ruido. Era su celular... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Las únicas personas que tenían su celular, eran: Sirius y Remus... si resultaba ser una llamada equivocada, se cargaría a maldiciones al estúpido que osaba equivocarse de número a esa hora. Alargó la mano y miró el celular. Al lado de la animación de un teléfono sonando, decía: "Malfoy".

— Malfoy —Habló ronco, aclarándose la garganta luego de ello, para poder seguir hablando—. ¿Por qué COÑO DE LA MADRE me llamas a esta hora de la mañana?

— _Buenos días, Potter._

— ¿Qué tienen de buenas? —Gruñó el niño-que-vivió.

— _Te cuento, no te lo vas a creer, pero, mi padre decidió botarme de la casa, así que, hice un sorteo, para ver a quién le decía para que me acompañara y... saliste tú... ¿qué cosas, no?_

— ¿Qué te botaron de tu casa? —Preguntó sin entender. Parecía que aún estaba demasiado dormido...

— _Sí, Potter. Me botaron de mi casa, mi padre: "Draco... tienes que salir..." y entonces yo le dije que no tenía ganas..., no me di cuenta de nada más, cuando, estaba con mi bolso en la calle paralela a la mansión._

— Eh...

— _Así que, vístete que el destino ha declamado que te lleve a desayunar._

— Malfoy... —Gimoteó Harry, sin poder creérselo—. ¡Dentro de cuatro días volvemos Hogwarts! ¡Yo quiero dormir, estúpido hurón!

— _Ya te he dicho que no sean tan llorón, Cara-Rajada_. _Vamos a desayunar, porqué así YO lo digo ¿se entiende?_

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

— _Te doy a elegir ¿A dónde quieres ir a desayunar? ¿Al mundo mágico o al mundo muggle? Conozco un sitio buenísimo, es un café muggle._

— ¿Por qué me ignoras?

— _¿Lo siento, decías?_

— Que voy a seguir durmiendo...

— _Ya... puedes venir vestido con tu pinta de delincuente, si gustas... yo tampoco estoy muy bien arreglado que digamos, ¿Quieres qué pase por ti? ¿O nos encontramos en algún sitio...? _—Malfoy quería morir a punta de maldiciones ese día...

29

— Cachorro ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido, al verlo molesto, vestido y dispuesto a irse. Miró a Sirius, quien leía el profeta con tranquilidad, tomando su café mañanero.

— A desayunar —Masculló con ira mal contenida.

— ¿A fuera? ¿Solo?

— No, me invitaron, ahora, es hora de largarme...

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, perfecto, sólo voy a ir a asesinar a la persona que decidió despertarme...

— Esto... ¿Quién...? —Sin embargo, Harry ya había desaparecido. Miró al Sirius con reproche. El animago al sentir la mirada de su amigo, alzó la vista.

— ¿Qué hice ahora?

— ¡¿Y no te importa, Harry?!

— Remus, siéntate y no seas paranoico. Harry estará bien..., sólo va a ir a desayunar...

— ¿Y me puedes decir, según tú, quién invitaría a Harry a _desayunar_?

— Ummm... excelente, pregunta, luego curiosearemos... ¡si alguien le ha echado el gancho a mi ahijado, tengo que saberlo! —Remus le metió una colleja a Sirius y se fue de allí, para prepararse e ir a trabajar.

30

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó su apellido bajo la particular forma de hablar de Draco Malfoy. ¿Malfoy le había dicho que no estaba bien arreglado? ¡¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín era estar arreglado para el Slytherin? Se percató de que estaba más delgado y hasta un tanto demacrado, unas ligeras ojeras se pintaban en sus ojos, haciéndole lucir un tanto enfermo. A pesar de que su máscara de superioridad y altanería estaba allí como siempre., haciendo parecer que nada se había desviado de su camio usual.

— Días, Potter. ¿Todavía de mal humor por qué te desperté?

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy...

— Pero estás aquí ¿no?

— Por supuesto que estoy aquí, Maldita Serpiente, se podría decir que ibas a comenzar a chantajearme si no venía...

— Soy un Malfoy, Potter, los Malfoy jamás recibimos un No por respuesta. ¿Decidiste en dónde querías desayunar?

— Eh... —Definitivamente, Draco era único en su clase.

— No importa... vamos a ese sitio muggle que te comenté, después de todos. No estamos vestidos para ir a ningún otro lado.

— Malfoy.

— ¿Mm?

— ¿A qué coño, _exactamente, _llamas tú, no estas arreglado? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Vamos a desayunar! —La única respuesta que recibió del rubio, fue una encogida de hombros. Restándole importancia—. ¿Y en serio hiciste un sorteo?

— Por supuesto...

— ¿Y yo soy el raro? ¡De verdad que no termino de entenderte!

— Realmente, no importa ¿O sí? ¿Quieres aparecerte en las cercanías o prefieres que tomemos un taxi? No deben ser más de las nueve, así que estamos holgados de tiempo.

— Has lo que quieras... voy detrás de ti —Firmó su resignación.

— ¿No fue tan difícil verdad? —Harry sintió que la furia volvía a ebullirle en el pecho. Aspiró y Exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de seguir el paso al rubio, quién, batiendo cualquiera expectativa había detenido un taxi...

31

— ¿Mesa para cuántos? —Les interceptó una camarera, amablemente.

— Mesa para dos, por favor —Draco, con todos sus modales Malfoy, a relucir. Harry se sentía un poco inútil, en aquellos momentos.

— Síganme —Les pidió, llevándoles a una mesa, en la parte exterior, todo era moderno y en tonos cremas. La mujer, diligente, limpió la mesa y colocó un servilletero en el medio de dicha. Luego sacó de los bolsillos de su delantal un talonario y volviendo a sonreír—. ¿Qué van a desear?

— Umm, ¿Podría ver la carta? —Solicitó Harry no muy seguro.

— Por supuesto —La muchacha se alejó unos pasos y agarró dos cartas y se las entregó.

— Esto... creo que voy a pedir unas crêpes con crema y fresas y un jugo de naranja...

— Vale, una ración de crêpes amor y un jugo de naranja ¿Te gustaría que fuera frappé?

— Bueno...

— ¿Y qué vas a querer tú? —Se dirigió a Draco, con más interés del debido. Harry soltó una risita tonta.

— Por ahora, nada. Gracias —Cortó sin siquiera mirarle a lo ojos.

— Está bien —Se despidió algo desanimada.

— Entonces, le gustaste a la camarera...

— Cállate, Potter. Es una sucia muggle, no merece mi atención...

— Ay Malfoy... aún está mi augurio de que te vas a enamorar de una _sucia _y _pobre muggle_.

— Primero muerto, Potter.

— Vale..., vale, no te sofoques, que luego se te arruga la cara...

— ¡Ja! Ya quisieras que se me arrugara la cara... y hablando de muggles y pobres ¿Qué es de la vida de la Sangre Sucia y el Pobretón?

— Malfoy... no les digas así.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no tengo la culpa que la verdad duela.

— Porque esa no es la verdad, Hermione es hija de muggles y Ron simplemente no tiene tú estatus...

— Nuestro estatus Potter, no sé que te posee para andar con esa escoria andante.

— Respondiendo a tu pregunta, porque no vamos a ningún lado. Ron supongo que... está en su casa y... Hermione con sus padres. La verdad, es que lo sé con seguridad, nos vimos... umm... bueno... aquel día... —No quería mencionar la palabra, funeral y madre en la misma oración—.Y en el callejón Diagon que nos encontramos en la librería casi al final del día, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Y? Umm, ¿Tus amigos?

— Bien... preparándose para regresar a Hogwarts...

— Ya...

— Séptimo, eh...

— Sí —Asintió casi con añoranza—. Es casi irreal. Todavía recuerdo a Ron diciéndome que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a duelo para ser sorteados...

— ¡Weasley! —Soltó Draco, revirando los ojos. En ese momento llegó un camarero con el pedido, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Sin mucho más, se excusó y se retiró, volviéndolos a dejar solos—. Pero... es cierto... casi ya siento que voy a echar de menos Hogwarts... tantas cosas que pasaron allí.

— ¡Ja! Dímelo a mí —Admitió, metiéndose de manera algo infantil el primer bocado. Estaba más que bueno.

— ¿Está bueno?

— Sí, mucho. Tienes buen gusto para escoger estas cosas.

— Por supuesto...

— Eres un Malfoy, lo sé... —Terminó el la frase antes que el rubio pudiera continuarla. Draco sonrió levemente, ocultándolo con sus manos entrelazadas—. ¿Tú no vas a comer nada?

— No.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— No tengo hambre.

— No tiene sentido ¿para qué me invitaste a desayunar?

— Porque es eso lo que se hace a las nueve de la mañana.

— ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?

— La única lógica que existe, Potter.

— Deberías... comer algo...

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno... —Murmuró inseguro. No era su problema y a él nadie lo había llamado a meterse, pero, de verdad que le preocupaba... ¡y estúpido él, por aquello!—. Estás... más delgado que la última vez que nos vimos.

— Como sea...

— ¿Y si comes un poco de lo mío? Es bastante...

— Potter, no tengo hambre, sigue comiendo tú. Estoy bien —Le cortó, mirando hacia la calle.

— Vale, lo siento... umm, ¿Y tus amigos? —Trató de desviar la conversación, aunque, no sabía si citar a los amigos del rubio era la mejor opción. Draco volvió la cara a su invitado.

— Bien, preparándose para regresar a Hogwarts.

— Malfoy... sé que es un poco rarito, pero...

— Ya, está bien, San Potter, no pasó nada, come tranquilo.

— ¿Ya decidiste en qué universidades vas a aplicar?

— Realmente, no —Harry suspiró. Allí iba su ridículo lado Gryffindor a echar a perder la situación... bueno... ¿ya qué más?

— Malfoy...

— ¿Qué?

— No sé si la _sensación _es parecida, y sólo puedo hablar de mi experiencia, pero... ummm, el dolor no se va, sin embargo... bueno, no puedes quedarte estancado. Esto... ¿sabes? La muerte de mis padres es algo bastante abstracto para mí. Usualmente, al pensar en eso, es simplemente un vacío que no hayo como llenar, pero... —Dejó los cubiertos allí y se limpió las mano en el pantalón ausente—. Para serte sincero, tu futuro siempre me ha parecido tan... _brillante_. Digo... —La mirada del rubio se había oscurecido a tal punto que inclusive el gris parecía haber mutado también—. Lo siento... sé que nadie me ha llamado aquí...

— Está bien, Potter. Curiosamente, tú eres la única persona que sabe como lidiar conmigo y mi madre en una misma oración sin que yo quiera destruir todo lo que se encuentra en mi campo de visión.

— No me preguntes un motivo por qué no lo tengo pero... —Miró hacia arriba, frunciendo la cara, allí iba a darle a Malfoy, razones para joderle más la existencia—. ¿Quieres... hablar? —El príncipe de hielo, bufó.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? Mi madre está muerta, enterrada, punto y final ¿Qué hay que hablar?

— De lo que _hay_ aquí —Le respondió casi sin pensarlo, apuntándole con el tenedor justo al medio del pecho.

— Nada, allí no hay nada. Sólo está el corazón latiendo... —Le rebatió al moreno, apartando con cuidado y hasta con delicadeza la mano del moreno.

— Eso es triste... y al final no te va a hacer nada bien...

— ¿Qué es lo que no me va a hacer nada bien?

— El dejar reprimido tus sentimientos.

— Yo no reprimo mis sentimientos Potter.

— Déjame ponerte a pensar un poco... ponte este escenario, es bastante simplificado y los detalles no interesan: ¿Vengas a tu madre y...? Logras vencer a Voldemort ¿y luego qué...? En esto sí te hablo desde la experiencia, Malfoy. Cuando me hice la pregunta por primera vez, me desesperé y mucho. Mi triste vida es definida por un loco megalómano... Dumbledore ha llevado mi existencia con un único target, destruir a Voldemort, si él muere, yo voy a perder algo así como la mitad de mi existencia. No conviertas algo como eso en un plan de vida... el vacío es mucho peor que el dolor.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Draco sabía que Potter estaba diciéndole aquello con las mejores de las intenciones... sabía que algo inexistente lo llevaba a explicarle como era caer en esa situación y ahora veía lo jodido que estaba el niño-que-vivió. Creía poder entenderlo un poco más, Potter debía estar completamente perdido, para lo único que había sido criado fue para darle muerte al Lord..., luego de allí, no había más nada.

No le extrañaba que la relación entre Harry Potter y Dumbledore fuera tan... atroz... ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro, simplemente se utilizaban en mutuo acuerdo, Potter había aprendido de una de las formas más dolorosas, aquella lección, sabría dios como, pero, la había aprendido. Él había tenido a su madre y a su padre para enseñársela. Potter la había aprendido en el atropellado camino que es la vida. Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón, inclusive su madre se lo había pedido. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se quedaba de brazos cruzados mientras aquel maldito asesino se quedaba impune?

— ¿Confías en alguien, Potter? —Preguntó el rubio luego de un rato. Harry le miró con aquellas esmeraldas, indescifrable.

— Sirius me enseñó a no hacerlo. Ni siquiera en él mismo... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Siempre me has parecido una persona demasiado arriesgada y confianzuda..., parece que estaba equivocado.

— Creo que esas _cualidades _las he ido perdiendo con el tiempo. Esto de crecer es lo más doloroso que he experimentado nunca...

— _Adolescencia,_ Potter, eso es lo que significa: "Crecer con Dolor".

— No lo sabía...

— No me sorprende...

— Hurón...

— Cara-Rajada.

— _Estúpida Serpiente..._ Espera, espera... hasta que no te consiga nuevos sobrenombres, me rehúso a insultarme contigo... —Le hizo saber, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara, irreverente.

32

— Malfoy... —Le gruñó Harry, en pos de morderle—. Ni siquiera pediste un vaso de agua... yo voy a pagar... así que dame la puta cuenta...

— Yo fui quien invité...

— ¡¿Y qué mierda importa?!

— Yo pago...

— No, no, lo harás...

— Siéntate y sonríe, Potter. Te ves más bonito así.

— Es en serio Malfoy, hasta que no me las ingenie para insultarte _de manera innovadora _no voy a pelear contigo.

— Está bien, Potty... cómo gustes... —Murmuró sin prestarle atención, mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez! ¡Noooo! ¡Malfoy tenía tarjeta de crédito! Se sentó bruscamente, atolondrado. No lo comprendía, de verdad que no lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué tienes una tarjeta de crédito?

— ¿Cómo que _Por Qué_, cegatón? Porque no es rentable cargar dinero muggle... además, con lo poco que lo utilizo.

— Malfoy, no me gusta que estés pagando por mí.

— Invítame tú un día, y podrás hacer lo que te plazca —Harry que tenía el cuchillo en la mano, sin ninguna razón en particular, lo clavó en la mesa, queriendo asesinar al rubio. Draco miró la injuria y alzó una ceja para luego, ignorarle y llamar a la camarera para que se cobrara.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Potter? —Inquirió con su desidia de siempre, buscando con la mirada un taxi.

— Un día me vas a explotar una úlcera.

— Eso sería divertido de ver. ¿Sufres de úlceras? No sabía...

— Déjalo así... ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué...?

— ¿Puedo irme a mi casa ya?

— Déjame ver... —Draco se fue a un espacio reducido, era un pequeño callejón que estaba entre dos restaurantes, y trató de aparecerse. Volvió al lado del moreno—. Noup, aún no. ¿Qué gustas hacer? —Harry se restregó la cabeza frustrado. ¿Malfoy no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que Lucius le diera la gana de que su hijo regresara? Bueno... cuando menos le estaba dejando elegir.

— ¿Podemos ir a caminar a algún parque o algo así?

— Okey, sin problemas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al "Regent Park"

— Eh... umm... bueno, no sé, no conozco ninguno.

— ¿Dónde coño has pasado la vida, Potter? ¿Encerrado en el armario o algo así? —Harry no pudo hacer más que reír con amargura. _En el clavo, Malfoy, justo en el clavo..._ pensó resignado—. Entonces, vamos a que conozcas Londres, joder... camina —Le instó, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa y obligándole a andar.

— Malfoy, no me jales...

— Oh por favor, no es como si te fuera a estirar la camisa. ¿No has pensado en botar toda tu ropa? ¿Cuando menos la que no es tuya?

— No lo sé. La verdad es que, no me molesta...

— Por la sabiduría de Merlín. ¿Te has visto?

— En realidad, me gustan las camisas holgadas.

— Holgado, puedo aceptarte eso. ¿A quién pertenecieron esas ropas? ¿A una ballena? ¿O a un gorila?

— A cualquiera de las dos... —Draco rió con ganas.

— Está bien, Potter, tú ganas.

33

— Bienvenido al Regent Park... Potter.

— Ah, gracias Malfoy... —Dijo una vez que se aparecieron en el lugar. Draco había decido que era más fácil aparecerse, estaban demasiado lejos del sitio y así tendrían más tiempo.

— De nada, Potter. ¿continuamos? —Harry asintió.

— Vaya, que hermoso...

— Es uno de los parques preferidos de Londres, de verdad, no puedo creer que no lo conozcas. Digo, la mitad de las familias londinenses (inclusive las mágicas) traen a sus hijos aquí.

— Ya... —Sí, seguro los Dursley's venían mucho a ese sitio. Desgraciadamente, él jamás fue considerado como hijo, ni siquiera como parte de la familia. ¡Y gracias al cielo! Él nada quería tener que ver con esos—. ¿Y que podemos hacer?

— Bueno, podemos caminar, o... sentarnos en algún lugar. No soy fanático de los deportes muggles, pero, como sea, o también, podemos rentar un bote y estar en el lago un rato. Y luego de que nos cansemos de este sitio, podemos ir al zoológico de Londres, podemos ir tanto al mágico como al muggle. Apuesto mi escoba a qué tampoco los conoces.

— Bueno... estuve una vez en el zoológico.

— ¿Una sola?

— Desafortunadamente, fue un desastre.

— ¿Por qué? —Harry se restregó la cara con una mano.

— Inconscientemente le tiré una Boa Constrictor a mi primo... —Draco se echó a reír como si un hubiese mañana—. ¡Hey! ¡No te rías! Mayor susto que me llevé...

— ¡Oh Potter! De verdad que... eres una cosa seria... ¿Y cómo hiciste?

— No lo sé, la primera vez que hablé Parsel, fue allí. ¡Casi no me da un infarto cuando la serpiente me preguntaba si había estado en Brasil!

— ¿Brasil? ¡Ya claro!

— Es en serio... me dijo que quería ir a conocer a su familia.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Entonces iremos a hablar con las serpientes Potter!

— Eso sería muy extraño...

— ¡Por los infierno que sí!

34

— Esa mariposa me perturba... —Le hizo saber Harry a Draco, una vez que hubiesen gastado las atracciones del otro parque y hubiesen huido al zoológico de Londres. El ojiverde sorbió del refresco que bebía.

— Jamás pensé en estar de acuerdo contigo en algo, pero, somos dos...

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Eh... estoy seguro que la que viene será más perturbadora que esta...

— Tienes toda la razón —Le dijo torciendo una mueca al moverse a la izquierda—. Iuck... ¿Qué es eso que tiene en la cabeza?

— ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¿Eso es lo que creo?

— ¡No! ¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡Vomitaré!

— ¿Estiércol?

— ¡AHHHH!

— Por si no lo sabían, las mariposas usualmente se alimentan de los desechos de otros animales —Malfoy y Potter, miraron al entrometido. Parecía un nerd—. Inclusive pueden alimentarse de chocolate. Impresionantes criaturas ¿no lo creen?

— Ergh...

— Creo que es hora de irnos... —Avisó Harry.

— Sí... vámonos...

35

— ¿Ellos llaman a eso un Dragón? A mí me parece una lagartija...

— Shhh... —Le calló, Harry—. Estamos rodeados de muggles... se supone que los dragones no existen.

— ¡¿Cómo que no existen!? Además... los dragones van a dos patas ¡no a cuatro! —El ojiverde suspiró, al ver que estaban llamando la atención, agarró al rubio por la mano y lo comenzó a jalar, omitiendo la diatriba que tenía montada su acompañante, mientras se sonrojaba al ver que la gente los miraba extraño.

36

— De verdad...

— Ya Potter, no te sulfures...

— ¿Y eso?

— Ummm... ¿Un tipo con una guitarra cantando?

— ¿No? ¿De verdad? —Harry irónico.

— Tú, preguntaste...

— ¿Está cantando en español, verdad? —El rubio asintió—. ¿Lo entiendes? —Curioseó el ojiverde.

— No entiendo lo que está diciendo, pero, conozco la canción. Es un _Cantar de Gesta_.

— ¿Qué, qué?

— Que ignorante eres.

— Sólo responde, hurón...

— Está bien, Potter. Es una poesía, para ponerlo en palabras que tu cerebro entienda. El cantar se llama "Madrugaba el Conde Olinos".

— Ya ¿Y de qué va...?

— Que yo recuerde, hace mucho que lo oí en inglés. Es acerca de un princesa y un conde que se enamoran, pero, la reina manda asesinar al conde por celos, y la princesa muere de dolor... o algo así. Sé que al final los dos reencarnan en varias formas y terminan como plata o piedras... no recuerdo. Y la reina necesitaba esos minerales para curarse de una enfermedad, pero, dado que eran ellos no le quisieron ayudar, o algo así.

— Es hermosa la música.

— Puede decirse. Para ser muggle, está bien...

— A Perro viejo... ¿o debería decir: A dragón viejo?

— ¿A quién le dices viejo?

— Ya... no empecemos, fue una broma, que susceptible, joder. Y ya sé que no estás viejo.

— Pues, me alegra que lo tengas presente, estúpido Potter.

— ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme?

— No, _Potty, Potty, Potty..._

— Eso es TAN infantil.

— ¡Como sea! ¿Podemos ir a molestar a las serpientes un rato? Me intriga esa capacidad tuya.

— No lo sé, Malfoy.

— Ah, no seas nena, Potter. Vamos, vamos al terrario.

Jalándole de nuevo, se fueron al terrario, deteniéndose varias veces a ver el mapa del sitio, puesto que no sabían donde quedaba. Malfoy era todo un _hombre_... sin querer preguntar, y pretender ubicarse sólo con las indicaciones escritas. Estúpida serpiente rubia... miró al rubio en su fútil intento de traducir esos mapas intraducibles y miró hacia los lados, se descruzó los brazos y detuvo a alguien de mantenimiento que estaba pasando por allí.

Al nene no le había hecho demasiada gracia que hubiese pedido asistencia a una muggle pero, cuando menos habían llegado al sitio. Harry simplemente lo había ignorado y seguido de largo, tomándole de la mano y obligándole a seguir el camino que le había proporcionado amablemente el dependiente.

— La serpiente de Slytherin —Le hizo saber Draco, casualmente cuando llegaron al primer compartimiento.

— ¿Perdón?

— La _Dispholidus typus typus_ es la serpiente que utilizó Slytherin en el escudo... sin contar con que es una de las pieles que tiene más versatilidad en las pociones.

— ¿Por qué sabes eso?

— _Duh..._

— Que insoportable eres...

— Padrino dice que su piel es una mezcla base, y puede reemplazar casi cualquier piel de serpiente, excepto la del basilisco que es un cruce de especies...

— Ah... veo... eso se me va a olvidar dentro de dos minutos... no te molestes.

— No me dejo de preguntar como sigues en pociones...

— ¡Soy _el niño-que-vivió_! —Se burló con una gran sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a Draco, mientras que este se queda en estado estupefacto. ¿Qué coño había sido eso?

— Estás loco Potter...

— Lo sé... y es lo máximo...

— Como sea...

— ¿Y esta cuál es? —Preguntó unos cuantas vitrinas más allá, quedándose mirando a la serpiente, esperando la respuesta.

— _Pygaea de Seminatrix_, o serpiente del pantano. Es única en la especie de la _Seminatrix._ Serpiente completamente negra con la superficie inferior naranja. Son animales enteramente acuáticos y pasan su vida mayoritariamente entre la vegetación densa de los pantanos del Ciprés. Pueden medir entre treinta y cinco y treinta y ocho centímetros. Se alimentan de pequeños pescados, ranas, salamandras y sanguijuelas, son ovíparos y dan a luz a las crías vivas en el agua... —Harry miró a Draco con sorpresa—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Estoy leyendo el cartelito, Potter... pensé que era obvio... —El moreno se rió.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que cosas! —Dejó de reír, y volvió a mirar al a serpiente. Era brillante y completamente negra y como bien había explicado el cartel, tenía la parte de abajo en naranja.

— ¿Dice algo? —Curioseó el rubio, recostándose en la baranda de metal, muy cerca del moreno. Harry entre conectó sus ojos con los de la serpiente. Se sorprendió de lo que oyó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Dice que le gustas.

— Ya sí, ¡Claro, Potter!

— Me está preguntando tu nombre ¿Se lo digo?

— Como quieras, es una serpiente.

— _Su nombre es Draco Malfoy _—Le respondió, luego de mirar que no hubiese nadie prestándoles atención, pero, la verdad es que, esa zona estaba prácticamente vacía.

— _Es un hermoso nombre... ¿Qué eres, Pequeño Hablante? _—Inquirió perezosa la serpiente. Estar en aquel lugar siempre le había creado un estado de sopor interminable.

— _Un mago... al igual que la persona a mi lado._

— _Ummm... ya veo... ¿_están_ juntos?_

— _Sí, vinimos un rato a divertirnos..._

— _Comprendo… se ve que se quieren mucho._

— ¡Eh! ¿Cómo va eso? —Soltó en idioma normal.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Potter?

— Erhg… no te quieres enterar Malfoy… créeme, no te quieres enterar.

— _Yo sé lo que veo… _

— _Ergh… bueno… vale… umm, placer conocerte. Adiós… _

— ¿Cómo que no me quiero enterar, Potter?

— En serio, Malfoy, querrás asesinar a la serpiente.

— ¿Qué dijo? —El ojiverde suspiró constipado.

— Dijo que nos queríamos mucho… —Draco rió divertido.

— ¡Vale! ¿Así mismo "Se quieren mucho"? —Harry asintió, el rubio volvió a reír—. Tranquilo Potter. Será nuestro secreto, después de todo, no queremos a nadie chantajeándonos… buff… sí, claro. No te ofendas, pero, tú y yo no pegamos ni con cola…

— ¡Malfoy! —Farfulló, yéndose a ahorcar a su acompañante.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! Digo, tu estilo es… _inexistente._ Aunque... —Harry se movió sobresaltado al ver que Draco le estaba mirando el culo descaradamente—. Puedo ver que tienes un buen culo.

— ¡No puedo contigo, imbécil! ¡Deja de mirarme! —Le retó, dándole un golpe con la palma en la cabeza, abochornado—. Y Créeme Malfoy, empezando porque prefiero a las mujeres, ya quedas eliminado sin siquiera haber participado…

— Permíteme contradecirte… eres un fiasco con las mujeres. Y si a todo venimos, seguramente, también con los hombres.

— Déjame en paz, Malfoy… de verdad, pasa de mí. Ninguno de los dos quiere nada del otro, así que ¿Por qué discutirlo?

— Por primera y última vez: Tienes toda la razón, Potter.

37

— Bueno, te dejo en donde te encontré… —Comenzó a despedirse Draco.

— Ya era hora de que tu padre decidiera dejarte entrar.

— Supongo —Harry miró la muñeca en dónde estaba el reloj. Decía que eran las siete de la noche—. Vete directo a casa Potter, no quiero que tu muerte pese en mi cabeza por romper las tradiciones y no llevarte a tu casa, pero, creo que es mejor así. No creo que a tus familiares les guste revelarme donde viven.

— Ergh… nos vemos en Hogwarts entonces.

— Pasa una buena noche, Potter. Como dirían los muggles: Dulces Sueños.

— Igual tú… —Lo último que vio del rubio antes de que dicho desapareciera, fue un asentimiento de cabeza. Suspiró, apretando el bolso, cerró los ojos y desapareció el también hasta su casa.

**TBC**


	6. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

**Capítulo VI: **¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

_Notas de mí: No, Seamus no va a poner sus manos en Harry, mientras yo viva para impedirlo, pero... por el bien de la trama, tendremos que aguantárnoslo. :D_

38

— ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿A dónde fuiste a desayunar? ¡¿A la China?! —Las bienvenidas de Sirius siempre tan… ¿cómo definirlas en palabras sin insultar al merodeador? _Suyas…_

— No, luego de desayunar, fui raptado por la persona que _patrocinaba_ la salida y no me soltó hasta hace unos momentos…

— ¿Y quién es esa persona? —Preguntó con demasiado interés para la salubridad del moreno ojiverde.

— Sirius, no tengo pensando decírtelo y no empieces.

— ¡Seguro que es la misma persona con la que estabas en París!

— ¡Sirius! ¡Deja el tema en paz! No es lo que crees, tenía las manos ocupadas ¡eso es todo!

— ¿Y se puede saber con qué las tenías ocupadas?

— Estaba saltando de un acantilado ¿Feliz?

— ¡Qué, qué! —Soltaron Remus (quién estaba llegando en ese momento) y Sirius a la misma vez.

— Fuimos a hacer Puenting… —Les mintió lo mejor que pudo. Todo fuera por no tener a esos dos sospechando de alguien conocido.

— ¿Fuimos?

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Es mi problema! Estoy en una pieza. ¡Asunto terminado! Me voy a dormir…

— Pero, cachorro… ¿Puenting? —Cuestionó Remus preocupado.

— ¡¿Eso qué importa Moony!? ¡¿Quién estaba contigo?! —El lupino le pegó en la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que no importa, cabeza hueca? ¡Harry se lanza de un acantilado así-como-así y a ti te importa con quien estaba!

— Bueno, ustedes pueden discutir, yo voy arriba… ¡hasta mañana!

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera allí…!

39

Harry salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra, secándose la cara. Las gotas que caían del cabello se deslizaban, haciéndole cosquillas de vez en cuando. El vapor, se había esparcido a lo largo del cuarto, empañando los vidrios y espejos. Un "pilililín" se escuchó, el moreno se subió en la cama y agarró el celular, tenía un mensaje de texto.

_No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto pero… eres una excelente compañía, Potter. D.M._

Definitivamente, Malfoy era tan él… incomprensible para su cabeza, simplemente se encogió de hombros, a él también le parecía que el rubio era excelente compañía y más aún, anfitrión.

_Igualmente Malfoy…_

Luego de ese corto mensaje se dirigió al closet y se vistió ligero para dejarse llevar por Morfeo y... apagaría el celular, mañana no sería despertado en contra de su voluntad bajo ninguna circunstancia...

40

King Cross… diez de la mañana… Sirius, Remus y él, se dirigían en un taxi muggle hasta la estación. Cuando llegaron, el paisaje perenne de la locomotora roja les saludó. Harry hizo un reconocimiento en ciento ochenta grados, buscando conocidos y por primera vez, rompiendo en el esquema (sin contar con que ese año sus padrinos le acompañaban). Vio a Malfoy... no sólo eso, Lucius también se encontraba allí, no estaba seguro si la cabeza de los Malfoy, acostumbraba a acompañar a su hijo todos los años, pero, allí estaban, hablando confidentes y con aquella aura que los envolvía y te decía que no eras más que un microbio comparado con ellos. Se veía difícil, eso de ser un _Malfoy_. Siempre tan correctos e impolutos... para bien o para mal, la aristocrática familia, siempre daba que pensar (y hablar, si al caso venían).

— Escucha cachorro —Le interrumpió de sus disertaciones mentales Sirius. El pequeño merodeador volteó a ver al animago—. Nosotros tenemos que ir a hablar con los aurores que van a ir con nosotros en el viaje a Hogwarts, búscate un compartimiento y nosotros te alcanzamos luego ¿Está bien? —Harry le miró indescifrable.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar con la loca de tu secretaria? —Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Sirius ante la mención de la psicópata de su secretaria. Carraspeó...

— Técnicamente estoy en paro forzoso... —Respondió casualmente. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Remus.

— ¿Sabe que si nos encuentra le vamos a delatar verdad? —Ante la pregunta, el licántropo colocó una mueca circunstancial y avisó como quién no quiere la cosa:

— Por supuesto que lo sabe. No quiero terminar castrado o bajo trece cruciactus porque Sirius es un bebé y necesita una babysitter...

— Ejm... ¡como sea! Largo... —El ojiverde miró ofendido a su padrino y se escuchó algo así como: Ojalá Miranda me encuentre a mí primero... mientras se iba de allí enfuruñado, Remus rió y Sirius sintió que su esperanza de vida se reducía unos cuantos varios años, ante ese deseo tan cálido y consolador de su amado ahijado.

41

Ya que Sirius y Remus, lo habían abandonado a su suerte y era demasiado temprano para que la numerosa familia Weasley _plus _Hermione, hubiesen llegado, estaba destinado a aburrirse hasta la muerte, hasta que algo lo sacara de allí. Agarró su morral y buscó algo con que entretenerse. Sólo estaban su uniforme, un libro _random_ y su celular. Luego de leer el título del libro, decidió que jugaría a la "culebrita" en la carcacha prehistórica que tenía por celular (según Malfoy). Después de todo "Pociones para Tontos" no era un buen libro para matar el aburrimiento.

El tren ya tenía un rato que había arrancado, y él seguía invariable en el primer nivel del juego (sí, apestaba), cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió. Acostado como estaba con los pies en la ventana, miró hacia atrás, confiando con que sería Sirius, tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver a Seamus, sonriéndole.

— ¡Hey, Harry! ¿Cómo estás? —El ojiverde se incorporó—. ¿Bonitas vacaciones?

— Ergh... sí. Bastante.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Aceptó, espabilando. El irlandés se le sentó al lado.

— ¿Y qué hacías?

— Umm, pues, me aburría... Hermione y Ron llegaron demasiado tarde y están en el vagón de prefectos...

— ¡Vaya! ¡Quien lo diría! —Se burló con una sonrisa tonta—. El trío de oro no está junto. Vi al profesor Lupin caminando por allí. ¿Vuelve a dar Defensas? —Preguntó interesado.

— Sí...

— ¡Eso es muy genial! ¡Dean va a flipar! ¡Ese profesor es un guarro en Defensas!

— Sí, Remus es muy bueno en ellas. Seamus, no te molestes, pero, ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? —Preguntó incómodo el buscador de Gryffindor, sintiéndose acosado... Seamus, sonrió de una manera extraña que a Harry no le gustó para nada y auguraba que estaba a punto de pegarle contra la pared con intenciones dudosa.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— Eh... —Seamus se le estaba _¿insinuando?—._No en el _estricto _sentido de la palabra —Harry ya no tenía para donde correr, así que lo único que quedaba era deslizarse hacia abajo. ¡Grave error! Eso sólo lo había dejado aprisionado, bajo el cuerpo del irlandés.

— Tranquilo León, no estoy pensando en hacerte nada _malo. _¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes unos ojos despampanantes? —Concedió sugerencia. Deslizando con suavidad los lentes fuera de la cara sonrojada del moreno.

— ¿Seamus? —Chilló comenzando a caer en la desesperación el moreno—. ¿Qué haces?

— Te observo —Harry rió con una mezcla de incredulidad y nerviosismo.

— Ergh... me estás asustando un poco... —Le confesó cohibido. Finnigan rió complacido.

— En serio, Harry... este verano lo único que he podido hacer, es pensar en ti y en tus ojos verdes. Y recordé que Hermione y Ron estarían en sus deberes de prefectos dejándote _solo._

— ¿Por qué? —El otro rió, bueno... aquello era parte del niño-que-vivió y era lo que lo hacía _encantador. _

— Oh, jeje, tú siempre tan... tú... _me gustas, Harry_. Y mucho.

— Ah... Eh... —La cabeza de Harry era una pantalla blanca ¿Seamus se le estaba declarando? ¿Su amigo y compañero de habitación, aquel _niño_ que siempre estaba tratando de convertir el agua en _ron_? Lo detalló, bueno, definitivamente ya no era un niño. Seamus vestía ligero y sencillo, los rasgos de su compañero ya poco tenían de inmaduros... y aquella mirada le decía que no le estaba vacilando ni mucho menos. Ante el descubrimiento, el calor del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

— Tranquilo, Har —Le calmó, colocándose los lentes del _Golden boy—_. No es una declaración de amor eterno ni mucho menos. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy _más _que dispuesto a pasar una noche en tus brazos... y quién sabe después...

— ¡Seamus! ¿Qué te ha poseído? ¿Yo? ¡Joder! ¿Dónde tienes el gusto, en el culo?

— La verdad que no me importaría si es el tuyo.

— ¡Seamus! —Le regañó incrédulo.

— ¿No es joda de Ron y jamás te han hecho una proposición _así_? —Se burló, acercándose más a la cara de su _amigo_.

— ¡No te burles, joder!

— _¡Jaja! _Coño Harry, de verdad. Eres un caso único. Tranquilo, no te haré nada que tú no quieras o me hayas pedido antes..., sólo que, no quería que me maldijeras hasta en el apellido y quería avisarte que trataré de seducirte... ¿Dime, _Harry_... cómo te gustaría que te sedujera? _—_Harry estranguló en todo el medio de la garganta las ganas de _chillar_ como nena y salir corriendo—. ¿Alguna preferencia? ¿Te gustaría que fuese suave...? —Murmuró con deseo, acariciándole ligeramente la mejilla. ¡Oh, buen Merlín! ¡Aquello lo estaba poniendo! Seamus se acercó a su oreja y el ojiverde podía sentir su respiración en el oído... En ese momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

— ¡SIRIUS! —Saltó el moreno lejos de su amigo, censurándose al haber pronunciado su nombre.

— ¡Guao! ¿Y quién es ese adonis pelirrojo que está en la puerta, Harr?

— ¿Estás bien, Harry?

— ¡Sí, perfecto! Seamus ya se iba ¿Verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry! ¡Estupenda velada! ¿Tienes nombre, bombón?

— Cyro... —Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¿Cyro? Ahora que lo pensaba Sirius jamás había necesitado crearse una nueva identidad... en el mundo muggle podía seguir siendo Sirius Black y nadie lo relacionaría con el peligroso _asesino _en masa. Y todas las personas con las que tenía trato, sabían quién era—. Cyro White —Oh claro, _dándole_ a la ironía—. Mucho gusto —Se presentó ya más seguro de sí mismo, tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Y tú eres?

— ¡Que modales los míos! ¡Soy Seamus Finnigan! —Le estrechó la mano amigablemente, con su buen humor de siempre—. ¿Y es amigo de Harry?

— Soy su padrino... —Ups... no debió haber dicho eso. Ah, y una mierda, poca gente sabía que Harry Potter tenía padrino, más aún que este era Sirius Black.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Harry habla hasta el cansancio de usted señor! ¡Es un honor conocerle! ¡Nos vemos Har! —Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el moreno volviera a desafiar el color de cabello de su mejor amigo.

— Me agrada —Le hizo saber a su ahijado una vez que estuvieron solos. El moreno lo miró críptico, especialmente preocupado ante la _miradita _de su padrino. Esperaba que fuera rápido e indoloro—. ¿Y qué estaban haciendo...? —Magenta era un tono que se estaba quedando corto para describir el color de la cara de Harry—. ¿Por casualidad es nuestro misterioso personaje de París? —Bochorno daba paso a la ira.

— ¡Muérete Sirius! ¡Y NO! ¡Te saldrán los sesos por la nariz antes de poder imaginarte con quién estaba yo en París!

— ¡Ajá! ¡Así que sí estabas con alguien en París!

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡No Puedo contigo! —Salió de allí, desordenándose más aún el cabello. Dejando a Sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Bueno, había alguien en la vida de Harry... y sabía dos cosas: era hombre y probablemente no le gustaría de buenas a primera. Pero, debía **recordar **ser _tolerante, _cuando la situación se presentara_._ Si el pequeño _Prongslet_ estaba guardándolo a capa y espada, debía ser alguien sumamente importante... ¡sólo pedía que no fuese un Slytherin! Jamás pensó que por su cabeza pasaría semejante cosa pero, debía ir buscando aquella "Lista Infalible" como le llamaba su madre. Torció una mueca, después de todo, Harry era el único heredero existente, tanto al patrimonio Black como al Potter... la diplomacia y las relaciones, eran lo más importante y esa _boda _iba a ser todo un evento. ¡Oh Merlín! ¡La sangre Black _sí_ corría por sus venas! —Shock—. Seguro que había heredado la locura de su progenitora. ¡queriendo casar a Harry cuando ni siquiera había un _noviazgo_ formal!_ Como decía_... sólo esperaba que no fuera Slytherin... No podía creer que _eso _hubiese pasado por su cabeza, sin embargo... un _Weasley _tampoco era algo que favoreciera a la _causa_.

Se colocó la varita en el entrecejo. Era hora de flagelarse..., torturarse y practicarse una lobotomía, su madre estaría orgullosa _¿En qué coños estaba pensando? _Y lo que más le cayó como una bofetada fue la ilusión que le hizo toda aquella parafernalia. ¡Necesitaba a Remus y lo necesitaba AHORA! ¡Su sangre Black estaba revelándose en su contra! Además ¡Harry jamás aceptaría una lista de invitados de 1000personas de las cuales no conocía ni un 10% de la misma, en su boda! _Tsk..._ habría que solucionar ese pequeño _percance, _pensó macabramente. Volvió a llevarse la varita a su entrecejo para lanzarse un _Cruciactus_. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando, por Circe?!

42

El ambiente era _tenso, _por definirlo con palabras. No sabían exactamente como habían terminado en esa situación, pero, el carruaje que tenía el desafortunado placer de llevar hasta Hogwarts a Hermione, a Ron, a Neville y a Harry... también lo hacía con Draco, Pansy y Blaise... sin contar con una trágica desventaja en contra del Trío de Oro: Theodore Nott también estaba en aquel paquete.

En contra de todo pronóstico. Theodore se encontraba ignorando a las seis personas que se mantenían en alerta permanente y las manos en donde solían guardar las varita, con recelo y esperando el mínimo movimiento para sacarla y maldecirse hasta que no recordaran quiénes eran. Era chocante observar como el castaño de ojos azules, leía con despreocupación mientras masticaba goma de mascar. Cada vez que una bomba explotaba todos saltaban. Neville estaba a punto de colapsar ante el estrés.

Neville ahogó un chillido cuando otra vez Nott explotó una bomba de chicle que hizo saltar chispas de colores.

— Ha... Harry —Murmuró inseguro, jalándole la camisa. El moreno se volteó y suavizó los gesto para dirigirse a su amigo, inclusive una media sonrisa se colocó en sus labios. Neville titubeó, sabía que Harry era un desastre (aún más que él) en cuanto a ubicación se refería, pero, el sólo pensar en hablarle a Ron le erizaba. El pelirrojo parecía estar a punto de saltarte a la yugular con la menor provocación—. ¿Cuánto falta?

— Ergh... —¿Neville estaba preguntándole aquello a _él_? Harry alzó las cejas y luego resignado miró por la ventana, con mucha suerte habría un hito cercano que lo haría saber la respuesta. Nada... todo el lugar era un camino interminable de árboles oscuros y _tenebrosos_—. Lo siento Nev, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Otra vez habían caído en el silencio escabroso... Harry sin tener nada mejor que hacer, y un poco molesto de estar en aquel estado de aprehensión, se colocó a detallar a sus _acompañantes_. A todos... parecía que en algún momento no identificado **todos** habían dado un cuantitativo salto a la madurez_. ¿Es qué acaso él era el único que todavía seguía teniendo rasgos aniñados? _Pensó de mala gana. Remus siempre le decía que exageraba, pero, sin embargo al verlos ¡inclusive Neville era unas cuantas pulgadas más grande que él! Y su rostro ovalado y regordete había quedado atrás para dar paso a unos rasgos marcados e inclusive una insipiente barba comenzaba a verse opacando algunas zonas de las mejillas y el mentón.

Neville siempre había sido macizo, pero ahora, podía decir que parecía todo un hombre, con aquella vocesota que no cuadraba con su personalidad tímida y retraída aunque, era consciente que era todo un _tigre _cuando se lo proponía. Ron... estaba más alto si eso era posible, el cabello rojo había oscurecido un _poco_, dándole un aspecto más maduro, y ¿Desde cuando su amigo había desarrollado músculo? La túnica de segunda mano que seguro le quedaba demasiado apretada de brazos y hacía que se marcara sus buenos bíceps. Se tocó disimuladamente el brazo. ¡Hueso y pellejo! ¡Eso no era justo! Resopló disimulado. Hermione, bueno, seguía teniendo su cabello eléctrico y le había alcanzado, y sabía que en algún momento lo terminaría de sobrepasar. Se fijó lo más disimulado que pudo en sus piernas esbeltas, subiendo por su abdomen plano y ¡Oh dios! ¡Hermione tenía delantera! Aún con el uniforme de escuela ¡Se notaba! Se sintió como si estuviese cometiendo uno de los peores crímenes, ¡era como tener pensamientos impuros acerca de su hermana! Miró hacia la ventana, vaya con Ron... no sabía como podía mirar de manera romántica y carnal a Hermione. ¡Es decir! ¡Se conocían desde siempre! ¡Habían pasado de todo juntos! ¡Inclusive habían vivido juntos! Se conocían cada cochino secreto... ¿Cómo se podía establecer una relación así?

Nott, no había mucho que ver enterrado como estaba en el libro el cual le tapaba buena parte de la cara. Blaise, no sabía mucho del joven mago, pero, tenía consciencia de que podía ser un Ravenclaw civilizado de llegar a presentarse la situación. Jamás pensó que Malfoy pudiera tener a un amigo de _color _peor aún, a un "mejor amigo" de color... sin embargo, y sintiéndose culpable, era de _Buen Ver. _Inclusive se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutando del detalle... la verdad es que Malfoy había llegado como siempre a trastornarle la vida.

Los ojos, en contraste con su etnia eran de color amusgado y tenía la misma jodida mirada de superioridad que poseía el príncipe de hielo. Sin embargo, había algo en su cara que hacía su mueca diferente a la mirada de_ Asco Malfoy_. Estando sentado no podía decir el tamaño exacto pero, parecía del mismo alto del rubio a su lado y tenía un cuerpo escultural aunque no llegando a los extremos de Crabbe que actualmente parecía una masa irrompible de músculos, inclusive había perdido el cuello entre tanta testosterona. Hablando de todo ¿Dónde estaban Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Y qué le importaba dónde estaban los matones guaruras de Malfoy? Pasó de candidato, Pansy Parkinson. La sin cerebro resbalada de Slytherin, eterna enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Luego de hablar civilizada o bueno... todo lo civilizado que podía ser una conversación Potter/Malfoy, con el rubio, le hacía pensar si Pansy sería como aparentaba ante todos.

La mujer realmente complementaba al rubio, tenía una mueca de aburrido asco en la cara, mientras se retorcía un mechón de cabello mirándose los zapatos mientras su otro brazo descansaba en su regazo cerca de su varita. No podía negar que tenía un GRAN cuerpo. Parecía una miss universo, con unos senos bien formados y el uniforme una talla menos de lo que debería ser, no dejaba aquello _a la imaginación_. La falda estaba unos cuantos puntos más arriba que la de Hermione y al contrario de su amiga, que utilizaba las medias justo en las rodillas, Parkinson las usaba en el muslo. Las dos modalidades eran ofrecidas por el uniforme.

Draco Malfoy, le dolía en el alma decirlo, pero, era _perfecto_. Aún a pesar de seguir con sus ojeras y su reciente estado "_demacrado", _seguía siendo arrebatador. No sabía cuál era el maldito secreto del hurón para _Lucir Bien _aún en harapos (que no tenía, pero igual). Casi no se atraganta ante el hecho de encontrar al rubio más despampanante que a Parkinson. No que él tuviera alguna discriminación de género, sincerándose, jamás se había puesto a discutir internamente el asunto hasta que el rubio _puntualizó _que su vida sentimental era aparentemente, _un desastre_. Y bueno, la guinda; Seamus declarándole que quería _¿cómo fue que dijo? ¿Seducirle? _O algo así...

Parecía que de un plumazo sus horizontes se habían expandido de manera preocupante, no era el fin del mundo ¿no? Algún día tenía que gustarle alguien... momento, la frase de anterior quedaba anulada en tiempo y espacio. ¿Estaba hablando tranquilamente de hacer un prospecto de Malfoy incluido en la misma oración que "gustar"? ¡Ah! ¡A la mierda! No se iba a ahogar en un vaso de agua porque encontraba lindo al Príncipe Slytherin. Draco Malfoy era hermoso. Punto final de la sentencia, todo el mundo lo sabía, él se acababa de enterar no había nada más de allí.

43

— Adiós León —Se despidió ambiguamente Theodore Nott de Neville haciendo que éste casi no se desmayara del susto—. Gryffindors —Generalizó, reverenciando levemente con la cabeza como despedido, mientras se baja del carruaje. Ron huyó lejos de allí a la primera oportunidad y Hermione tras él, regañándole porque era un prefecto y debía comportarse a la altura de su puesto. Pansy y Blaise se habían bajado ignorando al resto del mundo, hablando de alguna banalidad.

— Nos vemos, Potter —Se despidió la serpiente rubia con un tono neutro de voz, mientras descendía del carruaje para disponerse a seguir a sus amigos.

¿Malfoy acababa de despedirse de su persona? Negó con la cabeza, no debía acostumbrarse a aquel trato por parte del hurón. Una tregua era demasiado pedir para aquellos momentos...

44

— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! —Bramó con su potente tono el director de Hogwarts, luego de la consabida selección. Atrayendo de nuevo la atención de todos. Con su sonrisa perpetua siguió el discurso—. Me alegra ver que todos hemos regresado sanos y salvos, este año no habrá sermón ¡Y milagro! ¡Nuestro profesor de defensas se mantiene! —Risas generales—. Sólo que este año tendremos a un nuevo suplente para el profesor Lupin, ya que el profesor Snape estará ocupado en otras obligaciones, es el pelirrojo que... —Dumbledore señaló el puesto al lado de Remus, sin embargo, allí no había nadie, miró al rededor. _¡Ése! _Sirius era un caso serio—. No sé que hace exactamente sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Podría levantarse señor... —Silencio por parte de Dumbledore no podía presentarle por su nombre. Observó a Harry mover la varita y algo apareció escrito en su plato "Cyro White". Dumbledore sonrió divertido y prosiguió—. Cyro White.

Sirius como siempre de exhibicionista se levantó y modeló para los alumnos que comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar.

— Silencio, silencio, ya podrán acosar al suplente White con propiedad —Risas generales de nuevo—. Por último, es mi deber recordarles que el bosque prohibido está fuera de su alcance y que si van a hacer alguna trastada cuando menos que no nos enteremos.

— ¡Director! —Le regañó Mcgonagall.

— Ejem —Carraspeó el mago—. Y que, ya hemos perdido la cuenta de los objetos perdidos que están en un libro que hemos creado especialmente para que puedan buscar fácilmente sus pertenencias olvidadas en la oficina del señor Flich... sin nada más que decir ¡Que comience el banquete! —Anunció mientras todas las fuentes de comida aparecían y el director tomaba asiento.

45

— Sirius, de ahora en adelante eres un profesor, no importa si _sólo _eres suplente, debes comportarte como tal. Regresa a la mesa de los profesores... —Hermione sermoneando al animago.

— Ron, pásame el puré, por favor —Pidió el hombre, ignorando a la prefecta.

— ¡Claro! —El pelirrojo de ojos azules le pasó la fuente de comida requerida. Harry tenía una sonrisa templada en el rostro, sentado al lado de su padrino.

— ¡Sirius Orion Black! —Gruñó por debajo—. ¡Préstame atención! No puedo creer que te estés comportando de forma tan indebida. ¡Eres un profesor por la sabiduría de Merlín!

— Hola preciosa —Siguió ignorándola, saludando a una hermosa joven de tercer año de Gryffindor. La cual se sonrojó ante la sonrisa arrebatadora y conquistadora del nuevo profesor.

— H... ho... hola... —Murmuró cohibida.

— ¿Me pasas la salsa, preciosa?

— ¡SIRIUS!

— Shhh —Le chitó Harry a Hermione, pellizcándole. Y mirándole circunstancial.

— Tranquila Herm, ya te pareces a mi madre... —Se mofó, con esa sonrisa taimada—. Te arrugarás —Pandemia para llevar...

46

Draco miraba sin interés alguno la mesa de Gryffindor, le había sorprendido que Sirius Black fuese el suplente del lobo. Y lo más sorprendente era como Dumbledore se burlaba del ministerio, poniendo al prófugo en sus narices y como todo el mundo, parecía adorarle. Utilizó su vista periférica para comprobar algo molesto que Blaise seguía mandándole insistentes miradas. ¿En qué idioma les decía que no tenía hambre? Lo ignoró y siguió perdiendo su valioso tiempo en la mesa de los leones.

Le parecía increíble como todos habían crecido y cambiado tan radicalmente, apenas si podían reconocerse los unos a los otros. Como Blaise ya hablaba del maldito compromiso matrimonial que estaban planeando sus padres, de como Pansy pensaba desafiar a su familia para convertirse en una diseñadora de interiores y modista (evadiendo así la premisa de ser una esposa sumisa y _ama de casa _además de su futuro como mortífago). Muy buena la consigna, "Muggles a morir" sin embargo, una mancha de sangre en sus uñas no le parecía buena idea a la mujer. Después de todo, era una _dama _y las damas no tenían porque estar haciendo trabajos forzosos ni tampoco manchándose.

Se rió para sus adentros, a pesar de sus cambios, muchas cosas seguían como las había dejado en primero. Pansy seguía pensando que la pintura de uñas era más importante que la guerra y que una sesión en un spa era el mejor prospecto del mundo. Theodore seguía con la nariz chata de pasar tanto tiempo enterrado en los libros. La sangre sucia de Granger, seguía siendo una pústula en el culo con las normas, la comadreja aún tenía ese temperamento que un día lo iba a matar, ese horrible cabello rojos y el montón de pecas. Y Potter...

A decir verdad, lo único que seguía como el primer año sin mutaciones notables, era Harry Potter. El Golden Boy parecía algo inmanente. Mientras todo a su al rededor giraba vertiginoso, él conseguía anclarse y seguir imperturbable. Potter siempre había sido _tierra segura, _un lugar al que todos querían regresar o mantener de alguna manera. De todos sus compañeros Gryffindor, era él único que mantenía ese aire aniñado e ingenuo. Harry Potter existía a su propio ritmo.

Se dedicó a observar los movimientos de Gryffindor Mayor, como siempre hacía. Como inconscientemente se subía los lentes y se pasaba la mano por el cabello en un intento inútil de arreglarlo. Como fruncia los labios haciendo un mohín y luego soltaba a reír. Como sus ojos brillaban tras las horribles gafas. No había nada de malo en admitir que Potter era un buen partido y que, quién se llevara el checkpot, sería la persona más dichosa, después de todo, el ridículo ojiverde se desvivía por los demás antes que por él mismo. Cosa incomprensible para el rubio... su padre le había enseñado que no había cosa más importante que uno mismo y su madre que además de _eso_, estaba la familia.

Suspiró, tratando de evitar mostrar cuan derrotado se sentía por dentro al recordar el cadáver de su madre. Sólo esperaba que su padre encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Era consciente que su matrimonio siempre fue una obligación unidos por un hijo. Ahora sólo podía rogar porque apareciera la felicidad de su padre. ¡Estaba dispuesto aceptar a un maldito Gryffindor! Lo único que pedía es que, hiciera sentir a su padre, toda la dicha y la protección que dicho le había dado, cuando era más pequeño. Él no podía retribuirle más que su apoyo y un oído empático, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo. Sólo Severus recibía las descargas depresivas o los problemas de su padre. La cabeza de los Malfoy se desvivía por mantenerle en una burbuja en donde el mundo era color de rosa. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su padre por lograr aquello. Él era consciente de todos los matices oscuros que poseía la vida y lo dolorosa que era.

— Draco... —Le interrumpió de sus desviaros depresivos una vez. Observó la mirada penetrante de Blaise—. ¿Qué... exactamente estás esperando para comenzar a cenar? —Pansy movió la mirada hacia sus dos amigos.

— Ya lo hice, Blaise.

— Mordisquear en el tren, un pastelito de calabaza no es lo que se _definiría _como "Cena" —Draco le ignoró.

— Draco —Esa había sido Pansy—. Sabes que si sigues en esta de no comer y no dormir tu padre vendrá y tomará cartas en el asunto.

— Métete en tus propios problemas, Pansy.

— ¡Ja! Si no vas a cenar hoy, perfecto, sigue en esas y seré yo quien llame a Lucius... —Zabini se temió lo peor ante la amenaza de la mujer. Sin embargo, como buenos Slytherin que eran, simplemente se miraron a matar y se ignoraron. El de ojos amusgados suspiró... sabía que la muerte de Narcisa había trastornado a su rubio amigo más de lo que aparentaba y aquella negación a probar bocado y aquel repentino ataque insomnio eran sólo la punta del iceberg. Y, aunque sonara egoísta y frívolo, para lo que les venía encima, necesitaban a un ecuánime Draco Malfoy.

47

A pesar de los deseos de Sirius de dormir en Gryffindor, fueron completamente destrozados cuando Mcgonagall llegó a poner orden. Dumbledore había estado a punto de aceptarle al animago el caprichito. Así que, a mitad del corredor, se habían separado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, habían seguido a su sala común, hablando despreocupadamente. Mientras los dos tórtolos iban tomados de la mano. Eso a Harry aún le hacía sentir como de más. Especialmente cuando su amiga se recostaba de Ron, se sonreían cómplices y volvían al mundo real. Así que, cuando la pareja se había quedado en medio de la sala para despedirse como _dios manda, _él había huido a su cuarto en donde ya estaba Neville allí. Se sonrieron como saludo y se dispusieron sin más dilación a preparar todo para descansar.

Esa para Harry fue una noche tranquila y sin pesadillas, alegre de estar con todos sus seres queridos y en aquella cama mullida. Los Dursley por fin y definitivamente, habían pasado a mejor vida. Jamás pensó que algo como aquello iba a transcurrir en su cabeza. Si bien no les deseaba nada malo, si Voldemort quería jugar un rato con ellos, él se daría por pagado.

47

Los Slytherin lo que más apreciaban, eran la privacidad. Por eso amaban las mazmorras, después de todo, un ambiente frío y despótico no era el mejor lugar para una reunión social. A pesar de ser la casa con menos alumnos, era la más espaciosa, cada uno tenía un cuarto particular, con contraseñas internas. Así todo el mundo feliz y contento.

Por primera vez en la vida, Blaise renegó de aquella particularidad Slytherin. No quería dejar que Draco, pasase la noche en solitario. Lucius le había pedido por favor que mantuvieran un ojo atento a Draco y aunque no hubiese mediado palabras, lo hubiese hecho. Tenía cuando menos intentar que conciliase el sueño. Se revolvió los cabellos frustrado. Las únicas cosas que sabía que hacían al rubio dormir como bebé, era una buena sesión de sexo. Él no, reiteraba, NO iba ni siquiera a considerar el tratar de terminar con Draco en la cama. Y sugerir algo así sólo haría terminar siendo atacado con un Expelliarmus en el en el _mejor_ de los casos. También sabía que el hablar con su madre mientras estaban en el proceso de ir a dormir ayudaba ¡pequeño detalle! Narcisa ya no estaba allí para solucionar el pequeño problema. Podía llamar a Potter para que invocara de nuevo a la fallecida, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo estúpido del pensamiento.

Tal vez pelear con Potter tuviera el mismo efecto de drenaje que el sexo. No estaba demasiado interesado en buscarle la lengua al niño-que-vivió. Seguramente le saldría el tiro por la culata y Potter utilizara como recurso peyorativo la muerte de Narcisa, mandando su plan a la mierda. Suspiró derrotado, ya pensaría en algo cuando la situación se tornara peliaguda. Después de todo, Draco era fuerte Mucho más de lo que alguna vez el mismo rubio se consideraría.

48

Draco había salido del baño, arreglado, dispuesto a irse a la cama. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándoselo y luego de alisarse inconscientemente el pijama, se introdujo en la cama, dispuesto a dormir. Los ojos le ardían de tantas noches en vela. Suspiró sumamente cansado mientras se mullía en el colchón y en su almohada de plumas directamente hurtada de su cuarto en la mansión. Cerró los ojos volviendo a exhalar. Vaciando la mente como siempre le decía Severus en sus clases de oclumancia.

Una hora, dos horas… unos ojos grises se abrieron con frustración en medio de la noche. Draco suspiró, no importaba en qué posición se colocara, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Apretó con fuerzas los párpados sintiendo unas lágrimas derramarse sin querer realmente llorar. Esa noche le estaba costando inclusive respirar, había leído algo acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Probablemente estaba sufriendo de estrés postraumático. Se sentó en la cama, relajándose. Necesitaba volver tener una respiración cuando menos constante.

Luego de un rato, sin poder soportarlo más, salió del cuarto y se dirigió acompañado por las penumbras a una de las puertas que más visitaba en aquel lugar después de la suya propia. Tocó tres veces, esperando que esas no fuera una de las noches en donde Blaise decidía caer en un sueño tan profundo que sólo el agua fría o su reloj biológico eran capaces de despertarle.

Volvió a tocar, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer en su esternón. ¡Necesitaba dormir! Estaba seguro que si pasaba una noche más sin hacerlo como Dios mandaba, se volvería loco. Repiqueteó la puerta con más fuerza y constancia. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, su amigo había aparecido en bóxer con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Draco? —Murmuró con voz ronca, restregándose un ojo—. ¿Qué sucede Dragón? Son las… —El moreno lanzó la vista al reloj—. Las tres de la mañana.

— Blaise —Gimió mandando a la porra su auto-control agarrando a su amigo por los hombros—. Necesito dormir, golpéame, hechízame, maldíceme, lo que sea… —Eso pareció espabilar al Slytherin de ojos amusgados. Podía sentir en pleno la ansiedad de Draco, el gris de su iris era resaltado por el millón de vasos sanguíneos dilatados en sus ojos, dándole una coloración rojiza al globo ocular, preocupante.

— ¿Qué dices? No te puedo hechizar, Dragón…, un hechizo de sedación no reemplazará al sueño… y lo sabes.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Inclusive tengo dificultades para respirar!

— ¡Vuelve en ti! —Le regañó—. Draco, tienes que salir de esto…, cálmate, joder.

— ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Llevo desde las once de la noche tratando de dormir!

49

Como había predicho Blaise, a la mañana siguiente, Draco seguía en el mismo estado. Un simple _desmanius_ lo mantendría sedado por algunas pocas horas, si acaso…, y todos los hechizos que sabía el italiano para noquear a alguien de esa manera, dañarían de manera grave al rubio. Así que había pasado la noche, acompañándole, aunque, en algún momento había quedado completamente rendido y ¡gracias a Merlín! Su amigo lo había dejado dormir. Él le había dicho a Pansy que a penas Draco viera lo desaliñado que su cuerpo comenzaría a verse que volvería al a normalidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco estaba lo suficientemente cansado para carecer de fuerzas para peinarse, así que, tenía a un Malfoy _desarreglado_. Si bien su uniforme estaba impecable, el cabello se encontraba sin la usual cantidad insalubre de gelatina que utilizaba porque el niño era tan necio que cualquier cabello fuera de lugar, le entraba el ataque. Sus preocupantes ojeras que debido a su piel excesivamente clara, tomaban un extraño y desagradable color verdoso. Inclusive la ropa comenzaba a andarle un poco _floja_. ¡Y al rubio parecía resbalarle! ¡Había llegado al punto en el que necesitaban ayuda profesional! Y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde conseguirla…

**TBC**


	7. De ayudas, cocinas y planes malévolos

**Capítulo VII: **_De ayudas, cocinas y planes malévolos._

50

— Este horario apesta… —Anunció Harry, sentando la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

— Para ti, todos los horarios apestan.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hacen! ¿¡Por qué mierda siempre tenemos que estar en Defensas con Slytherin?! —Se quejó el moreno. Ron lo apoyó luego de tragar.

— Hermione, no me digas que te mata la idea de tener que calarnos a las estiradas serpiente en defensas y ¡en pociones! ¡Un lunes, a primera y a segunda hora! —Ron y su granito de arena.

— Ergh… bueno… debo admitir que está un poco _cabrón _el horario… —No tuvo argumentos. Pociones a primera hora un lunes con Slytherin, seguido por Defensa con el mismo grupo. Suponía que Dumbledore buscaba la manera más fácil de acabar con ellos y salir libre de culpa por el montón de asesinatos.

— Gracias —Masticó Harry irónico.

— Hola, guapo —Seamus dirigiéndose a Harry, Harry saltando al ver a Seamus aparecer de repente a su lado.

— Em… hola… —¡Quería huir! ¡Que lo dejaran esconderse en algún lugar! No estaba preparado para soportar y no _caer _en las seducciones del irlandés, las cuales parecían ser demasiado efectivas en su persona.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Preguntó sugerente, acercándosele. El buscador de Gryffindor se le pegó a Hermione.

— Harry, ten cuidado, ¿qué te pasa? —Le retó la prefecta, ante el golpe, deteniendo momentáneamente su argumentación (a.k.a: pelea) con su novio.

— ¡Nada!

— Hola Seamus, es extraño que te sientes por estos lados —Hermione.

— ¡Hola Hermione! ¡Cierto! Pero, me tengo que sentar aquí porque es la única manera de hablar con Harry —Le explicó guiñándole un ojo cargado de buen humor, para el horror de Harry.

— ¿Y qué tendrías tú que hablar con Harry a estas horas de la mañana? —Salió Ron.

— Quiero llevarme a Harry a la cama.

— ¡SEAMUS! —Aulló espantado Harry. Hermione y Ron abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y luego de unos segundos de shock, le agarraron cada uno una mano, y en sus caras apareció un gesto compasivo.

— Suerte en tu empresa, valiente camarada —Le deseó el pelirrojo.

— Sí, muchísima suerte, esperamos que acepte.

— Cuando lo logres, no te guardes los detalles.

— Harry necesita desfogarse —Terminaron los dos al unísono. El ojiverde aprendió ese día que su rostro siempre conseguía superarse con un nuevo rostro de rojo. ¡Inclusive Hermione lo estaba jodiendo! ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

— ¡Gracias por darme su bendición, oh madre y padre de mi bien! —Siguió con la parodia Seamus.

— ¡Necesitas un milagro si quieres que Harry termine en tu cama sin prenda alguna!

— ¡Ronald! —Gruñó, sacando la varita—. Sigue así y me tomaré en serio el ir a visitar a Aragot. ¡¿Cómo te atreves!?

— Escucha Harry, moléstate todo lo que quieras, pero, lo necesitas; y ya que no tienes interés en ninguna chica, pues, un chico será… —¿Qué habían hecho con Ronald Weasley?

— No tengo problema, si quieres llamar a una chica también —Soltó el irlandés desinhibido.

— Tienes tres segundos para correr, antes de que conozcas a mi buena amiga la _cruciactus_… —Le amenazó. Seamus se fue de allí sin dejar de reírse.

— Ron tiene razón…

— ¿Qué hicieron con mis amigos? ¡Devuélvanmelos!

— ¡Exacto! ¡Somos tus amigos! —Siguió la castaña—. Además, Seamus no está nada mal.

— ¡Hermione! —Se escandalizó Harry y bulló celoso Ron.

— ¿Qué? Yo tengo también derecho a mirar —Les hizo saber con un gesto ofendido.

51

— Veo que la mayoría logró colarse en mi clase… como sabrán —Siguió Snape, inmutable y con aquella parca actitud que molestaba a todos, menos a los Slytherin—. Este año serán los EXTASIS…, y por fin me desharé de ustedes… como es el primer día, probaremos sus conocimientos del año pasado, preparando una poción que hayamos realizado. Saquen un papel de la caja que está a mi lado y comiencen, no quiero oír murmullos ni mucho menos mirar los libros abiertos. A quién lo pille en actitud sospechosa tendrá un cero en rojo en su nota y estará en detención hasta nuevo aviso… ¿Quedó claro?

Curiosamente, pociones había pasado sin sobresaltos. Snape no había quitado _casi_ puntos a Gryffindor y la mayor parte del tiempo, estuvo en su mesa embebido en el montón de papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

Todas las clases, fueron igual de invariable. Y todos hablaron de los EXTASIS, algunos se explayaron más en el tema que otros, pero, fue el tema de conversación a la orden del día, inclusive en el almuerzo, los alumnos de séptimo discutían acerca de los difíciles exámenes y de lo que tenían pensado hacer una vez que estuvieran el título en mano. Harry tenía primero que derrotar a Voldemort y tratar de salvar lo mejor posible, pociones y su examen de admisión en la universidad para poder pensar en el futuro. El cual, actualmente, no era más que una bruma oscura e insipiente.

52

Una semana después, Dumbledore daría una extraña noticia que tenía carácter de extraña debido a que se refería a una de sus extravagantes ideas.

— Mis queridos alumnos. Este año el baile de Halloween, tendrá una temática especial. ¡Haremos una fiesta muggle! —El salón estalló en desorden, todos comenzaron a comentar al mismo tiempo, algunos alaridos indignados se escucharon y otros emocionados también.—. Sí. Hemos creado un comité de hijo de muggles, que se encargará de la organización de la fiesta y el profesor White, se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para coordinar todo. Recuerden buscar pareja, un disfraz y la pareja que tenga el mejor disfraz ¡Serán coronados como la pareja de la noche! ¡Y su casa se llevará cien puntos! —Todos cayeron en histeria—. ¡Que tengan un lindo desayuno! —Volvió a sentarse, complacido al ver que otra vez había logrado complacer a los alumnos. Suspiró al llevarse a la boca uno de los deliciosos pastelillos que habían hecho los elfos especialmente para él (y para el que quisiera comer ¡por supuesto!).

53

Harry caminaba despistado por los pasillos, cuando sintió que alguien lo atacaba por la espalda y amordazándole con las manos, se lo llevaba a Dios sabría donde…

Comenzó a forcejear intentando zafarse del poderoso ataque, y sobre todo, de conseguir su varita.

— ¡Cálmate Potter! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!

— ¿Zabini? —Bufó asustado cuando el moreno lo soltó y se pudo voltear para ver al mejor amigo de Malfoy.

— No saques tu varita, no te voy a hacer nada, ¡tienes mi palabra de mago!

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Le dijo, ignorando sus palabras y sacando la vara.

— Vengo a pedirte un favor —Declaró con simpleza, haciendo que Harry cayera en shock.

— ¿Favor? ¿Favor? ¿Qué tiene una serpiente rastrera como tú, pedirme a mí?

— Escucha Potter, no salto de la alegría pero, estoy desesperado. ¡Tienes que retar a Draco! ¡Tienes que hacerlo de preferencia, ya!

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué rete a Draco Malfoy? ¿En el sentido de _regañarle_?

— ¡Serás tarado! —El Gryffindor se enfurruñó—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Draco necesita comer, Potter. ¡A penas si prueba bocado! ¡Sin contar con que no ha dormido básicamente nada desde que Narcisa murió! ¡Por favor, Potter! Descóbratelo como mejor te parezca, ¡pero has algo! —Harry arrugó el ceño. ¿Malfoy tenía sin comer adecuadamente desde que Narcisa había muerto? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso se estaba matando? Se restregó el ceño con los dedos. ¿Y qué coño podía hacer él? Zabini pareció leer sus pensamientos—. ¡Rétalo a comer algo que no le guste! Que se yo, una torta de zanahoria con demasiada sal o barro o ¡NO SÉ! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Algo que mantenga en su estómago así sea por orgullo!

54

— ¿A dónde vas, Harry?

— Vayan ustedes al comedor… —Les avisó a sus amigos.

— ¿Y eso?

— Tengo que hacer algo, yo los alcanzo cuando pueda.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada malo verdad, Harry? —Esa había sido Hermione, comenzando a tener la mirada del "Sermón".

— ¡No! ¡Ahora largo!

— Vámonos, Herm. Déjale respirar…

55

Harry miró de nuevo el mapa del merodeador y se preparó para cuando cierta personita pasara por allí. Diez segundos no más, hizo un barrido con sus manos y desapareció el morral de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, cuando lo tuvo en su poder. Ya el rubio comenzaba a gritarle injurias a pesar de no saber quién era a ciencia cierta la persona que le estaba jugando la bromita, dejó que lo viera momentáneamente para que le pudiera seguir.

— ¡Muy gracioso Potter! ¡Pero es que derrochas ingenio! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? —El ojiverde detalló de cerca a Malfoy. Sí, era ahora de acomodar aquello…

— Vamos.

— ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde coño crees que vamos? ¡Voy al gran comedor! ¡Idiota!

— No seas tan maldito… —Le contestó sin alterarse. Zabini le había avisado que la personalidad insoportable del rubio estaba re potenciada y que era mejor salir corriendo a acercársele. Agarró al rubio por la capucha y lo jaló hasta entrar al salón que tenía en frente y lo sentó bruscamente en uno de los pupitres.

— Potter, voy a preguntarlo una sola vez. ¿Qué-coño-crees-que-haces? —El moreno no medió palabra, simplemente se sentó en el puesto de adelante y le colocó un envase en frente—. ¿Qué es esto? —Cuestionó sin entender.

— Ábrelo…

— Ya, sí, seguro… —Harry reviró los ojos y lo abrió él. Dentro, había ¿comida? Draco interceptó la mirada glauca de su interlocutor.

— Come…

— ¿Has... perdido la cabeza? —Le soltó, con un tono de voz moderada.

— Si he perdido la cabeza o no, no es tu problema, hurón. Ahora, come.

— Primero muerto, Potty. Sabrá Merlín que le habrás echado.

— No le he echado nada Malfoy, yo no me llamo "hurón presumido". Te vas a comer la maldita comida así tengamos que pasar aquí toda la tarde. Mira que no me peleé con los elfos para nada…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú _cocinaste_? —La sorpresa se había colado en su tono de voz, sin su permiso.

— Sí, exactamente. Ahora, come antes de que te lo entapuje yo…

— ¿Por qué?

— No es tu problema, come… —Le advirtió peligroso. Harry se recostó un rato con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Draco procesaba aquello. El rubio miró el recipiente y sus fosas nasales se saturaron con el olor de la comida de _Potter_. Le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que aquel día en la playa. Esos días había intentado comer cualquier cosa y al tercer bocado ya sentía nauseas, el estómago le gruñó. Potter le había hecho su plato favorito. ¿Cómo había sabido eso? No lo había hecho, simplemente había cocinado lo primero que le había pasado por la mente.

Indeciso, tomó los cubierto que se encontraban en un compartimiento de aquel curioso envase de plástico. Miró de nuevo el contenido y con todos los modales que le habían inculcado a lo largo del tiempo, cortó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba _buenísimo_. Joder, Potter tenía una sazón de puta madre. Todo estaba perfectamente cocinado y al dente. La sal era justa y el condimento muy bien explorado… ¿Quién le había enseñado a cocinar así? Podía hacerle la competencia a cualquier chef que hubiese catado con anterioridad. ¡Por primera vez en semanas se imaginó aquellos manjares en un plato de la más fina cerámica alemana y una buena copa de Chardonnay!

Buscó de donde limpiarse y no encontró. ¡Estaba comiendo sin servilleta! ¡Horror! Miró a Potter, quien le tendía algo. ¿Era una servilleta? Aquello lo había descolocado aún, más.

— Gracias, Potter —El joven moreno asintió, sin decir nada. Malfoy parecía estar disfrutando de su cocina. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestionó contrariado.

— Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada, Potter?

— Umm, bueno, es que pareces que realmente te gusta lo que cociné.

— ¿Estás lerdo, Potter? Para mi pesar ¡Cocinas de Puta Madre! ¿Estudiaste en alguna academia? —Harry soltó una risita tonta—. ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

— De nada en particular, pero, me causa gracia que de todos, tú estés disfrutando de mi cocina.

— ¡No me jodas! Potter, quién se case contigo se sacará la lotería. No me digas que también lavas, planchas, zurces… —El rubio observó incrédulo como Potter se sonrojaba—. ¡Me estás jodiendo!

— Pues… puedo hacerlo… —Murmuró.

— ¿Qué eres, un elfo doméstico? —El ojiverde rió amargamente. Malfoy siempre tan correcto en sus deducciones. Draco miró insondable a su acompañante. Siempre le mandaba unas señales que le parecía no captar del todo. ¿Cómo era posible que jamás hubiese ido a ningún parque de Londres? ¿Qué fueran sus primeras vacaciones? Que jamás supiera del Boulevard de los sueños… y ahora todo aquello. Era por demás extraño, era casi como si estuviera insinuando que su vida no había sido demasiado _agradable_—. Potter… ¿Por qué de repente te salió este impulso de ningún lado de cocinar?

— No es tu problema… ¿Comiste, no?

— ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo _no _estaba comiendo?

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable?

— Sí. Especialmente con personas como tú. ¿Por qué?

— Porque sí, porque no soy como tú. Porque me dio la gana… elige la que mejor te parezca.

Unos minutos después… Harry se atrevió a romper el silencio.

— Malfoy…

— Umm… —Le respondió, terminando de comer.

— ¿Escucharías si yo te diera un… esto… pues… _consejo_? —¿Por qué siempre terminaba metiéndose dónde nadie lo llamaba?

— ¿Un consejo? ¿Por qué coño querrías tú hacer algo semejante?

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Cuando menos no te molestarías?

— Habla Potter.

— ¿Sabes? Las pociones para dormir… umm… —Comenzó inseguro—. La desintoxicación es… _dolorosa_…

— Al punto ¿quieres? ¿Y qué tienen que ver las pociones para dormir con todo esto?

— No estás durmiendo, lo puedo adivinar… es como verme a mí mismo hace algunos meses. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es terminar adicto a esas pociones…

— ¿Eres adicto a esas pociones? —El moreno asintió incómodo.

— Y seguiré tomándolas y seguirán suministrándomelas hasta que Voldemort muera… ummm… ¿De verdad es tan malo la muerte de tu madre? —El rubio se bloqueó completamente de nuevo. Harry suspiró—. Estoy de más aquí, ya lo sé… nadie me ha pedido vela en el entierro…

— ¿Por qué te interesa _tanto_, joder? No nos caemos ni remotamente bien…

— No lo sé… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el "por qué"?

— Es obvio, todo el mundo hace las cosas por una razón.

— Pues, yo no soy todo el mundo, Malfoy.

— Lo sé… —Murmuró y Harry se volvió a ver al rubio, antes de poder llegar a la puerta.

— Tienes un futuro, _estúpido hurón_, no lo eches a perder…

56

— ¡Zabini! —Saltó el moreno asustado, al dicho interceptarle de nuevo, esta vez de frente.

— No sé que hiciste, Potter, pero Gracias... parece que inclusive pudo dormir unas horas...

— Yo no hice nada —Masculló incómodo queriendo irse de allí, si su padrino lo encontraba confraternizando con un Slytherin, peor aún, con un Slytherin íntimo amigo de Malfoy, no iba a ser nada agradable.

— Bueno, el no hacer nada ayudó... disculpa por entrometerme, pero... en su negación Draco insinuó que le cocinaste. ¿Es verdad? —Preguntó Blaise, con cuidado, no era muy sabio _joder _al niño-que-vivió, sólo Draco sobrevivía a tal empresa. Se sorprendió al ver que el moreno comenzaba a huir de allí, escondiéndole la cara. Si algo caracterizaba a los Slytherin, era su curiosidad, y la de él, había acabado de despertar completamente. Había pensado que había mal interpretado a su amigo, pero, con las reacciones de Potter, adelantó al Gryffindor—. Y se le escapó también que lo hacías de puta madre, Potter —Se rió ligero al ver que Harry Potter se había sonrojado ligeramente. Era curioso que la persona destinada a destruir al señor tenebroso, fuera "tierno". Movió la cabeza negando. Uno se enteraba de cada cosa.

— Yo no le cociné a ese rubio engreído... ya te dije que no hice nada Zabini, por lo que no tienes que agradecerme...

Potter le había cocinado a Draco y Draco había comido feliz de la comida de Potter... ¿Si le pedía a Potter que se acostara con Draco, para calmarlo, lo haría? ¡Después de todo, tenía que tener ese As, bajo la manga! Se rió con más fuerza una vez que el moreno estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Ya... seguro... bah... le preguntaría a Pansy, si poniendo un escenario en el que Potter fuera Slytherin, ¿Sería una buena pareja para Draco? ¡Mejor aún! Iría directamente a buscar a su díscola amiga que estaría sonsacándole información al idiota de turno que estuviera babeando con su cuerpo de barbie y su rumoreada facilidad.

— ¡Hey Pan! —Saludó alegremente Blaise al verla acaramelada con alguien que no tenía la menor idea de quién era, pero, seguro que era el novio de turno de Pansy.

— ¿Qué hay, Blaise? —Preguntó con aire ausente aún en los brazos de aquel hombre.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato, o estás muy 'ocupada'? —Le molestó con una sonrisa malévola bailotéandole en los labios.

— Vale. Jule ya se iba ¿verdad, cielito? —Pidió con tono chillón y zalamero, pellizcándole irreverente la mejilla. El hombre simplemente asintió, le dio un corto beso y se fue de allí.

— ¿Y ahora por qué estás con ese?

— No lo sé, es lindo... —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y? ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Qué hizo Draco ahora? ¿Necesitas que vaya a patearle su aristocrático culo?

— Mantén la mente clara y abierta, Pansy. Esto va a beneficiar a Slytherin y cuidado sino al a escuela entera —Le avisó con el rostro serio.

— ¿De qué hablas, Blaise? —Inquirió la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos, prestándole toda la atención que poseía.

— Sé imparcial. ¿Qué piensas de Potter? —La mujer bufó divertida—. Estoy hablando en serio, Pansy.

— Vale, ¿Qué pienso de Potter? ¿Qué es un estúpido, consentido, bebé de Dumbledore que hace y deshace a su parecer, que tiene un maldito complejo de mártir que lo hace despreciable a mis ojos, que sólo ha buscado hacernos la vida imposible por los siete años que nos conocemos, que es un maldito hipócrita? ¿Tengo que seguir?

— Pansy... —Le regañó enfuruñado—. ¿Eso es imparcial, idiota?

— Vale... tal vez nosotros hemos tenido un poco de culpa y también le hemos hecho la vida imposible —El de ojos verdes alzó una ceja mirándole penetrante—. Está bien... Draco empezó tomándose muy a pecho todo, luego de que Potter lo rechazara por nada más y nada menos que Weasley... —Blaise siguió esperando—. Vale... tal vez no es tan consentido... ¡pero definitivamente es el ojito derecho de Dumbledore y un estúpido!

— ¡Pansy! ¡Estoy tratando de mantener una jodida conversación transcendental aquí, joder! ¿Podrías utilizar ese cerebro que _sé, _tienes?

— Vale... pienso que Potter es poderoso..., supongo... es cuchi... —Blaise la miró sorprendido—. Es lindo, ¿Qué? A mí me parece es que lindo... y me _agradan _sus ojo...

— Pansy, estoy comenzando a creer que realmente no tienes cerebro.

— Bueno genio. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Yo sólo le presto atención a Potter para lanzarnos maldiciones, no puedo precisamente hacer un análisis psicológico del niño-que-vivió!

— Si, Potter fuera un Slytherin, ¿Tratarías de juntarlo con Draco?

— ¿Hablas de si lanzaría a Potter a la cama de Draco?

— No, hablo de si harías que Draco y Potter tuvieran un chance de casarse. Eh... —Le detuvo, colocándole los dedos índice y medio cerca de los labios sin tocarla, había hecho una terrible elección de palabras, pero, ya no podía echarse para atrás—. No digas nada, en el remoto caso de que Potter, fuera un Slytherin...

— Blaise, eso es bajo, inclusive para un Slytherin sin contar con que es Draco de quién estamos hablando...

— Responde... y sé sincera... —Le avisó con una ligera amenaza.

— Bueno... no lo sé, Blaise... Draco necesita una persona que le llegue _cuando menos_ a los talones... que entienda como son sus procesos mentales, que le cuide, que le _guste _a Narcisa y a Lucius... especialmente que le guste a Lucius... que no se deje pisotear por Draco, sabes que luego de un rato Draco se termina cansando de los que besan el suelo por donde pasa... —Blaise asintió, coincidiendo con su amiga—. Tiene que ser bueno en la cama, Blaise. Creo que inclusive eso mismo ha salido de la boca de Draco...

— Ok, querida, no sé puede tener Todo en la vida...

— O sí... ve a decirle eso a él... te escupirá en la cara aquello de: "Un Malfoy obtiene _Todo_ lo que quiere".

— Pansy ¿Qué sabemos objetivamente, del niño-que-vivió?

— Esto no me gusta nada...

— Responde, tú eres la maruja mayor... —Pansy ni se inmutó por el comentario.

— Cumple el treinta y uno de julio. Su padrino es Sirius Black, estudia en séptimo de Hogwarts... es el elegido para destruir al señor oscuro... y... —Pensó un poco, sintiéndose frustrada—. ¡Ah sí! Habla Parsel...

— Eso no se puede considerar como "información"—Puntualizó el de ojos hazel, torciendo una mueca.

— Es el niño que vivió, eso es todo lo que todo el mundo sabe "verídicamente" de él.

— ¿Y lo que se rumorea en versión "no oficial"?

— Que tiene una conexión irrompible con el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... que va a ser jugador de Quidditch profesional cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts, que está enamorado de la Weaselette menor. Que es el Heredero de Gryffindor... Blaise, estupideces así...

— ¿Te interesa?

— ¿El tratar de unir a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy en una "Relación Amorosa"?

— No. El que Potter y Draco _jueguen_ un rato _juntos, _en el mismo _bando_... sin contar con saber información del niño-que-vivió que nadie, además de él y sus allegados saben...

— ¿Qué hiciste Blaise? —Preguntó preocupada la prefecta de Slytherin, con un brillo de temor en sus ojos.

— Potter ayudó a Draco. No sé que fue lo que hizo, pero, comió y durmió relativamente... si Potter es lo que le va a enfriar la puta cabeza, entonces, a Potter nos tendremos que calar. Preciosa, necesitamos que el príncipe de Slytherin regrese a su puesto y concederle el puesto a otro, no es _rentable_.

— Si Draco se entera somos gente muerta... —Le recordó un poco reticente. Ella misma conocía lo que era la furia "real" del Heredero Malfoy. Inclusive su padre y su padrino lo mantenían siempre en bajo perfil. Hasta el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sabía y se _interesaba_ por la existencia del pequeño Malfoy.

— Si Draco sigue por el camino que va, terminaremos mal... Slytherin, sin Draco, se iría en picado y yo quiero salvar estar guerra, vivo. Gane quien gane...

— Blaise, tú sabes como es Draco... si se llega a enterar que estamos tratando de manipular su vida aunque por su bien fuera, no se lo va a tomar muy bien.

— No estamos manipulando nada. Vamos a indagar a Potter y a traerlo a Slytherin, si tiene que pasar algo... que pase.

— Insisto, no sé... Potter tampoco es un pequeño Kneazle, Blaise...

— Piénsalo Pansy. Potter se encargaría completamente de Draco. Devolviéndole su sanidad e inclusive suavizándole lo suficiente como para hacerlo _tratable_.

— Blaise, razona por un momento... Draco se enamora de Potter, en el extremo caso qué eso suceda y ¿Qué crees que va a suceder cuando Lucius se entere? Jamás he visto a Draco enamorado, pero, si lo de Narcisa terminó como terminó... además, ¿tú crees que Sirius Black se quedará tranquilito?

— Pansy. ¿tú no estarás celosa, verdad?

— ¿Celosa? ¿De Potter? —Soltó con superioridad incrédula.

— Sí, te recuerdo que cuando eras más pequeña lo único que hacías era decir que ibas a casarte con Draco Malfoy... hubo un tiempo en el que inclusive te presentabas como La Señora de Malfoy.

— Yo superé esa etapa, Blaise. Draco es bueno en la cama, sí, hasta ahora no ha demostrado ser un buen esposo. Es más, hasta puedo decir, pobre Potter —Su orgullo de mujer y Parkinson había tomado control de su boca. El haber sido rechazada por Draco había sido uno de sus más duros golpes.

— Pansy, Tú sabías que Draco iba a rechazarte tarde o temprano, no pongas a Draco tan proxeneta...

— ¿Me dijiste que fuera imparcial no? Pues, bueno, siento pena si el niño-que-vivió si termina en las garras de alguien como Draco...

— Estás siendo irracional, Pansy.

— Déjame en paz, Blaise. Está bien... sólo te ayudaré con la información, después de allí, me lavo las manos. No quiero ser presa de la ira del principito.

— ¿Y qué propone, maestra?

— Atacar a las Patil... es la forma más fácil de obtener información de manera inmediata...

— Ay Dios mío... no, las Patil no... —Parkinson sonrió macabra. Eso lo iba a disfrutar mucho... Blaise gimoteó. Parvati Patil no hacía más que intentar ligárselo—. De una vez Pansy, no me acostaré con la insufrible Gryffindor para obtener información no filtrada de su parte.

— ¿Y no eres tú el desesperado?

— No es tan urgente... —La Slytherin se carcajeó con libertad sin poder aguantarlo.

57

— Potter y Malfoy —Ordenó Snape en clase de Pociones. Harry suspiró y se dirigió al puesto donde estaba el rubio. ¿Cómo sería una clase de Pociones después de todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy?—. Granger y Nott... —Siguió inmutable—. Patil y Zabini —Un brillo de terror se asomó en los ojos del moreno, Pansy se rió tontamente, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Blaise—. Parkinson y Goyle —La mujer lo miró ofendido—. Siéntese en su lugar, Parkinson y no me haga repetirlo. Longbottom y...

— Buenos Días, Potter —Saludó civilizado el rubio, luego de que el moreno se acomodara en el asiento.

— Ergh... hum... —Asintió, sintiéndose desprevenido, no sé esperaba la cordialidad por parte de su Némesis escolar...—. Hola...

— Bien, ahora que todo están en pareja, hoy vamos a hacer una poción peligrosa. Así que por favor, utilicen la materia gris... aunque algunos carezcan de ella —Pasó la vista por Harry y Neville, el primero lo miró furibundo. La poción que vamos a realizar, se llama: Polvo azul. ¿Alguien sabe para qué se utiliza la poción? —Hermione levantó la mano, como siempre. Snape la ignoró, pero, la castaña siguió con la mano alzada.

Harry apretó los labios y recordó que Voldemort había usado esa poción en una de sus víctimas y él había visto todo lo que hacía... inseguro, alzó la mano—. Potter... que sorpresa... ¿Se cree usted que sabe qué es "El Polvo azul"?

— Um... es un... veneno... —Respondió no muy seguro de si debió haber abierto su bocota, después de todo, en sus delirios con el lord pudo haber escuchado mal.

— Me sorprende que haya podido juntar dos palabras. Sí, es un veneno. ¿Algo más o acaba de fundir su cerebro? —Eso mosqueó a Harry quién se levantó a describirle con puntos y señales lo que hacía la maldita poción que lo había hecho hasta vomitar de la excitación de Voldemort al utilizarla—. ¿Qué le pasa Potter?

— El Polvo Azul, mezclado con la Veritaserum hace que el interrogado que pueda eludir moderadamente los efectos poción comience a revolcarse agonizante si trata de evitar la pregunta o mentir. El veneno es fulminante, un minuto exacto de dolor y sufrimiento, vómitos y sangrados aleatorios y su antídoto es la mordida de cualquier víbora con un veneno más poderoso que el "Polvo Azul", sin contar que luego tiene que suministrarse el veneno de la serpiente sino, no serviría de nada... —Severus estaba en Shock mientras veía a Potter sentarse, oírlo hablar con el rostro tan sereno, lo había descolocado.

— ¿Cómo sabe todo eso Potter?

— ¿Qué le importa? ¿Es correcto, no?

— No se pase de listo en mi clase, Potter. Un punto para su casa por la mención del Veritaserum —Todos los Gryffindor se miraron triunfantes, pero, cuando Snape volvió la vista a la clase, todo el mundo estaba con su mejor cara de ángel—. Para la realización, todos tendremos tapabocas, Longbottom, al menos de que quiera desangrarse hasta morir, no se atreva a mal colocarse el tapabocas y también utilizaremos el único conjuro que van a aprender aquí en la asignatura de pociones. Repitan todos después de mí, sosteniéndose sus muñecas con las manos... —Todos se agarraron sus propias muñecas y esperaron instrucciones—. _Defero Munio... _repito, _Defero Munio, _ahora, ustedes...

— _Defero Munio_ —Se escuchó en toda la clase a tiempos desiguales, y repeticiones. Harry se miró las manos, una especie de plástico tornasolado le había cubierto los brazos y las manos. Desvió la mirada, hacia su compañero Slytherin quien sin estar sorprendido ni nada por el encantamiento, se dedicaba a sacar las cosas para trabajar en la poción, sus brazos estaban cubierto por una fina capa de metal plateado. Vio a las otras personas, cada uno tenía un material distintivo y de variados colores...

— Para todos aquellos que se están preguntado una teoría que no me corresponde a mí dar. El _Defero Munio_, es una especie de escudo de protección local. No se utiliza la varita sino que la mano direcciona la magia que crea la protección en la parte que esté en contacto con el miembro, por eso se utilizan las palabras "Defero" y "Munio" para su activación, aunque, para los versados, simplemente hace falta ver la protección... las palabras, como siempre, salen sobrando —Todos miraban fascinados a Snape, dicho se había tocado las muñecas y sin decir palabras sus extremidades se habían forrado de una capa negra—. Todos comiencen, tienen hasta el final de la clase —Los brazos volvieron a la normalidad y la clase siguió, luego de que el profesor se hubiese sentado en su escritorio.

58

— Potter...

— ¿Malfoy? —Preguntó, mirándole.

— Ten cuidado, cuando vayas a echar ese ingrediente en particular, ya has tratado de matarnos tres veces en menos de dos horas... —Le regañó, arreglándose el tapaboca. La poción se volvía particularmente peligrosa y a Potter le tuvo que tocar ese paso.

— No tengo la culpa de no tener tu talento en pociones —Farfulló resentido, se pasó el ante brazo por la nariz cubierta por el tapaboca, que incómodo era aquello. Draco reviró los ojos al ver que el descuidado Gryffindor había dejado mal puesto el tapabocas. Lo agarró y lo enderezó.

— ¿Podrías tenerle un poco más de aprecio a tu vida?

— ¿Y ahora que hice? —Soltó bajito. ¡Vaya que era necio!

— Moverte el tapabocas, imbécil. ¿O es que no oíste lo que dijo Severus?

— No me regañes; joder, con decirme "Potter, te has movido el tapabocas" estaba bien. No se te van a caer los dientes por pretender amabilidad, teñido...

— ¿Ese es tu nuevo sobrenombre? Para tu información, mi cabello es rubio natural, Potter —Rumió, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos del moreno, no quería comenzar a sangrar como cerdo por una metida de pata de Potter.

— Presumido —Murmuró, echando con cuidado, uno por uno, los doce trozos de tres por tres centímetros de queliode de Dragón. Hizo un gesto de asco al ver como la poción burbujeaba como si hubiese moco dentro. Estaba punto de vomitar sólo por la contextura de aquello.

— Permiso Potter —Harry se quitó y se quedó mirando al rubio, quien mirando su reloj, levantó la varita y en el momento exacto, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, susurró algo. Un rayo de luz se estrelló contra la poción y cuando el ojiverde pudo volver a mirar dentro del caldero, sólo había unos pocos gramos de un polvo azul. El profesor Snape caminó hasta allí y metió la mano en el caldero sin protección alguna agarró un poco del polvo, y lo espolvoreó de nuevo hacia el caldero, como probándolo.

— Veinte puntos para Slytherin, Señor Malfoy. Excelente resultado. Ha conseguido un perfecto tono azul marino...

— Tacaño... yo también ayudé a realizar la puta poción —Masticó Harry, haciendo reír, disimuladamente, al rubio.

— Potter, sin mí, lo único que hubieses hecho es matarte... —Se burló y el moreno lo único que pudo hacer fue maravillarse ante la carencia de malicia en su voz. Draco retiró el escudo plateado de sus brazos y comenzó a guardar todo. Harry siguió los pasos de su compañero, forcejando un poco para deshacerse del plástico tornasolado, lo logró luego de unos minutos, bajo la mirada divertida del rubio, quien recibió una furibunda en respuesta.

59

— Potter... —Le llamó Malfoy, luego de salir del salón de pociones. Eso había sido aún más sorprendente que haber disfrutado una clase de pociones. ¡Oh no! Acababa de admitir abiertamente que había disfrutado una clase de pociones. Se volteó con un rictus cargado de curiosidad.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Quién se muere? ¿Dónde es el ataque?

— Ja, ja... derrochas elocuencia, Potter... —Soltó con ironía, Harry sólo reviró los ojos.

— Vale... ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —Su tono ahora en tono borde.

— Mira, Potter. No pienses nada extraño, pero, ¿Cuánto querrías por cocinar de nuevo? —Eso había sido como una bofetada para el moreno.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz no podía evidenciar toda su incredulidad. Se rió, ante no saber que hacer...

— Sólo por esta vez puedes humillarme todo lo que quieras, Potter. ¿Cuánto quieres por cocinar?

— No te estoy humillando, Malfoy, ¿Por qué me pedirías cocinar, teniendo la comida de los elfos de Hogwarts o en tu casa? Te apuesto que ellos son mil veces mejores que yo, en el campo.

— Mira Potter. Sólo di un precio... todo lo demás, sale tu concernimiento...

— No voy a cocinar por dinero Malfoy.

— ¿Y qué coño quieres entonces, Malfoy?

— Pues, que me trataras con un poco más de delicadeza no estaría mal, tomando en cuenta que me estás pidiendo un favor.

— No te estoy pidiendo un favor, tarado, te estoy comprando un servicio.

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy...

— ¡Potter! —Le llamó exasperado.

— ¿Qué? —Gruñó, volteándose y cruzando los brazos y el rubio tuvo que aspirar con fuerza al ver que allí volvía Potter a levantar la barbilla.

— No me voy a disculpar, pero, está bien, seré _más amable_... —El moreno lo único que hizo fue tomar una pose más altiva. Eso hizo al rubio morderse la lengua hasta sangrar—. Por Merlín, Potter. ¡Me enerva cuando me miras así! ¡Baja la puta barbilla! Sólo mi padre tiene el permiso de mirarme así —Masculló de mala gana, bajándole la cara.

— ¡Me voy! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Muérete Malfoy! —El rubio hizo un gesto de exasperación, y gruñó mentalmente.

— Potter...

— Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Para que sepas que yo no soy ninguno de tus aduladores.

— Potter, mira —Le detuvo sosteniéndole por los brazos y volteándole—. Yo me callo, tu pones un precio, cocinas y yo me dedico ignorarte por tiempo indefinido.

**TBC**


	8. La gota que derramó el vaso

**Capítulo VIII: ****_La gota que derramó el vaso_****. **

60

— Malfoy... deja de refunfuñar... solamente vas a las cocinas —Le pidió Harry, resignado.

— Prometí que no hablaría, pero, ya que te estás dirigiendo a mí, directamente. Potter, soy un Malfoy, lo más cerca que he estado de la cocina, fue la primera y última vez que me perdí en la mansión cuando tenía cinco años... —De verdad que ese hombre era extraterrestre... ¿Es que su orgullo no tenía límites?

— Jamás te voy a terminar de comprender Malfoy. Es sólo una cocina, es una parte de la casa, inclusive, se presta para la _socialización_... ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Ay... mira Potter, dejémosle hasta aquí, ¿sí? —Cortó en seco. Harry infló los mofletes de manera que Draco encontró divertido, no pudo reprimir la risa.

— ¿De qué coño te ríes?

— De nada. ¿Estamos ya en las cocinas? —Trató de recomponerse. El moreno lo ignoró y se dirigió a hacerle cosquillas a la pera.

— ¡Señor Harry Potter! ¡Es un placer verlo Señor! ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por el Señor Harry Potter, señor? —No habían terminado de entrar cuando ya el _Señor Harry Potter, Señor_. Estaba siendo atacado por el elfo Dobby.

— Hola Dobby... ¿Cómo andas? —Preguntó, con una linda sonrisa, agarrando al rubio por la capucha, arrastrándole, frustrando así su intento de huida.

— ¡Señor Harry Potter, Señor! Dobby está muy contento de que el Señor Harry Potter le pregunte a Dobby como se encuentra, señor, Dobby se encuentra muy bien señor. ¡Amo Draco! —Exclamó el elfo en shock a ver a su pequeño amo, en aquel lugar.

— Dobby... —Masculló como saludo. No quería que Potter le comenzara a dar la tabarra.

— Dobby, necesito que me prestes la cocina y me dejes cocinar, será rápido... por fis... —Le rogó. Allí iba de nuevo. Dentro de poco tendría que aturdir a todos los elfos y luego obliviarlos.

— ¡Oh No, Señor Harry Potter! ¡Dobby no puede permitir que el Señor Harry Potter cocine, señor! ¡Dobby sería un elfo malo!

— Mira Dobby, sólo omíteme, y déjame utilizar la puta cocina —Draco evidenciaría la primera vez que Harry Potter perdería la paciencia.

— ¡Pero! ¡Señor Harry Potter!

— Señor, no podemos permitir que utilice las cocinas, si desea algo, estaremos encantados de proveérselo... —Allí iba otro elfo a unirse a la causa—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por lo señores?

— Prestarme la cocina y dejarme en paz por media hora...

— Señor, podemos hacer lo que quiera excepto eso... —Draco vio como Potter, comenzaba a apretar los dientes y a respirar profundamente. Potter perdía la paciencia... eso era nuevo...

— No lo voy a decir de nuevo... quiero la puta cocina ¡AHORA! —Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente, las cosas se sacudieron, los elfos temblaron y Dobby agarró al otro elfo que estaba convenciendo a Harry Potter, para dar la retirada y admitir su derrota.

— Ejem... está bien, señor Harry Potter, la cocina es toda suya, señor.

— Muchas Gracias, Dobby. No haré mucho desastre, te lo prometo —Les agradeció afablemente, sonriéndoles con toda la cara. Draco, Dobby y el otro elfo, se miraron entre sí. Eso había sido terrorífico—. ¿Qué quieres comer? —Le preguntó el moreno, una vez que Draco estuvo sentado en la mesa central.

— Amm... no lo sé... te lo dejo a tu gusto. La verdad es que no quiero comer nada.

— ¿Te gusta la pasta? —Draco asintió. Harry se le acercó—. Es que los elfos se pueden arrepentir y mandarnos a volar —Dijo como quién no quiere la cosa, señalando con la cabeza como los elfos les miraban a matar y murmuraban en voz baja mientras trabajaban. El rubio asintió, entendiendo—. Entonces, pasta será.

— ¿De verdad te vas a poner un delantal, Potter?

— ¿Y qué pasa? —Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos—. Tenemos clases dentro de dos horas... no quiero ensuciarme...

— Te ves lindo en delantal, Potter —Le jodió, Malfoy, guiándole un ojo a Harry. Viendo con retorcida satisfacción como los colores volaban a la cabeza del ojiverde. Era tan fácil avergonzarle...

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

— Ok...

— Estúpido... —Harry se terminó de arreglar el delantal blanco que había hurtado de la misma cocina, y todo volvió a caer en la eventual tranquilidad de cacerolas y murmullos apagados.

Se miraba sus uñas perfectas. Ya estaba adquiriendo ese tic que le había costado montones de dolorosos pellicos cortesía de sus progenitores; de mover la pierna compulsivamente. Dirigió su vista hacia Potter, quien cocinaba entretenido, a veces movía la varita a veces simplemente utilizaba los utensilios clásicos. Era extraño ver a Potter allí…, respirar básicamente el mismo aire, sin pelear, sin insultarse, sin maldecirse, era extrañamente placentero.

— Potter…

— Aún puedo dejarte sin almuerzo, Malfoy, así que piensa bien lo que vas a decir —Le amenazó, sin siquiera mirarle. Draco no le interesaba realmente la amenaza.

— Me gusta tu culo.

— ¡Amo Draco! —Le regañó en un chillido azorado, Dobby, soltando todo lo que tenía en la mano. Sorprendiendo a Harry, especialmente por la reacción del rubio, el cual simplemente miró al elfo, revirando los ojos.

— Cállate Dobby… —Le imprecó desdeñoso el rubio.

— ¡Qué diría la Ama Narcisa si oyera al Amo Draco dirigirse hacia el señor Harry Potter de esa manera, Amo Draco…!

— Dobby —Se entrometió Harry, dejando totalmente lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Malfoy?

— Estoy bien, Potter, no me voy a romper… y el elfo tiene razón, mi madre hubiese pegado el grito al cielo. Oh bueno… todo lo que un Malfoy-Black, se hubiese permitido gritar. Por cierto, todavía me sigue gustando tu culo…

— Bueno… gracias —Murmuró bajito, sonrojándose, volviendo a la comida de Malfoy—. Jamás será tuyo…

— Con tener la dicha de observarlo me conformo —Harry le tiró lo primero que encontró a la mano. El rubio lo evitó con maestría—. Te estoy haciendo un cumplido y a ti sólo se te ocurre injuriarme. ¡¿Estás loco, hombre?!

— Eso que estás haciendo es ofensivo.

— También me gustan tus ojos. Cuando te mueras, déjamelos en tu testamento.

— ¡Mira idiota!

— ¿Qué? Ni tu culo ni tus ojos… ¿Entonces?

— Cállate, Malfoy. Una más y dejo esto hasta aquí y vas a tener que comer crudo…

— Que susceptible eres Potter.

— No soy susceptible, Malfoy… tú eres un dolor de muelas.

— Oh, pobre Potty…

— Crece Malfoy…

— Ya lo hice, deberías tomar tu propio consejo.

— Te voy a matar, condenado hurón —Harry se abalanzó contra Draco, para ahorcarlo. El de ojos grises, besó a Harry en la mejilla, cuando las manos de Potter rodeaban su cuello para matarle dejando a su cocinero en shock, lo miró malicioso—. ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

— No lo sé… me apetecía —Le respondió con gestos despreocupados.

— Mira, Hurón…

— Potter, o vuelves a cocinar o la próxima vez te beso en la boca.

— ¡Pero!

— Largo Potter…

61

— Cachorro —Saludó Remus, gratamente sorprendido—. Eres el primero en llegar…

— Hola, Rem… Sí… bueno…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Trataba de perder al lastre de Malfoy.

— Pues, buen trabajo. Aunque, dentro de uno cuantos minutos aproximadamente lo tendrás aquí.

— Lo sé —Gimoteó—. Voy a sentarme.

— Adelante…

Harry se sentó y se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados. Estúpido hurón teñido… siempre andaba buscando cualquier forma de joderle. Bostezó, aburrido, aún quedaba algo de tiempo, pero, seguramente Malfoy no dejaría de acosarlo en el comedor y era mejor estar seguro en la clase de Remus. Tenía tiempo que no comía lo que el mismo cocinaba, fue extraño, especialmente con la excéntrica compañía que usualmente resultaba ser el Príncipe de Slytherin.

— Rem…

— ¿Qué sucede, Harry? —Contestó, sin dejar de ver los pergaminos que habían en su mesa.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy?

— Como medir el poder de tu oponente y algunos rompedores de maldiciones. Probablemente te aburras más de lo que estás…

— ¿Esa cosa de las auras de colores?

— Sí, eso.

— ¿Y qué hacemos viendo eso en séptimo, otra vez?

— Necesito saber cómo voy a manejar las parejas para enfrentar las Artes Oscuras, cachorro —Le explico, mirándole—. Por más que me duela esta pequeña discriminación, no puedo darme el lujo de colocar al pequeño Neville, a batirse contigo… o a Crabbe a batirse con Ron…

— ¡Oh no! ¡Horror!

— Tranquilo, Harr… lo más seguro es que tengas que trabajar conmigo o me tenga que buscar a Dumbledore… —Bromeó, guiñándole un ojo. El moreno se enfuruñó—. Después de todo, no todos los días se le da clases al elegido para acabar con el señor tenebroso.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué te estás vengando? —Le soltó molesto. Remus mejor que nadie sabía lo que le jodía que le molestaran con eso. Ya era suficiente con escucharlo del resto del mundo.

— ¿Una foto de mi persona cayéndole a Lucius Malfoy?

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Moony! ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Mi cámara hace lo que le da la gana! ¡Pregúntale a Malfoy! —Remus se iba a vengar en clases ¡Eso no podía traer nada bueno! ¡Moony la persona más macabra de los merodeadores! ¡La mente detrás de Prongs y Padfoot! ¡Estaba frito!

— ¿Y por qué habría de preguntarle al joven Draco? —Preguntó inquisitivo. Harry estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua hasta sangrar. ¡La había cagado! Evitó, por los pelos, el llevarse las manos a la boca ante el error.

— Eh… olvida, puedes vengarte como mejor te parezca —Decidió quedarse tranquilito antes de que su su querido padrino decidiera indagar en el suceso Malfoy.

— Eso me parecía.

62

— Buenos días. Espero que todos estén bien. Hoy, como les dije el primer día de clases, vamos a decidir las parejas de este curso para enfrentar las Artes Oscuras. Tal vez suene un poco discriminante. Pero, por citar un ejemplo, en mi caso personal, Lucius Malfoy y yo, crearíamos catástrofe —Muchos rieron—. Créanme, tenemos pruebas de ellos. Al igual que Sirius Black y James Potter, que en paz descansen… —Todo el mundo miró a Harry. Éste simplemente los ignoró—. A pesar de ser los mejores amigos, sus magias simplemente colapsaban juntas. Como a nosotros no nos evitaron estas penurias, actualmente se separa la clase en parejas y así nos batiremos a duelo equitativamente. ¿Quién gusta ser el primero? ¿Parvati? ¡Perfecto! Esa es la actitud, ven acá…

Parvati se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el profesor favorito de Hogwarts (sí, aún para los Slytherin…).

— Esto es lo que voy a hacer. Pondré las manos en su cabeza, cerca de la sien y ya. Es indoloro, básicamente lo único que se manifiesta es un color. El rango es, como todo en el universo. Mientras más rojo proyectes la luz más poderoso es el mago, y mientras más azul, bueno… menos poderoso. Hay magos que no son ni azules ni rojos… como veremos en el señor Malfoy aquí presente —Todo el mundo le prestó atención a Draco ahora—. Su familia, brilla en plateado… jamás me enteré por qué… si quiere dar la explicación señor Malfoy, estaremos encantados de oírlo.

— Eh… a decir verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de ello, mi padre jamás ha comentado nada.

— Típico… bueno, parece que los Malfoy seguirán siendo un misterio, inclusive entre ellos mismos —Todo el mundo rió. Al rubio no le hizo demasiada gracia—. ¿Lista, chica?

— ¡Por supuesto, Remus!

— Vamos allá —El profesor cerró los ojos por unos instantes y todos observaron como Parvati comenzaba a brillar—. Ummm… —Murmuró Remus, observando con mirada crítica los colores que emanaba el cuerpo—. Un cincuenta y seis por ciento de rojo y un cuarenta y cuatro por ciento de azul. Ya te puedes sentar… —Le pidió amablemente, mientras anotaba los datos en una lista que había probado previamente—. Señor Malfoy, por favor, si es tan amable de levantarse y venir hasta acá.

— Sí, profesor.

— Por favor, puedes llamarme Remus.

— No gracias —Masculló, levantándose y yendo hacia donde el _profesor _le indicaba. Harry le pateó cuando pasó por su lado. E hizo que le leyera los labios, Malfoy se la iba a descobrar, él no era ningún pedante.

Se sintió aún más extraño que cuando orbitaba en el _Planeta Potter_, en el momento en el que el licántropo le sostuvo. Era casi igual que el toque de su madre, ¿Por qué mierdas comparaba a su madre, con aquel media sangre enfermo con la licantropía? ¡Ja! Tendría que sacarse el cerebro y lavarlo… estaba volviéndose loco.

Suspiró al sentir la magia del hombre, invadiéndole. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan parecido a todo lo que su madre le transmitía cuando le tocaba? Cerró los ojos y se perdió en las sensaciones. Aquella magia, era ígnea, ventura y conciliadora. Era como si pudiera dejarse caer en sus brazos y tener la certeza que jamás te dejaría caer. Era sentirse seguro, en casa. Él había sentido eso además de su madre…

Joder… ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Potter…! casi no se desmaya al recordarlo…

— ¿Ven? Los Malfoy siempre brillan plateado… —Les explicó Remus, haciendo que Draco, volviera en sí. Se miró… era cierto, estaba brillando en un color plateado intenso—. Ya puedes sentarte… —El rubio gruñó cuando la magia del licántropo abandonó su cuerpo.

— Harry… por favor, ven aquí… —El moreno se levantó inseguro—. No te voy a hacer nada —Le dijo, con esa sonrisa que auguraba desastre.

— Rem… —Le imploró al llegar al lugar.

— ¿Cachorro?

— ¿Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer? —Se disculpó poniendo su mejor carita de cachorrito (incluyó puchero y todo). El corazón de Remus ni se inmutó… ése ahijado suyo manipulador. Hijo de James y casi de Sirius… cualquiera que no lo conociera… si Lily lo viera en esos momentos, James estuviese siendo vapuleado por enseñarle semejantes tácticas a su pequeño…

— Ya sí… seguro. Ven acá y deja de llorar…

El ojiverde suspiró derrotado. Se dejó llevar por la magia de Remus, amaba su magia, era… tan cálida… tan acogedora. Y a su magia, parecía gustarle Remus.

— Harry...

— ¿Remus?

— No estás brillando.

— ¿Y eso es mi culpa? —Le preguntó ofendido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirarle.

— Técnicamente, sí. Tienes que dejarme hacer que brilles.

— No estoy haciendo nada para impedírtelo.

— Harry, quieras o no vas a terminar de pareja con el Joven Malfoy, al menos que haya alguien en este salón que brille en la gama de los ultravioleta...

— ¡Remus! Eso es muy bajo de tu parte... ¡No es justo!

— Silencio y ahora, brilla para saber tu nivel de poder y ver que barreras necesito poner para evitar que nos tires el castillo encima...

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es cruel!

— Cachorro... —Habló Remus otra vez, resignado. Todo el mundo los miraba curioso y mucha de las mujeres pensaron que era cuchi que el Profesor Lupin llamara cachorro a Harry Potter—. Por favor, no quiero perder toda la clase contigo, tratando de hacer que brilles...

— ¡No es mi culpa!

— Quédate allí, no vayas a tu puesto. Ron, ven por favor —El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Remus—. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

— ¿Sólo quedarme quieto mientras tu haces la magia, no?

— Exactamente. A ver... sesenta y cinco por ciento rojo, treinta y cinco por ciento azul... —Ya puedes ir a sentarte. Hermione, ven tu ahora, y luego Seamus y luego Neville. Herm... setenta por ciento azul y treinta por ciento rojo. Por provenir de una familia sin magia, esto no se aplica correctamente. Yo te haré otro test después, junto a Harry, si no termina de brillar ¿Vale? —La prefecta asintió, aliviada. ¡Ella no se consideraba una persona débil! ¡Y podía probarlo!

— Está bien profesor —Le calmó Neville al ver la mirada mortificada de Remus—. Ya sé que soy ochenta por ciento azul y veinticinco por ciento, rojo... los medimagos me hicieron la prueba, mi abuela creía que iba a ser Squib...

— Vale... toma asiento, Nev... Zabini... Ochenta y cinco por ciento rojo, quince por ciento azul, no me esperaba menos viniendo de tu familia —Blaise sonrió altivo y se dirigió de nuevo a su puesto—. Parkinson... setenta por ciento rojo, treinta por ciento azul. Dean, a ti te pasará lo mismo que Hermione sin importar tu poder ¿está bien?

— Comprendo profesor Lupin.

— Noventa y cinco por ciento azul, cinco por ciento azul...

Todos los alumnos pasaron hasta que sólo quedó Harry por medir.

— Espero que ahora si brilles.

— No es mi culpa...

— Ya, venga, terminemos con esto. Relájate Harry, no lastimarás a nadie —El moreno asintió, pero, no ayudaba el hecho de que toda la clase estuviera mirándoles. Remus abrazó completamente a Harry. Usualmente sólo se necesitaba rozar el cuerpo, suponía que con su cachorro tenía que invadir mucho más de lo normal. El profesor abrió los ojos, Harry brillaba en tornasolado... sonrió preocupado, definitivamente, estaba frente a una de las criaturas más extrañas e incomprensible de todo el mundo... eliminó el encantamiento antes de que Harry abriera los ojos y los otros pudieran observar bien el brillo y comenzaran a preguntar el por qué él brillaba en ese color y todos los demás, no.

— Em... ¿Brillé?

— Sí, Harry. Regresa a tu puesto, aunque te tendrás que quedar junto con el joven Malfoy, Hermione, Dean y todas las otras personas que no tuvieron resultados concluyentes.

— ¿Cómo que no tuve un resultado concluyente? —Allí iba de nuevo.

— Cielo, siéntate, no sucede nada malo...

— ¿Qué, no soy tan poderoso como aparento? —Se burló, aunque sólo Remus y él escucharon la broma.

— Siéntate, Harry —Le apremió. El licano miró a su pequeño sentarse. ¿Qué no era tan poderoso como aparentaba? ¡Ay Merlín! Harry definitivamente iba a tirarles el castillo encima... ahora, el problema irradiaba en como hacerle entender a su ya de por sí traumatizada cabecita que nadie brillaba en el espectro que él lo había hecho—. Bien... mientras yo emparejo y saco las nuevas escalas de aquello que salieron fuera de lo normal por alguna razón u otra, ustedes pueden hacer lo que gusten dentro del salón, sin armar demasiado alboroto. Por favor, Señor Malfoy, ven acá. Tú serás mi referencia para medir a los rezagados.

— Em. ¿Profesor Lupin?

— Dime, Draco...

— Potter brilló en una onda de color que ni siquiera existe... —Expuso en un susurro, su cara tenía plasmada la interrogación en su rostro.

— Te agradecería que me guardaras el secreto. Cuando menos hasta que le encuentre una respuesta científica y halle a otra persona que haya brillado en el mismo espectro que Harry lo ha hecho.

— Potter no brilló en ningún color..., no vas a encontrar ningún caso así...

— Sea como fuere, tú eres la pareja de Harry, felicidades —Le dijo dándole un broche.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

— Sí, sí lo es. Especialmente luego de unirte a la burla de Harry de tu padre y de mí.

— ¿Es una venganza?

— En parte. Pero, sólo tú brillaste en plateado ¿O no?

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que nuestras magias no vayan a explotar cuando se enfrenten! —Resolló molesto.

— Cierto, es por eso que lo probaremos primero.

— ¡Qué! —Se quejó con incredulidad.

— Aunque, si mi hipótesis va por los rumbos correctos, Harry es compatible con cualquier magia...

— ¡Eso sería aún peor...! —Le hizo saber ahogado.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo... Ahora... tú simplemente harás como si no has visto nada que tampoco quiero lidiar con Sirius —Le amenazó sin perder el temple. A Draco se le activó una alarma en la cabeza que sólo sonaba con su padre... primero su madre y ahora su padre. Si eso seguía así no viviría mucho más antes de que su sanidad le hiciera decirle a su padre que lo mandara al área de psiquiatría de St. Mugo.

— ¿Y que necesitas de mí?

— Vamos a ver si puedo calcular en número racionales el rango de Harry.

— ¿Y si no se puede? —Curioseó.

— Entonces, Dumbledore tendrá que venir a lanzar su más poderosa barrera si quiere que Harry siga viendo esta clase como cualquier alumno normal —Remus vio la mirada de confusión en uno de sus alumnos más aventajados. Le sorprendía lo "normal" que podía ser Draco Malfoy. Lucius de verdad había marcado su vida, ahora juzgaba a todos, igual que el idiota Slytherin—. Si Harry llega a conjurar algún hechizo negro, sin la barrera apropiada, no sólo se verán afectado las criaturas en una escala evolutiva menor...

— Ah... —Aceptó Draco, en reconocimiento—. Creo que a Potter no lo haría mucha gracia el saber que ha herido a todos los que entraron en su radio de destrucción masiva.

— No, no le hará...

63

Harry llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, sintiéndose particularmente agotado. Séptimo año, era rudo. No sabía si todos los séptimos años habían sido iguales, pero, este estaba excediendo su capacidad de soporte. Inclusive había escuchado a Hermione rumiar para si misma, expresando sus dificultades. Se sentó en su cama, suspirando, mientras cerraba los ojos. Sólo esperaba que cualquier cosa que estuviese planeando Voldemort, durara, mucho, mucho tiempo, en estado beta y que le diera a él cabida para estudiar a sus anchas. Sintió como una gota de agua le caía en la mejilla, se llevó la mano para limpiarse y miró al techo, una pequeña grieta, que no estaba allí con anterioridad, él lo podía decir con propiedad. Era el único que podía jactarse de saber que el techo de esa parte de Gryffindor, tenía, doscientas treinta y cinco desperfectos.

Parpadeó al sentir otra gota impactar justo en su entrecejo, mientras miraba hacia arriba. Se quitó los zapatos, agarró su varita y se subió en la cama, para disponerse a arreglar aquella grieta en el techo, después de todo, no quería perder su sueño por tener una gotera. Aunque... ¿De dónde se filtraba aquella agua? Se encogió de hombros y, apuntando con la varita conjuró el hechizo apropiado y la grieta se cerró completamente.

Con pesar, se bajó de la cama, quitándose la túnica y el pullover, aflojándose luego la corbata, volviéndose a calzar los zapatos para irse al gran comedor a cenar. Tenía sueño pero... su estomago rugió.

Harry salió del cuarto, mientras la grieta volvía a abrirse formando una compañera cerca de la cama de Neville.

64

— Potter... —Escuchó Harry que le llamaban. Era Malfoy, por supuesto, sólo la estirada serpiente podía pronunciar su apellido y hacerlo parecer la peste bubónica.

— ¿Mande?

— Ten... —Le entregó una bolsita que sonó a metal chocando entre sí, cuando cayó en sus manos. Harry frunció en ceño y abrió el paquetico. ¿Galeones?

— ¿Malfoy qué es esto?

— El pago por cocinar..., como saliste corriendo y luego estuvimos en clases no te lo había podido entregar.

— Malfoy, no voy a aceptar dinero por eso...

— Entonces dónalo a la caridad, no quiero favores tuyos, Potter. Así que, el balance del universo vuelve a estar en santa paz.

— ¿El balan...? ¿Estás tonto? ¿O no dormir te está fundiendo las neuronas? ¡Toma el dinero Malfoy! —Le regañó, tratando de devolverle el bolsito de terciopelo rojo. El rubio se echó para atrás.

— No me vas a devolver el maldito dinero, Potter. Ya te dije que no te quiero deber un favor, así que, ya está pagado.

— ¡Malfoy aquí hay como cien galeones! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!

— No hay cien galeones. Hay doscientos treinta. Mi padre me enseñó a pagar por méritos Potter. Eso es lo que cuesta tu comida, así que, ya puedes irte.

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero dinero por cocinarte! ¡Tampoco me debes nada! ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Tu estado es preocupante! ¿Cómo esperas que me quede sin hacer nada viendo como te hundes, pudiendo hacer algo tan sencillo como cocinar, para solucionarlo?

— Pues, si no te gusta, entonces no deberías meter las narices en los problemas de los demás...

— ¡¿Pero cuál es tu maldito problema con recibir ayuda de otras personas!? —Le escupió con un tono más alto de lo debido, incrédulo. Pansy y Blaise por primera vez estuvieron realmente de parte del niño que vivió. Ellos también querían saber el por qué...

— ¡No tengo ningún problema con que alguien me ayude! —Rebatió, alterándose también. Los dos Slytherin se miraron entre sí al ver que la discusión estaba yéndose por caminos inusitados y no sólo eso. Estaban creando audiencia.

— Ah, Entonces ¿yo soy el problema! ¡Pero es que no me lo creo...! —¿Qué? ¿Qué era aquello que le había hecho al rubio para que éste no le perdonaba?—. Malfoy. ¿Qué coño te hice en esta vida o en la pasada para recibir el maldito trato que me has dado por los últimos siete años de nuestra existencia?

— No puedo creer que lo preguntes... —Le dijo cargado de incredulidad.

— Mira, en primer lugar, yo no voy echando pestes sobre tu persona porque me encante hacerte la puñetera, Malfoy. Te recuerdo que tú empezaste con toda esta mierda de pelearnos y hechizarnos hasta morir.

— ¡¿Escoger a Weasley en vez de a mí, te parece poco?!

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Teníamos once años! —Le gritó molesto—. ¡FUE HACE SIETE AÑOS, PEDAZO DE ANORMAL! ¡Además! ¡Si no fueras una maldita serpiente orgullosa, yo no hubiese tenido ningún problema en ser amigo de los dos! Pero ¿¡Quién fue el niñito rencoroso que le fue con el chisme a Mcgonagall en primero!?

— ¡¿Ser amigo de los dos?! —¡Él no quería compartir a Potter! ¡Y mucho menos si era con esa comadreja pelirroja venida de a menos! No tenía mayores problema con la pelos de escoba... ¡Pero igual! ¡Él no compartía! ¡Potter no tenía el derecho se desplazarlo por aquel ser humano de segunda!

— ¡Sí! El hecho de que no te caiga bien Ron, o tu padre, porque ni siquiera es una creencia original tuya, tenga problemas con los magos nacidos de muggles. No te da el derecho de maltratarnos como los has hecho.

— ¿Maltratarte? ¿Ahora te haces la maldita víctima? —Parkinson y Zabini observaron como una _pequeña_ multitud se había formado al rededor de la pelea. Aquella era una discusión sin precedentes. Usualmente, Malfoy y Potter se insultaban mutuamente sin dejar nada claro y luego pasaban directamente a caerse a golpe o a maldiciones, lo que se sintiera mejor, en el enfrentamiento de turno. Ese día estaban discutiendo, estaban realmente teniendo una discusión bilateral de palabras coherentes que probablemente terminaría en golpes también, pero, ¡El mundo estaba a punto de terminarse! Potter, porque no había manera de que Malfoy, apoyara lo que trababa de hacer el Gryffindor inconscientemente, estaba tratando de limar las asperezas.

— ¿Víctima? ¡¿Te parece que me hago la víctima?!

— Pues, sí, Potter, me parece que te haces la víctima. ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? Siempre llamando la atención y...

Draco acababa de mencionar algo de lo que el mismo se arrepintió, las costumbres parecían demasiado arraigadas en esos momentos para detenerse en el preciso instante que era debido. La cara del niño-que-vivió, no auguraba nada bueno. Si se comparaban los temperamentos de Potter y Malfoy, todo el mundo alegaría que no había diferencia. Sin embargo, el Príncipe de Hielo, no tenía el mote por nada. Potter, había sido el primero el perder la compostura y pasar de las palabras a levantar la varita. ¡A la mierda con Malfoy! ¡Se quería matar de hambre! ¡BIEN! ¡Quería ahogarse en su depresión! ¡PERFECTO! ¡Él acababa de renunciar! ¡Que imbécil había sido! ¡Pero, sólo como siempre! Ya debía haber aprendido...

Antes de que Pansy y Blaise pudieran hacer algo, ya que el León y la Serpiente no parecían darse cuenta que sus magias comenzaban a someterse mutuamente sofocando a la mayoría de los alumnos, alguien sostuvo a Harry por las caderas y le quitó la varita en alto.

— Cálmate Harry —Era la voz de Sirius—. Baja la varita, Draco —Imperó hacia su sobrino, quién también se había preparado para contraatacar. Todo el mundo prestaba atención al profesor White. Sintiendo que podían respirar de nuevo, aquello había sido, brutal... parecía que Malfoy y Potter, estaban dispuestos a matarse y nadie podría evitarlo. Todo el mundo consideraba al nuevo suplente de Defensas incapaz de _molestarse_. Siempre tan despreocupado y hasta infantil, sin embargo, allí estaba, con una mirada más allá de lo molesta mirando a los dos conflictivos alumnos—. ¿Puedo saber que MIERDA hacen? —Les regañó a los dos, quitándole la varita a Malfoy, guardándoselas en el bolsillo. Harry se cruzó de brazos mirando al piso. Sirius era insoportable cuando se molestaba. Draco se colocó las manos en las caderas y adoptó una actitud desafiante. El ojiverde miró a su contrincante, mal movimiento. Si Draco odiaba que él levantara la barbilla, Sirius podía decirse que perdía los papeles cuando le desafiaban—. Estoy esperando —Volvió a masticar—. Y aún soy tú tío —Le amenazó agarrándole fuertemente por el brazo—. Aunque te reviente en la madre, así que baja el ego, niño, o me harás llamar a Lucius y te aseguro que esto sólo puede ir a peor. No puedo creerlo de ti, Harry —Le dijo con desilusión. El moreno se mordió el labio inferior aún mirando al piso—. ¡No sólo pusieron en riesgo a toda la población estudiantil en un rango de cien metros y Merlín libre si más! ¡Si no que pudieron ustedes mismos salir heridos! ¡Tú, detención! —Le escupió a Draco jalándole por el brazo, aún a pesar que el rubio trató de forcejear. El ojigris se sorprendió al ver que Sirius Black, agarró a su preciado ahijado aún con menor delicadeza que con la que lo estaba tratando a él—. ¡Y tú! ¡Estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Se acabó el show! ¡Todo el mundo regrese a sus asuntos al menos que quieran detención!

Los dos Slytherin se miraron entre sí, al ver como Sirius Black, se llevaba a su sobrino y ahijado, mientras que Potter, gimoteaba, aún con la cabeza gacha y Draco trataba de mantener lo que quedaba de su orgullo.

— Te ayudaré a que Potter y Draco cuando menos bajen la animosidad —Le dijo Pansy, guardando la varita que había sacado para desarmar a los chicos—. Una pelea más como esta y Black no llega a aparecer y todos seremos historia —Blaise se estremeció y la miró. La Slytherin suspiró algo nerviosa.

**TBC**


	9. El Castigo

**Capítulo nueve: **El castigo.

— Draco, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tenerlos aquí en mi oficina por el mismo problema? —Preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente, suspirando con resignación. Le había sorprendido que Sirius hubiese actuado de la manera que actuó y más aún, que Severus lo estuviese apoyando. Jamás pensó que su pupilo pudiera tener tal grado de coherencia, estando de por medio su odio por los Malfoy. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tenían que alegrarse de que Sirius Black estuviese en el colegio! Sólo Sirius hubiese podido despertar a Harry Potter de este cegarse y dejarse controlar por su magia... y sólo un Black podía controlar a otro Black—. ¿Harry? —Trató de entrar por la parte más vulnerable de aquel peligroso dúo.

— ¿Señor? —Murmuró aún, concentrado en sus brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto las palabras de Malfoy? Usualmente era Ron quién se enardecía por las palabras del rubio y él entraba como _backup_. Rara vez tendía a caer en las trampas viperinas del rubio. ¿Qué había sido diferente esa vez? Si siempre mencionaba a su madre, siempre le decía que le molestaba que llamara la atención y por encima de todo, siempre le molestaba su amistad con Ron... suspiró suspiró mentalmente.

— Harry ¿Estás consciente que estuvieron a punto de matarse, verdad? Harry, mírame... —Le ordenó el director sin alterarse. El ojiverde le miró, cohibido—. Mi niño, tú mejor que nadie sabes que tu magia, no debe por ningún motivo salirse de control y estoy seguro de que conoces de primera mano el poder destructivo del joven Draco... Esto se lo dejo a Sirius, ya que él tiene más derecho sobre ustedes dos. No me voy a meter más en esto. Ustedes mismos deben aprender a controlarse, no son unos niños ¡no les vamos a durar para siempre! Pero, no voy a malgastar saliva en el mismo discurso que debo inferir se saben de memoria. Salgan de aquí y ya les dirán sus respectivos castigos.

66

— Genial Malfoy —Le dijo Harry dolido, mirándole en la antesala de la oficina del director—. Ahora no sólo haces que me pongan en detención sino que haces que Sirius se moleste conmigo siendo enteramente tu culpa. Abre la boca Maldito Idiota... —Le amenazó, sorprendiendo a Draco. Potter jamás le había mirado así. Le dolió, después de todo el odio que se profesaban, era un odio infantil y rutinario pero aquella mirada había ido directo al corazón. No dijo nada de la retahíla que tenía pensada y se retrajo, no le quedaban ganas. El pelinegro decidió respirar profundamente, sintiendo que su rabia volvía a hacerse palpable y terminó de salir de la oficina del director.

67

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme Severus? —Preguntó el director, desenvolviendo uno de sus caramelos de limón, recostándose en su silla. Aquel caso Malfoy/Potter, siempre lograba estresarle. ¡Ya no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerle para bajar la complejidad de la situación! Severus pensaba que Black por primera vez había actuado con cerebro y ecuanimidad, sin embargo, ¡Era su ahijado de quién estaban ablando! Él no iba a permitir que le pusiera una mano encima de ninguna manera, aunque su persona no fuese más que un pariente excesivamente lejano de la mezcla centenaria de un Prince y un Malfoy además de ser su padrino. Mientras que entre Black y su ahijado la sangre fluía emparentada, él tenía más derecho que ese estúpido perro pulgoso—. Sirius se encargará de la situación, tú sólo favorecerías a Draco...

— Cómo si el pulgoso no fuera a hacer lo mismo.

— Severus —Le llamó críptico con sus ojos azules centelleantes—. Creo que Sirius ha demostrado, en esta situación tener más sentido común que tú. Es mi última palabra y tienes prohibido hablar con el joven Draco para congratularle y alentarle, por sus malas acciones.

68

— ¿Pensabas matar a Potter? —Le interceptó Blaise, recriminándole. Luego de que el rubio pisara Slytherin.

— ¿Te metes en tus asuntos? —Masculló de mal humor. Estaba vuelto un desastre que no terminaba de entender, no necesitaba su consciencia (a.k.a: Blaise). En esos momentos.

— Esta vez te pasaste y caminaste más allá de la raya, Draco y lo sabes —Blaise y Draco miraron a Theodore quién estaba allí en la sala común; ahora vacía, de Slytherin.

— Es él estúpido de Potter, haciéndose la víctima —Se defendió. La única persona que podía rebatirle y hasta _ganarle_ era Theodore Nott.

— Porque es la víctima... —Llegó Pansy. Los tres chicos pusieron su atención sobre ella.

— ¿Perdón? —Gruñó sin poder creérselo, Parkinson le miró con reproche—. ¡Increíble! ¿Están del lado del cara-rajada de Potter! ¡Me largo! —Pansy, Blaise y Theo se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Tienen algún plan que quieran compartir? —Curioseó templado el de cabellos castaños volviendo a su libro—. La próxima, nos matará a todos.

— ¿Amarrarlos hasta que se lleven bien te parece una buena idea? —Propuso el italiano circunstancial. Nott subió de nuevo la mirada enervando una ceja—. Como que no.

69

Draco no sabía que hacer. Estaba en su cuarto, con el insomnio que había ganado desde que su madre había muerto, mirando el techo. Curiosamente, su celular estaba en la mesita de noche, lo abrió mirando el reloj de la pantalla, un mago que había descubierto como hacer que funcionaran los objetos muggles electrónicos, le había hecho el favor con su celular y otro objetos. Eran las doce y media de la noche. Lo que daría por volver a comer y dormir. Suspiró cansado, mirando la foto que tenía de fondo. Su madre y él con cinco años, en su primer viaje a holanda. Su madre sonreía ampliamente, al igual que él, mientras dos dientes brillaban por su ausencia. Aquello había sido su primer manejo de dinero. Por sus dos dientes _"El hada de los dientes"_ le había dado dos galeones. Momentos más felices aquellos, pero, ahora esos dos galeones no existían ni tampoco su madre lo hacía.

Narcisa tenía un vaporoso vestido blanco, mientras sus cabellos caían libremente en sus hombros. Draco se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, vestido también de blanco como un pequeño príncipe, sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del universo. Apretó la flecha izquierda en los botones del celular y casi sin pensar buscó un número en específico, cuando lo encontró, pasó al input de mensaje y comenzó a redactar con rapidez. No sabía si funcionaría, pero, había que intentarlo. No quería seguir sintiéndose así.

70

Harry abrió los ojos perezoso, mirando al techo, de nuevo una gota de agua le había caído en la cara. Tanteó sus lentes, al ver una mezcla heterogénea y borrosa y luego miró en la penumbra. ¿Otra vez la grieta? Se restregó lo ojos al ver que un resplandor salía de su baúl. Suspirando cansado se movió pesadamente hasta alcanzarlo. Era su celular. ¿Esa iba a ser la manera de Sirius de comunicarse hasta nuevo aviso? ¡Esperaba que no! Aunque Padfoot molesto era... bastante impredecible.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, lo abrió y casi no se atraganta al ver que era un mensaje de Malfoy. Seguramente era un mensaje viejo, revisó la información del SMS, sin embargo, tenía fecha de esa noche.

_Lo siento, Potter... _

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer el rubio, ahora? Pues, él no volvería a caer tan fácil, que el pedante Slytherin se fuese a la mierda, él se iba a dormir.

_No sé que planeas. La verdad no me interesa, olvídate de que existo, yo no quiero saber más de ti._

_Harry Potter._

Envió el mensaje y dejó el celular en la mesita de noche, disponiéndose a dormir de nuevo. Cuando estaba logrando conciliar el sueño de nuevo, una gota volvió a caerle en la mejilla. Maldijo a la grieta y se colocó de nuevo los lentes, para ver el problema. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese reabierto? Si era bueno en algo, era en los menesteres de reparación casera... suspiró resignado al ver que el celular volvía a parpadear.

_Es justo. Adiós. _

_Draco L. Malfoy._

Agarró su varita y sin moverse mucho pronunció de nuevo el encantamiento, observó cuidadosamente que la grieta realmente se cerraba y se volvió a apoltronar en la cama, sintiendo un vacío inexplicable de repente. Si Malfoy realmente lo dejaba en paz ¿Con quién iba a pelear? Y ahora que había logrado abrir una vía de comunicación eventual, ¿la perdería? Aquellas conversaciones interesantes, y aquella relación incoherentemente profunda e insospechada que no podía definir, ya que no era parecido a lo que tenía con Ron y Hermione pero tampoco lo era a como cuando hablaba con Dean o Seamus. Inclusive había pensado en utilizar al rubio para pasar pociones con mejores notas. Se deslizó de nuevo al mundo de Morfeo preocupado por ello.

La grieta volvió a abrirse llenándose de gotitas que no cayeron nunca a la cama del Gryffindor, y muchas más grietas aparecieron mientras aquellas usuales en el techo, se volvieron más graves.

71

— Tomen —Dijo Sirius el sábado a las ocho de la mañana, dándole un cepillo de dientes particularmente pequeño a Draco y a Harry.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto? —Preguntó Draco, mosqueado.

— Van a limpiar todos los baños del piso tres, con eso que tienen en sus manos, mientras sus amigos se van a Hogsmeade. Sábado y domingo, ya que desde tercero a séptimo tienen permiso para quedarse en el pueblo. ¡Ah sí! Me llevo sus varitas conmigo, si desean matarse, tendrán que hacerlo a la tradicional —Les dijo, volviéndole a decomisar las varitas, metiéndoselas en el bolsillo con la suya propia—. Supongo que eso es todo. Nos vemos el lunes.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Cuestionó Harry, en shock.

— A Hogsmeade con Moony. ¿Que creías? ¿Qué me iba a quedar viendo como limpiaban? Flipas Harry James. ¡Ah sí! Allí tienen —Dijo tronando los dedos, haciendo aparecer dos cubetas—. Jabón ilimitado. ¡Buena suerte, jóvenes! Agradezcanme que no los separé y que se tendrán como mutua compañía. De primera mano sé que un castigo es más agradable cuando estás acompañado —Bueno, estaba viviendo de primera mano la crueldad de los merodeadores. Primero Remus, ahora Sirius... No quería saber que hubiese sucedido si su padre hubiese estado vivo. Algo le decía que se hubiese unido a la voz popular y hubiese agravado el castigo unos cuantos puntos, después de todo, de los cuatro merodeadores, cinco, contando a su madre, James Potter, era el peor.

— Yo no voy a limpiar baños.

— La próxima, te quito el cepillo y te lanzo la Imperius para que lo hagas con la lengua. Les recomiendo que comiencen ya si quieren terminar antes del lunes. El piso tres tiene muchos, muchos, baños, o sea, horas y horas de diversión para ustedes dos. Dumbledore tendrá un ojo en ustedes... así que ni piensen en escaquearse... _bye-bye_ —Harry gimoteó agarrando el cubo de agua y jabón eterno y miró el cepillo. ¿Estaban en joda, no? Según el mapa del merodeador en ese piso habían casi quince baños...

— ¿Están jodiendo, no? —Soltó el rubio incrédulo. Harry lo vio y reviró los ojos, ignorándole, yéndose a refregar el piso con el jodido cepillo—. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

— Noooo —Ironizó el moreno, arremangándose el pantalón y quitándose los zapatos y las medias. Como se veía que el pedante Slytherin no conocía a Sirius... podía llegar a ser peor que Snape... Tiró el agua que había en el cubo en el piso y lo dejó a un lado, viendo que inmediatamente se volvía a llenar. Se arrodilló cual cenicienta y se puso a refregar, sin embargo, era particularmente estúpido tratar de limpiar algo con aquel cepillo de bebes.

— A la mierda con este maldito castigo. Prefiero que me cuelguen de los pulgares a tener que fregar el piso con este... intento de cepillo de dientes.

— Malfoy, te recomiendo que me ayudes o te juro que me va a importar unas mierdas las reglas y las propias regulaciones para la 'salud' de mi cuerpo y te maldeciré aún sin la varita —Con la misma mirada penetrante, le puso el cubo de agua que le correspondía en frente, salpicando un poco—. Bienvenido al mundo de los plebeyos y agradece que no llamaron a tu papi y que Remus estaba medianamente de nuestro lado. Y ya te dije que no quería volver a cruzar palabra contigo en mi vida... —Se lo arrimó más y se dispuso a continuar con su labor.

72

— ¿Qué tiene este puto jabón? —Se quejó Draco, luego de unas horas de silencio mortuorio y fulminante, frotándose los ojos con el antebrazo, le picaba. Inclusive le ardía la traquea al respirar.

— Cortesía de Sirius, no quiero saber —Le respondió neutro y sin mirarle.

— Genial, voy a morir envenenado.

— La próxima vez asegúrate de no dejarnos a la mitad, cuando menos me gustaría tener una razón de verdad, para recibir un castigo como este —Espetó, levantándose y abriendo uno de los lavamanos. Como ama de casa que podía ser considerado el león mayor, tenía que admitir que aquel detergente era, considerablemente bueno a la hora de cumplir su función pero, cómo jodía la piel...

73

Draco miró su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde y no habían comido, ni descansado. La última vez que habían tratado de escapar, había aparecido un fénix rojo. Potter, le había explicado de no muy buena gana que aquel era el fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes. Miró hacia atrás, allí todavía estaba el fénix, revoloteando y, su loquera daba para tanto que podría decir que estaba animando a Potter a terminar el trabajo con aquellas notas saltarinas que piaba.

Se sentó pegado a la pared y miró el cepillo. Aquello ya no daba para más. Estaban forzando lo que ya no existía. Las cerdas estaban explayadas por todos los lados, dejando vez la placa plástica del cepillo. Sabía que habían muchos baños en aquel piso, incluyendo el de Marthy la Llorona, el cual, en un acuerdo tácito, Potter y él, habían evadido y seguirían haciéndolo hasta que no diera más. Volteó a mirar a pelinegro quien estaba encogido de una manera extraña en el piso mientras el fénix cantaba volando al rededor. ¿Tal vez era una técnica súper secreta de Potter para limpiar más rápido? Luego de conocer los dones de Potter para los quehaceres del hogar se esperaba cualquier cosa. Estornudó varias veces consecutiva, pensando que ya había tenido suficiente de aquel detergente tóxico y de Potter, ignorándole.

Escuchó un gemido, de esos que soltaba la gente cuando algo le dolía. Las únicas personas que estaban en el castillo, porque nadie se perdería la oportunidad de quedarse un fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Eran ellos dos y el fénix, porque, inclusive Dumbledore se había ido. Así que, o un fantasma había aparecido o era Potter. Y dado que volvió a escuchar el ruido, y no veía ninguna identidad no-corpórea además de Potter... pues.

Se acercó y pudo detallar el canto del Fénix. Este sonaba un tanto desesperado, se colocó a lado de Potter, resbalándose en el proceso, dado que el cara-rajada lanzaba todo el tobo de agua en el piso y allí comenzaba el trabajo y lo obligó a mirarle. El golden boy, gimió cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de nuevo, tratando de llevarse la mano enjabonada a la frente, cosa que el rubio impidió, no quería saber lo que haría ese jabón en aquella herida.

Harry chilló, y Draco vio que la cicatriz en forma de rayo se abría paulatinamente, casi como queriendo causarle el más penetrante dolor a su portador y comenzaba a manar sangre de ella. Sostuvo a Potter, de una manera más cómoda mientras evitaba que el pelinegro se llevara las manos a la herida. Miró al fénix, quien solamente pió con más fuerza, aleteando nerviosamente. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo sosteniendo con dificultad con la otra a su P.C.I, y sacó un pañuelo tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible para evitar llenarlo con aquella sustancia jabonosa de dudosa procedencia y lo colocó en la herida.

Harry jadeaba, sólo podía agradecer el estar despierto, no quería saber que tenía a Voldemort tan excitado. Tenía tiempo sin romperle la cicatriz, veía a Malfoy borroso y y los tonos de su visión se habían reventado, ardiéndole la excesiva entrada de luz que había. Sintió que Malfoy lo alzaba y se lo llevaba a algún lugar, que resultó ser el lavamanos, el agua en su rostro fue como una bendición. También observó ido como el rubio le lavaba a consciencia las manos y las liberaba, en un acto reflejo se llevó los miembros al área injuriada.

74

— Malfoy... —Murmuró enfermo el ojiverde.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter? —Masculló de mala gana. Le molestaba tener que guardar la calma en esas situaciones, él no servía para eso

— ¿Me puedes ayudar al llegar al baño?

— Estamos en el baño, cegatón —Harry señaló la puerta de dónde estaba el inodoro.

— No puedo creerlo. ¡Renuncio! No quiero en mi vida tener que volver a hacer de enfermera, tampoco lavar un baño —Comenzó a despotricar agarrando a Potter por las axilas y arrastrándole hasta llegar a uno de los cubículos. Lo dejó cerca del inodoro y desconfiado observó que el enfermo abría la tapa y se llevaba la mano a la boca—. Eje, eje ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Déjame en paz Malfoy... —Le dijo famélico, metiéndose tres dedos a la boca lo más que pudo. Draco cerró los ojos escuchando al moreno vomitar. Lo agarró antes de que se diera con cualquier otra cosa. Genial, simplemente genial...

75

— Será mejor terminar esto —Dijo viendo el desastre que era el baño. Llevó su vista hacia Potter... mejor se olvidaba de él, en esos momentos no era más que un estropajo tirado en el rincón seco de piso en dónde lo había dejado—. Si tú padrino te dejó solo, sabiendo de estos ataques no me quiero imaginar lo que hará si no terminamos el castigo y dudo que sirva de excusa tu pequeño ataque.

— No lo saben...

— ¿Perdón?

— Ellos sólo saben que Voldemort está haciendo de las suyas cuando me duele la cicatriz... jamás me han visto teniendo un ataque —Le confesó en voz baja y alicaída. Ni siquiera Hermione ni Ron habían estado allí en esos momentos. Él tendía a correr lo más lejos que sus ataques le permitían, para evitarles la penuria a sus familiares.

— Potter, eres la persona más estúpida que conozco.

— Ya te he dicho millones de veces que NO soy como tú —Le imprecó, incorporándose con dificultades—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría después de verlos como me viste tú hoy? Sirius puede ser una mierda cuando se molesta, pero, rara vez lo verás así, si hay algo que odio es ver a Sirius sufrir y más aún si es por mi culpa.

Malfoy suspiró, Potter lo sobrepasaba y era demasiado para él. ¿Es que no tenía límites su estupidez? ¡Estaba _muriéndose _literalmente y él prefería irse a hacerlo en solitario! Había que ser...

— _Aqua et ventus hiems conlavatius ego arcesso tui _—Oyó Harry que decía el rubio en latín, alzando la mano y dejando el dedo índice en el aire. Una esfera de no más de un centímetro de diámetro apareció, flotando justo en la punta del dedo, una ráfaga se hizo presente en colores azules lavados, Harry trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo el rubio, sin embargo, sólo una capa de hielo cubrió todo el lugar, ignorándoles a él y a Malfoy. Tocó fascinado el hielo escarchado que se había expandido en la superficie, era todo un espectáculo. Escuchó que Malfoy tronó los dedos y el hielo se fragmentó rompiéndose en pedazos y desapareciendo dejando un millón de partículas brillando en el baño. Cuando la ventisca de hielo desapareció, el baño estaba completamente reluciente, literalmente, brillaba. Harry miró a Malfoy con la boca abierta—. Dile a alguien sobre esto y el señor oscuro se quedará sin niño de otro para matar... —Le amenazó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Preguntó sorprendido dejándose arrastrar de nuevo por el Slytherin, no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa de todas maneras.

— Potter, no me llaman el Príncipe de Hielo porque el mote es bonito...

— Pero... ¿No se supone que no deberíamos usar magia?

— Tú no lo vas a decir, dudo que el fénix tampoco lo haga, y yo definitivamente no me voy a echar la soga al cuello. Joder, usar mis poderes elementales para esto... además, el hielo es in-trazable por lo que al menos que estuviesen mirándonos, no lo sabrán. ¡Me debes una grande Potter! Y joder, ¿Por qué de repente pesas tanto? —Le preguntó, alzándole en su espalda, agarrándole por los muslos para cargarlo mejor.

— Entonces considéralo pagado —Murmuró con voz somnolienta, agarrándose mejor del cuello del rubio con una sola mano para mostrarle el bolsito de terciopelo rojo, que contenía los galeones que habían comenzado todo. Draco sonrió con divertida resignación.

— Tú ganas Potter... —Admitió, agarrando lo mejor que pudo la bolsita y desapareciéndola mágicamente.

— Malfoy —Dijo el moreno bajito—. Ya no aguanto más despierto, despiértame cua...

— ¿Po...? —Volteó y vio que Potter se había, básicamente desmayado en su hombro.

76

— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido!? —Exclamó asustado Harry, levantándose desubicado. Anteriormente había estado dormido en posición de descanso en una mesa.

— Unas horas —Le respondió el rubio, leyendo.

— ¿Do... dónde estamos? —Pero la pregunta no había sido necesaria, al girar la vista estaban en las mesitas de concreto que habían en los patios principales del castillo—. ¿Qué pasó con el castigo?

— Ya lo hice, Potter.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó con sorpresa incrédula.

— Sí, Potter, de verdad —Ironizó.

— Que maldito eres... —Masculló, recostándose en su mano y poniendo el codo en la mesa.

— Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, sino te gusta mi personalidad, puedes largarte.

— Ja...

77

— No puedo creer que de verdad limpiaron todos los baños del piso tres —Murmuró Sirius, el domingo a las siete de la tarde, mirando el mapa del merodeador (el cual había sido ligeramente modificado por su creador para la ocasión). Observó la pose despreocupada y marca Malfoy que tenía su sobrino y la sonrisa de ángel de su ahijado—. Supongo que no aprendieron nada del castigo ¿verdad? —Les preguntó curioso el animago. Draco y Harry se miraron... Harry rió tontamente y volvió a mirar a Sirius.

— No, no aprendimos nada ¿Por qué?

— Tengo pensado escribir una ponencia acerca de lo inútil que es castigar adolescentes.

— ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! —Todos miraron a la persona que había aparecido con una mirada psicópata—. ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS CREÍAS QUE TE IBAS A ESCAPAR DE MÍ!? —Gritó la mujer, apresando en una llave imposible al último de los Black.

— Hola Miranda —Saludó Harry de lo más lindo.

— Hola, Harry, cielo ¿Cómo estás? —Le devolvió de lo más linda y femenina. Soltando al animago contra la pared y yéndose a abrazar a Harry delicada y amable.

— Bien, gracias —La mujer miró hacia donde estaba Malfoy—. Que descortés de mi parte. Te presento a Draco Malfoy, es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

— Ah sí, conozco a tu padre, actualmente estamos por cerrar un contrato con la firma Malfoy. Mucho Gusto, Miranda Addler.

— Eh... un placer —Respondió un poco desubicado. ¿Qué aquella mujer era bipolar?

— ¿Te vas a llevar a mi padrino?

— Por supuesto, bebé. Yo te lo devuelvo para clases. Mándale saludos al guapetón de Remsie. ¿sí?

— Yo se los haré llegar.

— Gracias, eres un panecillo dulce, Harry —El moreno rió impasible—. Señor Malfoy Junior, hasta una próxima ocasión —El rubio asintió—. ¡ORION BLACK! ¡LA PRÓXIMA MALDITA VEZ QUE ESCAPES, PIÉNSALO BIEN PEDAZO DE ESCORIA, PORQUE AZKABAN TE PARECERÁ UN CAMINO DE ROSAS! —Harry sonrió nerviosamente, al ver desaparecer a su padrino con la loca de su secretaria jalándole por los pelos mientras le vapuleaba.

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— La secretaria de Sirius. Decidió escaparse en lo que él llamó un "paro forzoso". Supongo que alguien le fue con el chisme a Miranda.

— Siento compasión del pobre hombre... yo también preferiría Azkaban a esa loca...

— ¿Qué se le hace? Ella ha sido la babysitter laboral de Sirius desde que era auror...

— Demasiadas cosas para un fin de semana, voy a dormir, cuando menos a tratar de hacerlo —Masculló, yéndose de allí.

— Hey.

— No, no quiero oír nada, me voy a mi sala común.

— Si quieres, puedo cocinarte de nuevo, después de todo, quince baños no son comparación con una sola comida... bueno, ya que no quieres —Draco lo agarró por el brazo.

— ¿Sabes hacer hamburguesas mediterráneas? —Murmuró sin mirarle a la cara. Harry lo vio sorprendido, especialmente porque el rubio estaba sonrojado.

— Sí... —Asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido, también.

— Vale...

**TBC**

"_Aqua et ventus hiems conlavatius ego arcesso tui" _(que el agua y el viento se congreguen a mi llamado)


	10. Slyffindor, Gryffinpuff y Griffinclaws

**Capítulo Diez**: Slyffindor, Gryffinpuff y Griffinclaws.

— ¡Hey! —Le saludó Ron, soltando a Hermione para chocar las manos como siempre hacían—. ¿Dónde estabas?

— Cumpliendo el castigo con Malfoy.

— Esa serpiente... —Gruñó el pelirrojo—. Deberían disecarlo. Pero, ¡es una lástima que te hayas perdido el fin de semana a Hogsmeade! ¡Fue genial!

— Es cierto —Dijo Hermione—. Ten, te trajimos caramelos y un poco de tarta que sabemos te encanta.

— Je, gracias, son los mejores. ¿Y qué hicieron? —Preguntó, comenzando a caminar para irse a su sala común y descansar un rato.

— Yo estuve en el alberque mientras que Hermione estuvo en su tratamiento de yo-no-se-qué. ¿Para qué te echan chocolate en el cuerpo si no te lo puedes comer?

— Ron, el chocolate tiene propiedades que ayudar a suavizar la piel... —Harry rió. Definitivamente, había cosas que jamás cambiaban...

79

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry, al ver que todos estaban conglomerados en la entrada.

— Tienen que ver esto —Les dijo Seamus al verlos llegar, agarrando a Harry. Dean agarró a Hermione y Ron. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba completamente destruida y una cosa que parecía echa de agua estaba en frente de lo que antes había sido la chimenea.

— Ergh... Hermione... —Comenzó Harry, sacando la varita que le había sido devuelta antes de que Miranda se raptara a Sirius.

— ¿Dime Harry?

— ¿Qué eso?

— No tengo ni la menor idea...

— ¡Qué! —Exclamó horrorizado.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Se mueve! ¡Esa cosa se mueve! —Chilló Parvati, agarrándose a Lavender y corriendo hacia la entrada. El monstruo acuosos se lanzó contra el alumnado.

— _¡Maximum Protejo!_ —Gritaron Hermione y Harry a la misma vez.

— ¡Corran a buscar al director! —Bramó el ojiverde, asustándolos a todos.

— Oh, oh... Harry, mira.. —El ojiverde observó hacia dónde su amiga estaba señalando. Ron había sido atrapado y estaba siendo ahogado, ya que se agarraba el cuello y trataba de buscar aire. El Gryffindor Mayor sintió como algo mojado le subía por la pierna. Saltó hacia atrás desvaneciendo el conjuro el cual no servía para nada, y de repente sintió que no podía respirar, comenzando a ver todo como estando bajo del agua, de repente toda la sala común era un océano azul.

80

— ¡Buen Merlín! —Pronunció Mcgonagall, aterrada al ver como muchos de sus alumnos trataban de evitar morir ahogados. Sólo cerca del techo no estaba lleno de agua, y era difícil alcanzarla para tomar aire—. ¡Director! —Gritó al ver como el anciano era arrastrado junto con los demás alumnos.

— Estoy bien, Minerva. Que no cunda el páni... ¡glup! —Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue sumergido completamente.

— ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? —Exclamó Remus llegando, los alumnos habían tenido diferentes ideas de a quién buscar. Minerva lo tiró como pudo hacia atrás para evitar que el profesor de DEFENSAS terminara en aquel destino—. ¿Esos son...? ¿Caramelos de limón? —Puntualizó Remus, mirando que de repente no sólo era agua en lo que flotaban los alumnos, sino... esos horribles caramelos que comía el director. Curiosamente la fuente de los caramelos era mismo bolsillo del anciano.

— ¡Se van a ahogar en caramelos ahora!

— Creo que Potter está teniendo dificultades —Soltó uno. Todos vieron como unos tentáculos habían aparecido dentro del agua y comenzaban a atacar a los alumnos, más precisamente parecían ensañarse con Harry, quien a los pocos minutos se desmayó, por no poder llevar aire a sus pulmones.

81

Nadie podía creérselo...los caramelos de limón habían salvado a los alumnos de Gryffindor. Dichos habían encapsulado el agua formando una barrera. Aprovechando aquello, Sirius, quién había aparecido con Miranda luego del chivatazo de uno de los alumnos, se fue a ayudar a su ahijado y Remus al director mientras que Mcgonagall, Miranda y los otros alumnos se fueron a ayudar a las otras personas que habían caído presa de aquel desastre.

82

Cuando los Slytherin llegaron al comedor a la mañana siguiente, se encontraron con que no había ninguna mesa y los Gryffindor dormían en sacos, en el piso, con gestos cansados, había sido una noche para recordar. Los valientes caramelos de limón habían sucumbido al poder de aquel monstruo acuático llevándose ahora a todo el personal que había ido a prestar ayuda, ahogándolos a todos. Y al final había sido Snape quién había llegado de mala leche a ponerle final a todo aquello.

— ¿Qué coño pasó aquí? —Preguntó Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué hacen todos los Gryffindor durmiendo en el piso?

— El desayuno tendrá que esperar —Les dijo Snape, sobresaltando a todos, quien llegaba con el director. Cruelmente el pocionista hizo un sonido de disparo con su varita despertando a todos sobresaltados.

— Severus, no era necesario hacer eso.

— ¡Gryffindor! ¡Levántense...!

83

Todos miraban con odio a Snape... ya habían arreglado el gran comedor y los demás alumnos estaban en sus respectivas mesas arreglados y listos para clases mientras que los Gryffindor estaban, despeinados y en pijamas.

— Anoche, mientras todos ustedes se preparaban para dormir —Comenzó el director de Hogwarts—. Una... _criatura_ inidentificada, atacó a sus compañeros de clase, destruyendo completamente la torre de Gryffindor. Por esa razón, todos están en pijamas y fueron encontrados durmiendo en el gran comedor. Desafortunadamente, aún no tenemos ni la menor idea, de qué es esa criatura que además es inmune a nuestra magia y estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos. Incluyéndome. Cuando logramos someterla, tratamos de arreglar cuando menos los cuartos de la torre, nos enteramos que no podíamos hacerlo mágicamente... así que, el profesor White junto a su secretaria, se van a poner en contacto con albañiles, para tratar de solucionar el problema a la manera muggle. Debido a toda esta complicación, nos vemos forzados a mover a los alumnos de Gryffindor a otras casas. Desafortunadamente, Gryffindor es una de las casas con más alumnado y Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff no tienen capacidad para albergar, a más de cinco personas de Gryffindor.

»Por favor, no griten ni armen alboroto, pero, ya que la casa de Slytherin es la casa más espaciosa de Hogwarts y con menor alumnado se utilizará la parte deshabitada que es casi la mitad de la misma para albergar a los Gryffindor temporalmente. Desgraciadamente, esa mitad, no es suficiente para todo Gryffindor así que, tenemos que utilizar a todas las casas, se ha hecho un sorteo por medio del sombrero seleccionador para saber cual es su segunda opción, y desgraciadamente moveremos a todos el alumnado, ya que sólo el sombrero seleccionador tiene el permiso de dar entrada y salida a los alumnos a las diferentes casas.

»Esperamos que esta situación sea inusitadamente corta y pedimos disculpas por las molestias causadas, las clases de hoy se suspenden para comenzar la mudanza que tiene que terminar hoy, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más clases, especialmente los alumnos de séptimo con sus EXTASIS y los de quinto con los TIMOS. Diríjanse a sus jefes de casa para saber su nueva casa, temporal.

84

— ¿Harry? —Le llamó Hermione preocupada. El ojiverde le miró con pánico en los ojos—. Cielo, estar en Slytherin no es lo peor que puede pasar —Le susurró pendiente de que nadie los escuchara. Sólo pocas personas sabían que Harry había quedado en Gryffindor porque el mismo Harry lo había pedido así.

85

— Potter —Le dijo Mcgonagall cuando llegó el trío de oro a consultarla—. Aquí está la contraseña de Slytherin y... _Reverto Slytherin _—Conjuró apuntándole, el uniforme había pasado hacer verde y plateado para su trauma—. Señorita Granger. Aquí la contraseña de Ravenclaw. _Reverto Ravenclaw _—Y la castaña observó tristemente como su uniforme rojo y dorado pasaba a ser, azul y negro—. Señor Weasley.

— ¡Ni porque me expulsen PONGO UN PIE EN SLYTHERIN! —Se exasperó el pelirrojo, huyéndole a Mcgonagall.

— El sombrero dijo que usted era el uno de los pocos que iba a armar desastre así que puede decidir estar en Slytherin o en Hupplepuff...

— ¡¿QUÉ!? —Sin embargo, luego procesó que en realidad, le estaban dando una oportunidad de librarse de Slytherin—. Bu... bueno...

— ¡Ron! ¡No me puedes dejar sólo en Slytherin! —Berreó Harry.

— Lo siento, hermano. Me voy a Hupplepuff con Dean y Neville.

— Perfecto, aquí está la contraseña —Le hizo saber entregándole un papelito—. _Reverto Hupplepuff._ Sus clases seguirán como siempre, ahora, retírense, contacten a un prefecto de sus casa para ubicarse, ellos tienen la información restante.

— ¡Me van a dejar sólo en Slytherin! —Chilló Harry.

— Lo siento, Harry... de verdad, pero, nos veremos en clases —Comenzó la prefecta de Gryffindor—. Y no es malo, tal vez te des cuenta que Slytherin es tu casa y se haga todo más fácil —El niño-que-vivió, volvió a chillar, ¡Eso no le podía estar pasando a él!

— ¡Hermione! —Le regañó Ron, alarmado—. ¡Harry no es ninguna serpiente rastrera!

— Vamos Ron, tenemos que buscar nuestra sala común. Sé que Hupplepuff y Ravenclaw quedan relativamente cerca.

— ¡Malos amigos! ¡No me dejen!

— Harry, ¡Eres un Gryffindor! —Le regañó la prefecta—. Actúa como tal. ¡Largo!

86

— Bien, bien, bien... —Comenzó Pansy Parkinson—. Escuchen todos los forasteros. Slytherin no es ninguna de sus pocilgas. ¿Se entiende? —Explicó con voz dura y mirada matadora. Casi ningún Slytherin había sido cambiado de casa. Después de todo, no eran Slytherin por nada. Lo que fue más inesperado de todo fue ver a Potter con los colores de Slytherin, retraído casi al final de la comitiva—. No se hacen reuniones a media noche. La privacidad es la regla número uno. La sala común no es un parque recreativo ni un salón de estudio, si se meten en alguna situación conflictiva, se van a resolver sus problemas a otro lado ¿Se entendió? Y siéntanse orgullosos de estar pisando en carne propia la casa de nuestro más ilustre fundador.

» Cada Slytherin Real, tiene un apadrinado, quién será su responsabilidad de que las reglas de la casa de Slytherin se cumplan a cabalidad. Los profesores están terminando de arreglar la parte de Slytherin que se utilizará también es estos momentos y que ha permanecido inutilizada por eones. Lavender Brown, tu vienes conmigo, cada Slytherin, se acercará a su apadrinado ahora y lo llevará a sus habitaciones y esperarán nuestras indicaciones cuando los profesores nos indiquen para saber que sigue...

» Potter... tu padrino no va a ir a ti voluntariamente, nadie quiso apadrinarte así que, ya que Draco no quiso tampoco apadrinar a nadie, le tocó lo peor. Sólo para que sepas, su cuarto es el que está al final del pasillo la contraseña ya te la dirá él, y por cierto —Detuvo a todo el mundo—. Draco Malfoy es el otro prefecto de Slytherin, aunque en estos momentos no está demasiado receptivo. Si ustedes se piensan quedar allí hasta que la situación se solvente, ya es su problema... vámonos Brown...

— Deberías estar en Hupplepuff con tu manada de inútiles...

— Yo también pienso que debería estar con mi manada de inútiles, cuando menos no tendría que morir envenenado...

— No tengo pensado dejarte entrar en mi cuarto...

— Potter —Harry y Draco, voltearon para ver a profesor Snape quien acababa de llegar—. La contraseña del cuarto de Draco es _Iustum Facere Fulgor._

— ¿Iu que? —No había podido captarle a la frase, no era muy versado en el latín que se dijera, aunque, al parecer el rubio lo utilizaba para todo.

— Lo que oyó, ahora, los dos dejen de hacer el estúpido al menos que quieran detención. ¡Largo!

— _Iustum Facere Fulgor _—Pronunció Draco, irreverente cruzado de brazos mientra que Harry lo único que hacía era suspirar derrotado.

— ¿Me puedes escribir eso? —Le preguntó incómodo, refiriéndose a la contraseña.

— Ni en sueños Potter.

— ¿Cuándo menos me puedes decir que significa para acordarme mejor?

— ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI CUARTO! —Exclamó indignado. Al ver que su cama matrimonial era ahora una cama individual y que al lado había otra igual, sus doseles habían desaparecido y todo había sido clonado.

— _Hasta aquí llegué, sé que Malfoy va a asesinarme... lo sé... apenas se de vuelta... _—Pensaba el ojiverde. Se escudó con los brazos cuando el rubio se volteó con gestos marcados y toscos.

— Potter, ODIO el desorden más de lo que alguna vez te voy a poder odiar, así que si veo algo fuera de lugar, te torturaré infinitamente. NO, y grábatelo: NO te voy a volver a hacer de enfermera, así que si vas a tener uno de tus ataques de sangrado masivo, puedes irte largando a tu destruida torre. Tercero, ¡No me dejes echo un asco el baño cuando lo utilices! Sube las dos tapas cuando orines y vuélvelas a bajar, cuando termines. El champú se recarga sólo así que si lo acabas ¡No botes el maldito pote porque te descabezo! Hay un compartimiento para meter tus enseres personales, utilízalo, reitero, no me dejes nada hecho un desastre. Duermo de este maldito lado —Le hizo saber, señalándole la cama que estaba a la derecha—. Sino te gusta, puedes ahogarte en la bañera...

— Duermo del lado izquierdo —Murmuró molesto, sentándose en la que sería su cama, hasta que los obreros terminaran el trabajo o sus profesores encontraran alguna manera de hacer funcionar la magia en Gryffindor—. Malfoy...

— ¿Ahora que mierda quieres?

— Umm, puedes repetir la contraseña de tu cuarto. ¿Por favor?

— _Iustum Facere Fulgor..._ repite inútil: _Iustum Facere Fulgor._

— _Iustum Facere Fulgor..._ ¿qué significa?

— ¿Y te llamas a ti un sangre pura? ¡¿Qué acaso no saber latín!?

— Pues... lo que Hermione me ha hecho aprender —Le confesó avergonzado—. Y no, yo no me considero un sangre pura, no entiendo de eso, sin contar con que no lo soy, mi madre es nacida de muggles, te lo recuerdo.

— ¡Potter, eres desesperante!

— ¡¿Y ahora que hice?!

— ¡¿Es que no sabes nada?!

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Hermione!?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con la pelos de escobas?!

— Eres una ladilla... y no le digas así —Opinó, volviéndose a sentar en la cama, cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara.

— Potter, para tu información, pedazo de carne sin cerebro, cuando tu madre se casó con Potter, legalmente se convirtió en una sangre pura, aunque, es igual que ser un "Nuevo Rico"... y ya que te concibieron luego de matrimonio tú ni siquiera tienes algún trazo de la impureza de tu madre . Los Potter, son de la línea noble de la magia. ¡Es tú propia historia! ¿Cómo coño no la vas a saber? ¡Inclusive se dice que ustedes son de la línea directa de Gryffindor!

— Y qué... por ser de la maldita línea directa de Gryffindor tengo a Voldemort tras mis pasos... —Le gruñó rehusando mirarle.

— ¿O sea que es verdad? —Harry se volteó y lo miró con actitud borde—. ¿Qué? Es sólo una especulación, es obvio que tengo que estar, _ligeramente _sorprendido...

— A mí no me interesan ninguna de esas formalidades... si hubiese sido un mago común y corriente o un muggle, cuando menos tendría a mi familia al completo.

— Potter, tú no quieres ser un maldito muggle por encima de lo que eres ahora.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

— No te creo, maldita sea, me rehúso a hacerlo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu "sangre" que la gente anda como imbéciles siempre detrás de los Malfoy? —Sabía que cuando a Malfoy le preguntaban acerca de su ascendencia, se pegaba y olvidaba todo lo demás.

— Mi familia para tu información, Potter —Ajá... allí iba... era increíble lo rápido que había entrado en aquel "modo"—. Viene de los primeros reyes de la magia.

— ¿Reyes? —Draco exhaló bruscamente.

— A veces se me olvida que tengo que tratarte como a un maldito muggle. Si Potter, Reyes. Antes de que se implementara un sistema pseudo democrático, vivíamos en monarquía. La línea de los Malfoy se divide en dos, aunque no te interesa cuáles son esas dos ramas, mi rama, es la del Rey Mágico de Francia. Todos los cabezas de los Malfoy, son descendientes en la línea de tataranietos de el Rey Leinandros Frennsee III, y ya que mi abuelo Abraxas Malfoy que en paz descanse, sólo tuvo a mi padre como descendiente, cuando él abdique, yo me convertiré en la nueva cabeza de los Malfoy —Y le sorprendió el orgullo en la voz de su compañero de cuarto. Malfoy realmente estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su familia.

— Joder Malfoy, compadezco a tu futura esposa.

— Ya te dije que no me iba a casar...

— Sí, sí... me acuerdo. Bueno... también compadezco a tu hijo.

87

Harry se encontraba dormitando agradablemente en su cama provisional, mientras que Draco hacía los deberes sentado en su escritorio. Las campanillas del reloj principal de Slytherin sonaron, avisándole que era hora de el almuerzo y no podían dilatarse un minuto más. El rubio se levantó de su asiento con elegancia y movimientos comedidos, pasándose una manos por los cabellos, para arreglar cualquier desperfecto que hubiera. Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y la enderezó. Se metió lo que se había salido de la camisa dentro del pantalón, y se enderezó la correa para que la hebilla quedara justo en el centro. Agarró del perchero que había cerca de la puerta la túnica y luego recordó que Potter estaba durmiendo en la habitación.

Potter estaba babeando la almohada. Aspiró, conteniéndose para no cometer una estupidez.

— Potter, arriba. Hora de levantarse —Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda—. ¡POTTER!

— ¡Señora! —Soltó Harry, desubicado creyendo que era su tía. Suspiró, volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Cómo que señora, Potter? —Oh... mierda... Miró a Draco preocupado.

— Lo siento Malfoy —Se disculpó, rápidamente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?

— Eres un Slytherin ahora, Potter. Lo que se traduce a que tienes que ser puntual, es hora de ir al gran comedor. Párate. ¡Rápido! —Le apremió, ganándose una mirada de cansado hastío.

88

Snape observó un poco traumatizado el cambio que había sucedido en la escuela en un flash. Nuevos grupos se habían formado y..., aquello casi no hace que le diese un paro cardíaco. El trío de oro se había disuelto momentáneamente. En vez de Potter, Granger y Weasley entrar juntos y revoltosos al gran comedor. Potter, entraba con Malfoy jalándole y regañándole sabría por Merlín que cosas. Mientras que Parkinson y Zabini los miraban resignados y Nott leía sin atropellar milagrosamente a nada ni a nadie. Granger entraba orgullosa como siempre, encabezando el grupo acompañada de las Patil y una Ravenclaw. Y Weasley lo hacía con un montón de Hupplepuff, junto con Longbottom y Thomas. Riendo y siendo el centro de atención que siempre había querido.

Volvió a respirar tranquilo cuando el trío de oro se reunió de nuevo, y se sentó en Gryffindor. Así era como debía ser todo... sí, exactamente así. Aunque... era extraño ver sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor un surtido extraño de colores, era sorprendente que la mayoría de los Gryffindor habían sido sorteados como segunda casa en Slytherin.

89

— Ron.

— ¿Si Hermione?

— ¿Vamos a ir juntos al baile de Halloween? —Harry miró a la pareja, sonreírse.

— ¡Pero Princesa! ¡Faltaba más! —Le respondió, besándola—. ¿Y tú con quién vas a ir, hermano?

— No lo sé... no tengo demasiadas ganas de ir tampoco... —Les mintió, de verdad le dolía ver como le hacían momentáneamente a un lado para tener sus momentos de amorío.

— ¡No puedes! ¡Tienes que ir! —Le alentó Ron—. ¡Es nuestro último baile de Halloween en Hogwarts!

— Ron —Le regañó Harry—. Conociendo a Dumbledore seguro que también suelta el mismo discurso en San Valentin...

— ¡Pero! Ese es el de San Valentin, ¡No el de Halloween! Además, el año pasado, Mcgonagall no lo dejó hacer el baile de San Valentin. Y lo más seguro este tampoco ¡tienes que venir! Tienes a Hogwarts a tus pies, estoy segura que nadie te negaría de invitarle. ¿Por qué no le dices a Seamus?

— No sé, Ron... ya veré...

— ¡Hermione! ¡Dile algo!

— Ron, para Harry, Halloween es una fecha dolorosa, si no quiere venir al baile, está bien... —Sin embargo su mejor amiga le estaba viendo con esa miradita que decía que lo iba a obligar quisiera o no.

— ¡Me rehúso! —Exclamó Ron en descontento. La prefecta le había metido una colleja.

— Si alguien me invita y no me entero que fueron ustedes los que me delataron, iré...

90

— Iu... _ummm..._ —Dijo Harry, tratando de acordarse de la contraseña—. ¿Facer? _Ummm..._ ¡estúpido Malfoy y su manía de poner todo en latín! —El ojiverde observó la serpiente que había en la puerta, la cual le miró también, silbándole, lo que hizo que el moreno saltara hacia atrás. Luego de recuperarse del susto—. _Oye ¿Me dejas pasar? _—Le preguntó en Parsel.

— _¿Quién eres _Parsel Orator_?_

— Ergh... _¿Harry Potter?_

— _¿Un descendiente de Slytherin?_

— _¿Si te digo que sí me dejarás pasar?_

— _Debemos obedecer a todos los descendientes de Slytherin... tú hueles como uno de ellos..._

— _Tengo que la contraseña, pero... creo que se me olvidó algunas partes.... ¿Ium... algo farcere o algo así y fulgor?_

— _Sólo te dejaré pasar porque has dicho casi toda la contraseña y porque eres un _Orator _de nuestra lengua. No te acostumbres... esta es la última vez._

— _¡Merlín! ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _No tengo nombre y no es necesario ser nombrada. Ahora, entra pequeño Hablante._

Cuando entró se encontró a Draco con una mirada hastiada y a una joven hablando cohibida.

— Te dije que te daría tiempo hasta que Potter llegara, puedes largarte...

— Pero...

— Voy a ir al baile con Pansy, no haces nada aquí. Lárgate...

— Merlín, Malfoy.... deberías ser un poco más amable... —Le dijo preocupado al ver como aquella muchacha salía disparada a llorar, seguramente.

— No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, Potter.

— No sé por qué todavía me sigo metiendo en lo que no me importa...

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

— ¿Vas a ir con Pansy al baile? —Preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose en la mesa y cruzando las piernas en forma india.

— No...

— ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso?

— Por qué si, Potter. ¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?

— Sí, pero mi tarea se la comió el monstruo de agua, junto con mi escoba, mi uniforme de Quidditch, mi ropa, y cualquier otra cosa que poseyera y estuviese en Gryffindor en el momento del ataque. Sirius dijo que iba a mandarme más ropa cuando Miranda la buscara en casa.

— ¡Bendito sea! Damos las gracias al monstruo que se comió su ropa. Aunque... no estaría muy alegre si un maldito bichejo se comiera mi Saeta de Fuego.

— Dumbledore me dijo que habían descubierto que el monstruo era un vacío por dentro y que tenía todas nuestras cosas en su estómago... así que no cantes victoria con deshacerte de mi ropa.

— Jamás pensé que viviría para verte ensuciando el uniforme de Slytherin... eres la desgracia de la casa. La corbata mal puesta, la camisa por fuera, el pullover brillando por su ausencia, tienes la camisa mal abotonada —Harry miró la camisa y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡¿cómo no había visto eso?!— Tu cabello sigue igual o peor que cuando en Francia, inclusive tienes los lentes caídos... —El Gryffindor se pasó una mano por el cabello, se subió los lentes y se quitó la corbata—. Eres un desastre que camina.

— Y aún así te parece que tengo un buen culo...

— Por supuesto Potter. Sácate el alma y déjame el cuerpo...

— Lo lamento Malfoy, el paquete viene completo, además, no está a la venta.

— Lástima —El moreno abrió la boca—. Bueno, seguiré con mi tarea... —Determinó, volteándose y dejando que una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomara en sus labios.

— Oye, ¿con quien vas a ir al baile?

— No contigo, Potter —Le respondió de una vez, sacando algunos libros de su bolso. Harry reviró los ojos y se tiró de nuevo en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Luego de un tiempo prolongado, Harry se moría del aburrimiento, así que se levantó de golpe y miró la espalda de su estirado compañero de espalda. Estaba completamente recto y los dos pies estaban alineados en el piso.

— Malfoy...

— ¿Ahora qué, Potter?

— ¿Almorzaste?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque estoy aburrido.

— ¿Y? —Siguió la conversación sin ni siquiera voltearse.

— Y mi ladilla es suficientemente fuerte para cocinarte... —El rubio se volteó, recostándose en el respaldar de la silla de madera, mirando fijamente al moreno—. Rétame a cocinar algo particularmente difícil... anda, no sean tacaño Malfoy, ayúdame a "desaburrirme" por favor —Le rogó utilizando por primera vez con Malfoy su mirada de cachorrito degollado, aunque el puchero se lo había guardado. Esa era su arma ultra secreta para conseguir sus propósitos. A Draco le pareció adorable y estuvo a punto de decirle que sí.

— ¡Ah! Quién no te conozca que te compre, joder... —Le dijo volviendo a su tarea... había estado de caer en aquel truco más viejo que el hambre y que en Potter parecía ser condenadamente efectivo. Potter, apareció un libro de la nada y volvió a tirarse en la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Que te parecería si cocinara Salmón ahumado, marinado en laurel, tomillo, limón y aceite de sésamo con salsa carbonara? —Estaba a punto de echarse a reír, al ver la cara de Malfoy, pero, se aguantó—. Inclusive puedo ser muy bueno y hacer papas rellenas de acompañante.

— ¡Merlín Potter! ¿Qué quieres hacer que engorde? —Harry se echó finalmente a reír como si no hubiese mañana, inclusive cayéndose de la cama.

— ¿Te has vuelto irremediablemente loco? —Le preguntó molesto.

— No... —Jadeó, tratando de incorporarse en la cama—. Tenías que ver tu cara...

— No me da risa...

— ¿Y qué? —Volvió a reírse con más intensidad. El rubio bufó.

— Dudo que puedas preparar esa receta. Marinar el salmón sin palmarla es casi un arte.

— Ajá... así que sí estás interesado en mi apetitoso almuerzo.

— Estoy puntualizando un hecho...

— ¿Y qué ganaría el cocinero de lograrlo?

— Potter, lo único que recibirás de mí, será devolverte los doscientos galeones que aún tengo empaquetados...

— Entonces no te cocinaré.

— Nadie te estás pidiendo que lo hagas.

— Estoy seguro que si vuelvo a mencionar la comida te gruñirá el estómago.

— Claro que no —Gruñó el mismo Draco.

— Si tú hechizas a los elfos, lo haré... —Le hizo saber inocentemente.

— Vendido... vámonos —Le dijo jalándolo por el brazo. Harry sólo se rió.

**TBC...**


	11. Todo por confundir el Oro con la Plata

**Capítulo Once: **Todo por confundir el Oro con la Plata.

91

Eran las nueve de la noche y luego de haber hechizado hasta desmayar a los elfos y comer. Draco y Harry habían regresado a Slytherin, en un agradable silencio. El rubio volvía a ser presa del sueño, luego de haber perdido estrepitosamente (como siempre) contra el antiguo Gryffindor, y admitir que era el mejor Salmón ahumado que había probado y que jamás se imaginó que la Salsa Carbonara pudiera quedar bien con aquel pescado.

Harry le había contado que su tía había descubierto la receta y le había mostrado el libro de dónde la había sacado, también le había confesado que su tía le había enseñado a marinar aunque se había omitido la parte escabrosa de la historia.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿A dónde vas a Potter? Ya te dije que eres un Slytherin y no vas a cometer ninguna trastada mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo y seas un _miembro _de mi casa.

— Voy a ducharme, no seas paranoico ¿Y tú a dónde ibas?

— Yo primero.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Eso es trampa!

92

— ¿Entonces te vas a casar con esa estirada? —Preguntó Pansy, preocupada mirando a Blaise, mientras caminaban por Slytherin.

— Ya no sé como escapar de el compromiso...

— ¿Qué ha dicho Draco, acerca de esto?

— No mucho. Simplemente se me quedó mirando esperando que yo hiciera algo. Aunque, no supe muy bien que quería que hiciera.

— ¡Potter quítate de esa puerta inmediatamente! —Esto hizo saltar a los dos Slytherin, quienes se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Malfoy déjame en paz yo me levanté primero!

— ¡No seas mentiroso!

— ¡Quítate Malfoy!

— ¡Quítate tú, Potter!

— _Iustum Facere Fulgor _—Pronunció Parkinson y observó la escena. Draco tenía acorralado a Potter en la puerta, mientras que Potter trataba de traspasarla sin poder debido a Draco.

— ¡Este es mi cuarto, Potter!

— ¡¿Y qué!? ¡Hasta que la torre de Gryffindor vuelva a funcionar es mi cuarto también!

— ¡Quítate, cuatro ojos!

— ¡Oblígame, serpiente oxigenada!

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué es este alboroto! ¡Cállense los dos! ¿En dónde creen ustedes que están en una mancebía? —Los ocupantes del cuarto se acomodaron al llamado de Pansy.

— ¿Quién te llamó, Pansy?

— El bochinche que tenían montado. ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Están en Slytherin! ¡Compórtense! ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? ¿Porque bobada se están peleando ahora?

— ¡Yo me levanté para ir a baño primero! —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, señalándose. Pansy perdió la paciencia.

93

Potter había sido el primero entrar a bañarse. Pansy los había jalado a los dos por la oreja y luego de aparecer dos papelitos se los dio. El ojiverde había salido con el primer número. Así que allí estaba Draco es su cuarto, esperando que el estúpido cara-rajada terminara de bañarse.

El baño se desocupó en un tiempo que a Draco le pareció un sacrilegio. ¿Cómo se había bañado en diez minutos? Potter asomó la cabeza sonrojado y llamó a su compañero de cuarto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? —Soltó sin ganas.

— Um..., no tengo nada de ropa...

— A buena hora te vienes a acordar... ¿Y qué quieres tú que yo haga?

— ¿Me puedes prestar algo para dormir, por fis? —Le rogó desesperado. La única opción que quedaba era dormir desnudo. Sirius estaba ocupado todavía lejos de Hogwarts junto con Miranda y Remus, estaba allí, dando clases, simplemente nadie podía buscarle su ropa por los momentos.

— No Potter, me rehúso a prestarte mi ropa... la ensuciarás.

— Malfoy, no voy a dormir desnudo. ¡Por favor! ¡No seas así! Algún pijama que ya no uses... —El rubio se cruzó de brazos, y suspirando se volteó molesto a buscarle algo. Cuando lo encontró, se lo pasó. Harry vio que era un guarda camisa blanco y un bóxer.

A Draco le causó risa que su ropa le bailara a Potter. Aunque considerando que le sacaba varios centímetros al moreno, era de esperarse. La camisa le quedaba como un vestido y otra vez estaba sonrojado.

— Te ves gracioso, Potter —Expresó divertido, metiéndose en el baño, escuchando como la almohada pegaba en la puerta. Se rió con más ganas... Observó el baño. Simplemente el vidrio estaba empañado, del resto, Potter no había, siquiera movido la alfombra. Bueno, tal vez Potter no iba a ser tan mal compañero de cuarto.

94

— Malfoy ¿Qué te tomó una maldita hora en el baño? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— Potter, no soy como tú que tarda diez minutos.

— ¡Tardaste exactamente cincuenta y seis minutos en el baño!

— ¿Y qué?

— ¡Y aún así querías bañarte primero!

— No seas llorica... —Le espetó, peinándose y arreglándose la ropa.

— Vas a dormir... ¿Qué tanto haces?

— Cierra la jeta, Potter...

— Malfoy, la pijama se te va a arrugar..., quieras o no —Le soltó incrédulo al ver que luego de acostarse, su compañero de cuarto, volvió a arreglarse el cabello y alisarse la ropa.

— Buenas noche, Potter. Me dispondré a apagar las luces...

— Estúpido...

— Idiota... _¡Nox! _—Conjuró Malfoy y las luces se desvanecieron paulatinamente. Harry se acurrucó en su cama, sintiéndose extraño. Aquel lugar se sentía igual que Gryffindor y eso lo asustó. Inclusive era como si aquella situación con Malfoy la hubiese estado viviendo desde siempre. El estar en Slytherin también se sentía como estar en su hogar, la temperatura no le parecía tan fría como cuando había ido a espiar a Malfoy y aquella pétrea oscuridad que jamás se evidenciaba en Gryffindor, lo hacía sentirse acogido, en casa. ¿Cómo hubiese sido si hubiese dejado al sombrero colocarlo en Slytherin? Tal vez hubiese logrado limar sus asperezas con Snape, al ser la cabeza de su casa. Aquellas peleas tontas con Malfoy por el baño o por la comida, le llenaron inimaginablemente. Tal vez muchas cosas no hubiesen salido como hasta ahora y serían mejores, sin embargo, aquello ya no existía ni existiría nunca. Sólo quedaba lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos y el único camino era hacia adelante. Se volteó, arreglándose las sábanas y comenzó a deslizarse al mundo de los sueños.

— Buenas noches, Malfoy —Murmuró apagado.

— Hasta mañana, cara-rajada.

— Hurón...

95

— Yo sabía que estar en Slytherin iba a beneficiarte —Le hizo saber Hermione, al Harry sentarse.

— Cállate Hermione, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es el despertar en Slytherin...

— ¡En Ravenclaw es genial! ¡De verdad, inclusive me sentí como en casa y todo es tan interesante! ¿Sabía que para entrar, hay que responder a un acertijo? —Harry asintió. Así que él no había sido el único con aquellos sentimientos de pertenencia en otra casa.

— ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Hermione—. ¡Sólo quedan cinco minutos para comenzar clases!

— Anoche Seamus y Dean decidieron armar jaleo y nos acostamos muy tarde. Creo que se nos olvidó que Harry no estaría allí para despertarnos o tú para mandarnos a dormir... —Hermione y Harry se miraron preocupados. Como que a Ron estar en aquella casa no le había hecho mucho bien.

— Apúrate que tenemos pociones...

— Vayan ustedes... yo les alcanzo.

— ¡Ni de chiste! —Soltaron Granger y Potter al unísono.

— No quiero perder puntos por ti... —Le regañó la prefecta, jalándole del brazo, mientra que el pelirrojo sólo podía agarrar una simple tostada para desayunar.

96

— Hoy vamos a aprender a hacer la poción contra el veneno de la Cobra Real. A partir de la base de antídotos que aprendieron en tercero —Todo el mundo (principalmente los Gryffindor) se miraban entre sí. Nadie recordaba de qué poción previa—. Cómo sé que todos los Gryffindor, no tienen ni la menor idea de qué hablo, tienen cinco minutos para encontrar un voluntario Slytherin que se coloque con ustedes para realizar la poción—. Potter ¿Usted no oyó?

— Señor, puedo realizar la poción solo. ¿Puedo? —Rogó internamente a cada dios que encontró para que Snape dijera que sí.

— Ni en broma, Potter. O se encuentra una pareja, o se sienta de una vez con el señor Malfoy.

— ¡Por qué! —Se quejó Draco—. ¡La última vez nos trató de matar unas cuantas veces!

— Silencio —Le instó sin derecho a réplica. Malfoy inmediatamente se sentó enfuruñado—. Señor Potter. Estoy esperando...

— Mira Potter —Le dijo Draco, a penas llegó a su lado—. Este antídoto en vez de curarte puede matarte con sólo salpicarte... ¡Así que te agradezco coherencia!

— Déjame en paz... yo le dije a Snape que quería trabajar sólo...

— ¿Y qué nos mates a todos? —Los dos se miraron a matar.

— En estos potes está el veneno de la Cobra. No lo malgasten —Advirtió, dándole un vial a cada uno.

97

— ¿Y ahora que hago con esto? —Draco miró mosqueado al moreno—. Te recuerdo que mi libro de texto está junto a todo Gryffindor en el estómago de algo que ni Dumbledore sabe qué es...

— Dame Potter —Susurró gruñendo—. Más ayuda el que no estorba.

— Como quieras...

98

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy se encontraba en su sobrio despacho, finalizando de escribir en una tarjeta y adheriéndola mágicamente a una caja envuelta exquisitamente en vinotinto. Se levantó, tomando su vaso de coñac y se dirigió a la chimenea. Él fuego y su familia nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero, siempre había sido _un mal necesario. _Suspiró sin razón alguna y miró hacia afuera, ese día era noche de luna nueva, por lo que sólo estaba el oscuro cielo acompañado de las nubes. Caminó en diagonal y subió un poco el volumen. Aquel pastoral era toda una obra maestra. Delicada y con estilo.

Una estauilla le llamó la atención. Era un lobo tallado en plata pulida. El animal estaba en pose altiva y elegante. Le hizo recordar al estúpido licántropo amigo de su cuñado... el jamás se había ensañado tanto con alguien, sin embargo, Remus John Lupin, había sido un trago fuerte de superar. No sabía que era lo que más le disgustaba del hombre... ni siquiera con James Potter, a quién odiaba con pasión, aún fuera del colegio por sus relaciones inter familiares, era fácilmente ignorable. Pero, cuando se trataba de Lupin, ahí no había pero ni razón que valiese.

Se volvió a sentar, mirando su vaso. Debía dejar ya el licor, no sabía cuantas rondas llevaba esa noche, pero, ya era suficiente un Malfoy no podía permitirse tales descontroles. Sacó su varita de su bastón negro y su cabeza se llenó con recuerdos de Draco jugando con aquel ornamento, mientras Narcisa reía jovial, fotografiándole. Un vacío desgarrador, inundó sus sentidos. No había sentido aquello, desde que Narcisa estaba con él.

Se resignó, dejando pasar todo aquello. Dio un suave golpe con su varita y el regalo desapareció, mientras pensaba si alguna vez antes de morir conseguiría a una persona a quien amar... Narcisa se lo había pedido, y él se lo debía a sí mismo. Ya no quedaba nadie vivo que impidiera su felicidad.

Estaba siendo ingenuo... no había nadie allá afuera que buscara algo más que el apellido Malfoy. No quería saber el espectáculo que se armaría si el chisme de que estaba buscando pareja se difundía, especialmente no quería saber lo que pensaría su hijo, la única cosa importante que tenía consigo si comenzaba a buscar a alguien. Para Draco, Narcisa era una Diosa perfecta e inigualable. Conseguir su aprobación iba a ser momentos de disgustos y discusiones_. _

99

Remus estaba tranquilamente corrigiendo informes mientras tomaba chocolate. Pasó de trabajo, grabando una "A" de aceptable en ese reporte. El siguiente resultó ser el de Draco Malfoy. Nadie podía decir que no era hijo de Lucius, inclusive podía recordar que esa manera de colocarle el punto a la I, era mecenas del actual cabeza de los Malfoy. Leyó por encima y colocó una "S". Aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, el pequeño Malfoy era una Hermione dos, ¡Ah! Y debajo de Malfoy estaba la prefecta de Gryffindor, puso otra "S" de Supera las Expectativas, luego cuando terminara de corregir todo, si tenía ganas lo leería. Estaba seguro que Hermione no sólo había copiado el libro de texto si no que lo había analizado después. Cuando se dispuso a cambiar de ensayo. Un paquete se posó de la nada en su escritorio, asustándole.

Se levantó y miró por encima el regalo, sólo la envoltura, parecía costar más de lo que tenía ahorrado en su cuenta bancaria. Había una tarjeta, le lanzó un localizador de hechizos al regalo pero, nada apareció, era un regalo normal y corriente. Abrió la tarjeta.

"_Para usted que brilla como la luna, que este presente, promulgue nuestra unión" _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. _

Remus tenía la boca abierta. ¿Lucius Malfoy le había mandado un regalo? Releyó la tarjeta, torció una mueca aquello de brillar como la luna lo había insultado de sobremanera. ¡Que manera tan elegante de burlarse de él! Se sentó, sintiendo una molestia inusual en él, abriendo el regalo, con cuidado. ¡No podía romper el papel! Cada vez que tenía un impulso de hacerlo, venía como el maldito envoltorio parecía hecho de algún metal precioso. Era una caja blanca e impoluta de catorce centímetros de alto y veinte centímetros de largo.

Abrió con cuidado ese envoltorio y se encontró con otra cajita. Era de terciopelo negro y media nueve centímetros por nueve centímetros. Un tic en el ojo le apareció ¡¿PLATA?! ¡LUCIUS MALFOY IBA A MORIR EN ESOS PRECISOS MOMENTOS!

100

— ¿En que lo puedo ayudar... señor... ummm? —Preguntó diligente un elfo de la casa Malfoy.

— Vengo a hablar con Lucius Malfoy, así que puedes llamar a tu amo antes de que decida romper las barreras y patee su aristocrático culo.

— Permítame unos segundos...

— ¿Lupin? —Llamó Lucius llegando a aquella sala, sin creérselo. ¿Qué pasaba allí?— Voy a preguntarlo una sola vez, Lupin. ¿Qué coño crees tú que haces en mi casa? Largo de aquí Kiki... —El elfo desapareció.

— Mira, Malfoy. No estoy rebosante de alegría por tener que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Pero, esto superó mi capacidad de soporte. ¿¡Qué te poseyó para jugarme una broma de tan MAL gusto, especialmente mandándome plata?! ¡Vas para los cuarenta! ¡Severus, Sirius y tú necesitan crecer! ¡Y necesitan hacerlo con urgencia! —Le soltó fuera de sí. Tanto que su lobo se salió de control, haciendo que sus pupilas se alargaran y rompiera las barreras que lo separaban de la chimenea de Hogwarts de la Malfoy Manor, llegando en carne y hueso a donde estaba el infantil hombre. Lucius estaba sorprendido. Lupin había roto con una facilidad pasmante la barreras de su casa que eran mantenida por todos sus ancestros y por él mismo.

Sintió que le pegaban una cosa con demasiada fuerza en el pecho.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —Inquirió el rubio sorprendido.

— Estaba yo, alegremente corrigiendo ensayos cuando llega este maldito paquete a mi mesa. Malfoy, para molestarme hay que correr un buen trecho, y tú con tres simples palabras y una maldita pulsera, estoy a punto de matarte. ¿Puedo saber porque mierdas me mandas eso?

— Mira, Lupin. Esto es un mal entendido. Esto no era para ti, no tengo ni la menor idea de como llegó a dónde tú estabas...

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Típico de ti! ¡Ahora no tienes la culpa! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy alérgico a la plata! ¡Mierda! ¡Como te odio! ¡Pero yo no trataría de matarte de una manera tan baja y despreciable!

— Mira Lupin, dame la maldita pulsera y lárgate... esto no era para ti. Si leyeras bien la maldita tarjeta te darías cuenta que va dirigido a una mujer. Idiota.

— Leí la tarjeta, a decir verdad, la releí varias veces tratando de buscarle una respuesta lógica a esta putada, pero, ¡figúrate! No la encontré.

— ¡Regresa con tu jauría, Lupin! —Le dijo yéndose a su oficina.

— Pues no me voy —Le hizo saber, siguiéndole.

— ¿Cómo que no te vas?

— No me voy a hasta que piense en una manera de descobrármelas. ¿Crees que me intentas matar y te librarás así como así?

— ¡No seas tan pretencioso, Lupin! ¡Yo no he tratado de matarte! —Si Draco viera a su padre en esos momentos se sorprendería al ver que su padre estaba perdiendo los papeles de la misma manera que el pequeño Malfoy lo hacía con Potter.

— ¡¿Y entonces?! ¡EXPLÍCAME!

— ¡YA LO HICE! ¡PEDAZO IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTO NO ERA PARA TI!

— Oh sí. ¡Haces un hechizo de traslocación que llegó misteriosamente hasta mi oficina! ¿¡QUÉ TARADO MENTAL ME CONSIDERAS?!

— Uno de sepa mayor, junto con el pulgoso de Black y el muerto de Potter.

Remus se abalanzó a jalarle los cabellos a Malfoy como siempre hacía, mientras que el rubio le tiraba de los cachetes. Parecía que habían tenido una regresión a sus días, de pequeños, mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts cuando sus familias tenían negocios juntos.

— _¡Pibe perbon Mapfoy! _—Le ordenó, jalándole más aún el cabello, mientras sentía el rubio le iba a arrancar las mejillas.

— ¡Nunca Lupin! ¡Suéltame!

— _¡En dus fueños Mapfoy!_

— Ejum... —Se aclaró la garganta un elfo, con la cara desfigurada en una mueca. ¡Su amo! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Alguien se había raptado a Lucius Malfoy! ¡Debía buscar aquella poción contra la multijugos que había creado el señor Severus Snape y desenmascarar al farsante! La cabeza de los Malfoy volvió a la compostura, carraspeando.

— ¿Que sucede?

— Señor... ehh... se le solicita señor. Es muy importante —Le avisó inseguro, aquel hombre no parecía de confianza.

— Voy allá Kiki.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lugar! Teñido... —Le hizo saber agarrándole de nuevo por los cabellos y jalándole.

— ¡Lupiiiiiin!—Gruñó desde el alma, yéndose a jalarle de nuevo los cachetes y a pellizcarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡No me pellizques! —Mandó pegándole con la mano derecha mientras le jalaba el cabello con la otra.

— _Maítre! C'est les Ténèbres Lord, il est voici! _—Eso hizo que Lucius, tirara a Remus en el mueble. Miró a su elfo doméstico.

— ¡Kiki! No dejes por ninguna razón salir a Lupin de esta habitación. ¿Se entendió? —La puerta sonó y Lucius se le vino el alma a los pies—. Lupin —Le dijo en el odio, acorralándole—. Por tu vida, no te muevas ni un centímetro —Lucius le tiró su túnica encima y se aflojó la corbata, desabotonándose los dos primeros botones. Abrió la puerta.

— Señor —Saludó Lucius, reverenciando al hombre que estaba tras la puerta.

— Oh, veo que estás entretenido —Se burló al verle completamente despeinado y mal arreglado—. ¿Es que acaso se te olvidó nuestra pequeña reunión hoy? —Preguntó una voz que hizo que a Remus se le helara el alma, se encogió más en la silla llevándose, las manos a la boca. Luego recordó que ¡Había dejado la varita! ¡Oh Merlín lo amparara!

— ¿Reunión? ¡Oh sí claro!

— ¿Cerraste la red flu, verdad Lucius?

— Por supuesto —Mintió descaradamente.

— Bien, bien... nuestros amigos están esperándonos, Lucius. Tienes una hora para terminar con lo que estabas haciendo. Estoy seguro que a nuestra preciada Bella no le importará.

— Allí estaré, My Lord.

Cuando el Dark Lord abandonó la habitación, Lucius se golpeó repetidamente la frente con el puño cerrado.

— ¡Deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban por ayudarle! —Le hizo saber entre furioso y asustado, en voz baja. Mientras que Lucius lo jalaba.

— Cállate Lupin o me arrepentiré y te entregaré como ofrenda en bandeja de PLATA, para que hagan lo que quiera contigo. ¡Y para tu información! Yo no regalo algo tan simple como la plata, es oro blanco. ¡Pero que va a estar sabiendo alguien como tú, eso! —El rubio sintió como otra vez le jalaban el cabello.

— Vaya... Lucius, Lucius... tenía que venir a ver con mis propios ojos esto... —Malfoy, volvió a cubrirle la cara a Remus y lo abrazó, escondiéndole el rostro en su cuello y sofocando con su magia, cualquier aura que pudiera emitir el licántropo.

— Bella querida, tan inoportuna como siempre. ¿Cómo estás?

— Oh, destruida por la muerte de mi pobre hermana... pero veo que tú te repusiste ¿Y quién es ése cualquiera, que ni siquiera quieres que vea su rostro? —Lucius sostuvo más fuerte a Lupin para evitar que se abalanzara a matar a Bellatrix.

— Largo de aquí Bellatrix, no eres bienvenida en esta casa. Siempre te lo recuerdo...

— Draco se sentiría muy mal, si oyera eso.

— ¡Largo Bella! —La desquiciada Black, se fue de allí, riendo con ganas. Malfoy tiró a Lupin dentro del cuarto—. Lupin, al menos que seas lo suficientemente idiota para abrir esta puerta mientras que el Dark Lord está en esta casa, nadie podrá entrar aquí. Es mi cuarto, la red flu estará cerrada hasta mañana en la mañana. Así que Duérmete... yo vendré a recogerte cuando todo esto termine.

1

Remus observó el inmenso cuarto. Aquella superficie era más amplia que su casa. Su espíritu de Merodeador le obligaba a registrar todo lo que hubiese en ese cuarto y usar cualquier cosa que encontrara en contra de Malfoy. Sin embargo, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era mejor dormirse, tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir así... Picó la cama con el dedo índice, y luego apoyó toda la mano, sintiendo como se hundía, el colchón era genial. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, sin desarreglarla y agarró la almohada. ¡Era de plumas! Bastardo de Malfoy.

Se quitó la túnica del hombre y algo cayó en la cama. Era la caja con la pulsera. Se sentó en pose india y la abrió de nuevo. Desconfiado, le puso un dedo y nada sucedió, así que la agarró y la observó más de cerca. Malfoy tenía razón, ahora que lo miraba de cerca era de oro blanco. Una prenda exquisita y notablemente femenina. Tenía un dije de una luna con ojos y boca, particularmente tallada. ¿Malfoy le había dicho que eso había sido enviado a una mujer? ¿Se iba a volver a casar? ¿Su hijo sabría de eso? Pensó macabramente. Negó repetidas veces ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Él era el primero que siempre decía que Sirius debía madurar y ahora él era quién estaba obrando infantilmente!

Lucius tenía un libro en la mesita de noche del lado izquierdo, seguramente del lado que dormía. Lo alcanzó y leyó el título: "Economía Clandestina". Bufó, tan Malfoy, aquel libro. Abrió la página que el hombre tenía marcada y se encontró con un marca-libros... por demás curioso... era completamente azul, pero, en la parte inferior, estaba una foto de Lucius con Draco de uno o dos años. Era impresionante como le brillaban los ojos, mirando a la cámara, mientras besaba con delicadeza la frente de aquel bebé de revista rubio y de mejillas rozados, que sonreía alegremente en brazos de su padre. El bebé Draco le saludó riéndose y Lucius le miró, con una sonrisa jovial, saludándole con la cabeza.

2

— Lupin... Lupin... —Le llamó, dándole ligeros golpes en la cabeza. Los despampanantes ojos dorados del licántropo se abrieron y le miraron. Remus dormía en una posición extraña en la cama de Lucius.

— Dios mío... —Murmuró—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Tengo que llegar a Hogwarts!

— Tranquilízate Lupin, son las seis de la mañana.

— Mierda, no he terminado de corregir los ensayos y Severus me va a agarrar de balón de quemados, si no termino el informe. ¡Oh no! ¡La profesora Mcgonagall va a acabar conmigo antes que Severus lo haga!

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! —Remus se detuvo en seco—. Si quieres seguir armando alboroto regresa a tu pocilga. Ten, mis elfos tuvieron la decencia de hacerte café —Le informó dándole una taza blanca. Bastante vulgar para ser de un Malfoy—. Puedes quedarte con la puta taza, te la regalo. Ahora. ¡LARGO!

— Es... espera Malfoy.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Yo tenía una hoja como de este tamaño, junto a la caja de la pulsera —Dijo haciendo las mímicas con las manos—. Y es importante, sino todo tu trabajo de mantenerme con vida anoche lo destruirá Severus en un plis-plas...

— Vamos a buscar el maldito papel, para que te puedas largar.

— Y Malfoy.

— No tientes mi paciencia sino el que va a acabar contigo soy yo.

— No es por sonar un mal agradecido. Odio el café —El rubio aspiró profundamente. Agarró su varita murmuró unas palabras haciendo que Remus saltara.

— Allí tienes. Chocolate. ¿Feliz? ¡Ahora busca el maldito papel y libérame de tu presencia de segunda!

— Eso me hizo me hizo acordar de Draco refiriéndose a Ron —Antes de que pudieran comenzar de nuevo—. ¡Aquí está el papel! Sano y salvo al parecer.

— Genial. Adiós Lupin...

— Espera. Ten... —Dijo dándole la pulsera.

— Quédatela, ya ni loco se la mando a la mayorista... no después de haber sido manoseada a placer.

— No gracias, toma. Y gracias por el chocolate... muy rico.

— Largo Lupin —Cuando el licano entró a la red flu, Lucius tiró la pulsera. Ahora tenía que irse a comprar otro regalo—. ¡Kiki!

— ¿Amo?

— Dile a Giordianno que encuentre una pieza de orfebrería y mándala por lechuza, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

— Enseguida amo.

3

Remus apenas llegó, salió disparado a corregir los ensayos y a terminar de redactar el informe. Sin percatarse que la pulsera estaba junto al lado de donde él había aparecido.

4

— ¿Y qué ustedes no durmieron? —Les regañó Pansy, interceptándoles en la sala común.

— Métete en tus asuntos Pansy...

— Mi cabeza —Gimió Harry, apretándose la testa con las dos manos.

— Camina Potter —Le ordenó el rubio, agarrándole por el brazo, guiándole. Aquella había sido una noche de puta madre. No sólo su insomnio parecía haber empeorado, sino que Potter había pasado toda la noche retorciéndose del dolor, por suerte la cicatriz no había comenzado a sangrarle, así que habían pasado en vela las horas nocturnas, hasta que el reloj de Slytherin había sonado anunciándoles un nuevo día.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Potter? —Preguntó la Prefecta de Slytherin.

— Mala noche, no preguntes —Le avisó el rubio.

**TBC**

**N/A: **_Ergh, bueno, muchas cosas han pasado, y estoy segura que muchas cosas seguirán pasando, pero aquí vamos... eso espero... eso sin contar con que, actualmente sólo puedo pensar y leer fics con Transformers, bumblebeexSam o OPxSam, pero, estoy tratando de salir de este "guilty pleasure" lo más rápido posible XD. OMG! ¡Jamás había tenido intención de llegar tan lejos LOL!  
_


	12. Parejas de Baile

**Capítulo Doce: **Parejas de Baile

5

Sábado, Primero de Octubre... Harry estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo de su nuevo cuarto en Slytherin, desparramado en su cama. Ni Sirius ni Miranda habían podido conseguir albañiles mágicos que hicieran trabajos muggles a la par. Sus cosas todavía estaban en el vacío estómago del monstruo que aún estaban investigando en los calabozos, los inefables, por lo tanto, no tenía ni sus objetos personales ni su cuarto usual. Le daba miedo el hecho de que estaba considerándose demasiado confortable en Slytherin. Aquel era su elemento y nadie le molestaba por el hecho de que era Harry Potter, además, Malfoy no evitaba que se aburriera, al igual que le ayudaba, quisiera o no en sus momentos de Voldemort; demasiado feliz o molesto.

Ese sábado cumplía dos semanas de haberse mudado a Slytherin y Ron a Hupplepuff y Hermione a Ravenclaw. Aunque, Hupplepuff se había convertido en un refugio Gryffindor. A decir verdad la única persona que se quedaba voluntariamente en Slytherin y era tratado por los Slytherin Reales, como uno más de esa casa, era él. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la diferenciación del trato, pero, él sí lo había hecho.

Su amistad con Ron y Hermione se estaba volviendo semejante a la que tenía con Seamus o con Dean o hasta con Neville. Hablaban cuando podían, se saludaban cuando se encontraban, bromeaban un rato en el desayuno pero, ya no había esa relación estrecha e inseparable de hace cinco años atrás. Mione disfrutaba mucho estar en Ravenclaw, suponía que era por el hecho de no tener que cargar con ellos dos de sol a sol y estar de mandona o ayudándoles en cualquier cosa con Voldemort. Era básicamente increíble lo que hacía estar en diferentes casas. A Ronald no le había hecho demasiado bien separarse de Harry y de Hermione. Ya había fallado el primer examen que habían tenido desde que Gryffindor había sido destruido, pero, el pelirrojo parecía enteramente más feliz. Se había convertido en la 'nueva' cabeza de Gryffindor y todos los Hupplepuff le adoraban, Ronald Weasley era _famoso _ahora. Bien por él. Sólo le preocupaba un poco la reacción de la señora Weasley cuando llegara el primer corte de notas de ese año.

— Potter —Llamó Malfoy entrando al cuarto.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió, sentándose para verle la cara.

— Vamos a estudiar, párate de allí.

— ¡Pero! —Se quejó.

— ¡AHORA! ¿O prefieres que Pansy venga por ti?

— ¡Corro! —Si algo había aprendido en esos quince días, era que Pansy Parkinson era de temer, casi tanto o igual que Hermione.

— Señor Potter.

— Profesor Snape.

— Tenga —Le concedió el profesor de pociones, dándole su baúl en miniatura. Harry lo miró y Severus vio como la mirada del chico se iluminaba—. No se emocione. Simplemente replicamos su baúl. El director consiguió el permiso del director del Director de los inefables para replicar todas las cosas de los alumnos y los objetos valiosos que el monstruo se tragó de Gryffindor. Ahora simplemente se acabará con la criatura a penas se consiga como hacerlo. Gryffindor sigue siendo una barrera que repele la magia de cualquier tipo así que va a estar estancado por un tiempo aquí...

— Deja el baúl ahí y vamos a estudiar, antes de que Pansy aparezca. ¡Adiós Severus, estamos ocupados! —Le regañó, agarrándole por la oreja y llevándoselo lejos de del mayor.

— ¡Ay! ¡Duele!

— ¡No seas llorica, Potter! —Severus suspiró, trancando la puerta del cuarto de su ahijado que ahora tenía otro nombre tatuado en la puerta justo debajo.

6

— H... hola Harry... —Le saludó una mujer interceptándoles en su camino a estudiar a la biblioteca.

— Em, Hola...

— ¡Potter no tenemos tiempo para esto, vámonos!

— ¡Espera! Sólo será un momento. Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Quién eres?

— Mira, mocosa. Estamos apurados, largo... —Le espetó agarrando de nuevo a su compañero de cuarto por la oreja.

— ¡Malfoy, espérate quieres? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó a la mujer que miraba al suelo cohibido.

— ¡Te quiere invitar al baile, cegatón! —La joven se sonrojó aún más.

— Ah... em... bueno.

— ¿Eres retardado mental? —Cuestionó al moreno—. Y tú, eres una imbécil, no. Repito, no él no va a ir contigo, hasta donde sé no va a ir al baile, así que, ya que hemos puesto las cosas en claro, nos vamos, no quiero a Pansy, dándonos la tabarra.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó mientras se alejaba—. No voy a ir a baile. ¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan cruel! —Le retó molesto—. Y yo podía responder por mí mismo.

— Y hubieses balbuceado cualquier cosa menos una respuesta... ya te la quité de encima ¿no? ¡Sé agradecido!

7

— ¡Rem! —Llamó Sirius llegando.

— Dime Sirius, estoy aquí —Le gritó el lupino.

— ¡Hola! —Exclamó feliz de la vida, lanzándosele encima.

— Hola, Sirius, placer verte, ahora, bájate de encima que pesas.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? —Preguntó curioso, mostrándole a Remus una pulsera de oro blanco con una luna de dije. El de ojos dorados se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo había llegado eso allí?— No sabía que se gustara este tipo de cosas...

— Sí, bueno ¡no! —El animago alzó una ceja, mirándole confundido—. Sí, dame. ¡Gracias! Pensé que lo había perdido. Je, je...

— ¿Es un regalo? —Investigó suspicaz.

— ¡No! Me lo encontré ayer e iba a dejarlo en los objetos perdidos cuando pensé que lo volví a perder, ¡que tonto soy!

— Ajá... y Miranda y yo nos vamos a casar mañana...

— Bueno, muchísimas felicidades por haber solventado todas sus diferencias. ¿Quieres que le diga a Harry?

—Remus, eres tan pésimo mentiroso como James y Harry. Aunque debo darte algo de crédito... tú no te dejas evidenciar tan rápido.

— Déjalo así —Masculló, guardando la pieza en el bolsillo.

8

— No me digas que otra vez te está doliendo la cicatriz... —Pidió el rubio, con voz cansada, sentándose en la cama y encendiendo una de las luces del cuarto. Harry gimoteaba en silencio, presionándose la cabeza. El rubio se levantó y le quitó la mano de la frente, estaba completamente roja—. Levántate Potter. No quiero que los elfos empiecen con la preguntadera por las sábanas manchadas de sangre.

Dejó que el moreno se apoyara en él, Mientras le sostenía la mano la mano llena de sangre, para evitar que siguiera maltratándose la herida. Pronunció el conjuro que encendía la luz del baño, que era como una especie de bombillo pero, la diferencia es que era un cristal mágico que se alimentaba de la magia y brillaba. Le lavó la herida, escuchando como Potter trababa sin poder lograrlo, dejar de llorar. Lo sentó en la cama, luego de salir del baño, sacó uno de los apósitos plásticos que le había robado a Severus hacía unos días y se lo estampó en la frente. Aquellas gasas plásticas absorbían eternamente, evitando manchar cualquiera otra superficie.

— ¿No puedes hacer algo contra eso? —Le preguntó cansando. Harry negó volviendo a llorar sintiendo que otra tanda de sangre se avenía. Draco observó como el apósito volvía a mancharse de rojo, desapareciendo, casi inmediatamente—. No te lo toques... —Le regañó, bajándole la mano.

— Duele... —Gimió tratando de liberarse del agarre.

— Lo sé... una herida no puede sangrar así y no doler —El ojigris se volvió a levantar y buscó algo en su closet, volviendo a la cama—. Sólo por hoy Potter. Es una poción analgésica. Debería dejarte dormir. Es mejor que el Tylenol... —Harry asintió agarrando el vial con manos temblorosas y se lo llevó a la boca, tragándoselo de golpe, le sorprendió que no supiera a nada—. ¿Mejor? —Preguntó luego de quince minutos.

— Malfoy...

— ¿Um?

— Me siento como drogado...

— Uju... trata de dormirte.

— Me da vuelta el mundo —Le específico agarrándole por la manga de su pijama.

— Cierra los ojos, Potter. No puedo creer que no tengas aguante para este tipo de pociones.

— ¿Puedo vomitar?

— ¡NO! ¡Duérmete, joder!

— Veo tres tú...

— Cierra los ojos, ya te lo dije.

— Si me vuelvo a dormir, lo veré... —Le confesó tembloroso, parpadeando—. Estoy harto de la sangre, de las torturas, de los rituales oscuros... Malfoy, Voldemort sacrificó a un niño de menos de un año y a un unicornio que todavía era dorado para recuperar su cuerpo original y su poder... mi estómago no da para más...

— Potter, hay un hechizo que se llama "_Tranquilo Dulcedo"_ No te emociones, no lo sé utilizar, es condenadamente peligroso y hay que tener un poder como el Dumbledore para controlarlo, pero, podría ayudarte.

— No... no, no... no le voy a decir esto a Dumbledore, eso también sería igual a que Sirius y Remus se enteraran...

— Estás siendo irracional Potter, esto se salió de tus manos hace mucho tiempo.

9

_Padre: _

_Espero que estés bien de salud. Todo en Hogwarts sigue como siempre, supongo que ya te enteraste que tenemos una invasión de otras casas en Slytherin, pero, del resto, todo va viento en popa. Te escribo esta carta por una curiosidad. Mira, no pienses nada extraño y yo estoy bien pero. ¿Hay algún hechizo parecido al _Tranquilo Dulcedo_ que yo pueda utilizar, sin acabar en catástrofe? Te agradecería que respondieras apenas recibas esta carta. _

_Atentamente. Draco L. Malfoy._

Draco tenía que arreglar esa situación de alguna manera. No por él, igualmente seguía con su problema de insomnio que parecía mejorar a cada día gracias a lo cansado que era tener que hacerle de enfermera a Potter, así que, cada noche que el moreno podía dormir, Draco también lo hacía de corrido. Pero, tenía la ligera impresión que Potter estaba a punto de morirse, y sin embargo, era sorprendente que al día siguiente consiguiera fuerzas para levantarse, sonreír y ser amable con todos. Había que joderse para tener la personalidad del _Golden Boy. _

— Hermes —Le habló a su lechuza—. Llévale esto a padre y no te le separes hasta que no lea la estúpida carta ¿Está bien? —La lechuza negra y gris ululó y se fue volando. Draco iba a salir cuando se encontró con los ojos amarillos de una lechuza blanca que se le hacía conocida. La única lechuza albina que había en todo Hogwarts era ¿cómo era que se llamaba la lechuza de Potter? ¿Heidi? ¿Heif? Como fuera... se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que el rubio salió de la lechucería.

10

— Blaise... —Saludó coqueta como siempre, Pansy, al ver al italiano, acostado, acaparando todo el mueble de la sala común de Slytherin.

— Pansy.

— ¿Qué haces allí tan _circunspecto_?

— Estaba pensando... —Le respondió cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué?

— En nada, olvídalo —Su amiga de la infancia le miraba con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno—. ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora Harry Potter? —Decidió desviar lo más radicalmente el tema.

— ¿Sorpresivamente? No sé que hace Potter en Gryffindor... —Blaise alzó una ceja—. Es más Slytherin que tú y yo, juntos.

— Me preocupas Pansy. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué dices?

— Lo que oyes. Inclusive los mismos Slytherin lo han reconocido como un miembro más de nuestra casa. Peor aún, hasta Draco parece disfrutar que el Gryffindor de ojos verdes esté aquí y mejoró sustancialmente desde que le endilgamos a Potter. Justo como predijiste. ¿Cómo sabías que algo así podía pasar?

— Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, pero, a Draco le gusta demasiado como Potter cocina. Ya sabes lo que dicen...

— ¿Potter le cocina a Draco?

— Lo hizo una vez, no sé si ha habido una segunda. Yo fui a pedirle ayuda a Potter, para que hiciera comer a Draco... ¿Recuerdas? Al parecer, le cocinó...

— No puedo creerlo.

— Ya ves... luego pensé de manera jocosa en si Potter me diría que sí también, si le pedía acostarse con nuestro querido príncipe. Y tuve una epifanía —La prefecta de Slytherin se rió con ganas.

— Ya seguro. No me puedo imaginar a Draco y a Potter en la misma oración en _esa _situación.

— Pues yo me apunto, aunque, estoy seguro que Draco me arrancaría la cabeza si lo propongo.

— ¿Por qué? Draco es bastante abierto con respecto al sexo. Uno más dudo que le importe.

— Créeme, Draco no compartiría a Potter de tenerlo. A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo haría. E insisto, no, no y no voy a terminar en los pantalones de Draco Malfoy, ni por que esté Potter de por medio.

— Tú te lo pierdes. Cuando los Malfoy dicen que no hacen nada mal, pues... ya sabes por dónde voy.

— Pansy, mi amistad con Draco, es algo que valoro para joderlo con el sexo. Además, terminaríamos peleados tratando de saber quien va arriba.

— Obviamente Draco. Él siempre va arriba.

— Pues, yo tampoco voy nunca abajo. ¿Ves? Simplemente catastrófico. Sin contar con que yo tuve sarampión con Draco. Así no hay quién pueda...

— ¿Potter iría abajo así de fácil? —Preguntó morbosa Parkinson.

— Buena pregunta... ¿Apostamos?

— Si llegan a algo, entonces se valida la apuesta. Yo digo que no... —Esa hacía sido Pansy.

— Yo digo que el pequeño león, no es más que un gatito en las fauces de la serpiente.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Los dos saltaron, ante la idea de que Draco los hubiese cachado. Luego volvieron a respirar, al ver que era Theodore.

— Apostamos...

— ¿Otra vez? —Los dos, asintieron—. ¿Qué apuestan esta vez?

— Si Potter y Draco llegan a tener sexo alguna vez, yo digo que Potter va a abajo... —Le explicó Blaise.

— Oh vamos. Potter es Potter, no se va a dejar así tan fácil... ¿Y tú que dices? ¿Quieres entrarle?

— Potter no iría arriba ni en un millón de años... especialmente si es con alguien como Draco.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Inquirió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

— Sólo miren la relación de esos dos en su punto actual. Draco se la pasa jalando a Potter. Si Potter va a hacer algo que necesita ser consultado, va y le pregunta a Draco. Estoy seguro que si Potter hace pucheros y le ruega al principito cualquier cosa, Draco correrá a hacerlo...

— Tiene coherencia. Pero, estamos hablando de sexo. ¡Todo el mundo cambia en la cama! —Siguió testaruda.

— Pansy —Le dijo sabihondo Blaise—. Potter es la persona más tímida de este universo. Aunque Draco le permitiera ir arriba, seguro que no sabría por donde comenzar.

11

— ¿Draco, estás allí? —Preguntó Blaise, tocando la puerta—. Voy a entrar, necesito que me devuelvas mi libro... —El de ojos amusgados, se rascó la cabeza y pronunció la contraseña—. Dra... —Encontró a Potter en la cama, con la mano en la cabeza y una gran mancha roja en la sábana.

— Malfoy me va a matar —Escuchó que gemía el moreno cuando miró la sangre en la sábana blanca—. ¿Zabini? —Soltó asustado.

— Potter. ¿Estás bien? —Se fue directo a hacer lo mismo que siempre hacía Draco. Quitarle la mano de la herida y observarla. Cuando trató de buscar el epicentro del sangrado, se encontró con que no existía. Solo estaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Vio que Potter parecía perder los tiempos, blanquear hasta quedar del color de la sábana limpia y parpadear desubicado. Lo sostuvo por la muñeca y aguantó con la mano derecha en el pecho—. ¿Potter? Potter... —Llamó, evitando que el cuerpo cayera al piso, utilizando su cuerpo como sostenedor. La cabeza de Potter había quedado en su hombro. Casi no le da un paro cardíaco al apretar la muñeca del Gryffindor y no sentir pulso y ahora que venía, tampoco ponía sentir el corazón en la cercanía—. ¡PANSY! ¡PANSY! ¡CORRE!

12

— Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos otra vez, Potter —Harry miró a Malfoy. La claridad de las luces del cuarto le molestaban gravemente.

— Malfoy —Habló con voz pastosa—. No recuerdo qué sucedió... ni tengo mucha idea de hasta dónde tengo mis recuerdos...

— Potter, esta es la última que te solapo. La próxima vez, te llevaré a la enfermería. Lo tuyo tiene que ser tratado por un medimago... estuviste a punto de hacer que Blaise entrara en crisis.

— Ah sí... recuerdo a Zabini buscándote... creo...

— Escúchame Potter. Pansy le mandó un mensaje a su tío que es sanador y te hicimos un examen para saber tu nivel de sangre en el cuerpo. Necesitas una transfusión urgente, un sangrado más como este último y necesitarás un trasplante de médula. O eso fue lo que nos dijo el tío de Pansy luego de mandarnos traducidos los resultados. Nadie sabe que son tus exámenes, sólo mandamos lo que no entendíamos.

— ¿Llevo dormido tanto tiempo?

— Siete horas... utilizamos un pergamino de comunicación.

— He estado peor y no me he muerto.

— Ya esto no depende ti, Potter. Si te vuelves a desmayar, y te encuentran Pansy o Blaise o Theodore y te llevaremos a la enfermería y yo soltaré la lengua en todo lo que sé. Moléstate y patalea todo lo que quieras, no voy a tener tu muerte en mi consciencia, única y exclusivamente porque tú crees que el pulgoso de Black y el licántropo no pueden manejar tu situación.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a la inconsciencia aprovechando que Voldemort no hacía nada en particular para esos momentos.

13

_Dragón: _

_Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación. Sí, oí que los inefables están tratando de acabar con lo que sea que destruyó la torre de Gryffindor. ¿No tengo que recordarte lo peligroso que es el _Tranquilo Dulcedo_, verdad? Pero, sea como fuere... existe un conjuro que te permite controlar el cuerpo de la manera que lo hace el Tranquilo... aunque, tú estabilidad mental al momento de lanzarlo, es vital. Este hechizo te conecta a la persona, permitiéndole manipular lo que necesites, en este caso, aislarlo de todo dolor y toda pena. No te voy a decir el maldito nombre del conjuro al menos que me digas que pasó y para que busques una solución tan radical... _

_Atentamente, Lucius A. Malfoy. _

Draco suspiró, olvidándose de conseguir la ayuda por parte de su padre. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Padre, es que Harry Potter ¿Sabes también que es mi compañero de cuarto? Sufre de pesadillas que son capaces de desangrarle hasta la última gota y bueno... tenemos varios días sin dormir a causa del señor oscuro y Potter no puede tomar pociones para dormir al menos que sea de vida o muerte... ¿No le podrías sugerir al Lord que se vaya de vacaciones unos meses hasta que arreglen la torre de Gryffindor? _Ya sí, claro... corriendo iba...

14

Quince de octubre y en la casa de Slytherin se desarrollaba una situación por demás curiosa.

— ¡Pansy! ¡Tienes que ir conmigo al puto baile! —Le pidió mandón, luego de estar unos cuantos buenos minutos peleando.

— No te voy a acompañar al maldito baile, sólo porque no quieres que nadie más te de lata invitándote. Además, ya tengo pareja para ir al baile.

— ¿Quién? ¿Blaise? —Se burló con ironía.

— Pues no. No es Blaise.

— Oh vamos, Pansy, es un ridículo baile de colegio... ¡Ni que fueras al _Primal Danse_ en el _Château d'or_ en _Lyon!_

Harry había llegado a su habitación y Blaise había hecho lo mismo, buscando al rubio Dragón de Slytherin. Se miraron y Zabini observó la mirada de confusión que tenía el ex Gryffindor.

— ¡Es mi último baile en Hogwarts antes de graduarme y si tú, que eres un insensible, no ves lo importante que es para la mayoría de nosotros, cuando menos, no nos lo arruines! ¡No voy a ir, ni con Blaise ni contigo ni con ningún otro Slytherin! ¡Voy a ir con un maldito Ravenclaw que me va a dar la mejor noche de mi vida y si sigues, voy a invitar a Potter al baile! ¡Así que me largo! —Blaise y Harry miraron a la prefecta salir de allí echando humo.

— No me cansaré de repetirte que un poquito de sensibilidad no te hará daño —Le hizo saber el Gryffindor, colocándole resignado una mano en el hombro. Draco miró a su mejor amigo en busca de apoyo.

— Malaya este día porque tuve que decir esto, pero... _Potter tiene razón._

— ¿Y tú con quién vas a ir?

— Definitivamente, prefiero no ir al baile que llevarte conmigo, Dragón. Mis más sinceras condolencias... invita a un Slytherin de primero, seguro que mueren por ir contigo. Yo te venía a decir algo importante, en estos momentos no recuerdo que era, así que me voy...

Harry rodeó sorpresivamente con los brazos, desde la espalda, el cuello de Draco, el rubio lo miró sin saber que cara colocar. No podía negar que aquello lo había descolocado ¿Qué creía que hacía el insolente Gryffindor?

— No te preocupes, aún podemos quedarnos hablando toda la noche, yo tampoco tengo pensado ir —Le hizo saber con una risita maligna, haciendo que el rubio se lo quitara de encima con un gesto brusco y saliera de allí. El ojiverde se rió y se fue a buscar su escoba, ese día tenían su primera práctica de Quidditch del año.


	13. Le Grand Valse

**Capítulo Trece:** Le Grand Valse

15

— Harry, ¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿¡Que te hizo tardar tanto?! —Le regañó Ron, cuando Harry se presentó en el campo.

— Pues Ron, el camino que hay que recorrer desde las mazmorras al campo de Quidditch es ridículamente largo.

— ¡Vamos a practicar! —Llamó el capitán de Quidditch a todos los que estaban dispersos por el campo.

— Ron...

— ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

— ¿Has estudiado?

— ¿A qué viene eso, Harry? —Le cuestionó extrañado. Aquella pregunta se la esperaba de Hermione pero. ¿De su amigo del alma?

— Ron, el examen que viene, es de pociones. Si no pasas, Snape se la tomará más a pecho con todos nosotros. Tienes que estudiar. Si quieres, reunámonos un día y estudiemos un rato —El pelirrojo alzó las cejas sin poder creer lo que sus orejas oían.

— No sé que te hicieron los Slytherin, pero, vuelve a ser el Harry de siempre —Le pidió un poco asustado, yéndose hacia donde estaba todo el equipo reunido dejando a Harry con pose y mirada preocupada. ¿Acababa Ron de dejarle atrás? Se llevó las manos a las caderas, mirando como de repente su vida había girado en ciento ochenta grados y no parecía haber un retorno al camino usual.

— ¡Potter! ¡Vamos a practicar! ¿¡Qué haces allí!? —Llamó el capitán. El ojiverde no se sentía con demasiadas ganas de jugar Quidditch en esos momentos... sintiéndose un poco vencido, se fue sin fuerzas a escuchar la diatriba del capitán, menos mal que había rechazado el puesto...

16

— ¡Woo Harry! ¡Tiempo sin hablar! —Le saludó Hermione en la entrada al salón de pociones.

— Tienes razón. ¿Qué más, Mione? ¿Todo bien?

— Jamás pensé en decir eso, pero. ¡Amo Ravenclaw! Por supuesto que extraño Gryffindor y todo lo demás... sin embargo, creo que este cambio de aires, me hizo bastante bien. Inclusive creo que mi relación con Ron ha mejorado —Le comentó vivaz con las manos en las caderas, mientras que Harry se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba de la pared, sonriente. Se alegraba por su amiga, realmente se le veía muchísimo mejor. Más ligera y afable—. Y, Harry.

— ¿Dime?

— El plateado y el verde, van contigo. E inclusive tú también pareces más "tranquilo" —Bromeó, riéndose, mientras le arreglaba la corbata. El ojiverde rió junto con su mejor amiga—. Harr... ¿Dónde está Ron?

— Ron me tiene preocupado Hermione, creo que al único que no le favoreció este "cambio de aires" fue a él...

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Creo que lo de ser la nueva "Cabeza de Gryffindor" no le sentó muy bien.

— ¿Qué dices Harry? ¡Nosotros no tenemos tal cosa! Esos son los elitistas de Slytherin.

— Mira hacia atrás y voltea a repetirme la frase —La prefecta de Gryffindor, observó como Ron iba en el puesto que usualmente le correspondía a Harry. En el centro del grupo Gryffindor por excelencia que había ganado algunos integrantes más, de Hupplepuff. Todos bromeaban y se divertían como si no estuvieran a punto de presentar un examen con Snape. Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry—. Am, cuando estábamos en el campo de Quidditch para practicar... le pregunté si había estudiado para este examen, me miró como bicho raro y me dijo que los Slytherin no me estaban haciendo nada bien. También me dijo que volviera a ser el de antes y me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Yo sé que Ron no tiende a hacerme mucho caso, pero, jamás me había dejado atrás de esa manera.

— Aunque esto sea lo que siempre ha querido Ron, está mal. ¿Qué diría la señora Weasley cuando lleguen las notas de Ron y sean _no-acordes_? ¡Ni siquiera los gemelos suspendieron nunca!

— Hermione, Los Gemelos Weasley son las personas más inteligentes que he conocido después de ti y Draco Malfoy.

— Bueno, esto tiene arreglo, simplemente iremos a estudiar los tres como siempre hacemos. Puedo dejar mi grupo de estudio en Ravenclaw y ayudarlos... ¿Sabes que todavía somos los mejores amigos, verdad? —Le dijo, arreglándole el cabello delicadamente y sonriéndole cálida.

— A mí me preocupa que Ron no se acuerde de eso... y con respecto a lo de llevarnos a estudiar a Ron, ya lo intenté... allí fue cuando me miró raro...

— ¡Ron! —Llamó la prefecta, atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¡Ven acá!

— ¡Hola, preciosa! —Le saludó galante, abrazándola.

— No ahora, Ronald —Lo rechazó, desembarazándose de su novio—. ¿Estudiaste?

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Claro que estudié!

— Oh... bien, me alegra que hayas encontrado un poco de responsabilidad tu solo... —Le alabó orgullosa—. Harry. Voy a terminar de repasar unas últimas cosas con mi grupo de estudio, soy la líder, ¿Sabes?

— Corre Herm... ¡no vayas a sacar menos de un ciento veinte! —Se burló. Y su amiga le guiñó un ojo, corriendo hacia donde estaba un grupito de gente reunido.

— Harry... Dean, Seamus y yo, siendo la mente maestra —Le susurró confidente—. Hemos conseguido la manera perfecta de copiarnos en el examen. Este papelito —Le explicó, mostrándole un papel rasgado de cinco centímetros por cinco centímetros—. Te dará la respuestas, Zacharias de Hupplepuff ¿Lo recuerdas? Copiará las respuestas mientras que está en Transformaciones. Y luego nosotros le haremos el favor ¿Qué te parece?

— Ron... —Le regañó sin creérselo—. ¿Estás loco? ¡ES UN MALDITO EXAMEN CON SNAPE!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hermano? ¡Tendremos un Sobresaliente! ¡Snape no sabrá por donde le pegamos!

— Escucha Ron, no me vas a meter en ésta, eso es hacer trampa y grave, especialmente teniendo clases con un mortífago que sabe todos los trucos que puedes utilizar para la comunicación fraudulenta. No le diré a Hermione, pero, como tu mejor amigo. ¡Tu hermano! Tengo que pedirte que no lo hagas.

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? ¡Estamos hablando de jugarle una que ganaremos a Snape! ¡¿y tú no vienes!?

— Ron, ¡De esto no saldrá nada bueno! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Trató de hacerle comprender, agarrándole por los brazos. El pelirrojo se le zafó bruscamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué nos quieres arruinar la diversión? —Le gruñó molesto—. ¿Estás molesto o algo así? ¿Querías ser tú el que diera la idea? Te recuerdo que estás _entretenidísimo _en el nido de serpientes —Le reclamó.

— Me rehúso a discutir por esta estupidez. Como si quisiera estar en Slytherin, por voluntad propia, vete a la mierda y Ron, si Snape llega a quitarle un punto a Gryffindor por este acto egoísta tuyo, vamos a tener serios problemas —Le amenazó.

— ¡Entren! —Gruñó Snape, llegando.

17

Cuando era hora de hacer un examen en pociones, era cosa común que las casas se separasen aún más..., los Slytherin se iban a la parte izquierda y trasera del salón, mientras que Gryffindor huía al extremo opuesto creando un delgada línea de, inclusive, pupitres vacíos.

— Permiso, Malfoy... —Pidió Harry para que el rubio le diera un espacio para pasar al puesto contiguo.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Potter? —Exigió, dándole el espacio que el moreno necesitaba para pasar.

— No tengo pensado sentarme en el área Gryffindor hoy...

— ¿Qué? ¿Te botaron? —Se burló cruelmente.

— No... Snape hará que me expulsen de Hogwarts si llega a pasar lo que va a pasar de mis predicciones ser correctas. Así que tú me harás de abogado del diablo esta vez...

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pero lo que hizo el moreno, fue darle su bolso. Draco parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de sostener el bolso en sus manos y colocarlo al lado del suyo propio; sin entender nada de nada.

— ¡Pasen el examen! Y aquel que vea en actitud sospechosa. No verá más luz en esta clase... —Bramó Snape, haciendo que todos temblaran y Neville perdiera la capacidad de hacer que sus neuronas conectaran.

18

Snape se había levantado para hacer ronda entre las filas. Uno de los Gryffindor que ahora tenía el uniforme de Hupplepuff no actuó con rapidez al guardar el papel que estaban utilizando la mayoría de los Gryffinpuff y uno que otro Slyfindor. El pocionista lo vio y corrió a arrancarle el papel, haciendo que el joven, se desmayara en ese mismo instante, Gryffindor iba a querer su cabeza por aquello.

Más molesto de lo que Harry pudo imaginarse alguna vez que vería Snape. El profesor, movió la mano y todos los exámenes salieron volando hacia el escritorio. Sorprendiendo a más de uno que estaba concentrado en realizarlo.

— ¿Puedo saber, Vevers qué cree USTED que hace con este papel en la mano? Déjeme leer que dice aquí: ¿Cuál es el nombre de la serpiente que se usa para realizar la poción esa, la de la luz eterna o algo así? —Decía la primera línea con una letra y luego cambiaba a otro tipo—. R: Es la _Micrurus Tener_ y también dice el libro que puedes reemplazarla por la _Dispholidus typus typus _por ser piel neutra para la mayoría de las pociones. Ya veo... Estoy esperando Vevers... ¿Qué esto? Si mal no recuerdo... es la respuesta a la quinta pregunta de su examen... ¿O me equivoco? —Conjuró uno de los exámenes que estaban en la mesa y leyó la quinta pregunta—. Diga y explique ¿Cuál es la piel de la víbora que se utiliza para la preparación del filtro _Lux Aeterna_? ¡VEVERS! —Vociferó haciendo sobresaltar a todo el salón. Tiene cero en el maldito examen. ¿Quién más se estaba copiando?

— Potter. ¿Cómo sabías que esto iba a suceder? —Curioseó disimulado y con un alto grado de incredulidad, mirando a su compañero de cuarto.

— No voy darte más armas para que Snape joda a los Gryffindor aún más. Por esa misma razón estoy sentado aquí en área Slytherin.

— Vevers, tiene dos segundos antes de que vaya a buscar la veritaserum, para hacerle cantar y que todo el grupito que creó esta _fabulosa _idea, salga a la luz... —El Gryffindor sólo bajó la mirada—. _¡Accio veritaserum!_

— Gryffindor acaba de perder los mil puntos que teníamos acumulados —Gimió Harry, apretándose los ojos con las manos por debajo de los lentes.

— ¿Es más de uno? —Preguntaron Draco y Blaise quien estaba detrás del rubio, a Harry. El moreno asintió en la misma posición.

— ¡Auch! —Soltó Zabini cerrando un ojo haciendo la mímica de dolor.

— Totalmente de acuerdo.

— Ahora, Señor Vevers. ¿Quién comenzó todo esto? —Inquirió molesto el hombre, mostrándole el papelito, luego de obligar al Gryffindor a tomarse la poción.

— Ronald Weasley de Gryffindor y Zacharias Smith de Hupplepuff —Delató con voz perdida.

— ¿Quién más estaba utilizándolo? —Cabezas iban a rodar ese día.

— Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas... —Empezó a nombrar, luego de otros cuantos nombres—. Y, estaban a hablando de decírselo a Harry Potter..., aunque no estoy seguro si al final le dijeron...

— ¡TODOS LOS NOMBRADOS LEVÁNTENSE! ¡POTTER! QUEDA USTED SUSPENDIDO DE POCIONES! ¿SE ENTIENDE?

— Profesor Snape, como prefecta de Slytherin —Se levantó Pansy—. Debo decir que, Harry Potter, quién está sentado delante mío, dio todas sus cosas a Draco Malfoy y ¿Cree que lo hubiésemos dejado copiarse ahora que está en Slytherin? —Todo el mundo observó con la boca abierta como los Slytherin estaban abogando por Harry Potter.

— Potter. ¿Qué hace usted sentado allí? —La rabia de Snape había desaparecido de un plumazo dando paso al desconcierto, al ver que, efectivamente, su ahijado tenía el bolso de Potter al lado del suyo mismo, y el culpable estaba sentado al lado de Draco y sólo tenía la pluma y el tintero en el pupitre.

— Al contrario de lo que pueda creer usted de mí, profesor, todas mis notas han sido sacadas de manera legal, admito que Ronald me dijo lo que iban a hacer y puede usar la legeremens y ver que lo traté de disuadir, sin resultados. Pero, como comprenderá, no me iba a acercar a usted y traicionar a mis compañeros, pero, por los cargos que puede usted suspenderme y castigarme, según las leyes de esta institución, estoy libre de toda culpa y podemos ir a la oficina del director en estos momentos. Es libre de revisarme hasta que se sienta a gusto...

— Nadie se mueva ni una pulgada de donde están... —El profesor se fue a la chimenea. Dos minutos luego llegaban Mcgonagall y Fliwick al salón de pociones por la red flu interna del colegio.

Todos los que no habían hecho nada malo se habían quedado a cargo de profesor Fliwick para terminar la asignación como si nada hubiese sucedido. Mientras que todos aquellos que se habían copiado, habían salido con la sub-directora y la cabeza Slytherin.

19

— Weasley está irremediablemente LOCO —Le hizo saber Draco a Harry, mientras iban al gran comedor.

— Jamás pensé que pudiera hacer algo como esto... —Se lamentó el Gryffindor ojiverde, al lado de Draco.

— Yo pienso que Weasley es capaz de eso y más... algo no está bien con su cabeza —Apuntó Pansy mientras la veían, unos pasos delante de Draco.

— A mí lo que me parece es que haya sido lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo en un examen de Snape... —Siguió Blaise, al lado de Harry, arreglándose las mangas de la camisa—. Buen movimiento ese de sentarte entre serpientes para que no pudieran culparte.

— Pues... gracias.

— Aunque, me sorprende que tú no hayas aceptado...

— Oh por Morgana y Circe en conjunto, Blaise. Es San Potty... ¿Cómo crees que va a estarse copiando es algo demasiado _impuro _para el humano canonizado aquí presente —Salió Malfoy, a defenderlo sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

— Por cierto, gracias por lo que hiciste, Parkinson —Le agradeció a la prefecta con una sonrisa cálida, que hizo a Pansy, derretirse. ¡Jamás había visto al _niño-de-oro _sonreírle! ¡Y vaya que era toda una experiencia!

— Potter, hasta nuevo aviso, eres un Slytherin —Comentó aparentando indiferencia.

20

20 de octubre. Dos de la mañana. Slytherin. Cuarto de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

Harry parpadeó en medio de la noche escuchando un ruido extraño. Suspiró agotado, darle doscientas vueltas al campo de Quidditch no era demasiado estimulante como diversión. Harry aún no entendía porque tenían que correr en el campo y hacer ejercicios de resistencia si lo que único que hacían era subirse a una escoba y volar en ella... Observó que su acompañante tenía una mano en la boca y con la otra sostenía un porta retrato.

— Malfoy ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó adormilado, encendiendo la luz que había en la mesita de noche. De repente la oscuridad se convirtió en penumbras.

— Vuelve a dormir, Potter —Le ordenó, limpiándose los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? —Pero, cuando vio el retrato, entendió todo. Era una foto de Narcisa, Lucius y Draco en algún lugar lleno de verde y un cielo extremadamente azul—. Tu madre cumple dos meses de muerta ¿Verdad? —Murmuró, sentándose en el borde la cama de Malfoy y quitándole suavemente la foto, detallándola. Realmente el rubio tenía la familia perfecta, y viendo a los señores Malfoy en esa foto, realmente se veían felices.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

— Lo mismo que me ha importado desde que se murió, Malfoy... te recuerdo que he caminado tu calvario desde el principio, aún sin quererlo. Ella está en un lugar mejor. Ella misma te lo dijo. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Preferirías que siguiera sufriendo aquí? Sirius me contó que ella le había ayudado a escaparse de los Black, y llegar hasta la casa de mi padre y que era una buena persona, sólo un poco estirada, pero, no había nada que hacer. También me contó que la única vez que habían hablado realmente, fue para contarle acerca de su embarazo y que jamás había visto a Narcisa tan radiante, antes de tenerte... que inclusive Lucius lo único que hacía era presumir de ti —Luego de un momento de silencio—. ¿Qu... quieres que te abrace un rato, Malfoy? —Le rubio lo vio con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. El ojiverde se encogió de hombros cohibido y sonrojado—. Cuando estoy así, Remus me abraza y se me pasa un poco... podemos tratar...

— Está bien, Potter, pero, díselo a alguien y morirás...

— Yo tampoco quiero que nadie se entere que estoy consolando a una serpiente rastrera.

— Cállate, cara-rajada...

— Silencio, hurón o no te abrazo un carajo —Le avisó, pasándole, inseguro un brazo por la espalda dejando que el rubio descansara la cabeza en su hombro.

— Potter...

— ¿Que...? —Murmuró bostezando.

— Vayamos al baile juntos... yo me libro de las jodidas lastres que me persiguen y tú te libras del _baile..._

— Trato Malfoy... —Aceptó recostándose de la pared.

— Por cierto... ¿Qué le hicieron a la comadreja, luego del audaz intento de copiarse en pociones?

— Le invalidaron el examen y los colocaron en detención con Flich hasta Halloween... tampoco les dejaron ir al baile... —Explicó, con la voz cada vez más pesada y susurrante. Luego de un rato, los dos cayeron dormidos, completamente exhaustos.

21

_Remus J. Lupin. _

_Oficina del Profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras._

_Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts._

Leyó que decía el anverso del sobre que había junto a su correo, esa mañana. Abrió el sobre, omitiendo olímpicamente el sello de cera con el que había sido cerrada la carta y leyó.

_Lupin_

_Tú me acompañarás a esa estúpida fiesta de Halloween a la que estoy obligado a ir por cuestiones protocolares (y no te puedes negar, luego de aparecer en mi casa sin ser invitado, injuriarme ¡inclusive arrancarme un pedazo de mi preciado cabello! y además, tenerte que salvar del Lord). Así que, dentro de tres días, vas a venir a Malfoy Manor, vestido acorde a la situación para ir a la fiesta y actuaras como un amante celoso y no dejarás que nadie se me pegue en la maldita recepción ¿comprendido? _

_Atentamente. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_P.S: Es una fiesta de disfraces, por si no te da tu limitado cerebro... _

Parpadeó varias veces, ¿Qué había sido aquello? Volvió a leer la carta otra vez. Sí, decía que Lucius Malfoy lo estaba obligando a ir a una de esas fiestas para estirados y obligándole a cumplir la deuda que tenía. Se volteó a buscar pluma y pergamino, ni siquiera había tomado su chocolate mañanero para espabilar. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a responderle.

_Malfoy _

_Me rehúso... _

Sin embargo, luego de pensárselo por unos segundos, podría hacerle la vida imposible al rubio en esa fiesta. Hacerle pasar pena, joderle hasta que saliera corriendo y disfrutar a costa de su compañero de baile esa noche. Inclusive a Sirius le iba a encantar el plan de enterarse. Aunque, de preferencia, Sirius no debía saber palabra... Agarró otro pergamino.

_Malfoy_

_Está bien, acepto para cumplir la deuda que tengo contigo, no vaya a suceder que se te ocurra algo peor, y luego sí suceda algún peligroso altercado. _

_Atentamente. Lupin_

_P.S: Creo que no hacía falta el último comentario. Comprendo que si es una fiesta de Halloween uno tiene que ir disfrazado. Idiota... _

22

— Remus. ¿Le sucedió algo a Harry? —Preguntó Sirius preocupado, agachándose en la chimenea para hablar mejor con su amigo.

— No. Harry está bien —El último Black respiró tranquilo de nuevo.

— Entonces, mi pequeño Moony. ¿en qué te puedo servir?

— Sirius, ¿Te acuerdas de aquel disfraz que utilizaste en la fiesta de soltero de James? —El ojigris se echó a reír al recordarlo.

— ¿Con el que hice el Streeper? —Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, arrugando el ceño.

— Ese mismo.

— ¡Oh picarón! ¿Lo quieres?

— Si lo tienes —Le respondió sonriendo malicioso.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! Jamás botaré ese disfraz. ¿Sabes todo lo que me costó conseguirlo? Mañana te lo mando. ¿Vale? Y mi pequeño lobo ¿Quién va a tener la dicha de verte en semejante atuendo?

— Es un secreto mi estimado Padfoot, pero te aseguro que es a la causa de los merodeadores.

— ¡Ese es mi Moony! Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Travesura Realizada! —Le respondió como despedida, chocando su mano de fuego con la real de Sirius, yendo a terminar de preparar su próxima clase.

23

— ¡Harry! —Detuvo Hermione en medio de un pasillo a Harry. Este se detuvo y le sonrió como siempre hacía.

— ¿Que hay, Herm?

— ¿Ya tienes disfraz?

— No realmente.

— ¿Vas a ir? —El hombre asintió. A la prefecta se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¿Con quién vas?

— Ergh...

— ¡Oh! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vas con alguien de Slytherin! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eso León! Acompáñanos a comprar este viernes los disfraces en Hogsmeade.

— Vale, está bien... —Aceptó al verse descubierto.

— Entonces nos vemos el viernes en la entrada del castillo. ¡Nos vemos, Harr! —Se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós, Mione...

24

Remus se dio un último vistazo en el espejo sonriendo con malicia, mientras se tapaba su disfraz con su túnica usual y remendada. Se dirigió a la chimenea, echó un puñado de polvos flu y pronunció fuerte y claro "Malfoy Manor".

— Buenas noches, Señor Remus Lupin, El amo Lucius lo está esperando y se alegra de que haya llegado con tiempo holgado, por favor, siga a Lili que le enseñará el camino —Le saludó un elfo, a penas tocó el piso de mármol de una de las salas de la mansión.

— Vale... —Fue lo único que dijo el licano.

— Hola, Malfoy.

— Buenas noches, Lupin. ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó al verle con la túnica que tenía—. Lupin, suelta esa túnica en este preciso momento.

— Por supuesto que no. Hace frío... —Le comenzó a molestar, era mentira y el traje abrigaba lo suficiente.

— Lupin, o te la quitas o te a la arranco y la quemo hasta que no queden ni las cenizas de eso que tu llamas túnica. Si yo llego en esas fachas contigo seré el hazme reír de toda la fiesta.

— No empieces..., además, ¿para que me invitaste entonces?

— No quiero tener a un enjambre de arpías tras mi cuello, así que tu vas a ser mi insecticida de la noche. Espero que cumplas un buen papel como matamoscas. Y por esta noche, es tu obligación decirme Lucius... nadie que va conmigo a una fiesta me llama por mi apellido. Y por supuesto, yo me tomaré la atribución de llamarte: Remus. Ahora, quítate la túnica.

— Antes de entrar a la recepción me la quitaré. Ahora, vámonos, _Lucius... _

25

Lucius estaba vestido como príncipe del siglo diecinueve, inclusive tenía una de esas mascaras de media cara que se sostenían a una varilla. Los colores que acompañaban esa noche al estirado hombre, eran colores claros y sosegados y algunos toques plateados o (conociendo al hombre) de oro blanco. Parecía un ángel rodeado de toda luz y toda gloria. Su bastón usualmente negro con la cabeza de serpiente. Era plateado con un cristal con figura de diamante de agarre.

Remus sonrió macabro, comenzando su plan, dándole la espalda a su acompañante y se quitó la túnica raída, desapareciéndola. En el acto llamó la atención de los que pasaban por allí. El licántropo estaba disfrazado de un sexy y caliente soldado de alto rango, nazi. Los colores del uniforme eran negro, rojo y blanco. Se arregló la corbata, se colocó el sombrero negro mientras que dos mechones lisos y deliberadamente escogidos, enmarcaban su perfecta cara, el resto del cabello estaba recogida en una coleta con una cinta negra.

— ¿Vamos Lupin? —Preguntó volteándose. Estuvo a punto de quedarse con la boca abierta ¡OH MERLÍN! ¡QUE HOMBRE! Siguió el movimiento que hacía su compañero de esa noche. Como intencionadamente se arreglaba de manera sensual el cuello y se alisaba la chaqueta.

— ¿Entramos, _Lucius_? Espero que el disfraz sea de tu agrado... —Se burló descaradamente. El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer y comenzó el contraataque.

— Tenía una opinó mejor de ti, Lupin. Pero, veo que eres igual de exhibicionista y cualquiera que Black.

— Yo pensaba que te agradaban las cualquier_a_s y exhibicionist_a_s. Realmente no comprendo como terminaste con alguien tan recatada y gentilhombre como Narcisa.

La fiesta no era más que el campo de batalla elegido aleatoriamente por el destino para que Remus y Lucius se enfrentaran despiadadamente... y sin lugar a duda, aquella primera tanda la había ganado Remus...

— Lucius Malfoy. El hombre de la noche, creo que es lo único de lo que hablan las casaderas, desde que comenzó la recepción —Saludó un anciano rechoncho vestido formalmente—. Una pérdida _terrible_ la de su esposa. ¿Cómo está el núbil de su hijo?

— Perfectamente Conde. Un Malfoy no se deja caer por tan nimio menester.

— ¿Y quién es el _extravagante _joven que lo acompaña esta noche? Si me permitís la audacia, pensé que iba a venir sin compañía.

— Conde Arif, le presento a mi acompañante, Remus es un antiguo compañero de mis años de estudiante en Hogwarts y recientemente reanudamos comunicación, así que para celebrarlo, decidí invitarlo y solventar varías dificultades con un sólo movimiento.

— Por supuesto, los Malfoy siempre tan pragmáticos. Mucho gusto Señor... no oí su apellido, disculpe.

— Porque no lo referí, Conde Arif. Así que si nos disculpa, queremos _asentarnos_. Si no le molesta.

— Oh, bien pueda, Sir Malfoy.

— Iuck... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó en tono confidente y evidentemente asqueado, Remus.

— Esas cosas de la vida, Lupin.

26

— Mis congratulaciones a la persona que confeccionó semejante atuendo... —Remus se volteó, sorprendido—. Y por supuesto, no hay que olvidarnos del perfecto adonis que lo luce. Soy Cyprian de Berigale ¿Puedo conocer su gracia, joven? —Remus le sonrió torpemente, buscando la manera de escapar con su dignidad entera. Vio que Lucius estaba lejos de su alcance, estúpido teñido de mierda que se desaparecía en los peores momentos.

— Mi pareja está por allá, así que voy a su encuentro —Le hizo saber, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

— Oh, por favor, no te preocupes. Sólo hablemos un rato. ¿Quién es tu pareja y así puedo pedirle que me permita una pieza de baile contigo?

— Creo que para bailar conmigo, necesita conseguir mi permiso, no el de mi acompañante —Le soltó molesto aunque cortés.

— Oh, por supuesto, querido, lamento haberte ofendido.

— No me toques —Le amenazó con sus ojos dorados destellantes, deteniendo la mano que iba a su cintura.

— Marqués de Berigale. Puede antojarse de cualquier otra persona, pero mi pareja, es MÍA, aunque no sé si podrá comprender el concepto de pertenencia. Estoy seguro que sí —Lucius Malfoy había llegado, alejando a Remus que esa noche era **SUYO** y de nadie más, de las garras de aquel estúpido _Playboy_ sin gracia.

— Oh... Conde Malfoy... no sabía que este perfecto regalo creado y envuelto por la mano de los dioses era su pareja.

— Estoy seguro que nos vio entrar juntos —Siguió sin variar el tono de voz. Siempre cortes y político.

— Lo siento, _Mi Bien_ —Se disculpó con Remus, sosteniéndole la mano y besándola—. Estoy más que dispuesto a ser su pareja, si el Conde Malfoy no lo satisface esta noche —Le hizo saber ladino. Malfoy estaba a punto de matar al cabronazo que estaba poniendo en duda su hombría.

— Jamás me había sentido tan ofendido en mi vida y tú, tienes una gran parte de mis recuerdos con respecto a ese sentimiento en particular... ¿Qué son las personas aquí, un trozo de carne?

— Y tú resultaste ser uno particularmente apetitoso, Lupin... —Le hizo saber malicioso, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

— No me mires así, Malfoy. Acabas de darme escalofríos.

— Oh, lo siento, Lupin. Tu disfraz resultó ser extremadamente _eficaz_. Umm... —Siseó seductor, acercándose peligrosamente, delineándole con un dedo, las mejillas. El licano, sintió que un nudo se le creaba en la garganta, al ver tan de cerca los ojos grises que con esa cercanía tenían un indefinido color azulado—. Las suites para Cello de Bach son una obra exquisita. ¿No te parece, _Remus_? Llenan el ambiente que es tan propicio y ponzoñoso...

— Malfoy, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal —Le previno en un susurro, poniendo sus manos como escudo en el pecho del hombre. Sintió el brazo de Lucius, cerrarse en su cintura.

— Dos pueden jugar este juego, que no se te olvide —Advirtió soltándole.

Indiscutiblemente, esa tanda, era de Lucius, hasta ahora iban muy empatados.

27

Remus, se había sentado en la mesa que estaba reservada para Malfoy y él, a ver la orquesta tocar, mientras pasaba el susto que le había dado el teñido con ese cuadrangular que le había mandado. Se recostó de la silla, mientras que la quinta Suite para Cello de Bach comenzaba en esos momentos, y el ambiente parecía relajarse imperceptiblemente. Observó al Slytherin moverse entre las estratagemas que le ponían todas las personas con las que hablaba, sin perder ni una sola (e inclusive mantener el temple). Malfoy había nacido para aquello y no sólo eso, había sido entrenado para enfrentar cualquier tipo de situaciones que se le presentaran de aquel tipo. Un montón de buitres carroñeros y peligrosos que al menor despiste, te acababan de un zarpazo.

— El primer vals de la noche, está por comenzar, se les pide a las parejas que se preparen para bailar —Avisó el animador. Remus comenzó a escuchar las notas del Danubio.

— Lupin... —El aludido saltó en su puesto—. Es hora de que cumplas lo que vienes hacer, párate de allí que ya empezó el vals.

— ¡Oh n...!

— Silencio —Le ordenó y le jaló del brazo, hasta la pista y le puso la mano en la cadera y comenzó a guiar el baile. Aquello iba a ser algo que le iba a contar a los hijos de Harry... que vendrían siendo sus nietos, más o menos. Estaba bailando el vals, con nada más y nada menos, que con Lucius Malfoy. Trataba de mantener su mirada fuera del rango de la cara de Malfoy. Él también era muy bueno bailando y ya que el rubio sabía como llevar, pues, podía mirar básicamente a dónde quisiera.

Gimió internamente, que patada en el estómago era bailar con Malfoy..., especialmente porque trataba de no pegársele mucho y el otro no ayudaba en nada... cayó en la histeria cuando las personas se comenzaron a detener para mirarles bailar.

— ¿Te gusta ser el centro de atención? —Le preguntó con crueldad al ver que su acompañante había colocado sin darse cuenta una mueca de terror en la cara.

— ¿Por qué? —Chilló en voz baja.

— Parece que les gusta como bailamos. Ni te atrevas a perder un paso Lupin o una tortura del señor oscuro te parecerá el paraíso con lo que puedo hacerte yo —Le amenazó con voz oscura mirándole penetrante para luego darle una vuelta y seguir con el uno, dos, tres. ¡Oh allí llegaba el _crescendo_! ¡Lupin por fin podría descansar! ¡Faltaba poco para que terminara aquello! Quería aflojarse un poco la corbata... ¡mejor! ¡quería irse de allí! Sólo un minuto más y el Danubio se daría por acabado... se concentró en seguir los pasos, cuando escuchó las notas finales del baile y ¡acabado! Lucius le reverenció como todo un caballero de la corte y le soltó la mano con delicadeza, mientras todo el mundo aplaudía comedidamente y otro vals comenzaba y las parejas reanudaban el baile. Remus reconoció que era una pieza de Tchaikovsky. El Vals de las Flores. Aquella era la pieza clásica favorita de su madre. Una mirada de dolor se evidenció en sus ojos—. ¿Quieres bailar esa también?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Entonces quítate de allí, que estorbas. Vamos a sentarnos —Decretó, arreglándose la levita y reanudando su camino a su mesa—. Remus, de prisa —Apremió volteando la cabeza para ver a su acompañante. El de ojos dorados, no tuvo de otra que apretar el paso.

28

— Lupin, corta con ese cuchillo lo que tienes en frente y te arranco las manos —Le amenazó al ver que estaba agarrando un cuchillo indebido para el plato que estaban consumiendo en esos momentos—. No, no, no... no puedes tomar de esa copa todavía.

— ¡Malfoy! —Le regañó el voz baja, llamando la atención, los dos se incorporaron y el licano dejó de comer. El rubio le mostró el cuchillo que debía utilizar, disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Eso no se toma! —Chilló escandalizado. El de ojos dorados saltó asustado—. Es para lavarte las manos ¡Pequeño idiota! —Le quitó la cucharilla de un golpe y observó que nadie estuviese prestándole atención. Unas cuantas personas estaban mirándoles, así que utilizó su mirada fulminante nivel uno, marca Malfoy y asunto resuelto.

La Sinfonía que los acompañaba a la hora del postre. Era la famosa octava de Beethoven. Remus estaba a punto de vomitar, entre la canción de fondo y la presión de ver bien con qué se comía cada cosa y que debía y no debía hacer en la mesa. No entendía como Sirius logró sobrevivir a eso por tantos años de su vida.

— Malfoy...

— Toma —Le respondió dándole el cubierto correcto, también cansado para que pudiera comer el postre tranquilo. El postre era básicamente chocolate con Kahlua como digestivo. Remus casi no babeaba al ver ese montón de chocolate en su plato, aunque, la verdad es que esos platos gourmets eran un tanto _chiquitos_. Se lo terminó casi en un sólo bocado. Frunció los labios. ¿Dónde estarían las cocinas para hurtar más de ese postre? Dudaba que Malfoy se opusiera, y no es como si él se lo fuese a decir, sea como fuere. Le veló el postre a Malfoy, a cada bocado que daba, esperando que se le cayera para él poder comérselo. Sabía que el estúpido Slytherin jamás lo tocaría si eso sucedía.

— Ya, deja de cantarme el himno, Lupin. Toma —Le concedió lo que quedaba de postre, tomando de su copa sintiendo el licor dulce y ligeramente ardiente, pasar gentilmente por su garganta.

— ¡Wooo! ¡Gracias! —Dijo como si de repente hubiese vuelto a tener diez años y se lo terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y luego tomó un poco del Kahlua que habían servido... los licores particularmente dulces se le subían inmediatamente a la cabeza. Lo último que quería estar esa noche era _ligeramente mareado_. Especialmente por las ridiculeces que tendía a cometer, borracho.

29

— Señor Malfoy, con usted precisamente quería hablar. ¿Qué le pareció mi plato de medallones de lomito en salsa azul con ensalada verde?

— Chef Julian —Saludó al hombre. Aprisionando el brazo de Lupin para evitar que huyera de allí—. Me pareció bastante adecuada a la situación, pero, estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien más versado que mi persona para recibir una crítica constructiva a su trabajo.

— ¿Y usted joven? Acompañando a tan distinguido señor, debe tener un muy buen paladar —Remus sonrió forzadamente. Lo más cercano que había probado a la comida de esa noche, había sido la vez que Lily había decido meterse un curso de Chef y envenenarlos a todos en un almuerzo, tratando de hacer algo que terminó por desgracia, intoxicando a todos los merodeadores.

— Pues... no soy demasiado versado en la comida _gourmet_, prefiero la comida que viene en cantidades menos limitadas. Y, no es por sonar concidencialmente como _Lucius_, pero, tanto los platos principales como el postre me parecieron acorde inclusive con la decoración.

— ¡Magnífico! ¡Magnífico! Hasta luego, mis señores.

— Felicidades Lupin, ni yo hubiese respondido mejor. Me vas a hacer llorar, has aprendido algo de la nobleza esta noche... —Le felicitó, molestándole, mientras se quitaba una lágrima imaginaria del ojo derecho.

— Vete un rato a tomar viento, Malfoy. Ya yo no doy más en tu mundo.

— Es una lástima, has hecho un buen trabajo. Todas las "damiselas" se siente intimidadas por tú "Persona", la mitad de la fiesta parece desearte y no has dicho que sí. Has aumentado unos cuantos puntos mi popularidad en el mundo.

— Como si necesitaras más popularidad. La últimas dos veces que decomisé una revista de Corazón de Bruja, en mi clase, hablaban de ti... no sabía que te prestaras para ese tipo de popularidad.

— Esa foto que salió en la estúpida portada de la revista les costó unos buenos millones de galeones, por mal uso de mi imagen, yo pensé que ya habían aprendido, desde la última vez que colocaron fotos de Draco, cuando tenía diez años, _dans le_ "_Passage __Français_". Cuando Narcisa dijo expresamente que habíamos aceptado porque el diseñador era un buen amigo nuestro.

— Ah... —No sabía como responder a eso.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo, Lupin? —Preguntó en un impulso, Lucius.

— ¿Draco? Bien..., académicamente hablando cuando menos.

— Perfecto. Draco no debe bajar sus notas escolares por ningún motivo.

— A decir verdad me sorprende que pueda mantener esas notas cuando se ve tan alicaído. Sólo parece volver a la vida cuando Harry aparece a pelear con él. Aunque con la destrucción de la casa de Gryffindor todo está un poco extraño en Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué sucedió luego de eso? —Curioseó frunciendo el ceño, tomando más de su copa, mientras reposaban la comida.

— Se volvió a sortear a todos los alumnos, dividiéndolos sólo en tres casas. El que propuso la idea fue el mismo sombrero seleccionador. Y Sirius aún no consigue ninguna persona que pueda arreglar la torre. Así que, la escuela se reorganizó en un sólo día, fue por demás extraño ver como todo cambió radicalmente.

— ¿Draco sigue en Slytherin no es así?

— Bájale Malfoy. Sólo dos Slytherin fueron re-sorteados en Ravenclaw.

— Ya... que desgracia... Gryffindor en Slytherin. Nuestro venerable Salazar debe estar revolcándose en su sagrada tumba.

— Todos los Gryffindor que están en Slytherin, fueron sorteados por el sombrero, así que tienen tanto derecho de estar allí, como tú o Draco...

— ¿Y Potter fue a Hupplepuff dónde realmente pertenece?

— No, Malfoy, para tu información. Harry fue sorteado en Slytherin, también —Vio como el rubio escupía en la copa, atragantado—. ¿Te sorprende?

— ¿Potter en Slytherin? ¡Oh Merlín! ¡El sombrero se ha vuelto loco!

— Harry posee muchas de las cualidades que aquel al que llamas _tu_ _señor. _Posee y valora. Pobre de mi cachorro que terminó en aquel nido de serpientes.

— ¿Y la sangre sucia y el pobretón de Weasley?

— Entiendo que Draco los llame así, ya que se la pasan insultándose mutuamente ¿Pero tú?

— Estoy apuntando a los hechos. Granger no es más que una vulgar nacida de Muggles y Weasley rogaría por tener un galeón.

— Pues te recuerdo que yo también soy pobre y el poder de Hermione es bastante _generoso _—Recordó Remus ante los resultados del examen alternativo para medir su poder. Era sorprendente el poder que sostenía en su núcleo para haber nacido de muggles_._

— Desheredado, y de haber sido un Malfoy, eso no te hubiese sucedido. Hay algunas familias que no comprenden lo que es la "adición" secreta de criaturas oscuras a la sangre familiar.

— Tu familia está más allá de mi comprensión humana, Malfoy. Así que ahórratelo...

— Lupin, falta el último vals y nos podremos largar de esta asquerosa fiesta. ¿Preparado?

— No; pero, no es como si te importara... —Le hizo saber con descontento.

— Se hace llamado al último vals de la noche —Declamó el animador, mientras que el último movimiento de la Séptima Sinfonía de Beethoven se escuchaba.

— Vamos a disfrutar este último Vals, Lupin. ¿Trato? Tregua por los cinco minutos que dura... Van a tocar el _Grande Valse Brillante _de Chopin... luego podrás irte...

— Hecho... —Las notas alegres y vivaces del Vals se escucharon, justo en el momento en que las parejas llegaron a la pista de baile.

Realmente habían disfrutado esa famosa pieza de Chopin. Y aquella noche se podía decir que había terminado en un animado empate.

30

Remus llegó súper agotado esa madrugada y luego de quedar sólo en bóxer se había tirado en la cama, hasta el otro día... luego de aquella fiesta con Malfoy, le había eliminado todas sus ganas ir al baile de Halloween que se iba a celebrar en Hogwarts dentro de unos pocos días.


	14. Hogwart's Sabbath

**Capítulo Catorce: **Hogwart's Sabbath!

Sábado 28 de octubre, ocho de la mañana. Slytherin.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es sábado! ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? —Gimió Harry, echándose las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

— Olvídalos Potter, es la mañana del baile... todas las mujeres se vuelven locas, entre ir a la peluquería y no sé que más cursiladas... —Le respondió Draco, más dormido que despierto, arreglándose y bostezando para disponerse a dormir de nuevo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Arriba querubines! —Llamó la prefecta de Slytherin, arrancándole las cobijas a Harry y a Draco al mismo tiempo. El rubio miró a su mejor amiga para enterrarla seis pies bajo tierra y el moreno ni siquiera se molestó en hacer nada, simplemente seguía dormido—. ¡Arriba panda de flojos! Tenemos que arreglarnos para el baile. ¡Hemos llamado a los mejores estilistas y a los mejores fotógrafos para la ocasión!

— Par... Parkinson... yo... no voy pagar doscientos galeones por un corte de cabello —Balbuceó Harry dormido.

— Largo Pansy, todavía no me hace falta cortarme el cabello.

— ¡Levántate! —Gruñó jalando a Draco al piso de la pierna y tirando a Harry al mismo destino empujándolo por las costillas.

— También puedo dormir en el piso —Les hizo saber el Gryffindor, alzando la mano para agarrar la almohada y disponerse a dormir de nuevo.

— Ni te atrevas, Potter. Vamos —Pansy agarró al durmiente por la pierna y lo arrastró con todo y almohada—. ¡Hey, cuidado! ¡Que pisas a Potter! —Regañó la Prefecta a Blaise quien casi, casi no pisa al niño-que-vivió que intentaba dormir en el piso del pasillo.

— ¿Qué hace, Potter acostado en medio del pasillo?

— Vamos Potter. Ya basta, levántate —Le gruñó Draco, pisándole con fuerza, pero, sin dañarle en la espalda.

— Noooo —Gimió atormentado, escondiendo más la cabeza en la almohada que se había llevado con él. El rubio lo agarró y casi alzándolo se lo llevó a la sala común.

— ¡Merlín! ¡Es Harry Potter! —Exclamó sorprendido uno de los estilistas, al ver al chico de la cicatriz en bóxers y camiseta parado gracias a Draco Malfoy—. ¡Señor Potter es un...!

— Me acosan... encárgate —Demandó a Draco, poniéndolo en frente, mientras que el Gryffindor, bostezaba y se restregaba completamente ciego, los ojos.

— Señor Malfoy...

— Rogers... no acosen a Potter... y tienen terminantemente prohibido tomar cualquier foto y aún más, publicarla, si lo hacen, mis abogados estarán en su salón, demandándole por difamación de imagen y estoy seguro que los tutores de Harry Potter tampoco estarán demasiado feliz. Así que pasemos un buen día ¿Está bien? —Le amenazó como sólo un Malfoy sabía hacerlo.

— Por supuesto, siempre jugamos con las mismas reglas.

— Solucionado el problema, Potter.

— Gracias Malfoy, no estoy para ser la _gran celebridad_ hoy —Le hizo saber irónico.

32

Harry había pasado realmente más de seis horas siendo acosado de una u otra manera por los estilistas de Slytherin que parecían conocerse a toda la casa. La mayoría de las mujeres estilistas que habían ido, habían decido tocarle de alguna manera, ya fuera en el cabello, las uñas, la piel o los ojos. Lo único que había podido decir en todo el día, era de qué se iba a disfrazar y los colores del mismo. Así que ahora estaba, con la piel brillándole, literalmente.

Se miró el cabello. Estaba disparado en todas las direcciones posibles y levantado, desafiando la gravedad, mientras que pintura y escarcha blanca, se dispersaba de manera caótica pero con estilo por su cabello. Se miró la cara y tenía los ojos fuertemente delineados de color negro y plateado mientras que un lágrima plateada con escarcha blanca estaba bajo el párpado inferior derecho y una estrella de cinco puntas restaba en el izquierdo, del mismo color.

Se colocó el sombrero de arlequín y miró el resultado. Le agradaba. Se había disfrazado de arlequín. Los colores que llevaba era blanco con un ligero tono plateado y negro. Esperaba que Malfoy no tuviera mayor problema con su disfraz. Salió de su cuarto donde ya debía estar Pansy quién los había separado para que las vestimentas fueran sorpresa.

— ¡Potter! ¡Por aquí! —Le llamó la prefecta de Slytherin—. ¡Woo! ¡Que genial tu disfraz! ¡Diez puntos Potter! —Miró a como estaba disfrazada su acompañante. No lo reconoció.

— ¿De qué te disfrazaste, tú, Parkinson? No me suena...

— No me sorprende. Estoy disfrazada de la Diosa Griega de la Discordia, Eris.

— Oh... pues, te pega mucho...

— Gracias, Potter, estoy a la orden.

— Eh...

— Estoy bromeando.

— Ah... —Respondió aún azorado.

— ¡Hey Potter! ¡Hola Pansy!

— Hola Blaise.

— Zabini —Saludó cortésmente Harry, sonriéndole con timidez.

— Diez puntos por tu disfraz, Potter. Te luce.

— Gracias Zabini... a ti también te queda muy bien el disfraz —Blaise le guiñó un ojo, que hizo sonrojar a Harry, y mirar hacia otro lado, aún le disgustaba que se le quedaran mirando.

— Y aquí viene por fin el principito. ¡Draco! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! Y coño... no te disfrazaste... que aguafiestas eres.

— Soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy no se disfrazan, especialmente para estas banalidades...

— Dale con lo de la cosa de ser un Malfoy ¿Y? ¿Vas sólo? Quiero disfrutar como terminan más de diez personas llorando luego de hacerte perder la paciencia.

— Siento decepcionarte, Pansy. Voy con Potter.

— Me debí suponer que tú eras el Slytherin con el que se rumoreaba Potter iba a ir al baile... —Soltó a boca de jarro, Pansy. El ojiverde se sonrojó de nuevo, rascándose la mejilla, cohibido.

— Draco siempre se lleva los mejores partidos de la noche aún si proponérselo —Secundó Blaise.

— Si querías invitar a Potter, tenías más que tiempo...

— ¡Ya vámonos! Ningún Slytherin va a llegar tarde, mientras yo esté aquí para impedirlo —Cortó Pansy de mandona como siempre.

— Potter —Llamó Draco, concediéndole caballerosamente el brazo a Harry.

— Umm, gracias.

— Oh, _Mia Bella _—Saludó el italiano a su pareja de esa noche, cuando llegó.

— Buenas noches, Blaise. Malfoy, Potter —Saludó una persona que Harry no reconoció y bajaron los cinco, ya que Pansy, se encontraría con su Ravenclaw, en el baile en sí.

33

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor. _Daft Punk_ sonaba en las cornetas y había un puñado de gente bailando animada. El grupito Slytherin/Gryffindor y su reciente adición Ravenclaw que Harry tampoco reconoció. Entraron tan ellos... el ojiverde se sentía un poco cohibido pues, cuando lo hicieron mucha gente volteó a ver el espectáculo de Pansy, semi desnuda, acompañada por un dios griego (también). Blaise disfrazado de demonio mordiéndole la oreja a la princesa y Malfoy con su pedante orgullo, llevando del brazo a nada más que a Harry Potter.

— ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió Pansy, guiñándole un ojo y yéndose a bailar con su Ravenclaw.

— ¡Diviértanse! Y por no dejar: ¡no hagan nada que yo no haría! —Les guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí.

— Ese Blaise...

— Espero que no hayas tomado ninguno de sus consejos.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Hermione! —Se fue abrazarla fuertemente, cortando la futura pelea con Malfoy—. Pensé que no ibas a venir.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡El maldito de Ron hizo que nos quitaran cien puntos!

— ¿Con quién viniste?

— Con Luna.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Hola Harry —Le saludó con su personalidad ida. Estaba disfrazada de algo extraño, tenía un pantalón a media pierna con tirantes, medias de rayas negras con azul en una pierna y morado en la otra una camisa de mangas largas y anchas de color amarillo verdoso y un sombrero.

— Hola Luna. ¡Que bueno ver que estás bien!

— Oh sí. Los Nargzel me dijeron que iba a disfrutar mucho este baile y que debía venir con Hermione. Y yo fui la única que aposté a que el Slytherin era Draco... ¡Gracias por hacerme ganar Harry! —La Ravenclaw le abrazó, choqueando a Harry.

— Yo también me lo imaginé...

— ¿Y no estás molesta? —Le preguntó inseguro.

— Como sea, Harry. Si es con Malfoy con quien quieres estar, yo no soy nadie para decirte que sí o que no. ¡Me voy con Luna! ¡Diviértete! Y ten cuidado por favor —Le pidió en voz baja, con mirada preocupada—. Aún es Malfoy...

— Jamás se me olvida.

— Descuida Granger, no lo llevaré con el señor Tenebroso, mientras no ves...

— Espero espero, hurón decolorado...

— Sangre-sucia —Masculló, haciendo que Harry le metiera una colleja. El ojiverde se quitó el gorro que ya le comenzaba a molestar y sacudió la cabeza. Draco vio el peinado, le encantaba como se le veía el cabello desordenado y con estilo y aquellos mechones blanco, le lucían—. Buen trabajo, Potter.

— ¿Y eso?

— Por primera vez en tu vida te arreglas como un ser humano sin ayuda...

— Ah... dale las gracias a los estilistas que duraron seis horas para lograr esto.

— Eso haré...

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Sirius! —Evitó que su padrino lo abrazara al ver que Sirius tenía un par de orejas del color de su cabello y una cola salía de ningún lado—. ¿Esto es de verdad? —Preguntó, tocándole las orejas, era igual que acariciarle las orejas a Snuffles.

— ¡Claro!

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡La cola!— Soltó, yéndose directo a jalarla.

— ¡No la jales! —Le gritó asustado, agarrando su colita y protegiéndola—. Ya Remus lo hizo... y duele.

— Profesor White... —Llamó una alumna, llegando a su lado. Era una azafata con una falda demasiado reveladora y un escote que apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación.

— ¡Oh lo siento! Linda —Sirius le había sonreído galán y le había ofrecido gallardamente una mano, como Malfoy había hecho minutos atrás con él.

— ¡Sirius! —Le regañó Harry complemente incrédulo. ¡¿Qué creía su padrino que estaba haciendo?!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Viniste con una alumna!? —Espetó, tratando de jalarle la oreja pero, se encontró con que sólo tenía las orejas de gato.

— Sí. Ella es Alana de Séptimo de Ravenclaw.

— Umm, ho-hola Potter...

— Harry, no te pongas como Hermione, por favor —Le pidió el merodeador. Draco llegó al lado de Harry y le entregó una bebida que había ido a buscar cuando el moreno se había colocado a hablar con su padrino.

— Toma, revisa que no esté envenenada.

— Cállate Malfoy —Le dijo como agradecimiento quitándole el vaso, se lo tomó de un trago y luego volvió a mirar a su padrino. Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada ¿qué había poseído a Potter?—. Sir...

— Buenas noches, Draco —Trató de evadir a su hijo.

— Buenas noches, _tío_ —Parecía que mini-Malfoy aún no le perdonaba por lo del castigo...

— ¡Escúchame! —Comenzó con el sermón marca Hermione, Harry.

— Lalalalaala —Se metió los dedos en las orejas de gato e hizo que no lo oía—. ¡Vámonos preciosa! Olvídate del aburrido de Potter.

— ¡Eso es pederastia, JODER!

— Déjalo Potter. ¿Bailamos? —Ofreció despreocupado—. Yo solventaré tu problema de coordinación... —Agregó antes de que Potter pudiera negarse.

— Está bien... —Murmuró no muy seguro.

34

A las diez de la noche se sirvió la cena, en dónde los elfos se habían superado a ellos mismo y todos los platos tenían caras o alguna decoración de acorde a la fiesta. Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Luna, el Ravenclaw de Pansy y la Slytherin que había venido con Blaise, se habían reunido en una sola mesa y habían charlado civilizad amente. Aunque Hermione solo habla con los que no eran Slytherin y así. Sólo Harry era el único que se llevaba 'bien' con todos.

35

— Draco... —Comenzó Blaise, interceptando a Draco, en un severo estado de ebriedad. A Harry todavía no le cabía en la cabeza ¿cómo habían logrado acceder al alcohol tan temprano? ¿Qué había poseído a Dumbledore?

— ¿Qué?

— Préstame a Potter una pieza.

— Ni por asomo —Graznó agarrando a Harry y llevándoselo lejos de Zabini—. Y esta es mi última palabra.

— ¡Sólo un baile! ¡Por fa!

— ¡No!

— Ehm... Malfoy, no tengo mayor problema en bailar una sola pieza con él. Después de todo, son sus pies quienes van a sufrir —Aceptó el ojiverde de Gryffindor.

— ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!

— ¿Estás celoso? —Jugó Blaise su última carta.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡Puff! Una sola pieza Blaise, y si lo manoseas, te echaré encima a Black, no tienes ni idea de como se pone cuando están en esas con su "cachorro".

— ¡Malfoy! —Le regañó el Golden Boy, azorado.

— ¡Prometido!

Harry se arrepintió cuando la canción que sonó en ese preciso instante era _Get Together _de _Madonna._

— ¡No te cohíbas, Potter! —Le pidió, comenzando a bailar bastante salvaje y animado, gracias al alcohol—. _Can we get together! _—Gritó Blaise junto a otras personas. Harry se bajó de golpe el contenido del vaso con el que jugaba anteriormente y comenzó a bailar lo mejor que pudo.

Draco observó como Potter se movía con Blaise. Y eso no le gustó para nada, no es que estuviera celoso ni nada que se le pareciera, pero, Potter y Blaise no pegaban, aunque, la realidad rogaba por diferir. Ya que, su mejor amigo estaba ganando demasiado terreno con el ojiverde. Harry sacudió la cabeza con los brazos arriba sonriendo alegremente, mientras Blaise le tomaba de la mano y le daba una vuelta y volvían a saltar rítmicamente, parecía que el alcohol había llegado a la cabeza del Gryffindor, por fin.

Esa canción terminó y seguidamente comenzó _Hung-up _de la misma cantante, y su pareja de baile pareció encontrar divertido bailar con su mejor amigo. Esa es la última pista que les dejaba bailar, además, ahora que los veía, luego de bajarse su vaso de Whisky de un trago, tampoco estaban tan mal. Harry tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada pero aún así era lo suficientemente clara para hacer un fuerte contraste con la piel de Blaise.

Cuando se terminó la canción y se dispuso a recuperar a su pareja de baile. Seamus le pidió a Blaise que le dejara bailar una pieza con Harry. ¡Eso si que no! ¡Ah no! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS _ESA_ PUTA CANCIÓN!

— _For you to justify my love! _—Cantó el niño-que-vivió, bailando con Seamus, moviéndose al ritmo sensual y provocativo de la música.

— Potter.

— Hola, Malfoy —Le saludó con una risita tonta, sin dejar de bailar, excesivamente pegado a Seamus, es más, estaban ¡Restregándose!

— Finnigan... hasta aquí llega tu baile con MI pareja.

— ¡Bailemos juntos, Draco! —El joven irlandés también estaba completamente borracho.

— Primero muerto que bailar contigo —Masculló. Quitándole a Potter quien sólo volvió a reír tontamente y siguió bailando con Malfoy. Mientras que el rubio fulminaba con la mirada a Seamus.

— _Like a Virgin! Touched for the very first time! _—Gritó Harry cuando entró el coro de la canción. Parecía que esa era la hora de Madonna.

— Por Dios Potter, no sabía que fueras fan de Madonna —Le dijo comenzando a sentirse un poco borracho Draco.

— ¿Y que importa? _Like viirrrgen! Next to mine! Ohhh-ohhh!_

— ¡No lo hace en realidad! —Le respondió, cuando por fin el whisky le llegó al cerebro.

Cuando _Like a Virgin_ dejó de sonar una canción del mismo estilo que según Draco se llamaba _Erotic City_, se prosiguió. La pista estaba a rebosar, todos los alumnos bailaban, variando en grados de obscenidad. Parecía que ya a esa hora todo el mundo estaba muy borracho. Inclusive Sirius que era uno de los que merecía irse a la cárcel por la manera en la que estaba bailando, estaba borracho. Menos mal que Remus, había decido, dormirse temprano o el mismo Moony lo hubiese encerrado tras las rejas.

En ese momento, sonó _Then Go_, terminando abruptamente el desastre que se había formado en la pista de baile.

— Jeje... Malfoy... —Balbuceó borracho, Harry.

— Umm...

— ¿Vamos a bailar esa también? —Curioseó lo mejor que pudo sin trabarse la lengua.

— Si quieres.

— Vale... —Le colocó las manos en el cuello, mientras sentía las manos del rubio rodear su cintura y comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

— _I get the feeling you're testing me, You're saturated in urgency [...] __but you're still not pleased, and if there's someplace else that you would rather be ... _—Le cantó en el oído Draco a Harry—. _Then go..._

— Cantas jodidamente bien... Malfoy...

— Lo sé...

— Presumido...

— Pero aún así no puedes vivir sin mí, Potter. ¿Quieres beber más? —¡Eso sí que era un amigo!

— Supongo que podría —Sonrió con el cerebro nublado.

36

— No puedo caminar más... —Se detuvo Harry, apoyándose en la pared en algún lugar indefinido de las mazmorras.

— Somos dos... —Draco a su lado.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Lo siento, Potter. El reloj me baila en los ojos.

— A ver... —Le agarró el brazo y bizqueando, trató de ver el reloj—. E... so... parece un... tres... más o menos...

— No... yo creo que es un seis...

— No puede ser un seis, idiota, todavía es de noche...

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que no es de día? ¡'Tamos en l's mazmorr's!

— No hemos tardado tanto... Yo digo que es un tres... —Le sonrió embobado. En ese momento sus caras cercanas interceptaron sus miradas y el mundo comenzó a desvanecerse al rededor.

— A la mierda la hora —Se abalanzó sobre Potter y lo besó, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta.

— Malfoy, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Preguntó cuando el beso terminó, estaba acostado en el piso mirando directamente a su compañero de cuarto.

— Porque quise... y voy a volverte a besar.

— Está bien —Aceptó, levantándose un poco, sintiendo de nuevo los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos. Mordió los finos labios del rubio y jugó con su lengua un rato. Blaise se arrepentiría de no haberlos acompañado y haberse perdido ese beso Francés/Inglés/Mariposa/Esquimal/Agresivo/Etc... que estaban ofreciendo como espectáculo en medio de las mazmorras, tirados en el piso sucio—. Malfoy, tienes que decirme algo que hagas mal... —Pidió el moreno—. No es justo que un ser humano haya nacido perfecto.

— Por supuesto que soy perfecto, Potter. Nunca lo dudes.

— ¿Me besas otra vez y me muerdes como lo hiciste al final?

— Todas las veces que quieras, Potter.

— Ummm...

37

Esa mañana, el reloj principal de Slytherin había sido deliberadamente ignorado. Todo el mundo seguía durmiendo al momento de sus gentiles campanadas y nadie parecía tener pensado levantarse en un momento cercano. Y la situación era semejante en todo Hogwarts...

**TBC**


	15. Sí, besa ridículamente bien

**Capítulo Quince:** Sí, besa ridículamente bien... ¿Y qué?

— Lupin... —Soltó sorprendido la cabeza de los Malfoy al ver al licántropo, erguido tranquilamente al lado de la chimenea con un paquete en las manos.

— Buenos días.

— Tenía entendido que Hogwarts tenía fiesta ayer...

— Tu _fiestecita _me quitó las ganas.

— Pensé que esa noche te había espantado lo suficiente para no volver a verte.

— Créeme, me lo pensé toda la noche... pero, esto es tuyo y no lo quiero —Habló dándole la caja en la que había llegado la pulsera que había comenzado toda su 'relación'.

— Yo tampoco lo quiero, ¿Por qué no lo vendes y te compras una túnica que bastante falta te hace?

— Al contrario de ti, Malfoy. El como me vista, no me define.

— Pues, cuando menos pudiste tener la decencia de venir vestido como Nazi, otra vez. Provocaba mirar con ese disfraz.

— Déjame en paz, Malfoy, sabes que lo hice apropósito, no me vestiría así, al menos de tener una buena razón.

— Llévate la pulsera, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la necesites cuando estés en la calle, sin un centavo... siendo un simple profesorucho en Hogwarts...

— Tú conoces mi situación. En realidad, tú la empeoraste, pedazo de idiota. Así que por favor, ten la maldita pulsera y olvidemos que alguna vez volvimos a hablar.

— ¡Oh señor Lupin! ¡Bueno días, señor! —Saludó un elfo que entró en esa habitación en esos momentos—. ¿Desea un chocolate caliente?

— Eh... no gracias, ya me iba —Denegó, dejó la caja en la mesa y se dispuso a irse.

— ¡Oh no Señor Lupin! Por favor, es un nuevo chocolate que nos llegó de una importadora en Suiza! ¡Tiene que probarlo! ¡Tome asiento por favor! ¡Lili le traerá un chocolate y panecillo, para que desayune junto al amo!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los elfos de la mansión Malfoy lo habían obligado a desayunar con el dueño de la casa... ¡Y él que había venido a esas ridículas horas de la mañana para evitar cualquier catástrofe!

— ¿No piensas hacer nada?

— No lo creo —Respondió con sencillez, tomando de su taza de café, mientras abría el Profeta de ese día.

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Y cómo demonios tus elfos saben que me gusta el chocolate?

— Supongo que aprenden rápido —Declaró con sencillez, alzándose de hombros.

— Señor Lupin ¿Cómo está el chocolate? —Curioseó el elfo, llegando de nuevo y mirándole con esos ojos grandes que parecían rogarle. Lupin constipó su rostro y se fue a probar el chocolate.

— ¡Está muy bueno! —Tuvo que admitir el licántropo, sorprendido luego de probar.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya la traigo la tetera! ¡Espere aquí! ¡Puede tomar todo lo que quiera! ¡Y debería probar nuestros pastelillos, seguro que los encuentra agradables al paladar también!

— Lupin, esa adicción tuya al chocolate va a ser tu fin un día de estos —Se burló Malfoy, casi _cálidamente. _

— Mejor para ti ¿no crees? Por cierto... ¿crees que si corro, me le zafaré a tus elfos?

— Puedes intentarlo... —Lupin se levantó y trató de irse.

— ¡Señor Remus Lupin! ¿A dónde cree que va? Aquí está el chocolate y dentro de nada, traeremos el desayuno. Esta mañana tenemos huevos revueltos en crema blanca, tostadas francesas, fresas azucaradas, jugo de naranja y por supuesto, panecillos y chocolates, no se mueva de allí

— ¿De verdad no piensas hacer nada?

— Si te confieso algo, Lupin..., los elfos de mi casa, unidos; me causan algo de miedo, al único que podía molestar era a Dobby y tú 'querido' ahijado, se encargó de alejarlo de mí. Narcisa no dejaba irse a ningún invitado, no importaba lo indeseable que fuese en esta casa, sin cuando menos, un vaso de agua. La tradición se mantiene...

— Toma la pulsera, Malfoy —Lucius agarró la caja, la abrió y sacó la pulsera. La hechizó, se levantó, le agarró el brazo a Remus y le colocó la pulsera.

— ¡Qué hiciste! —Chilló al ver que no podía quitársela.

— Resolviendo el problema.

— ¡Eres una...!

— Aquí está el desayuno, amito y señor Lupin. Espero que sea de su agrado, debido a que nuestro invitado ama el chocolate, nuestro chef decidió bañar algunas de las fresas en _fondue _de chocolate. Si desean algo más, por favor, no duden en avisar.

— ¡Malfoy quítame esto en este instante!

— Voy a desayunar, así que o te callas y comes, o te callo y comes. No tienes muchas opciones de todas maneras.

Remus terminó desayunando con Lucius.

— Amo. El señor Severus está aquí...

— ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué hace Lupin aquí, Lucius?

— Mis elfos lo invitaron a desayunar —Remus frunció el ceño. Aquella frase trajo demasiado _entendimiento _a la cara de Severus.

— ¿Qué hacía Lupin aquí antes que los histéricos de tus sirvientes lo encadenaran a la mesa?

— Si te vas a sentar, hazlo de una vez y déjame desayunar tranquilo, joder... —Masculló el hombre volviendo a su desayuno, mientras que Remus, picaba los huevos, furibundo.

— No me digas que te estás tirando a Lupin.

— ¡QUÉ! —Gritaron los dos, levantándose, al unísono. Mientras que un elfo se tomaba el atrevimiento de colocar otro plato de comida, un vaso y los cubiertos.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es cierto! —Le culpó al ver a Remus tratando de quitarse la pulsera, de nuevo—. ¡Joder Lucius! ¡Coño Lupin, de Lucius me lo hubiese esperado! ¡¿Pero de ti!? ¡Y tú, me dijiste que esa pulsera era para una mayorista! —Le soltó a Lucius esa última frase.

— ¡No nos hemos acostado! ¡Esta pulsera sí es un soborno de Malfoy! —Le hizo saber alterado—. ¡No me la puedo quitar! ¡Venía a devolvérsela y él decidió pegármela mágicamente a la muñeca!

— ¡No les creo! ¡Mentirosos! ¡¿Qué pensaría Draco de esto!?

— ¡Merlín! ¡Severus! ¡No he tenido sexo con Lupin! —Lucius estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Draco iba a pegar el grito al cielo si se enteraba.

— ¡Ya sí, claro! Y los encuentro de lo más tranquilos, desayunando. ¡Voy directo a decírselo a Draco! Que bajo de tu parte... ¡Y Lupin! ¡Tenía otro concepto de ti!

— ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡SÍ NOS ESTAMOS ACOSTANDO. NO PUEDES DECIRLE NADA A DRACO! —Le gritó agobiado, deteniéndolo con las manos en el pecho.

— ¡Lucius Malfoy! —Gritaron Remus y Severus a la misma vez.

39

— Buen trabajo, señores —Congratuló el elfo principal de aquella casa—. Haber traído al señor Snape, ha sido un golpe maestro, Señor Fixy...

— ¡Gracias, Señor Kiki! —Agradeció casi militarmente el aludido.

— ¿Cree que el Señor Lupin y nuestro amo, harán una buena pareja? ¿Qué querrá al joven amo Draco como su propio hijo? —Cuestionó otro elfo un tanto inseguro. No quería que el amo Lucius sufriera... y especialmente el amo Draco se merecía otra persona que lo amara y lo acunara de ser necesario. Después de todo su amito Draco, jamás crecería ante sus ojos.

— He investigado todo del señor Lupin, por supuesto que lo será. Lo mejor de todo es que, dejando de lado su licantropía, su sangre es completamente pura y con un poder envidiable, y al ser un simple profesor. Tendrá mucho tiempo libre para dedicarse a la familia Malfoy y nosotros lo terminaremos de afinar, la señora Narcisa estará orgullosa de su sucesor. Además, desde aquella noche del baile, supe que había química de la buena y explosiva —Explicó el Elfo Principal, completamente convencido.

40

— ¿Vas a seguir, Severus? Ya te expliqué lo que sucedió —Expresó un poco harto, Lucius.

— ¿Cómo se sentiría Narcisa al saber que te estás acostando con Lupin?

— Severus, no-me-estoy-acostando-con-Malfoy ¿En que idioma? —Gruñó Remus.

— Voy a preguntarle a uno de tus elfos.

— ¿Me llamaba Señor Severus? —El pocionista volteó con el ceño fruncido. ¡Si ni lo había llamado! ¡Ah! ¡como fuese!

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lupin aquí? —Le preguntó el pelinegro. Lucius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de amenazar de muerte al elfo.

— No lo sé, Señor Severus, pero, no es la primera vez que el Señor Lupin viene a esta casa y la última vez se quedó a dormir en el cuarto del amo Lucius...

— ¿Y esta no ha sido la primera vez? —Masculló, directo a matar a Lucius.

El elfo sonrió feliz, al ver que no había sido castigado y que había servido al plan. Le levantó el dedo pulgar a los demás elfos, quienes chocaron las manos y brindaron por su nuevo próximo amo.

41

— ¡Hey Draco!

— Blaise —Saludó el rubio al ver que su amigo, tenía una fogata en la mesa de la sala común de Slytherin y calentaba malvaviscos en dicha.

— Ven mi Dragón blanco, acompáñame en mi acampada.

— Blaise, un fogata en miniatura y malvaviscos no es una acampada.

— No seas aburrido. Toma uno y diviértete —Draco reviró los ojos y sacó una especie de varilla verde claro de la varita y ensartó allí el malvavisco, dejando que se comenzara a derretir—. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Evadió, soplando el aperitivo que comenzaba a deshacerse y se lo metió en la boca, quemándose en el proceso.

— No lo sé, tenemos tiempo que no hablamos así. Parece que Potter, ocupa todo tu tiempo.

— No seas ridículo, Blaise.

— Está bien, Draco. Te perdono que me estés desplazando por Potter. Es comprensible, has estado obsesionado con él por siete años consecutivos. Como buen amigo que soy, tengo que dejarte disfrutar hasta que vuelva con la sangre sucia, el weasel y su manada de gatitos —Ese prospecto que le había puesto su mejor amigo no le había gustado nada e inclusive le había revuelto y anudado las tripas.

— No seas estúpido...

_Potter, _apareció particularmente molesto. Los dos únicos moradores de la sala común en esos momentos, voltearon a verlo.

— Hey Potter ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Zabini.

— Hey —Masticó de regreso—. En este maldito lugar todas las putas serpientes hablan y dado que yo soy el único que las entiende, ¡ahora me piden favores! ¡Habrá que ver! Les presento a Zoli... —Dijo mostrándole una serpiente de plata y esmeraldas que volteó la cabeza en ese momento—. Con permiso tengo que llevar a la princesita al final del pasillo —Blaise se carcajeó mientra que Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— La verdad es que uno nunca se aburre estando con Potter. ¿No crees Draco?

— Supongo...

— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas ahora del niño que vivió?

— Que no es tu problema.

— Oh vamos... ¿el tan bueno y considerado de Potter no causa nada al Príncipe de hielo?

— Blaise... no recuerdo muy bien, pero... creo que Potter y yo, nos besamos el día del baile... —Le confesó en voz baja.

— ¿Besa bien? —Soltó de una vez. Draco lo miró malamente—. ¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad...

— No lo recuerdo muy bien.

— ¿Te besó de regreso.

— Recuerdo que nuestras lenguas jugaron un rato...

— ¡Sagrada Circe! ¡Jeje! ¡Con lengua y todo! No pierdes tiempo, ¿No, Dragón?

— ¡Me doy! ¡No pienso llevar ninguna otra serpiente! ¡No me persigan! —Le gritó a la nada para Draco y Blaise quienes se callaron al instante.

— Relájate Potter, te arrugarás y te pondrás feo y ya no te querremos.

— No me jodas, Zabini... cada puerta me saluda, se vuelve exasperante.

— Les caíste bien... —Harry le mostró el dedo del medio, sorprendiendo a Zabini, quien rió complacido.

— ¿Y qué hacen ustedes teniendo una _reunión _en la sala común de Slytherin?

— Hablamos, Potter. Y comemos malvaviscos... —Respondió el de ojos amusgados.

— ¿Y de qué hablaban? —Curioseó con sospecha.

— Am...

— Espero que no hayan estado hablando de mí.

— ¿Qué dices? Para nada —Ironizó bromeando—. Ven, únete a nuestra pequeña acampada —Le convidó Zabini, palmeando el asiento a su lado.

— ¿Seguro? Eso no les permitiría seguir hablando mal de mí —Les jodió, divertido.

— Bueno, ahora hablaremos contigo. Vente —Harry se sentó no muy seguro en el espacio que le habían abierto—. Come un malvavisco, Potter. Olvida a Draco, a veces se le olvida que puede hablar —El aludido le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Ves como si tengo razón? Ahora, expulsa un poco, sólo un poco, Potter, no queremos destruir Slytherin también, y forma un palillo, allí, meterás el malvavisco y lo derretirás en la pequeña fogata de la mesa.

— Por favor, llámame Harry.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijeron al unísono los dos Slytherin.

— Puedes odiarme y llamarme por mi nombre. Realmente me molesta que me llamen por mi apellido, y ya que parece que no tengo pronta salida de aquí, llámame por mi nombre.

— ¿De verdad puedo llamarte, Harry? —Cuestionó consternado, Zabini.

— Sí, puedes llamarme Harry.

— ¡Pues, vale, _Harry_! Entonces tú, llámame, Blaise.

— Ok, Blaise —Pronunció sin armar mayor escándalo.

— Y ahora qué estamos en confianza. ¿Draco besa tan bien como todo el mundo alega?

— ¡Blaise! —Le regañó, ahorcándole.

— ¿De lo que me acuerdo? —Siguió igual de tranquilo, soplando el malvavisco y mordiéndolo con cuidado—. De puta madre.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó Blaise con incredulidad.

— De verdad.

— Potter...

— Cálmate Malfoy, no voy a armar un escándalo sólo porque nos besamos, teniendo más de dos puntos de alcohol en la sangre.

— ¿Puedo besarte, Harry?

— Acércate un poco más, _Blaise _y te castro... —Le respondió de lo más tranquilo, adelantándosele a Malfoy.

— Blaise, tócale un cabello y muere... —Le amenazó Draco.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?

— Por ahora soy tu padrino en Slytherin... así que estoy en todo mi derecho.

— Esa es la excusa más ridícula que he oído.

— ¡Pansy!

— ¡Parkinson!

— Hola Chicos. ¿Acampando a la manera de Blaise?

— Eso parece... —Le respondió Harry.

— Buena respuesta, Potter.

— Como le dije a Blaise, llámame Harry, ya he tenido más que suficiente de mi apellido, por años...

— Okey, Harry. Llámame Pansy, para hacerlo justo —Aceptó igual de tranquila que el mismo Harry—. ¿De que hablaban? ¿Me das un permiso? —El ojiverde asintió y se arrimó, quedando ahora al lado de Draco, mientras que Pansy quedaba en el medio, agarraba un malvavisco lo ensartaba y comenzaba a derretirlo.

— Blaise me preguntó si Malfoy besaba bien.

— Oh sí, besa ridículamente bien —Constató la prefecta de Slytherin.

— Concuerdo contigo. Parece inclusive de mentira.

— ¿Se besaron? —Preguntó la Prefecta de Slytherin.

— Estábamos borrachos —Harry.

— O sea que fue en el baile.

— Ajá.

— ¿En dónde? Yo no los vi —Pansy.

— Creo que fue en las mazmorras... o algo así.

— ¡Hey! Estoy aquí, ¿saben? —Malfoy.

— Cállate, Draco. No estamos hablando contigo —Le chitó Pansy.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esto se tarda mucho! —Se quejó el definitivamente ex Gryffindor, tronando los dedos haciendo que una llamita apareciera en medio de los dos dedos que había tronado con anterioridad.

— ¡Eres un elemental de fuego! —El moreno bufó—. ¿Dije algo malo?

— Sí, Blaise, más o menos soy _el_ elemental de fuego —Le respondió evadiendo la segunda pregunta.

— Potter, te vuelves más _cool _a medida que más te conozco.

— Pues, gracias, supongo.

— ¿Puedo besarte, Harry? —Preguntó Pansy. Todos miraron a la mujer.

— ¡No! ¿Cuál es su afán por besarme?

— Tengo que mantener mi reputación de haberme acostado con todos los _hombres_ de Slytherin.

— Apuesto mi cuenta en Gringotts que ese rumor es _falso _—La mujer le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Ni siquiera en la mejilla?

— Está bien, Pansy, en la mejilla...

Pansy lo agarró y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, observando divertida como el ojiverde se había sonrojado sólo con eso.

— Aww... ¡Draquín está celosin!

— ¡Por supuesto que no estoy celoso! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¡Yo fui quién besó a Potter de primero! ¡Inclusive llegué a su garganta! Y no me llames "Draquín"—Los otros se rieron, inclusive Harry aunque al escuchar eso último, se sonrojó más aún.

42

— ¡Harry! —Llamó Parkinson, al encontrarse al niño-que-vivió, vagando como alma en pena en la sala común.

— Pansy...

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

— No... tengo esta hora libre —Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la prefecta.

— ¡Hazme un favorsote!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Pega esto en la cartelera, por fis! —Le pidió mostrándole unos papeles.

— Está bien... —Aceptó resignado.

— ¡Uy! ¡Te amo, Potter! —Le hizo saber, emocionada, abrazándole y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¡Adiós!

43

— ¿Qué haces, Potter? —Le preguntó Draco, al ver a Harry Potter en la cartelera.

— Haciéndole un favor a Pansy... —Le explicó, apareciendo unos pin que curiosamente, tenían forma de serpiente.

— ¿Y esto?

— No lo sé. Usualmente Ron también me pedía pegar las cosas en la cartelera y cada vez me salen formas más curiosas, por que, no creo que en Slytherin, estén muy feliz con una estrella o una cara de un león.

— Gracias por la consideración, Potter.

— De nada, Malfoy.

— ¡Señor Potter! —Llamó un crío de primero de Slytherin, jalándole la túnica. Los otros dos, voltearon a mirar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Puede venir un momento, por favor? —Harry miró a Draco. El rubio se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Pero, qué pasa?

— ¡Es una serpiente, Señor Potter! ¡Se quedó trancando mi puerta y no puedo entrar! ¡Tengo clase en diez minutos! Mi compañero Gryffindor, dice que usted habla con ellas. ¿Podría ayudarme?

— Supongo que no tengo de otra ¿no? —Preguntó a Draco, mientras era jalado por el pequeño. Malfoy se rió con diversión—. Tú te vienes conmigo, Malfoy, tú eres el Prefecto.

— Mire, aquí está señor Potter... esta es la serpiente... —Le señaló una de las millones estatuas de serpientes de plata que habían distribuidas por toda la casa.

— _¿Por qué estás trancando el paso del cuarto? _—Inquirió sin demasiado protocolo. Draco y el niño se le quedaron viendo maravillados como el chico de oro, hablaba en el lengua de su fundador.

— _Pequeño _Orator_, te saludo. Estoy protegiendo a los alumnos de que moran en este cuarto._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque hay un peligro dentro, pequeño _Orator_._

— _¿Y cuál es el supuesto peligro?_

— _No te preocupe, pequeño _Orator_. Cuando el peligro pase, me retiraré de aquí._

— _¿Cuál es el peligro? Por favor, no lo voy a volver a preguntar, la próxima vez te quito con magia._

— _Está bien, pequeño descendiente. Hay un _boggart _dentro..._

— _Quítate de allí, por favor... yo me haré cargo del boggart._

— _Está bien... por favor, ten cuidado pequeño _Orator_._

— Y me llamo Harry, por la sabiduría de Merlín —Dijo a la nada en idioma normal, observando, como la serpiente se iba—. No tan rápido jovencito —Le detuvo, sosteniéndole por la túnica—. Vete a clases y di que hay un Boggart en el cuarto.

— Tengo clases con la profesora Mcgonagall, no creo que se lo trague.

— Entonces te vas a tener que esperar que saquemos al Boggart.

— ¿De verdad hay un boggart, Potter?

— Sí, por eso la serpiente estaba trancando la entrada.

— ¡Por favor, sólo buscaré mi tarea y me iré! —Harry sacó la varita, refunfuñando.

— Búscala rápido. Tú te vienes conmigo, Malfoy. Dos personas son mejor que una para enfrentar a esa cosa...

— ¡Ah no! Si sale el estúpido boggart yo me pierdo Potter.

— Malfoy, me vas a tener que ayudar, quieras o no... la forma que toma mi boggart afectaría a todo Slytherin...

— Ya, seguro Potter...

— No seas así, Malfoy...

— ¡Tengo la tarea! ¡Muchísimas Gracias, Señor Potter! ¡De verdad! Cierren la puerta cuando terminen, por favor. Nos vemos.

— Llamemos a Severus... él se encargará.

— Oh, no seas estúpido, es sólo un boggart...

— ¿Y entonces para qué coño me quieres aquí?

— Para que aparezca tu miedo y no el mío. No creo que un dementor en medio de la sala común sea muy agradable, Slytherin ya es lo suficientemente frío para agregarle al puto dementor.

— Llamaremos a Severus, no hay ninguna manera que te deje enfrentarte a un boggart que se va a convertir en un dementor —Denegó, arrastrándole fuera del cuarto, aún con el pataleo de Harry. La serpiente se había colocado en posición de guardia de nuevo.

44

— Severus.

— Buenas tardes, Draco. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías estar en clases? ¿Potter? —Pronunció al ver que su ahijado traía casi arrastrado de la túnica al Gryffindor de uniforme Slytherin.

— Hay un boggart en uno de los cuartos de Slytherin. Potter quería enfrentar al estúpido animal, así que lo arrastré conmigo, no fuera que hiciera una estupidez.

— Malfoy, no voy a correr, suéltame.

— Muévete y te hechizo —Le amenazó.

— Que ridículo eres —El pocionista, carraspeó. Los dos se incorporaron.

— Está bien, Draco. Yo me encargo del problema. ¿Cómo se enteraron qué había un boggart?

— Potter puede hablar con todas las serpientes/estatuas que hay en Slytherin.

— Ya, cierto que Potter habla parsel... váyanse a clases...

— Sí, Severus. Arranca, Potter. Tenemos encantamientos...

— Parece que Snape me confunde de persona al verme con este uniforme —Le comentó a Draco, al estar fuera del alcance del oído de profesor de pociones.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— ¡Snape ha sido _relativamente _amable! Ni siquiera me gruñó. ¡Aún peor, ni le molestó que haya entrado a su despacho, al cual tengo prohibida la entrada!

— No seas ridículo, vámonos a encantamientos. _Accio_ Bolsos de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy —Invocó el rubio y dichos aparecieron en sus manos—. ¡Yiala! —Harry sólo suspiró, encaminándose derrotado.

**TBC**


	16. Prefectos y Premios Anuales

**Capítulo Dieciséis:** Prefectos y Premios Anuales.

45

Estaban en la reunión mensual de Prefectos, Seis prefectos por casa, junto a sus respectivas cabezas de casa. En ese momento le tocó a Slytherin entrar en ponencia.

— Bien, no tenemos mucho que decir, todos estamos bien y no hay problemas graves que no se solucionen entre nosotros mismos. Como sabrán en Slytherin nos gusta la independencia, pero, haciendo valer un decreto de Salazar Slytherin y Hogwarts mismo —Comenzó Pansy—. Queremos nombrar a Harry Potter como Prefecto de Slytherin.

— Pero ¿De qué hablan? —Salió Hermione al ataque, si Ron no hubiese estado suspendido por andar cometiendo actos ilícitos, seguro que se hubiese armado la pandemia—. ¡Harry ni siquiera es Slytherin! ¿Y qué es ese decreto? ¿Dónde lo dice?

— Oh, preciosa, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es así —Le respondió coqueta a la Prefecta de séptimo de Gryffindor, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojarla—. Y para tu información, cuando un alumno es muy popular en alguna casa, y si todos los prefectos estamos de acuerdo, se puede postular a dicha persona como Estudiante Modelo y por consiguiente: Prefecto.

— Pero, la señorita Granger tiene razón —Rebatió la profesora Mcgonagall—. El señor Potter, no es un Slytherin, sólo está temporalmente en esa casa —¡Ella quería a Potter primero que cualquier Slytherin como prefecto! Pero Dumbledore tercamente le había dicho que no, por más que había insistido, había decidido darle la placa a Weasley que lo único que hacía era darle más trabajo a Granger y a ella misma. ¡Si Potter iba a ser prefecto de algún lugar sería de su casa porque se dejaba de llamar Minerva Mcgonagall!

— Bueno, entonces Harry Potter, tendrá los deberes y derechos de un Prefecto hasta que se solvente la situación de su casa. Potter es una ayuda invaluable para nosotros a la hora de enfrentar la mayoría de los problemas de nuestra casa y los alumnos lo adoran. Inclusive estamos pensando alegar al decreto número cuatrocientos sesenta y seis del código de Hogwarts y hacer que vuelvan a sortearlo. Creemos que Potter fue coaccionado a ser un Gryffindor, como deber, por su sangre —Siguió segura de sí misma y poniendo en la mesa todas las cartas ganadoras.

— La señorita Parkinson puede volver a Potter un prefecto si gusta —Entró la cabeza de Hupplepuff—. Este año los premios anuales están retrasados por los constantes ataques al ministerio, pero, el joven Potter es uno de los premiados —Informó Pomona.

— ¿Señor Malfoy, es cierto que Potter, está siendo elegido unánimemente por Slytherin como Alumno modelo? —Ese había sido la cabeza de Slytherin, temiéndose lo peor.

— Sí, Profesor Snape —Le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sabía que su padrino podía leerle con facilidad así que Severus supo al instante que era verdad y que su mismo ahijado no se lo terminaba de creer. Nada podía hacer él, esa situación se la había estado temiendo desde hacía rato. Gryffindor no era tan ordenado ni tampoco le daban importancia a ese tipo de cosas como en Slytherin, él sabía que inmediatamente se iba a ver reflejada la estúpida capacidad de _liderazgo_ que usualmente utilizaba para hacer el mal, Potter. Especialmente al codearse demasiado tiempo con los otros dos prefectos más viejos y cabecillas de sus casas, sin dejar de contar a Zabini y a Nott...

— Me rehúso, si Potter va a ser Prefecto de algún lugar, entonces que lo sea de Gryffindor —Prosiguió, Mcgonagall—. Haremos un cambio, Weasley por Potter.

— _Si Potter oyera esta discusión seguro que se pondría a llorar y si Weasley supiera esto, trataría de matarlo... _—Pensó negando divertido, Draco. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Harry Potter, odiara tanto llamar la atención y como se cohibía el ser en centro de todas las miradas cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar.

— Pero nosotros fuimos los de la idea. Así que Profesora Mcgonagall podrá cambiar a Weasley _cuando_ haya una casa de Gryffindor a la cual guiar... por ahora, Harry Potter enviste el uniforme de Slytherin y la mayor población de Gryffindor está en Slytherin, es una situación ganadora/ganadora. Sin contar con que Potter será una ayuda extra con los Gryffindor y dichos se sentirán más cómodos al tener un líder de su propia casa a la cual recurrir ya que sus otros cinco prefectos están dispersos en las otras casa cumpliendo su labor.

— Está bien, señorita Parkinson, puede darle a Potter la placa de prefecto y avisarle sus deberes y sus derechos y además, decirle que es uno de los Premios anuales de este año y cuando Gryffindor vuelva a entrar en funcionamiento de lleno, el señor Weasley será dado de baja en sus deberes como prefectos y se le entregará la placa al señor Potter —Dictaminó Fliwick—. ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo? —Todo el mundo parecía de verdad sacar a Weasley de la junta de Prefectos y meter a Potter, inclusive los Hupplepuff (ya que Slytherin eran los que estaban proponiéndolo).

— ¿Y si apelamos al otro decreto? —Pansy de verdad quería que Harry fuera un Slytherin lo que quedaba de su séptimo año, inclusive ganarían la copa de Quidditch que comenzaba en enero (aunque se rumoraba que Dumbledore estaba planeando algo con respecto a Quidditch, no le habían dado el permiso en el ministerio y por ello la tardanza) así como la copa de las casas, después de todo Gryffindor había ganado consecutivamente la copa gracias a Harry Potter.

— Si el señor Potter cree que pudo haber sido coaccionado de alguna manera a quedar en Gryffindor, cosa que ha ocurrido en algunos casos, el sombrero no pone ninguna traba y él quiere pasar su último año como un Slytherin, es completamente válido según el código de Hogwarts —Siguió la cabeza de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Gracias! —Agradeció inusualmente animada.

— Ravenclaw tiene la palabra —Habló Mcgonagall no muy contenta con ello. ¡Potter era un descendiente directo y sanguíneo de Gryffindor! ¿¡Qué era aquella burla de quererlo colocar en Slytherin!

46

— ¡Ha-rri-to! —Le agarró por la túnica, Pansy.

— Hey, Pan... ¿Qué sucede? —Saludó despistado como siempre, el moreno.

— Tenemos que ir a celebrar, Potter. ¡A celebrar mucho!

— ¿Y qué tenemos que celebrar? —Curioseó el joven Potter, sin entender demasiado.

— ¡Vamos a Slytherin! ¡Corre! ¡Vamos!

47

— Potter. ¡Felicidades! Desde hoy, eres un Prefecto de la casa de Slytherin —Congratuló Pansy, dándole la placa—. Y cuando Gryffindor vuelva a _existir, _patearan a Weasley y tú serás el nuevo prefecto. ¡Ah sí! Este año, cuando logren entregarlos ¡Fuiste elegido como premio anual!

— ¿Estás jodiéndome verdad, Pansy? —Estuvo a punto de decirle que aquella broma le iba a doler y a abrir una herida vieja que aún no superaba del todo.

— ¿Te parece que te estoy jodiendo, Potter?

— No lo sé.

— ¡Por supuesto que no te estoy jodiendo, tonto! ¡Slytherin te adora! Aunque tú seas un jodido cegatón. Y hemos apelado al decreto cuatrocientos sesenta y seis del código de Hogwarts. Así que León, si quieres pasar tus últimos días de Hogwarts en Slytherin, la ley está de tu lado —Harry estaba con la boca abierta.

— Coño Pansy, no te pudiste esperar ¿Verdad? —Le regañó Draco, llegando.

— Noup, demasiada emoción para aguantarme.

— Felicidades Potter. Creo que te lo mereces, más o menos...

— ¿Entonces es verdad, soy, misteriosamente; Prefecto?

— No misteriosamente, Potter... —Le comenzó a explicar como un niño—. Parece que le caíste demasiado bien a todo Slytherin y te escogieron como alumno modelo, Pansy se encaprichó contigo y te hizo prefecto. Agradécele a ella. Lo de Premio Anual supongo que es el ministerio adulándote, como siempre.

— Guao... —Murmuró sin podérselo creer—. ¿De verdad me quieren aquí en Slytherin que inclusive apelaron a ese decreto de Rowena para cambiarse de casa el último año de haber sido coaccionado en la selección, momentos antes?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Es el último descendiente de Gryffindor, Pansy —Explicó Draco, buscando una cosa en su closet.

— ¡Era verdad! —Chilló emocionada. Abrazándole.

— _Sdi Pansdy... No me dejdas despidad..._

— Ah, lo siento... ¡Creo que inclusive la Granger va a usar el decreto para cambiarse a Ravenclaw! La oí hablando de ello con los prefectos de esa casa y todos estaban más allá de lo contentos con la idea. Bueno, los nerdis se llaman. Entonces ¿Quieres ser un Slytherin, Harry? Inclusive Draco, se apartará y te dejará su puesto como buscador.

— ¡Que! —Se quejó. Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse hasta que el alma se le saliera del cuerpo, ¡No podía creérselo!

48

— Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido ser prefecto, sé lo mucho que te dolió que nosotros fuéramos y tú no —Le felicitó sinceramente Hermione, abrazándole.

— Gracias Herm, aunque todavía no me lo creo. ¡Y tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, pero Pansy es una maestra genial! Y bueno, Malfoy no me deja caer siempre y cuando sea algo referente a su casa.

— Tenemos que hablar...

— ¿Qué sucede, Herm? —Inquirió preocupado.

— ¿Tienes tiempo?

— Vamos, ¿Tú también te vas a poner como Ron y a echarme en cara que los Slytherin están lavándome el cerebro?

— ¡Harry! —El ojiverde se rió.

— ¡Broma! ¡Broma! —Se defendió, evitando que su amiga le pegara con el libro.

— Harry, si tú vas a quedarte en Slytherin, entonces yo también quiero quedarme en Ravenclaw —Le confesó una vez que estuvieron en un lugar apropiado.

— ¿De verdad me apoyarías si decido ser Slytherin por este año?

— Inclusive prometo hacer entender a Ron. ¿Estás considerándolo, verdad? —Le preguntó un poco alicaída—. Jamás se te había visto tan libre.

— No sé, por qué, pero, Slytherin realmente parece mi verdeara casa. Es extraño estar en Slytherin...

— Lo sé. A mí me pasa lo mismo en Ravenclaw... bueno Harr... el que estemos en casas separadas sólo fortalecerá nuestra relación, además, tenemos que desacostumbrarnos... sé que quieres aplicar a una universidad muggle...

— ¿¡Cómo sabes?

— Dumbledore me lo dijo y me pidió que te convenciera de lo contrario. Yo dije que tenías derecho a decidir que hacer con tu vida...

— Gracias Herm, no sabes lo que esto significa para ti.

— Claro que lo sé, pedazo de tonto... eres mi mejor amigo... aunque por favor, si vas a llegar a algo con Malfoy y a quedarte en Slytherin, no te vuelvas un maldito estirado.

— Promesa de niño explorador —Le dijo guiándole el ojo y colocándose una mano en el corazón y otra en el aire.

— Harry. Si yo hago un juramento inquebrantable ¿me dirás con quién estabas en París?

— ¡Oh dios! Hermione ¿Tú también? —Preguntó divertido.

— ¿Me vas a decir? —Le insistió con voz insinuante.

— Estuve con Malfoy, si Sirius se entera, eres _mujer_ muerta, Hermy.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Keh! ¡Sólo Malfoy era digno de guardar en secreto! Harry... —Le agarró las manos—. No quiero tener a Malfoy de cuñado, por favor, por favor... hay muchos mejores prospectos para casarte que él...

— Hermione, Malfoy y yo no somos nada.

— Ya, sí... y yo mañana me caso con Viktor... hablando de él, te mandó saludos...

— En serio, te lo juro, Malfoy y yo aún no estamos jugando ni siquiera en la categoría de amigos... y mándale saludos a Viktor también de mi parte. Y no, aún Sirius no ha dicho si puedo ir con ustedes a Bulgaria para visitarle. Aunque, estoy seguro que él mismo quiere ir a conocerlo... —Los dos se rieron... conociendo como conocían al merodeador.

49

— Potter, ¿Puedo entrar? ¡Tengo que orinar o me haré encima! ¡Por favor! —Le rogó con voz desesperada, Malfoy, tocando la puerta del baño.

— Vale... —Le respondió inseguro... La puerta se abrió de golpe y el rubio entró directo a la poceta. Harry mantuvo la mirada en el lavamanos sin dejar de cepillarse.

— Agh... —Exhaló el rubio luego de bajar el agua, las tapas y sentarse en ellas, como pudiendo respirar de nuevo. Observó como Harry escupía la pasta de diente y se enjuagaba y luego dejaba el cepillo tras el espejo.

— ¿Te molesta si me cepillo mientras te bañas?

— No mires, Malfoy —Le dijo sonrojado.

— Potter, no tienes nada que yo no tenga ni que no haya visto con anterioridad—Le hizo saber, echándole pasta al cepillo y comenzando su ritual mañanero. Harry entró en la regadera y se quitó la ropa tirándola al otro lado—. Potter, ¿Qué te dije con respecto a tirar la ropa en el piso?

— No jodas, Malfoy, después de la recojo —Masculló abriendo la regadera y comenzando a bañarse. Draco miró hacia las puertas de plástico semi transparente azul y luego decidió dejar a Potter tranquilo. Sacó la crema de afeitar, cosa que le sorprendió que Potter no tuviera y luego descubrir que no la necesitara y se la echó inclusive debajo de la barbilla. Luego, con su varita, comenzó a sacarse la espuma y _violà. _Se enjuagó un poco la cara, sacó una crema y se la echó en la cara. Salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta, buscó el profeta de ese día que ya estaba allí y volvió, se sentó en la poceta y comenzó a leer, mientras esperaba que Potter terminara.

— ¿Te falta mucho?

— No...

— Apúrate...

— No me jodas Malfoy. ¿Quién es el que tarda una hora en el baño?

— Por eso te lo dejo de primero ¿Ves? Soy toda consideración.

— Oh sí... seguro... —Ironizó.

— Potter.

— ¡Que! —Gimió—. ¡Ya salgo, joder!

— No, no. Creo que esto te interesa. En el periódico dice que avistaron al supuesto muerto Peter Pettegrew en una de las redadas de los aurores, pero, que antes de poder ser atrapado, el Lord oscuro llegó y el hombre había desaparecido —Harry asomó la cabeza fuera de la regadera con el cabello lleno de champú y miró a Draco críptico—. Si no me crees —Le dio la página. El ojiverde se secó las manos y se quitó las gotas que dañaban aún más su ya de por sí terrible visión. Bizqueó y trató de leer. El reportero se preguntaba qué era todo aquello y si Pettegrew estaba vivo ¿Cómo quedaba la situación de fallecido Sirius Black? Y luego una sarta de tonterías.

— Como sea, Sirius está muerto y muy feliz con su vida actual. Si agarran a Wormtail me resbala —Le dijo a Malfoy, indiferente. Devolviéndole el periódico.

— Pues, si me permites meterme, si lo agarran, tío podría restablecer la línea de los Black y sé que aunque se haga el rebelde a él también le importa. Es algo que se lleva en la sangre.

— Sirius es bastante grandecito y ya habrá leído el profeta... —Le respondió, quitándose el champú.

— A veces no sé quién es el hijo y quién el padre.

— A veces yo tampoco —Le hizo saber, colocándose la toalla en la cintura y saliendo a vestirse, dejando al rubio con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Draco se metió a bañar y siguió con su rito mañanero, el cual había cambiado un huevo desde que Potter vivía con él en Slytherin.

50

— ¿Lupin?

— Buenos días, Lucius.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases?

— Sirius me está supliendo. Yo soy el profesor que te va dar el reporte para que puedas joder y echar pestes de nosotros en el Consejo Estudiantil...

— Ah... ya veo...

— Sí. Que sepas que aún estoy más allá de lo cabreado por decirle a Severus que tú y yo sí estábamos teniendo sexo... y que sepas que esta mierda fue por sorteo, nadie quería soportarte y mi mala suerte se hizo presente y Severus está ocupado para soportarte como siempre. ¿Cuáles son sus quejas este año, su alteza?

— Lupin, tuve que aceptar que tú y yo estábamos enrollados porque Severus iba a decirle a Draco sino confesaba aunque fuera mentira y mi hijo es como tu ahijado, cabréalo un poco y tienes cien kilómetros a la redoma congelados... y ya casi muere en uno de sus arranques por la muerte de Narcisa.

— Aquí tienes el estúpido informe... —Le entregó un montoncito de hojas en una carpeta.

— Te invito a desayunar como hago todos los años con el profesor de turno, odio este lugar para discutir este tema.

— No vuelvo a ir contigo ni a la esquina...

— No seas irracional, Lupin. Vamos a desayunar —Le ordenó, agarrándole por el brazo y jalándole hasta salir del castillo.

51

— Potter... estás teniendo un pesadilla... —Le llamó Draco, aún dándole la espalda al escuchar al moreno balbucear—. Potter despierta —Volvió una segunda antes de perder su sueño, haciéndole de enfermera—. ¡Potter! —Encendió la luz, ya molesto y vio que el moreno, estaba forcejeando con el aire. Se sentó encima de su compañero de cuarto y lo sostuvo—. Estás soñando, levántate... —Se preocupó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Le sometió y agarró su varita pronunciando un _enervate_ que hizo a Harry alzarse como poseído abriendo los ojos al máximo los cuales estaban de un color amarillo que friquió al rubio para luego caer sin vida en la cama. Unos segundos después, los ojos ya verdes de Harry se abrían, parpadeando.

— ¿M...?

— Estabas teniendo un mal sueño... uno particularmente malo —Le explicó conciliador, levantándose con cuidado y dejando la varita en la mesita de noche dónde también se encontraba la del moreno. Se sentó en su cama y esperó a que el ex Gryffindor se recuperara.

— Malfoy, quiero ir al baño.

— No es bueno que vayas a vomitar, Potter. Trata de aguantar... no creo que funcione pero... —Se pasó a la cama de Potter de nuevo y comenzó a masajearle en la unión de los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda —. Según la reflexología, esto debería aliviarte las nauseas... respira profundo y ni te atrevas a vomitarme encima o dormirás en el mueble de la sala común hasta el final del curso —Harry se rió, levemente.

— Hueles extraño, Malfoy —Murmuró adormilado.

— Mira quien habla...

— No... es... ummm... creo que me gusta como hueles... —Siguió, escondiendo su cabeza en la parte exterior del muslo del rubio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿O vas a seguir delirando?

— No siento mejor, pero no te voy a vomitar encima...

— Entonces me voy a dormir...

— No... quédate aquí —Le pidió agarrándolo por el estómago.

— No seas malcriado, Potter.

— No seas así, por favor, quédate aquí.

— Estoy a dos pasos...

— Por favor.

— No me hagas esa cara... —Chilló comenzando a sentir que el moreno iba a salir victorioso. Harry sonrió con malicia en su mente al ver que su archi-enemigo escolar, cedía con una _fantasticular_ derrota ante sus pedidos—. Está bien... Potter. Arrima...

— Gracias —Murmuró realmente agradecido.

— Estúpido Potter.

— Yo también te quiero, hurón... —Draco reviró los ojos ante lo último y se dispusieron a dormir.

52

Ese, iba a ser un día sin precedencia en Hogwarts. Hermione y su grupo de Ravenclaw, habían entrado primero que inclusive los Slytherin causando la siguiente situación:

— Vamos Hermione, siéntate con nosotros ¿si? ¡De todas maneras no hay nadie en Gryffindor!

— Pero... no creo qué...

— ¡Si Herm, vente!

— Emm... bueno, pero, cuando lleguen me voy ¿Está bien?

— ¡Claro!

53

— Harry, tienes que decirle al párvulo de tu padrino y al profesor Lupin que tienes esos ataques —Le aconsejaba Pansy preocupada.

— Estoy bien.

— No lo estás, Potter. Pero ¿Para que se molestan? No va a dar su brazo a torcer —Se metió Theodore.

— No quiero tener a Sirius asfixiándome, ya bastante chicle es, cuando estoy sanito.

— Entonces dile al profesor Lupin —Insistió la mujer, agarrándole del brazo, y jalándolo—. Ni pienses que vas a librarte de mi sermón, yéndote a Gryffindor. Siéntate —Le obligó, haciéndolo ella misma en la mesa de Slytherin.

— Pero, estoy bien.

— No, no lo estás —Dijeron en coro los otros tres.

54

Sirius y Remus entraron esa mañana al comedor, sin avistar nada particularmente extraño. Se sentaron saludando al director y Remus saludó a Snape también. Se sirvieron el desayuno y Sirius se dispuso a buscar a su pequeño retoño Slyfindor, en la mesa de Gryffindor y... no lo vio. Se encogió de hombros y buscó a Hermione, tampoco la encontró, ahora... quien sí había entrado en su campo de visión había sido Ron. Pero... ¿Ron había llegado ya a la mesa y Harry y Hermione, no? Por la cabeza de Sirius pasaron una sarta de estupideces que no podían cumplirse en ningún universo factible y ordenado.

Sin tener con qué entretenerse se fue a curiosear a las otras mesas. Susto se llevó al ver a Hermione en Ravenclaw, ojeando un libro particularmente pesado y de apariencia soporífera, junto a otros alumnos de aquella casa a la par que comían. Preguntándose ¿Qué hacía allí la prefecta de Gryffindor? La observó un rato, esperando que se levantara y volviera a su mesa pero, jamás lo hizo, así que, pasó a Hupplepuff pero, allí no había nada bueno que ver. Escupió el café que estaba tomando haciendo que Remus lo mirara con las cejas alzadas.

Harry estaba ¡Sentado en Slytherin! Como tratando de explicarle algo a Parkinson, si su memoria no le fallaba, aquella pequeña hija de mortífagos En ese preciso momento. Otros tres alumnos, incluyendo a la pequeña serpiente rubia de su sobrino, y entraron en la azorada disertación que mantenían los dos primeros mencionados.

— ¡El apocalipsis a llegado! —Chilló Sirius.

— ¡Orion! ¡Siéntate! —Le ordenó el licano, jalándole por la túnica—. ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas eso? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco?

— Lupin, Black ha estado loco desde que nació... —Cortesía de Snape. Dumbledore no podía dejar de pensar que todo el mundo llamaba a Sirius Black por su nombre y a nadie parecía importarle. Sorbió más de su té, demasiado dulce para su salud (según Poppy) y los ignoró—. ¿De qué te sorprende?

— ¡Mira a la mesa de Slytherin, Snivellus y dime que el Apocalipsis no ha llegado!

Todos miraron la mesa de Slytherin y no encontraron nada particularmente, preocupante. Todos los alumnos comían recatados y comedidos como se les había enseñado desde pequeños, ah... pero, un pequeño grupo, de exactamente, cinco alumnos, no comían... uno de ellos ni siquiera estaba sentado del todo en la mesa. Dicho alumno, que resultó ser Harry Potter con la llamada del apocalipsis, terminó de levantarse y comenzó a discutir, eso tampoco había sido extraño, ahora, que Pansy Parkinson estuviera al lado de Potter y que anteriormente el niño-que-vivió hubiese estado tranquilamente discutiendo en Slytherin si que lo era.

— ¿Tú llamado al apocalipsis es el hecho de que Harry esté sentado en Slytherin? —Preguntó inseguro Remus.

— ¡Y Hermi en Ravenclaw y Ron en Gryffindor y a ninguno de los tres parece importarle!

— Siéntate y cállate...

— ¡Estás hablando como Malfoy padre...! —La mirada de Remus, hizo que el animago se encogiera, huyéndole lo más que pudo sin levantarse de la silla.

— ¿Qué acabas de _pronunciar,_ Black? —Escupió, más oscuro que la noche, agarrándole por las solapas con una mano y fulminándole con la mirada.

— Perdón —Soltó con un hilo de voz, sin comprender muy bien que había dicho.

— Ay Lupin. Hasta Black se está dando cuenta de esa _pequeña _aventura tuya... —Se burló Snape, arrepintiéndose al instante. Ya que los ojos de Remus brillaron peligrosamente y sus pupilas estaban agatadas.

— Ejum... —Carraspeó el pocionista. Agarrando la taza de café, y, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, se levantaba de allí y se iba con un paso demasiado rápido para su persona. Ni siquiera hizo el acostumbrado _fru-fru _con la túnica, en su intento desesperado, de huir del licántropo cabreado.

— ¿Snape acaba de huir de ti? —Se pegó a Hagrid, quién se acababa de sentar a su lado, en un reflejo de evitar cualquier injuria por parte de su amigo—. El apocalipsis se acerca —Murmuró arrimando lo más que pudo, su silla, lejos de Remus.

**TBC**


	17. Amo Remus

**Capítulo Diecisiete:** Amo Remus

55

Neville observó la mesa de Slytherin... la discusión que tenían los líderes de la casa de la serpiente, había llegado a su fin y ahora, charlaban y bromeaban, casi como si fueran Gryffindor. Observó como Harry ahora reía y se divertía con los que hacía unos pocos meses eran sus enemigos y como los Slytherin lo aceptaban como uno más. Observó su propia mesa..., el haber perdido a Harry Potter como líder y a Hermione como cabeza del grupo y ganado a Ron como nuevo líder sólo había resultado una catástrofe que prometía irse a peor.

Ya no era _divertido_. Ron había resultado ser un Punk cualquiera que hacía bromas de mal gusto y se metía en problemas por causas egoístas y tontas, como copiarse en un examen con Snape... y sin darse cuenta, toda la casa estaba siguiendo el mismo camino del menor de los varones Weasley. Por algo era Harry Potter, quien daba la pauta y no Ronald Weasley. Él siempre había especulado que Ron sin Hermione y sin Harry, era más cercano a ser un desastre que cualquier otra cosa. Y no se había equivocado. Ahora una de las mejores cosas de Gryffindor, se lo habían llevado también los Slytherin... había que joderse con las putas serpientes. En el primer resbalón que había tenido el _alma mater_ de Potter, se habían aprovechado y se lo habían llevado a donde parecía, realmente pertenecía...

En el momento en que decidió volver a su comida, sintiéndose particularmente solo, Harry interceptó sus miradas, sonriéndole como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como siempre sucedía, parecía que los que cambiaban eran ellos, Harry Potter siempre se mantenía con una extrañaba estabilidad que ninguna otra persona poseía. Le devolvió la sonrisa junto con el saludo de la mano. Sintiendo un peor vacío cuando, el alegre ojiverde le dejaba de prestar atención por volver a pelear _sanamente _con la serpiente mayor.

56

— Hola Harry…

— ¡Pequeño Nev! Que agradable sorpresa —Le saludó Harry, abrazándole, mientras se dirigían a herbología—. ¿Cómo es vida en Hupplepuff?

— Bastante parecido a Gryffindor…

— Entiendo. ¿Cómo está Ron, Neville?

— Pues… bastante bien por lo que se ve. La verdad es que desde que aquel monstruo destruyó nuestra sala común, tú fuiste sorteado en Slytherin y Hermione en Ravenclaw, las cosas están un poco confusas para la mayoría de los Gryffindor.

— Vamos, estás exagerando un poco, Nev. No es como si Mione y yo nos hubiésemos ido a ningún lugar. Seguimos estando en las mismas clases y seguimos siendo las mismas personas.

— Harry… tal vez ustedes no se han dado cuenta, pero, de verdad que han _cambiado_.

— Exageras, Neville.

— ¿Es verdad que cuando arreglen Gryffindor te quedarás en Slytherin?

— No lo sé, Neville, todavía lo estoy pensando.

— Pero tú quieres, ¿Verdad? Se dice que Parkinson fue la que te nominó como Alumno Modelo y Prefecto.

— Sí, fue ella… pero…

— ¡Pero a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Un pequeño y asustadizo Gryffindor! —Llegó Blaise Zabini al camino de Harry y Neville—. ¡Boo! —El ojiverde reviró los ojos—. ¿Tratando de recuperar al líder la manada, Longbottom?

— Blaise, deja a Neville en paz. No es nada gracioso.

— Que aburrido eres, Ha-rry. Y ¿Asustado de tener posibilidades de morir envenenado, Longbottom?

— Blaise, en serio, deja a Neville en paz. Perdónalo, Nev. Usualmente es un buen chico... siempre y cuando no seas Gryffindor.

— Nada de eso, mi pequeño Slyffindor, a ti te adoro. ¿Y dónde está mi pequeña serpiente rubia?

— ¿Y por qué tengo que saber dónde está Malfoy? —Le preguntó enfuruñándose.

— Vamos mi bella serpiente disfrazada de león, tu siempre sabes dónde está todo el mundo el Hogwarts —Le hizo saber, picándole la mejilla con el dedo índice—. ¿Dónde está nuestro Príncipe de Hielo?

— No lo sé... —Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

— No te enfurruñes... te pones feito —Le masajeó la frente, molestándole.

— ¡Blaise!

— ¡Ta yen! ¡Me voy! ¡Adiós!

— Increíble... —Pronunció Neville.

— Lo siento, es pesado, lo sé.

— No, no importa.

— ¿Vamos a herbología?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry! Aunque ¿No saldrán a morderme las serpientes? —Bromeó con timidez. Harry rió con ganas.

— ¡Buena esa, Nev!

57

Remus ese día, estaba en su habitación, preparándose para preparar la chimenea... había cogido el atizador, su varita, la leña estaba en posición, pronuncio _Incendio_. Y cuando metió el atizador... la chimenea lo succionó como si fuera una aspiradora... Salió como Harry luego de un viaje en flu, directo al piso... rodó sobre su cuerpo y miró hacia el techo... aquellas cúpulas de mármol blanco... ¿Estaba en casa de los Malfoy? ¡¿OTRA VEZ? Suspiró, sentándose en el suelo para luego disponerse a reincorporarse.

— ¡Amo Remus! ¡Es un placer verlo de nuevo! ¡No sabíamos que venía a visitarnos! ¡Lili se siente honrada que nos tome tanto en cuenta, Amo Remus! —El licano parpadeó. ¿Amo Remus? ¿Y desde cuando él era Amo de aquel lugar?

— Estoy algo confundido... discul...

— ¡Vamos amo Remus, le daremos chocolate! Nuestro chef está haciendo strudel de chocolate. ¡Estoy seguro que le encantará...!

— Pero...

— ¡Corra, Amo Remus! ¡El amo Lucius siempre dice que el tiempo no es para perderse.

— ¡Pero cómo llegué yo aquí!

58

La elfa Lili, hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a otros elfos que estaban allí y todos sonrieron cómplices. El plan había salido a la perfección ¡El amo Remus estaba allí! Inclusive la antigua mansión Malfoy, estaba rebosante de alegría. El mármol brilló más reluciente, el oro chispeaba, los árboles de pronto se veían más verdes y frondosos, sí... aquello no podía ir mejor. Tenían que encandilar al Amo Remus para que nunca quisiera irse de allí. Sólo tenía que prestarle atención a sus hermosos parajes y quedaría prendado.

— Amo Remus, Kiki le da la bienvenida y haciendo de vocero, nos encanta que esté aquí ¿Le gustaría probar el strudel que tendremos de postre para la cena? Pero, no coma demasiado, luego vendrá la comida y no tendrá espacio.

— Espera, espera... disculpa...

— ¿Diga amo Remus? ¿En que puede Kiki servirle? ¡Usted mande y nosotros obedecemos!

— ¿Qué hago yo...?

— ¡Kiki! —Llegó otro elfo interrumpiendo la conversación—. Yo me encargaré del amo Remus, tú ve a recibir a las visitar... ¡rápido! ¡rápido! Ya están por llegar.

— Pero...

— Amo Remus, ya que está aquí ¿Podría hacernos un enorme favor? —Le rogó ese elfo, poniendo su mejor carita de cordero degollado.

— ¡No! ¡Estaba yo encendiendo la chimenea y de repente llegué aquí! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡Oh Amo Remus! ¡Por fis, por fis! ¡El amito Lucius salió por cuestiones de trabajos y nosotros no podemos encargarnos de los invitados! ¡Somos la familia Malfoy! ¡Un Malfoy no puede permitirse semejantes errores! ¿Cree que podría socorrernos? ¡Le daremos millones de chocolates! Inclusive bañaremos al amo Lucius en chocolate, únicamente para usted! —Remus estaba en blanco...

— Eh...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Corra! ¡Corra!

59

— El amo Lucius no se encuentra en estos precisos momentos, pero, están de suerte..., un querido _amigo de la familia_ los atenderá. Él está aquí para _asistir_ a nuestro pobre amito, quién está devastado por la muerte de nuestra pobre ama, roguemos que comprendan y esperamos que no le cause ningunas dificultades, sin embargo, el amo Lucius jamás nos comunicó que ustedes vendrían...

— Oh... así que hay alguien _asistiendo _a mi primo Lucius —Pronunció divertida una de las cuatro mujeres que habían llegado.

— ¡Por supuesto señora Adhila! ¡Un _amigo _muy querido!

— No te preocupes, Kiki. Trataremos al muy _querido _amigo, cómo es debido.

— ¡Gracias señora Adhila!

En ese momento apareció, llamando la atención de todos, siendo jalado por un elfo, un hombre _muy,_ MUY _bien _parecido vistiendo una elegante túnica de color blanco.

— Ejum, ejum —Al escuchar al elfo Kiki, aclararse la garganta. Remus y el otro elfo que lo había agarrado como muñeca de colección y lo había vapuleado a placer por los últimos diez minutos, se incorporaban, abochornados—. Señoras, les presento al amo Remus... él será su anfitrión mientras el amo Lucius está ausente.

— No te preocupes, Kiki. Estoy seguro que podemos apañárnosla.

— ¡Por supuesto, señora Adhila! Entonces, Kiki les deja en las capacitadas manos del amo Remus. Vámonos Micky.

— Sí, señor Kiki.

— Mucho gusto, soy Adhila Malfoy de Dubois... —Saludó con todas las formalidades de aquellos lares.

— Remus... Remus Lupin —Aceptó atolondrado la mano que le ofrecían.

— Oh, ¿Puedo llamarte Remus?

— Su... supongo... Lamento si parezco un poco desubicado. Pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo —Se disculpó, sintiéndose en peligro. Si metía la pata, Lucius le mataría... y antes de eso le destrozaría hueso por hueso. Las mujeres rieron con ganas, aunque comedidas.

— Comprendemos, debe ser pesado tener que cargar con Lucius y Draco... aunque, sé que mi pequeño Dragón es un hombre hecho y derecho y sabe como manejarse. Narcisa fue una madre ejemplar y nada menos que Draco podría haber salido de ése matrimonio ¿No lo crees así, Remus? —El hombre asintió—. Déjame presentarte a nuestras acompañantes: Chelsea, Zoe y Parthenia.

— Mucho gusto... ummm... ¿Señoritas?

— ¡Oh! Tan galán... —Se rió entre dientes, Zoe, o eso creía Remus...

— Bueno... —Comenzó Adhila mirando a Remus, como si se le estuviera olvidando algo.

— ¡Oh! Pero... que descortesía... dejar a una dama que además está en estado, de pie... por favor, tomen asiento... ummm. ¿Té? —Cuestionó, sintiendo que ya la había cagado para siempre.

— Sí, por favor, cada día parece estar haciendo más frío... parece que tendremos un invierno bastante largo este año ¿No lo cree, señor Lupin?

— Ummm, sí, señora... y... si se me permite el atrevimiento. ¿Qué hacen por aquí de visita?

— Oh, venimos a prestar nuestros respetos a mi primo por la muerte de Narcisa —Respondió Adhila—. Fue imposible llegar al funeral... Chelsea tuvo una complicación con el embarazo que nos dejó estacionada en Rumania por más tiempo de lo que creíamos. Cinco meses... mes crítico.

— Sí, comprendo, el quinto mes es el peor de todos...

— Me sorprende que un hombre pueda saber algo como eso... —Alabó Zoe.

— Pues... —Remus se sonrojó, y se fijó en el elfo que estaba sirviendo el té. Sin saber muy bien como había llegado allí, si nadie lo había llamado—. Tuve una amiga... sabe... —Apuntó circunstancial, escudándose en su taza.

— ¿Y todo salió bien? Yo tuve un susto de muerte al sentir que mi pequeño tenía problemas.

— Oh sí... Harry siempre fue, a pesar de todo, un niño tranquilo.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó Adhila—. ¿Por casualidad estará hablando del _chico dorado_?

— ¿Harry Potter? —Le siguió Zoe—. ¿Son familiares?

— ¡Ah! ¿Remus Lupin? ¿Prefecto de Gryffindor? ¿El chaparrito que siempre tenía al mayor de los hijos de Walburga encima? —El licántropo se sonrojo más aún.

— Pues... sí, fui prefecto de Gryffindor... —Tratando de ignorar el último comentario.

— Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, pero, soy Chelsea Desai... fui Gryffindor, un año detrás de ustedes. Los Merodeadores. Una pena que todo lo que les pasó... me imagino que perder a tus dos amigos ha sido un golpe del que todavía no te recuperas... pobres... ellos siempre tan alegres.

— Nos las apañamos...

— ¿En plural? —Entró Parthenia quién había estado callada todo el tiempo y simplemente se había dedicado a observar como un ave rapaz.

— Harry y yo, hablo... —¡Rayos! Siempre se le olvidaba que Sirius estaba seis pies bajo tierra.

— ¡Sería todo un honor conocer al joven Potter! —Soltó soñadora Zoe. Remus rió nervioso... si supieran como era su cachorro.

— ¿Y qué haces en tu vida, Remus?

— Ehm... soy profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

— _¡Mon Deu! _¿Un profesor? ¿¡Quién lo diría de Lucius!

— ¡¿Eh! No... disculpe... —Trató de desmentir aquella difamación que todo el mundo parecía mal interpretar. ¡Él no se acostaba con Malfoy, por todos los cielos!

— No, no, bebé, no me mal entiendas... —Le pidió Adhelia—. Es genial, dice mucho de ti. Sólo Merlín sabe la sensibilidad que necesita esta parte de la familia. Entonces, das clase en Hogwarts. No te pregunto si conoces al pequeño Dragón de la casa. ¿Cómo está él? Me preocupé de verdad... luego de muerte de Narcisa, Draco estuvo a punto de morir —Remus se sorprendió, sin poder ocultarlo. ¿El pequeño Malfoy se había tratado de suicidar?— Llamé a Lucius lo más rápido que pude, ya que no podía irme del hospital por Chelsea, sin embargo, Lucius y Severus me dieron un esquinazo fulminante... te lo imaginarás, estoy seguro que los conoces mejor que yo —Remus asintió circunstancial—. ¿No lo sabías?

— No... jamás me enteré que Draco había estado en peligro de muerte.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Por suerte que alguien le salvó! Aunque, el idiota que lo hizo pudo haberlos matado a los dos, sin embargo... todo salió bien, gracias a la dulce y sabia Gaia.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Y entonces, cómo está mi pequeño Dragón?

— Bien... o eso le deja ver a todo el mundo.

— Sí, te comprendo. La máscara Malfoy no puede caerse a ojos de extraños, pero, no importa, sé que nuestro pequeño Dragón se recuperará pronto, ahora que te tiene a ti... —Remus se mordió los labios. ¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿Qué hacía allí?

58

— Lucius Malfoy... hasta que te dignas a aparecer... —El de ojos dorados se volteó casi desnucándose al escuchar a Adhelia mencionar al dueño de la casa. Observó como el aristócrata rubio lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Le quitó la mirada y la puso en la mesa.

— Adhelia, prima. Sorpresa tenerlas aquí... Chelsea, Zoe, querida Parthenia... —Saludó cordialmente.

— Oh, Lucius, no seas charlatán, cuando menos no tuvimos que aguantar tu mal humor y en cambio tuvimos de anfitrión a este pan de dios que es Remus quien ya nos llevó al panteón para presentar nuestros respetos a Narcisa... tus elfos acababan de informarnos que podíamos pasar a cenar, supongo que te nos unirás...

59

— ¿Que significa esto? —Le gruñó el rubio por lo bajo aprovechando que los cuatro mujeres estaban entretenidas.

— No lo sé, te lo juro que no lo sé. No me regañes. ¡Estaba enciendo la chimenea de mi cuarto, cuando fui succionado! Luego tus elfos me secuestraron, me vistieron así y me pusieron a sonreírle a tus invitados...

— ¿Qué? —Soltó incrédulo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lucius? —Preguntó Adhelia suspicaz.

— No, prima. No sucede nada. ¿Cómo está la cena?

— No me desvíes el tema Lucius. ¿Todo está bien?

— Perfecto. Sólo le preguntaba a Lu... Remus... si todo estaba en orden en mi ausencia.

— Por supuesto que sí. Remus es un hombre muy capaz. No todo el mundo puede darse el lujo de ser profesor y por lo que nos contó es bastante popular entre los alumnos, pero, ¿quién no? ¡Con esa cara de ángel y ese cuerpo! Por supuesto que siendo Gryffindor como es, su modestia sobrepasa los límites. ¿No crees que Remus tiene una hermosa cara, Lucius?

— Si Remus tiene una cara _hermosa_ o no, Adhelia, no es tu problema...

— Oh, no seas celoso, Lucius. Ya sé que Remus es sólo tuyo, soy una Malfoy, sé bien que nos cuesta compartir —Remus quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Seguro que Sirius y Harry se burlarían de eso, luego de quererlo matar por haber estado en terreno Slytherin tan descaradamente. Oh bueno... su cachorro no tenía demasiada cara para reclamarle nada...

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Adhelia? —Gruñó tratando de contenerse. Mientras lo pagaba con la comida.

— Lo que veo... espero ser invitada a la boda —Lucius escupió el contenido de la copa que bebía, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo y Remus quedó completamente en blanco—. Oh... por favor. Soy de la familia. Sé que tus elfos lo presentan como un _amigo de la familia..._ a mí no puedes confundirme con esos trucos.

— Me suponía que por allí venía la situación —Agregó Parthenia, asintiendo, como tomando nota—. Aunque tenía mis dudas al no ver el correspondiente anillo en la mano. Felicidades, Señor Lupin. Es usted el mejor candidato que he conocido para seguir como el segundo en mando de los Malfoy. Estoy segura que Narcisa que en paz descanse, lo aprobaría sin dilación.

— Disculpen... pero... nosotros no...

— Oh querido, no te preocupes. Somos familia, no iremos soltando el chisme... nosotros demandamos si alguien trata de hacerlo público, en realidad —Le hizo saber Zoe—. Y se nota que eres tímido —Le guiñó el ojo—. Es normal que no te guste gritarlo. Además, yo también me guardaría a Lucius Malfoy en secreto.

— Pero...

— Nada —Salió Chelsea—. No te preocupes... no sacaremos más el tema, conocemos lo reservado que es Lucius y parece que tú también estás lleno de secretos, Remus. Así que, si quieren, podemos desviarnos de nuevo a nuestra cena, la cual está deliciosa como siempre. Tus elfos parecen superarse a cada día, Lucius —La Cabeza de los Malfoy aún estaba tratando de buscar algo coherente que decir.

60

— Bueno, Remus. Mándale un saludo a Draco de mi parte, por favor —El licántropo sólo asintió, dejando que la prima de Malfoy le diera un cálido beso en la mejilla. Tenía un gran dolor de la cabeza y quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, las mujeres no le dejaban escapatoria y siempre lo terminaban esquinando. Por suerte, estaban ya entrando en la chimenea para largarse y él ser libre y alejarse de las chimeneas...

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Decía Remus incoherente luego de que los invitados se fueran—. ¡Todo el mundo piensa que estoy contigo! ¡¿POR QUÉ?

— ¡Adhelia piensa que nos vamos a casar! —Gimió Lucius con las manos en la boca. Una extraña mirada se asomaba en sus ojos grises, era el terror y el pánico conjugándose—. ¡Oh Merlín y su corte! ¡Muérete Lupin! ¡Suicídate en este preciso instante!

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

— ¡Dios Mío! —Exclamó Lucius, ahora sí no había ningún error, la mirada que tenía, era de horror—. Si mi madre llega a enterarse de esto. ¡Si Draco llega a enterarse de esto! —Observó como el rubio comenzó a darse ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza.

— Am... Malfoy...

— ¡Largo de aquí, Lupin! ¡Por que tengo pensado en asesinarte apenas pueda pensar en el conjuro más doloroso que conozca!

— Amo Remus... —Lucius se quedó de piedra al oír como ese elfo desvergonzado llamaba al estúpido de Lupin.

— Me voy...

— ¡No, amo Remus! No puede irse. Hemos hecho toneladas de chocolate para usted, ya que nos ayudó un montón en este día.

— ¡Pero! ¡Ya no puedo comer más nada! —Se quejó, incrédulo.

— Entonces, quédese esta noche... y mañana podremos consentirlo un ratito.

— ¡No puedo! Tengo que ir con Harry y con Sirius... ¡Tengo que hacerlo ya! Les prometí que cenaría con ellos esta noche, ¡cosa que ya no haré! —Le reprochó.

— No se puede ir —Siguió tercamente, agarrándole por las piernas—. Además —Una sonrisa maligna cruzó por los labios de Kiki y Lucius tembló. Oh no... allí iba el elfo loco (patológicamente loco, pero, era el elfo más viejo en su familia)—. La red flu, acaba de entrar en mantenimiento.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —Gritaron los dos hombres al unísono.

— No me importa, caminaré hasta que pueda aparecerme y luego llegaré a Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade.

— No le daremos las coordenadas. Sólo un Malfoy puede saberlas... —Le avisó macabro. Remus comenzaba a tenerle miedo a ese elfo.

— ¡Se las daremos! —Rebatió el rubio como cabeza de su familia que era.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¿Va a dejar que nuestro invitado camine cuatrocientos kilómetros o más y luego tenga que buscar algún transporte para llegar a Hogwarts? ¡Nos salvó de quedar en ridículo con la señorita Adhelia! ¡Amo Lucius! No podemos permitirlo. ¡Vamos amo Remus! Le prepararemos un baño relajante y Micky, le dará un masaje. Ser profesor de Hogwarts debe ser un trabajo terriblemente agotador. ¡Especialmente teniendo a nuestro amado joven amo Draco como alumno! Vamos, vamos...

— ¡Malfoy! —Gimió Remus, mientras veía alejarse al hombre al estar siendo jalado por el elfo. Lucius no podía pensar en nada. ¿Qué coño...?

61

— ¿Tiene el mensaje listo? —Le apuró Kiki.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —Releyó la carta que le había obligado el elfo loco a escribir: "_Paddy, Cachorro: Tuve que salir por un asunto urgente, lamento faltar a la cena, sé que no tengo perdón. Estoy bien, no no sucedió nada que nos ponga en peligro, pero, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender, con amor; Moony"_. El elfo le arrancó la carta y salió de allí, dejando al pobre Remus en medio de aquel cuarto desconocido con sólo una bata de baño—. ¡Malfoy! ¡Tienes que dejarme huir! —Le rogó al verle. Observó al rubio, aflojarse la corbata y suspirar, ahora que lo detallaba, parecía, extremadamente cansado.

— Hasta mañana, Lupin... ya el elfo loco te dará un cuarto —No encontraba fuerzas para pelearle. Estaba demasiado agotado, tanto, que no le importaba que Lupin lo viera en ese momento de flaqueza. Se suponía que su cuarto era su santuario, el lugar dónde podía llorar, reír, tener serenidad, pero, no... ahora tenía que aguantarse a Lupin.

— Malfoy...

— ¿Qué?

— No me trates así, pedazo de idiota... yo no tengo la culpa de nada, pero... —Se sonrojó—. Tus elfos sólo me dieron esta bata y... no sé que hicieron mis ropas.

— Como elfos de la familia Malfoy que son, dudo que estén con vida para estos momentos. Me voy a dormir y nadie lo impedirá. Lárgate Lupin, entretente contigo mismo.

— ¡No te desvistas!

— No seas ridículo... —Masculló quitándose la camisa. Remus salió corriendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

62

— ¿Cuál es el maldito alboroto? —Preguntó Lucius de mal humor, pero, de real mal humor, ante el alboroto. ¡No tenía ni una hora durmiendo!

— El amo Remus debe dormir aquí. Estamos fumigando... —Lucius se rió sin podérselo creer. Aquella situación no podía ser más bizarra—. Así que Micky le pidió al amo Remus que volviera al cuarto, pero, el amo Remus trató de escapar, así que Kiki le pidió a Micky que trajera al amo Remus de regreso. Micky lamenta haber levantado al amo Lucius, así que, luego de cumplir con las órdenes, Micky debe seguir fumigando —El elfo se fue de allí antes de que lo pudieran castigar. Remus observó que Lucius estaba completamente desnudo. Su mirada se fue sin su permiso recorriendo su pose, el hombre se había sentado y tenía un pie apoyado en la cama, mientras que su rodilla sostenía su codo mientras que su mano derecha sostenía su cabeza, con los dedos entrelazados en la entrada de los cabellos, ligeramente revueltos. Miró su pecho y siguió hacia abajo hasta dónde comenzaba a nacer un fino bello rubio que era tapado por la sábana que lo cubría, ligeramente... gimió internamente.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? —Le mugió molesto.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Se burló descarado y sensual. Remus se volteó y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo las mejillas arderle. Malfoy se había dado cuenta de su _detallado recorrido_. Escuchó al hombre suspirar y volteó, arrepintiéndose al instante, Lucius se había levantándole dejándole ver su ancha y definida espalda, sus glúteos redondos y blancos, sus piernas torneadas, el espectáculo duró unos pocos segundos, ya que el hombre se vistió con una bata negra con bordados en plateado.

— Vamos...

— ¿A dónde? —Le preguntó inseguro y aún sonrojado, nunca había estado tan agradecido de la noche.

— Sólo vamos...

63

— ¿Sigues despierto? —Preguntó Remus, cohibido. Los elfos los habían hechizado y los habían _pegado_ a la cama de Lucius, por haberles molestado en sus labores nocturnas... desde aquello, habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

— Desgraciadamente... —Le respondió molesto. Volteando a mirarle, usando su mano derecha como soporte—. Deberías estar durmiendo en el piso... después de todo eso hacen los perros.

— No estoy tan cerca ti, por gusto, serpiente... te recuerdo que estoy pegado a la cama —Le recordó, tratando de levantarse sin poder.

— Aún tienes la pulsera —Avistó leonino, sosteniéndole el brazo izquierdo. Llevándose la mano cerca de sus labios.

— Suéltame...

— Gatito, Gatito... ¿Nervioso? —Susurró, atrayéndolo más hacia su persona. Remus se había mantenido reglamentariamente en la esquina contraria sin mover ni un milímetro.

— ¡Suéltame Malfoy!

— ¿O qué...? Está aquí, pegado a _mi _cama, con sólo una bata de baño... —Sin despegarse del colchón, se le colocó encima a Remus.

— ¡Bájate! ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuanto sintió a Malfoy soplarle suavemente en el oído—. ¡¿Qué haces?

— ¡Jajajajaja! Ah... jeje... tú cara fue de fotografía...

— ¡Mira, maldito imbécil! —Le insultó, yendo a jalarle el cabello.

— No me provoques —Le amenazó, sosteniéndole la cara sin dañarle...

**TBC**


	18. Despertares y Deberes de Prefectos

**Capítulo dieciocho:** Despertares y deberes de prefectos.

_Notas: We~ este capítulo no 'postula' entre mis favoritos y mis musas se han devuelto al Olimpo. Mis sinceras disculpas, estoy forcejeando gravemente con "¿Qué es el amor?" por lo que no sé cuándo actualice. Puede ser hoy mismo puede ser dentro de un año, pero, ya saldrá (o eso espero yo). Cualquiera de mis otras historias (las cuales ni la mitad de ellas; están publicadas en FF[dot]net). Están corriendo con el mismo destino lo que me tiene un poco frustrada y Liuny frustrada no es una Liuny agradable... Eso, aunado conque de repente me dejó de gustar la manera en la que 'escribo' (o mi forma narrativa, si lo tuviéramos que poner de alguna manera [sin contar con que inclusive dudo de mi español mismo x.x]). Creo que todo está yéndose al infierno... espero que pase, eventualmente lo hará, siempre lo hace. ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente? Ergh~ gracias a todos los que me leen y espero que no sientan que el capítulo es tan catastrófico. _

_Nos vemos cuando la crisis receda... Liuny. _

64

Harry se estiró perezoso... bostezó ampliamente y luego volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada, estirándose de nuevo. Miró el reloj de Malfoy que todavía tenía que estar en la mesa de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana, del domingo... se sentó poniendo los pies en el frío piso, sintiendo un agradable escalofrío recorrerle. Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo terminó de espabilar. Draco estaba completamente desnudo, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y acababa de abrir la regadera, era costumbre del rubio dejar que el agua cayera unos momentos para meterse. Decía de que el agua se quedaba estancada en la tubería o algo así. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que el moreno reaccionara. Trancó la puerta de golpe y corrió a esconderse en su cama de nuevo. No que el fuera un mojigato de semejante calibre, pero, sólo con Malfoy le sucedían en esas cosas. ¡Él había visto a Ron a Seamus a Dean, inclusive a Neville, desnudos! Y, si bien siempre se sentía cohibido y trataba de evitarlo, jamás como con Malfoy...

¿Qué le pasaba con él? ¿Por qué era tan diferente que con los otros chicos? Parecía que siempre tenía que guardar una distancia prudencial de su compañero de cuarto. Había algo que le llamaba, era algo casi químico. No era solamente en el hecho sexual. No era un secreto para nadie que el rubio tenía con qué presumir. Ni siquiera le deseaba, bueno, en realidad no sabía que era lo que sentía hacía Malfoy en esos momentos. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Compañeros de Cuarto? ¿Personas que se conocían? ¿Por qué no podía definir su relación en palabras? Se sonrojó aún cubierto por su almohada, recordando el beso que se habían dado en Halloween... eso se había sentido demasiado bien. Tener a Malfoy encima, besándole y acariciándole. No estaba del todo seguro, pero si Malfoy hubiese ido más allá, algo le decía que lo hubiese dejado gustoso de la vida. Suspiró, sentándose sobre sus piernas, frustrado.

¿Si le pedía a Seamus que le besara y le tocara como había hecho Malfoy...? Sintió que el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba. ¡En que estaba pensando! ¡No podía jugar con Seamus de esa manera sólo para saber si era con todos, o sólo con el rubio Slytherin! Se dejó caer desinflado, mirando la cama vacía a su derecha. Ni siquiera podía ir a hablarlo con nadie. Sirius le quitaría la cabeza, Ron le dejaría de hablar definitivamente. Hermione trataría de buscar un libro que le ayudara... y... tal vez Remus podría ayudarle... aunque, no se sentía capacitado para decirle a nadie que Malfoy y él se habían besado y que de no haber estado tan borrachos, ergo, su coordinación ser tan nefasta. Lo hubiesen llevado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Hablando de todo... ¿Qué sentiría Malfoy? Sonrió amargamente. Dudaba que tan siquiera lo tuviera presente, para él seguro no hubiese sido más que un cualquiera en su vida... inclusive Pansy, que era su mejor amiga, había pasado por su cama y continuaban su relación normal. Estaba seguro que igual sucedería con él. Y, después de todo él no era un Slytherin y sólo estaba temporalmente. Su consciencia le recordó que podía quedarse allí hasta finales de curso, pero ¿él quería pasar su último año como una serpiente? Todo había mejorado sustancialmente desde que había llegado a la casa de Salazar... e inclusive el alumnado, ¡inclusive Sirius! Tomaba como hecho natural el que el vistiera con los colores Verde y Plateado. Como siempre, tenía problemas para saber que era lo que él quería, que era lo que Harry deseaba. Era sus propios deseos y no podía decodificarlos... aquello apestaba...

— Ya está libre el baño, Potter —Le avisó el rubio. Harry lo miró, y vio que tenía su bata y una toalla en el cuello, tan tranquilo como siempre. Aquello no había sido nada del otro mundo.

— Vale... —Respondió tranquilo. Levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño. Debía dejar de enredarse tanto en cuestiones sencillas.

— ¿Te espero para desayunar?

— Dale, ya salgo —Eran simple compañeros de cuarto y todo eso sucedía. No había nada más... Malfoy le había dicho que le parecía atractivo, y los Malfoy no se cohibían cuando querían o les gustaba algo, punto. Volvió a suspirar y se apuró. Si algo había aprendido del rubio es que odiaba esperar, pero como le gustaba hacerse de rogar... sólo pudo sonreír. Aquel era Draco Malfoy y de una forma u otra, le encantaba... definitivamente, estaba loco.

65

Una costumbre era difícil de erradicar. Y, Narcisa y Lucius habían estado casados por casi una veintena... en algún momento determinado de la noche, luego de amenazarse continuamente hasta caer agotados, habían logrado dormir, no muy alegres y no porque ellos quisieran, pero, por fin habían desconectado.

En la cama del cuarto principal de aquella casa, esa mañana se encontraba el dueño del Imperio Malfoy, durmiendo muy a gusto, abrazando a quien en su inconsciente se identificaba como Narcisa, pero, que en realidad, era Remus, quien también estaba acostumbrado a que el arribista de su amigo, en las veces que había tenido la desdicha de dormir junto al animago; le abrazara, aunque aquello era el cielo en comparación con las patadas y llaves imposible que le lanzaba Sirius. Así pues, sin percatarse de sus identidades, mientras dormían. Descansaban plácidamente.

La puerta se abrió, relevando a Severus Snape, quien se atragantó al ver la escena. No sólo Lucius seguía durmiendo a pesar que eran las diez de la mañana, sino que Lupin estaba allí, acurrucado junto a su mejor amigo, cubierto por una delgada bata blanca, la cual le vestía irregularmente. Se volteó y se dispuso a largarse de allí, si había entrado así era porque el rubio a esas horas estaba desayunando en su cuarto, leyendo el periódico, ya que era domingo. Pero, parecía que Lupin lo mantenía _ocupado_.

— Señor no puede entrar allí, está área está restringida para los visitantes —Escuchó Severus que decían. Se encontró con que Sirius Black, venía directo hacia él con un maletín, junto a una mujer a la que reconoció como su babysitter, o secretaria, como postulaba en su contrato.

— Oh, cállate elfo. Malfoy tiene haciéndonos esperar casi dos horas... ¡Para qué maldita sea pone una firma a las ocho de la mañana un domingo! ¡Si está durmiendo le voy a reventar! —Severus no pudo hacer más nada que reírse. Aquello iba a ser todo un espectáculo.

— Con permiso —Habló la mujer, haciendo una corta reverencia, y pasando con Sirius.

— ¿Snivellus?

— Black... —Saludó sin poder esconder la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

— ¿Ese es el cuarto del maldito de Malfoy? —Preguntó molesto. Miranda lo había levantado a la seis de la mañana, para tener todo preparado y Malfoy los dejaba plantado.

— Sí... pero, te vas a llevar una sorpresita que posiblemente te desmaye, Black. Así que, bajo tu propia responsabilidad —Sirius alzó una ceja y entró al cuarto como si estuviera en su propia casa.

— ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO! —Los durmientes se levantaron asustados. Inclusive Lucius había agarrado la varita.

— ¡Black! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN! ¿¡QUÉ HACES EN LA CAMA DE MALFOY?

— ¿Paddy? —Murmuró aún adormilado el castaño, sin ubicarse del todo—. ¿Qué hora es?

— ¿QUÉ HORA ES...? ¿QUÉ HORA ES...? ¡TE VOY A MATAR REMUS LUPIN! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¿¡CON MALFOY?

— ¿Malfoy? No sé de que me estás hablando... y si dejas de gritar y me das chocolate sería genial —Pero, los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe...

66

— Y eso sucedió...

— Vaya historia —Admitió Miranda divertida. Sirius se levantó de nuevo para ir a cazar a Malfoy y seguir gritándole a Remus—. No empieces —Le advirtió peligrosa.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Moony, serpiente rastrera!

— Permiso, Amo Remus, Amo Lucius, el desayuno está servido. ¿Desean comer ya?

— ¡¿Amo Remus? ¿QUÉ COÑO SIGNIFICA ESO! ¡Y NO ME DES ESA ESTÚPIDA EXCUSA QUE ACABAS DE SOLTAR, LUPIN!

— Ya te dije lo que pasó, Sirius... No-me-estoy-acostando-con-Malfoy.

— Ya; sí... —Le echó más leña al fuego, Severus—. Voy a disfrutar tanto cuando Draco se entere... es más, yo voy a ser el soplón... Con Lupin por el amor a Dios...

— ¡No! ¡Severus! ¡No puedes decirle nada a Draco! ¡No me estoy acostando con Lupin, por enésima vez!

— No claro... sólo estaban durmiendo semi-desnudos y acurrucaditos; juntos, en _tu _cama.

Aquella mañana iba a ser eterna...

— Entonces señor Malfoy. Si puede firmar aquí... —Le pidió cortésmente Miranda, cediéndole unos papeles. Sirius acababa de huir de allí sin podérselo creer y sintiéndose traicionado. Primero su pequeño retoño Slyffindor y ahora esto. ¿¡Que vendría luego! No quería ni imaginarse.

— Por supuesto, señorita Addler.. —El rubio Slytherin, agarró la pluma y luego de revisar que fuera el mismo contrato que llevaban discutiendo por varias semanas, estampó su firma; levantándose—. Espero que disculpe mi falta de profesionalidad, pero, creo que fue algo que salió de mis manos.

— Oh, no se preocupe... ¡Remus! —A Moony se le fue el color de la cara—. ¡Felicidades! —Corrió a abrazarlo, sin embargo, en una sabia maniobra, colocó a Malfoy como escudo y Miranda terminó abrazando a la cabeza de los Malfoy—. Oh bueno... felicidades a usted también, Señor Malfoy. Se lleva uno de los mejores hombres sobre la faz de la tierra —Le dio unas palmaditas suaves, y saltó hacía Remus. Lucius y Severus observaron como el licántropo comenzaba a ser ahogado por una llave que trataba pasar por abrazo.

— ¡Miranda!

— ¡Oh Remsie! ¡Mi querido bebé, Moony!

— ¡Miranda! ¡No puedo respirar! —Le hizo saber.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Elfo loco suéltame!

— No, el señor Black tiene que quedarse a desayunar ¡y esa es la última palabra! —Lo sentó en la mesa y se dirigió a los otros presentes—. El desayuno va a servirse en estos momentos, porque va a enfriarse, por favor, todos pasen a la mesa —El elfo Micky miró a Remus quien ya se había librado de Miranda. Remus se echó para atrás, arrastrándose en el piso, hasta dar con las piernas de Malfoy.

— ¡Oh no otra vez no, por favor! —Gimió.

— Amo Remus...

— ¡No! —Se abrazó a las piernas de Lucius, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

— Aquí está su ropa, Amo Remus, por favor, Kiki dice que vaya a vestirse, ya que no puede desayunar en esas fachas... —El de ojos dorado, miró desconfiado a aquel elfo.

— Bu... bueno, Gracias... —El elfo le dio las ropas.

— ¡Vamos! —Lo agarró por una pierna y lo comenzó a arrastrar—. Suelte al amo Lucius, amo Remus, tiene que prepararse para el desayuno —Le pidió, jalándole con más fuerza, evidenciándolo en el tono.

— ¡Malfoy! —Clamó por asistencia. Sin embargo el mismo Lucius estaba tratando de mantenerse en pie, debido al tironeo. La bata de Remus se comenzó a abrir lo que causó que el elfo pudiera jalarlo hacia donde fuera que lo llevara, ya que el licano soltó todo para taparse, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

— No... p... puedo levantarme... —Hizo saber Sirius a Miranda, tratando de levantarse de la silla a la que el elfo le había pegado.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó Miranda ayudándole a levantarse. Lucius se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró cansado.

— ¡Tira con más fuerza!

— ¡Eso hago!

67

— Ni en mis más salvajes pesadillas —Soltó Sirius al ver a Remus volver completamente vestido. Los elfos habían agarrado sus ropas y prácticamente las habían devuelto al momento en que las compró.

— Come y lárgate rápido de aquí, Black —Comenzó Lucius, dándole el cuchillo y el tenedor.

— No estoy aquí por gusto, teñido —Le devolvió, comenzando a zafarse de la silla de nuevo—. Si no te estuvieras tirando a Moony...

— Ajá... ¿Así que no me pegaron a la cama de Malfoy, eh? ¿Historia inverosímil? —En ese momento el animago, sintió que su vida peligraba. Lucius observó curioso al licántropo. Sus ojos brillaban más aún y las pupilas se habían agatado, dándole una apariencia alienada.

— Mo... Moony...

— No-estoy-teniendo-sexo-con-Malfoy, es la última vez. ¿Se comprende, _Padfoot_? —Preguntó remarcando cada palabra, mientras agarraba a su amigo por las solapas y lo amenazaba. Sirius se zafó asustado y al no poder levantarse de la silla, cayó con ella al suelo. Miranda, Lucius y Severus, aplaudieron.

— Por eso te amo, Moony —Le congratuló la única fémina del grupo.

— Estás donde tienes que estar, pulgoso...

— No conocía ese carácter, Lupin. Diez puntos por la caída de Black.

— ¡Todos ustedes, se callan! ¡Comamos! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Harry! —Ordenó fuera de sí, ya quería salir de aquella casa. Inclusive Miranda, tragó duro y empezó a comer.

68

Mientras desayunaban en teléfono sonó. Todo miraron a Remus, quien sacó el aparatito de su bolsillo.

— ¿Tienes celular? —El castaño volvió a mirarle amenazante.

— No tendrás el número por nada del mundo —Le avisó. Sirius hizo pucheros—. ¿Cachorro?

— _¡Moony! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya te busqué por todo Hogwarts y no apareces! ¡Inclusive lo hice con el mapa, ¿dónde estás? —_Remus suspiró, Harry estaba en medio de una crisis existencial.

— Estoy con Sirius, corazón... —El ojiverde detuvo su diatriba de golpe.

— _¿Estás con Malfoy?_

— ¡¿A qué viene eso?

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! _—Chillaron por el otro lado del teléfono asustado—. _¡Se suponía que Sirius estaría con Malfoy Padre esta mañana!_

— Ah... sí... más o menos —Volvió a calmarse, carraspeando.

— ¿Es Potter? —Preguntó Lucius. Severus se encogió de hombros. Aunque a la única persona que Remus le decía cachorro era a Harry Potter.

— ¿Y qué sucede? —Siguió Remus, reanudando su desayuno—. Harry, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. Cielo, si dejas de dar vueltas en círculo y te calmas, será mejor... —¿Cómo sabía el licántropo que estaba dando vueltas y en círculo?— ¡Harry! Hasta ahora eh captado Malfoy, Slytherin y pociones... ¡No comiences a desvariar en francés, menos te entiendo! —Le trató de detener, pero, demasiado tarde—. ¡Y mucho menos comiences a bisbisear en Parsel! —Ahora sí, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando—. ¡Harry! ¡Siéntate y respira! —Remus miró el teléfono, todos escuchaban algo como un grito en el que llamaban a Potter, que se parecía mucho, mucho a la voz del primogénito Malfoy mientras que Potter comenzaba a discutir.

— _Lo siento, quién quiera que seas, Potter tiene que ir a estudiar, te llamará luego... —_Draco Malfoy, trancó la llamada.

— ¿Ese era, Malfoy junior? —Curioseó Sirius.

— Eso parece... —Contestó Remus.

— ¿Y qué quería Harry? —Preguntó Sirius.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saber? No duró ni dos frases coherentes antes de empezar a ladrarme en francés y luego a maldecir en parsel.

— Lupin ¿Cómo sabes que Potter estaba maldiciendo en Parsel? —Hasta dónde sabía Lucius sólo su señor y Potter hablaban el lenguaje de las serpientes.

— Usualmente sólo lo utiliza para eso —Miró a Lucius—. Aunque estoy seguro, por las primeras frases que intentaba hacer que lo cambiara de grupo en clases de defensas. Lo de Pociones, Malfoy y Slytherin, supongo que ya estaba hablando de pasar suficiente tiempo por el pequeño Slytherin, para además, tenerlo en defensas... pero, pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa. Harry puede ser terriblemente aleatorio cuando se dan estos casos. Sin contar con que desde que viajó a París su francés mejoró a niveles insospechados, creo que Draco también tuvo que ver...

— ¿Potter estuvo en Francia? —Preguntó el pocionista, tomando de su vaso. Increíble, estaban teniendo una conversación dizque decente...

— Sí —Respondió Sirius en cambio—. Al final nos enteramos que se quedó en Perpignan... y viajaba desde allí hasta los destinos turísticos...

— Eso es curioso... Draco estuvo en Perpignan unos días... —Remus y Sirius se miraron luego de lo que dijo Malfoy.

— ¡Nah! —Negaron con diversión.

69

Harry se encontraba en la reunión de prefectos, jugando con su saliva, mientras veía el lápiz que tenía en frente subir y caer indefinidamente. ¿Aquello era una reunión de prefectos? ¡Parecía una comidilla de pueblo! Suspiró, Pansy se encontraba charlando o mejor dicho, chismeando, animadamente con dos Ravenclaw y una Hupplepuff que se les había unido tímidamente. Malfoy estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo tranquilamente como si eso fuera pan de todos los días. Hermione escribía entretenida lo que parecía su informe de transformaciones. ¡Él quería salir de allí! Tenía práctica de Quidditch y nadie impediría que llegara.

— ¡Silencio Todos! —Bramó, levantándose de la silla. Los prefectos restante le miraron, cayendo en silencio mortuorio, vaya que Potter daba miedo—. Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, si todos serían tan amables de exponer, el por qué de esta reunión, sería genial. Escuché que hubo un problema en Hupplepuff luego de unos Gryffindor le gastaran una bromita a unos de primero, y dichos terminaron en la enfermería. Sabría Merlín en qué estaban pensando los Gryffindor... jamás oí nombres ¿Alguien quiere hablar al respecto? Porque si no, entonces, podríamos todos seguir con nuestras labores. No soy fanático de perder mi tiempo de esta manera... —Draco lo miró con una sonrisa extraña y Hermione tenía una mirada de extra orgullo en sus ojos—. Harriet. ¿Quiénes fueron los Gryffindor que jugaron la broma? —Pasó a preguntar directamente, volviendo a tomar asiento.

— Unos Gryffindor de cuarto, Potter... pero... no recuerdo cómo se llamaban. Creo que los hermanos de Ronald Weasley, los gemelos... —Aclaró, Harry asintió—. Enviaron sus bromas para que fueran repartidas y cómo que no cayeron en buenas manos.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Esos! —Hermione se había levantado molesta—. ¡Harry!

— ¿Qué? —Se asustó, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, no fuera que los brazos de Hermione se convirtieran en miembros extensibles y lo agarrara para vapulearlo.

— ¡Te dije que les dijeras a esos buenos para nada que tengo por cuñados que no volvieran a mandar ninguna de sus bromas a Hogwarts y mucho menos para tenernos como conejillos de india!

— ¡Pero yo les dije, lo juro! —Corrió a esconderse tras Malfoy.

— ¡No te escondas Potter, puesto que fue tu jodida culpa que los gemelos tuvieran el capital para joder más al mundo! Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con sus bromitas en Hogwarts.

— Ehm... Granger, creo que asesinar a Potter no solucionará el problema —Salió uno de los prefectos mayores de Hupplepuff—. Además, Madame Pomfrey dijo que simplemente les había cambiado el color de piel, aunque le tomó lo suyo encontrar la cura y los gemelos Weasley, responsablemente; ayudaron en el proceso de sanación. Los chistositos de Gryffindor estarán próximamente en detención con el profesor Snape.

— Harry...

— ¿Si, Sandra? —Preguntó a la prefecta de quinto año de Gryffindor.

— Queríamos saber cómo está Gryffindor y cuando nos vamos a regresar a nuestra casa. Como tú hablas mucho con el director, pues, pensamos que tal vez...

— Am... —Comenzó Harry, rascándose la frente, inseguro—. Bueno... lo último que oí decir a R... al profesor Lupin fue que los inefables siguen tratando de destruirlo. Están un poco temerosos de que el monstruo explote de tantos hechizos que se ha tragado. Y Gryffindor, pues... Miranda, perdón la secretaria del profesor White y el profesor White siguen tratando de encontrar albañiles que sepan trabajar a la manera muggle para reconstruirla, creo que Re... el profesor Lupin —Se corrigió de nuevo—. Habló con alguien y ese alguien dijo que también iba a buscar a ver que solución encontraban. Parece que Gryffindor está repeliendo toda la magia por lo que hace imposible reconstruirlo...

— Pues deberían darse prisa y regresar a su casa... —Salió un prefecto de quinto año de Slytherin.

— No nos estamos quedando en su ratonera por gusto —Saltó la prefecta de Gryffindor de sexto.

— ¡Pues cualquiera diría que no es así! —Otro más al pote. En un _plis-plas _todo era caos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cállense todos! —Volvió a levantar la voz, Harry. Draco volvió a pasar otra hoja de su libro. Al ver que no le hacían caso, se levantó de la silla, otra vez y lanzó unas explosiones de su varita. Todos se sentaron, avergonzados y muchos pidieron disculpas a Harry—. Bien... si quieren hablar y discutir sus quejas acerca de los Gryffindor repartidos como damnificados en las casas, pueden hacerlo directamente con el sombrero seleccionador quien fue el que propuso la idea...

70

— Vaya Potter, quien diría que se te daba bien esto de dirigir.

— Pues, gracias por la ayuda, Malfoy —Ironizó, una vez que salieron de ese horrible lugar.

— Oh, no seas llorón, Potty. Tú no necesitabas ayuda. Te las arreglaste perfectamente solito.

— No me digas, Potty, hurón...

— ¡Aquí está mi pequeño retoño Slyffindor! —Le saludó Sirius, abrazando a su hijo-ahijado.

— ¿Sirius? ¿Dónde está Miranda?

— Draco —Saludó tranquilamente el profesor de pociones, al verlo, mientras que Sirius seguía delirando amores hacia su ahijado, quien trataba de desembarazarse del hombre—. ¿Ya terminaron la reunión? —Cuestionó sorprendido. Las reuniones de prefectos semanales, que eran sin la supervisión de las cabezas de las casas, duraban siglos.

— Sirius, suéltame, ¿Por qué me acosas? No tenemos siglos sin verte, estuvimos juntos el fin de semana.

— Oh Prongslet, eres igual de seco que Moony.

— Sí —Siguió ignorando aquello que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia y le sorprendió, estar acostumbrado a los ataques de amor infinito de su tío a Potter—. Cabrearon a Potter y se creó una momentánea _Hegemonía Dictatorial_, patrocinada por el Gryffindor Mayor y terminamos antes de darnos cuenta. Inclusive tuvimos tiempo de redactar el informe. ¿Te lo entrego a ti de una vez? —Preguntó, mostrándole un rollo de pergamino.

— Está bien... —Murmuró. Hogwarts había caído también en la dimensión desconocida.

— ¡¿Por qué coño no puedes ser más como el profesor Snape? ¡Él también aprecia mucho a Malfoy y no está tirándosele encima, cada vez que lo ve! —Le gritó, logrando quitárselo de encima.

— Moony... el pequeño Prongslet está siendo cruel —Lloró el animago, llamando al licántropo, él cual no se avistaba en ningún lugar cercano.

— ¡Moony nada! ¡Es lunes! ¡Deberías estar trabajando! ¡No son ni las seis de la tarde! ¡Vago!

— ¡Buaaa! —Y se fue de allí en una salida dramática llamando a Remus.

— ¡Ay! —Se quejó, sin creérselo. ¡Sirius parecía un niño de diez años!

— Potter... —Le llamó Malfoy. Se volteó y observó como el rubio agarrar por el brazo a su padrino y alejándolo lo más que pudo del ojiverde—. ¡Severus es MÍO!

— Oh Merlín, tú también no... —Se lamentó, yéndose de allí.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡Suéltame en este preciso instante! —Le amenazó Severus. Eso sólo acarreó que el menor le agarrara con más fuerza y se lo llevara de allí, casi arrastrándole.

71

Harry había colocado un hechizo estabilizador en su escoba y se había acostado con los pies colgando, mientras que veía el cielo nublarse más y más, ya el frío se había instalado, pero, aún no había caído la primera nevada. Estaban a mediado de noviembre y cada día se encontraba más emocionado, era la primera navidad que iba a pasar con Remus y Sirius, en su casa. ¡Su propia casa! Se sentía extraño pensar que tenía llave y un hogar al que llamar _suyo_. Se masajeó la cicatriz, tratando de aplacar un poco el dolor que le propinaba Voldemort, sabría Merlín por qué esa vez. Malfoy no estaba muy feliz ni con él ni con Voldemort por no dejarle dormir como era debido.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos un rato, sintiendo el aire gélido enfriarle la cabeza y todo lo demás...

72

— Hola... —Draco subió la mirada. Se encontró, con sorpresa que el profesor Lupin, estaba en frente y le saludaba—. ¿Te molesta si me siento?

— Es propiedad pública... —Le respondió altivo como siempre, volviendo a su tarea de Aritmancia.

— Me explico, quisiera hablar contigo...

— No sé dónde está Potter...

— No, no estoy buscando a Harry. Como te digo, vine a hablar contigo.

— ¿Y qué tendríamos que hablar usted y yo, Profesor Lupin? —Inquirió, mirándole y dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— Ya sé que probablemente te molestes más de lo que ya estás, pero... venía a preguntarte cómo estaba Harry.

— Pregúntele a Potter, directamente —Masculló, volviendo a su tarea.

— Por favor, Draco... —Le pidió quedamente—. Slytherin no es como Gryffindor y a Harry no se le haría tan sencillo colocar barreras aisladoras en tu cuarto, a falta de doseles y eso... Sería genial que Harry no hubiese tenido ningún ataque en lo que va de mudanza, pero, Voldemort ha estado bastante activo. ¿Está bien?

— ¿Sabes de eso? —Soltó, maldiciendo al instante. ¡Bueno! ¡Ya el licántropo sabía! Escuchó al hombre, suspirar con derrota.

— Sí, ya sé que Harry no quiere que nos enteremos, pero, a veces le cuesta despertarse de las pesadillas y los gritos a veces son demasiado alto... —Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos. Draco pensó que hasta ahora Potter no había gritado así...

— Está... _bien... _—Murmuró, volviendo a su tarea

— Si tú lo estás cuidando, entonces, Sirius y yo nos quedamos tranquilos. Nos preocupó un poco que no tuviera a nadie que lo socorriera. Harry puede perder mucha sangre en uno de los ataques. Escucha Draco —Le pidió agarrándole la mano que no tenía la pluma—. Si llega a suceder, si Harry llega a sangrar y no puedes detenerlo, por favor, búscanos... Harry es lo único que nos queda de Lily y James... no queremos perderlo a él también... nosotros te ayudaremos sin que Harry se entere, sabemos que no quiere hacernos sufrir, pero, todavía son demasiado jóvenes para enfrentar esa situación por sí solos... —El ojigris observó la mano que lo sostenía y otra vez, podía sentir aquella calidez rodeándole. Sólo pudo asentir—. Gracias... ¿Quieres? —Le preguntó al ver que miraba la taza—. Es chocolate...

— Bueno... —Remus apareció otra taza y sacó el termo y la llenó un poco más de la mitad—. Ten —Draco se quedó pasmado al probarlo. Era clavado al chocolate que hacían en su casa... miró el contenido, con consternación—. ¿Está mal? —Preguntó oliendo el termo, lo probó un poco, a él le sabía normal.

— No... ¿dónde consiguió este chocolate?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Sabe igual al chocolate que hace mi padre —Le dijo sin saber con que actitud actuar. Remus sonrió, definitivamente los Malfoy eran tan ellos. Draco le agarró el brazo izquierdo, retirando completa la manga—. ¡Esa pulsera! —¡Él la había comprado! Su padre le había dicho que comprara una pulsera de oro blanco para un regalo para una mayorista! ¿Qué hacía el licántropo con ella? Remus le quitó la mano y la escondió.

— Es una historia penosa de contar, no te quieres enterar.

— ¿Qué no me quiero enterar? ¡Esa pulsera la compré yo y mi padre me dijo que era para una mujer!

— Am... sí, en realidad era para una mayorista, desgraciadamente terminó pegada en mi brazo. Mira —Le mostró, tratando de zafarse del ornamento sin poder.

— _Modificata verba _—Conjuró el rubio, apuntándole al brazo de Remus con la varita y observando como la pulsera se caía—. ¿Mi padre se la pegó en la muñeca?

— Eh... por Merlín ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

— ¡Es el estúpido conjuro que usan los elfos de mi casa para pegar a los invitados a la mesa!

— Ah ¿Eso de pegar y acosar a los invitados en tu casa es algo normal? —Inquirió incrédulo. Draco se sentó y carraspeó.

— Bueno... siempre y cuando el invitado haga lo que los elfos dicen... no.

— Hazme un favor y quédate con la pulsera y regrésala al hombre que tienes por padre. Ya he tenido suficientes problemas con la estúpida pulsera para quedármela.

— No sabía que mi padre y usted se mantenían en contacto.

— ¡No y por última vez! ¡NO JODER! ¡No estoy con Lucius Malfoy! ¿Qué le pasa al jodido mundo? —Y luego de dejar en un precario estado de confusión al primogénito de los Malfoy, se fue de allí, echando humo por la cabeza.

— Será mejor seguir haciendo mi tarea —Murmuró, guardando la pulsera en el bolsillo de su túnica.

**TBC**


	19. Diciembre

**Capítulo diecinueve:** Diciembre

73

_Queridísimo Paddy: _

_Tuve que ausentarme urgentemente, no te preocupes por la luna llena; está todo cubierto. _

_Siempre tuyo, Moony._

Sirius leyó la carta una y otra vez. ¿Qué era eso? Miró el sobre ¿Desde cuando Moony utilizaba un pergamino tan refinado? Se rascó la cabeza. Y ¿Desde cuando tenía que resolver tantos y tan seguidos asuntos urgentes su pequeño Moony? ¿Y "_queridísimo_ Paddy"? "¿Siempre tuyo?"

74

— Todo cubierto, Kiki, señor... el señor Black ha sido neutralizado y el joven Potter está con el pequeño amo—Le informó Micky militarmente.

— Perfecto, ahora sólo falta traer al Amo Remus... _¡tsk! _Que problemático que el Amo Draco tenga la pulsera...

— ¿Por qué no lo traslocamos? —Ofreció Micky—. Uli es una experta en ello.

— ¡Eres un Genio, Micky! ¡Vamos a buscar a Uli!

— ¡Sí, Kiki señor!

75

Remus se preparaba para tomar la última dosis de la Wolfbane, cuando sintió un tirón que lo desubicó en tiempo y espacio...

76

Ese día, Lucius Malfoy había decidido trabajar en casa... así que estaba en su escritorio con un montón de papeles, tratando de acabarlos, antes de que muriera el día, firmó otro documento más, cuando sintió que algo chocó contra el escritorio. Observó que Lupin había aparecido de la nada, dándose un buen tortazo contra la punta del escritorio.

— ¿Lupin?

— Oh no, otra vez no —Se quejó, agarrándose la parte herida, sintiendo un dolor punzante. ¡Por dios! ¡Ni siquiera había comenzado la transformación! Gimió, apretándose el golpe. Lucius se levantó y trató de ver la herida.

— Ah... estás sangrando —Le hizo saber... El licántropo sollozó, sin poder creérselo.

77

— El amo Remus ya llegó. Cierren todas las salidas, especialmente la Red floo, y si tienen que expandir las barreras anti aparición, háganlo —Ordenó Kiki, y todos se pusieron manos a la obra. En la oficina de Lucius, Los dos sintieron que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo dentro de la casa. La energía que parecía emanar de las paredes se sentía con más evidencia que lo usual.

78

Remus se levantó asustado al ver que el cielo oscurecía. ¡Oh no!

— ¿Ahora que te pasa?

— ¡El cielo!

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó Lucius sin entender muy bien a qué venía todo aquello.

— ¡Malfoy es luna llena!

— ¡Largo! —Le botó, agarrándole del brazo y sacándole de allí, directo a la chimenea. Lanzó polvos flu al fuego encendido y lo lanzó. El licántropo apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras que lo llevarían a Hogwarts. Cuando, se daba contra el rubio de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

— ¡No lo sé! —Lupin agarró más polvos flu y volvió a tratar. Luego de unos cuantos intentos. Sintió al lobo tomar control.

— Mis elfos son elfos muertos —Masculló Lucius alzando a Lupin en sus brazos y saliendo de allí con rapidez. El hombre comenzaba a retorcerse. Salió al patio trasero de la mansión que era un bosque profundo y ni siquiera él mismo sabía sus límites y dejó a Lupin en el piso. No pudo irse a matar a sus elfos. Sólo podía ver como las ropas del tranquilo de Remus Lupin se rompían, mientras el hombre gritaba y se retorcía, la voz humana, se iba convirtiendo en aullidos y gruñidos. Sintió pena por él... y un poco de impotencia lo atacó, también. No sabía que lo impulsaba a mirarlo lastimarse y retorcerse como un miserable animal a punto de morir.

No se movió ni un centímetro cuando el lobo corrió para embestirle, sin razón alguna; luego de la transformación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lucius se había convertido en un intimidante y más grande de lo normal, tigre blanco. El rugido que lanzó el tigre había amedrentado al lobo, quien gimoteó un poco, retrayéndose. El tigre gruñó, mostrándole ominoso los puntiagudos colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces. El felino, el cual no tenía ni una sola mancha en su pelaje blanco, se sentó sobre su trasero y se lamió con aristocracia una de sus patas, luego se pasó varias veces la pata por la cabeza como quitándose algo y volvió a erguirse en toda su gloria. El lobo se acercó dudoso, olfateando el ambiente.

Llegó al lado del imponente animal, con mucho cuidado. Al ver que no hacía nada, se sentó a su lado y lo olfateó. El felino gruñó, apartándose y mirándole de mala manera. El lobo aulló hacia la luna y varias respuestas se oyeron lejanas. El tigre se levantó y haciendo un sonido para llamar la atención al lobo, comenzó a caminar. El lobo lo siguió. Recorrieron un buen trecho dentro del bosque, cuando el tigre decidió que estaban bastante lejos de la mansión..., se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a oler las cosas sin tener nada que hacer.

El lobo le miró y el tigre simplemente volteó la mirada antipático. Sintió que el lobo le dio un cabezazo amistoso y luego jadeaba con la lengua afuera. El tigre pensó que aquel lobo era demasiado infantil, así que lo volvió a ignorar, lamiéndose sin perder la elegancia. Escuchó que lobo le gruñía como hablándole. El tigre rugió peligroso y el lobo sollozó, alejándose.

Unos minutos después... Estúpido lobo y su... ¡no! Carita de corderito degollado, el tigre bufó, ¡que no lo mirara con esa cara! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Argh! Los dos tenían suficiente consciencia humana, Lucius era un animago y si bien, el animal tomaba el control, aún era el humano quien decía que hacer y que no... o más o menos... no se sentía del todo él, cuando estaba convertido. Y Remus... él había tomado todas las dosis excepto una, lo que lo hacía menos peligroso.

79

Draco sintió que Harry se removía demasiado para simplemente estar dormido. Suspirando, se levantó y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. No parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

— Remus... —Gimió, abrazando la almohada—. Moony... —Siguió, moviéndose. El rubio reviró los ojos, apagó la luz y volvió a dormirse.

80

El tigre, sucumbió un tiempo después a la miradita dolida que le echaba el lobo, y había terminado aceptando jugar con él. Se habían bañado un rato en el lago que habían encontrado, inclusive, comieron pescado crudo que habían encontrado en el agua. Y ahora... se encontraban descansando, el tigre blanco dormía apaciblemente y bien acomodado, mientras que el lobo estaba acostado como mejor cayó.

81

El tigre abrió los ojos, aquella luz lo hería... Bostezó, rugiendo suavemente en el proceso. Rascó el piso, sintiendo la tierra rasgarse bajo sus zarpas, estirándose, bufó y se desemperezó, sacudiéndose. Miró hacia la izquierda y se encontró a Lupin durmiendo con un gesto cansado y desamparado. Se acercó con desconfianza y le tocó la cara con su hocico, tratando de saber si seguía vivo. Se convirtió el humano de nuevo y lo cargó.

— ¡Kiki! —Llamó al elfo, al poner pie en la mansión.

— ¿Amo Lucius? ¡Oh! ¡Amo Remus! —Soltó asustado, llevándose las manos a la boca—. ¡Micky! ¡Lili! ¡El amo Remus está herido! ¡Corran! —Lucius no terminaba de entender porque llamaban a Lupin por su nombre y además le daban el apelativo de amo...

82

Remus parpadeó, sintiéndose en la superficie más suave que había tenido la suerte de estar. Suspiró y se levantó forzado, sentándose en la cama en la que estaba. No sabía de quién era aquel cuarto, pero, parecía que seguía en la Mansión Malfoy, era el mismo techo. Se miró, estaba completamente vendado y casi nada le dolía. Parecía que alguien se había hecho cargo de sus heridas, mientras estaba noqueado, inconsciente.

Se bajó de la cama, llevándose la sábana consigo, puesto que sólo las vendas cubría su cuerpo. E hizo un poco de turismo por aquel cuarto. Había una librera, un escritorio, una repisa con juguetes seleccionados, le llamó la atención el Dandelay en versión peluche que descansaba al lado de los demás juguetes. Se sobresaltó al ver que el peluche se movía, cuando lo vio, se le lanzó encima y lo lamió como sintiéndose feliz por verle. Aquellas puntas verdes que tenía por ojos, le recordaron demasiado a Harry y a un dragón plateado que usualmente te mordía con sus dientes de felpa si lo jodías demasiado, en el cuarto de su ahijado. Dejó al muñeco en la repisa, acariciándole la cabeza antes de irse una pequeña chimenea, encima de esta había fotos. Se acercó, arropándose más con la sábana, estaba haciendo frío... tomó una de los marcos. Era Draco... allí tendría si acaso siete años y sonreía libremente, rodeado por un montón de volutas de luz y haditas plateadas. Se rió al verlo sin un diente... quien diría que aquel chaparrito era ahora el estirado adolescente al cual le daba clases...

Suponía que ese era el cuarto de Draco Malfoy. No parecía el cuarto de un adolescente... e inclusive le hizo recordar la manera impersonal que tenía su cachorro para decorar. Sólo cosas puntuales, como también lo evidenciaba ese cuarto, hacían saber a quién pertenecía. Lucius asomó su rubia cabeza.

— Volviste al mundo de los vivos, esa es una buena noticia.

— Pues... gracias.

— Toma —Le dio una taza. Parecía que siempre le daban la misma taza cada vez que estaba en aquella casa.

— Um... gracias... Malfoy... yo...

— Olvídalo Lupin...

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué aparezco sin ningún motivo en esta casa?

— ¡Merlín! Si supiera... te aseguro que ya lo hubiese solventado...

— ¿No te hice nada anoche, verdad?

— Ya te dije que no, Lupin. Toma el puto chocolate y regresa con tu jauría. Me preocupa que el palurdo de Black se aparezca de nuevo por aquí.

— Sirius debe estar que se sube por las paredes —Convino culpable.

— ¡Amo Remus! ¿Qué hace levantado en ese estado! ¡Vuelva a la cama antes de que lo peguemos a ella! —Ese había sido Micky—. ¡Amo Lucius! ¿Cómo permite que el amo Remus esté fuera de la cama luego de estar tan herido? ¿Qué si le sucede algo? ¡Vuelva a la cama! Son órdenes de Kiki, Amo Remus.

— Has algo.

— Micky... —Comenzó Lucius sin muchas ganas. Sabía que sus elfos terminarían haciendo lo que les diera la gana. Menos mal que Dobby no estaba allí... Kiki y Dobby eran un dúo dinámico que lo podían volver loco al primer intento.

— ¡No amo Lucius! ¡El amo Remus necesita descansar! ¡La transformación es cosa de cuidado y parece que nadie lo cuida como es debido! ¡A la cama! —El elfo lo lanzo a la cama, agarrando la taza sin derramar una sola gota del chocolate—. Tenga —Le devolvió la taza luego de que estuviese acomodado—. Nosotros le traeremos el desayuno aquí. ¿Quiere unírsele al amo Remus, amo Lucius?

— ¡Tengo que ir a Hogwarts!

— No, no tiene. El Señor Black estará supliéndole hoy y mañana, así que puede descansar en el cuarto del amo Draco, nosotros lo cuidaremos, Amo Remus.

— ¡¿Cómo saben que Sirius me suple en Hogwarts?

— El Amo Remus debe descansar, ya volverá Micky con su desayuno.

— ¡Has algo!

— Yo le diré al pulgoso que mis elfos te han secuestrado... _de nuevo_ —Habló resignado, saliendo de allí.

— ¡No te vayas Malfoy!

— ¿Ahora que quieres?

— ¡Sácame de aquí!

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¡Sácame de aquí, no te lo repito!

— Amo Lucius, tome asiento y desayune con el amo Remus...

83

— Harry ¿qué vas a hacer en navidad? —Preguntó Pansy esa mañana, abordándole en el desayuno. Desde aquel día no le habían dejado sentarse más en Gryffindor.

— La pasaré con Sirius y Remus, en casa... ¿Por qué?

— ¡Que aburrido!

— Sirius quería irse al primer lugar exótico que encontrara en la planilla de la agencia. Nosotros le dijimos que no. Especialmente no es muy cuerdo dejar que Sirius organice nada.

— Oh... ya veo... tu padrino es todo un caso. ¿Y tú Draquin?

— No me digas "Draquin" Pansy. Y nada... que no se te olvide que en mi casa no tenemos muchos ánimos de celebrar navidad este año —Le recordó de mala gana.

— Pero, ¡Es navidad!

— ¿Y qué? No quiero hablar de eso, así que mejor te callas y tú también Potter.

— ¡No iba a decir nada! —Se defendió dejando la cuchara de cereal a mitad del camino.

84

— ¿Listo para ir a casa mi pequeño retoño Slyffindor? —Preguntó Sirius una vez que estuvieron en Hogsmeade.

— Sí, y no me digas "Retoño Slyffindor"...

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Si eres mi pequeño retoño Slyffindor!

— Déjalo en paz, Sirius.

— Está bien, mi pequeño traidor...

— ¿Y a ti que te hizo Remus que le llamas traidor?

— Sirius Orion Black —Masculló Remus, peligrosamente.

— Es alto secreto de estado, mi pequeño Slyffindor... seguro que es culpa del teñido... —Masculló ganándose una mirada matadora por parte del licano.

— Como sea. ¿Nos vamos a aparecer? —Los otros dos asintieron—. ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

— ¡La foto! —Dijo con gracia, Sirius, posando. Los tres rieron alegres y se desvanecieron en el aire.

85

Cinco de Diciembre, todos excepto Remus Lupin, dormían. El sol se asomaba tímidamente en el cielo. Toda la noche había estado nevando, había sido tan fuerte que ese día tenían casi un metro y medio de nieve cubriendo el patio. Buena manera de empezar navidades...

— Amo Remus... —Al licano le cayó como un balde de agua y se puso en guardia. Se calmó al ver que sólo era Winky—. Amo, lo llaman por teléfono.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó extrañado. La elfa asintió—. ¿Quién es? —La elfa le cedió el teléfono inalámbrico—. ¿Buenos días, quién habla?

— _¿Lupin?_

— ¿Malfoy?

— _Buenos días._

— ¿Y a que se debe el _milagrito_?

— _Te quería pedir un favor, Lupin..._

— Ah no... otra vez, Lucius Malfoy...

— _Escucha primero, Lupin... ¿Draco no podría quedarse contigo por unos días? Tengo que salir urgente y ya me dijo que no quería venir conmigo... no quiero dejarlo sólo..._ —Le pidió no muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero, sabía por rumores que su hijo y Potter habían estado interrelacionándose más de lo normal y algo le decía que con el profesor de defensas no iba a sucederle nada a su hijo. A Remus sólo hizo que la conversación que había tenido con la prima del hombre le llegara a la cabeza. ¿De verdad el pequeño heredero Malfoy estaba tan mal?

— Ummm, Lucius...

— _Por favor _—Masculló como si le doliera pedir un favor a alguien.

— Escucha. Esta casa es de Harry y de Sirius, se podría decir que yo vivo aquí _de caridad_. No podría responderte a algo así... —Le explicó en un tono más bien bajo de voz. Escuchó a Lucius gruñir disimuladamente, lejos del teléfono.

— _¿Y no puedes preguntarle a Potter o al tarado de Black?_

— Sirius está durmiendo al igual que Harry... no creo que estén muy receptivos si les despierto para eso. Especialmente a Sirius... —El rubio tuvo que guardar silencio. El licántropo tenía razón.

— Días Remus —Saludó Harry llegando al comedor, y sentándose en la mesa.

— Buenos días, cachorro ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Cómo todos los días.

— _¿Potter ya se despertó?_

— Sí... —Respondió resignado al teléfono.

— _Pregúntale._

— Deberías aprender a pedir un favor...

— _Ok, por favor, POR FAVOR, Lupin, pregúntale a Potter si puede Draco quedarse por dos días y medio, tres cuando mucho._

— ¿Quién es? —Curioseó el ojiverde, mirando al teléfono. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a Remus a estas horas?

— Harry... ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente si Draco Malfoy viene a pasar dos o tres días aquí?

— Yo no tengo ningún problema, que él quiera venir. Ese sí es un _inconveniente_ —Se burló divertido, mientras que Winky aparecía tranquilamente con una tetera en las manos y le servía lo que olía a chocolate y que Remus había estado tomando antes de la llamada.

— Según, Malfoy. El padre hablo...

— ¿Es Lucius Malfoy al teléfono? —Soltó tres mil veces más incrédulo que cuando descubrió que Draco Malfoy tenía celular. Remus asintió—. ¿Y Malfoy..., el hijo, quiere venir a pasar unos días aquí?

— Malfoy, el padre —Harry se rió de aquello, debían llamarlos por sus nombres y acabar la especificaciones por el apellido—. Parece que se va de viaje, por unos días y no quiere dejar a Draco, solo... sabes... —Le insinuó circunstancial. El Gryffindor o... ex Gryffindor, asintió en comprensión.

— Si logra convencer a Malfoy hijo, yo no tengo ningún problema...

— ¿Oíste Malfoy? —Preguntó de nuevo al teléfono.

— _No Lupin, hasta ahora no tengo oído súper desarrollado._

— Harry dice que si Draco quiere venir, que él no tiene mayor problema.

— _¿Cuál es la dirección?_

— ¿Viene por Red Flu?

— _Ajá..._ —Respondió tratando de reunir toda la paciencia que guardaba en sitios especiales para esos casos.

— "Los Merodeadores"

— _¿Por qué no me lo vi venir?_

86

No entendía por qué su padre estaba tan paranoide desde que su madre había muerto. No que Lucius Malfoy no le prestara atención por lo general, pero, aquello era ridículo. ¿Qué estaba esperando su padre que hiciera, en el primer momento en el que le quitara la mirada? ¿Ir a matar al asesino de su madre, o algo así? Porque, igual tenía pensado hacerlo y realmente no le importaba si su padre miraba o no.

Ese día, le había dicho que iba a salir de viajes de negocios y le preguntó si no quería venir con él. Naturalmente, había dicho que no. Sus ganas de ir cualquier lugar rozaban en lo nulas. Insistió, cosa que jamás había hecho, y luego había ido a hablar por teléfono. Su padre sólo hablaba por teléfono cuando sus secretarias muggles (porque sí, eran más de una). No podían solventar la falla...

Ahora, le había ordenado agarrar algo de ropa, su tarea y estaba por lanzarlo a la red flu, sin derecho a réplica, sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigía. Miró la chimenea con desconfianza y en un parpadeo, su padre lo había tirado a las llamas verdes diciendo algo que sonó a "Los Merodeadores". Había abierto la boca en ese momento para rebatirle y decirle que no quería ir a dónde lo estaba mandando, lo que ocasionó que se le llenara la boca de hollín y lo hiciera toser como loco, lo que trajo como consecuencia su peor viaje por flu, ya que, luego de unos minutos danzando, se dio un tortazo contra algo. Se llevó las manos a la nariz dolorido, y miró hacia afuera...

Era una casa bastante normal..., la chimenea daba al comedor, todo era blanco con algunos toques puntuales de madera, al parecer. Dos personas estaban en pijamas hablando animadamente y uno de ellos se fijó en la chimenea y sonrió. ¿Ese era Harry Potter? No podía ser... ¿Su padre lo había mandado a con Potter, el licántropo y el desquiciado de su tío? Iba a devolverse cuando...

— Ven, pasa Malfoy —Le permitió a Draco, levantándose, para recibirle. Harry se rió de la cara de Malfoy—. Creo que Lucius Malfoy no le dijo a dónde iba —Se volvió a reír ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del menor del rubio—. Eso fue tan Sirius.

— Bienvenido Draco. Ya puedes salir de la chimenea —Le pidió cortésmente Lupin.

— Permiso —Pidió, pasando con cuidado, pero, la barrera que le había trabado el camino, había desaparecido.

— Cuatro días y medio sin vernos. Parece que tenemos una maldición...

— Ja... creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en ese último, Potter.

— Últimamente estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Eso da miedo —Siguió Harry, imitando un escalofrío de miedo. Draco rió quedamente, alzándose de hombros.

—Potter, cada vez que creo tenerte figurado apareces con todo lo contrario —El ojiverde le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió chulo.

— ¿Puedo tomarme eso como un cumplido?

— Haz lo que quieras.

— ¿Desayunaste? —Preguntó Remus.

— Sí, gracias —Potter le miró inquisitivo por unos instantes.

— Entonces, estás en tu casa, Draco. Yo tengo que salir por unas horas...

— Está bien, Remus. ¡Pásatela lindo!

— Gracias, Cachorro. Nos vemos luego, Draco —El joven Malfoy sólo asintió quedamente.

— ¿De verdad desayunaste?

— No puedo darme el lujo de dejar de comer frente a mi padre.

— Ya... creo que entiendo. ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No lo sé. Te habrás dado cuenta que fue toda una sorpresa aparecer aquí. Creo que mi padre se volvió un poco... ¿Loco?

— Concuerdo contigo. Mira que mandarte con nosotros... ehm... Mira Malfoy. Vas a tener que dormir conmigo. Al menos que quieras dormir con Remus o con Sirius, lo cual no te recomiendo para nada. Sirius patea y comienza a ahorcarte con llaves imposibles luego de un rato, hasta que no te tira de la cama, no queda satisfecho —El rubio suspiró, resignado.

— ¿Qué más da, Potter? Ya duermo contigo en Hogwarts.

— Bueno, en realidad, tendrías que dormir en mi cama también —Agregó con una risita nerviosa.

— Tampoco importa demasiado. Ahora, a la primera patada y quién va a ir, a parar al suelo, eres tú...

— Yo no doy patadas mientras duermo —Murmuró ofendido, cruzándose de brazos y apareciendo uno de los gestos que más _adoraba,_ Draco de Harry, inflar las mejillas infantilmente.

— Sólo digo Potter.

— ¿Chocolate? —Ofreció, mostrándole la taza de la que estaba tomando. Draco asintió, si había algo, que aún en su depresión, si se lo ofrecían, no podía negarse era: El Chocolate—. Winky —Llamó Harry en voz alta. Siempre que podía, evitaba llamar a Dobby, aunque, eso parecía crear conflictos entre la pareja de elfos.

— ¿Si, Amo Harry?

— ¿Podrías darle a Malfoy una taza de chocolate, por favor?

— Por supuesto, Amo. Con decir que le diéramos una taza al joven Malfoy, bastaba, Amo Harry. No hace falta tanta pleitesía —Le recordó la elfa, desapareciendo para ir a buscar lo requerido.

— Ay Potter... —Se lamentó el rubio divertido.

— Esa debería ser mi línea... —Draco rió con diversión, luego de la última frase.

Una vez que Malfoy tuvo la taza en la mano. Harry propuso hacer un pequeño Tour por la casa.

— Cocina, aunque, ya sé que no pones un pie aquí, al menos que se te obligue.

— Idiota —Bufó, tomando de la taza.

— Hurón... —Respondió, siguiendo hacia el pasillo.

— Cuarto de Sirius, Cuarto de Remus, cuarto inutilizado, mi cuarto, si seguimos, cruzando justo por donde está el cuarto de Remus, llegamos al patio de atrás.

— ¡Es verano! —Soltó escupiendo inclusive el chocolate.

— En realidad, no.

— ¿A no? ¿Y el cielo despejado, la grama verde y el calor que hace, qué es?

— ¿Cómo explicar? Sirius propuso que cada uno creara un espacio, este fue mi espacio. Remus tiene una teoría, la cual, se ha podido comprobar varías veces, pero, no queremos dar nada por sentado. Se supone que este apartado se ve de este modo, porque yo estoy bien. Sirius dice que este espacio puede pasar de ser una hermosa primavera a un tornado de lo que no quedarán ni las ruinas. Siempre y cuando esté despierto, este espacio se mantiene así... —Le informó, recostándose de la ventana corrediza que separaba la casa del patio—. Usualmente se vuelve un caos cuando duermo y... sabes...

— Vaya —Susurró.

— Sirius decidió que aquí fuera la piscina ya que siempre normalmente es un clima cálido.

— Comprendo...

— ¿Quieres nadar un rato?

— Creo que declino a la proposición, Potter. Voy a hacer mi tarea.

— ¿Qué? ¡No son ni las diez de la mañana!

— Potter, no tengo ganas de ir a jugar en el agua. Así que ¿En qué mesa puedo sentarme para escribir?

— No deberías...

— Potter —Le advirtió. El ojiverde suspiró.

— Usa el escritorio de mi cuarto...

**TBC**


	20. Vida en el Hogar PotterBlack

**Capítulo veinte:** Vida en el Hogar Potter-Black

84

Sirius se había levantado algo tarde en la mañana, pero, ¡no importaba! Ese día Miranda estaba lejos de allí, por lo que no había nadie que le recriminara. Feliz de la vida, se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo para darle un GRAN abrazo y MUCHOS besos. Abrió la puerta y lo que le dio de lleno en su campo de visión fue... una espalda demasiado recta pegada a una cabeza rubia... ¿A quién se le parecía? Ah sí... él tenía un _dizque _sobrino que era rubio. Pero, ese pequeño individuo, era uno de los potenciales mortífagos más peligrosos que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Así que... ¿cómo era posible? Ummm...

— ¡Remus! —Draco se volteó con una ceja alzada ante el grito y se encontró con el loco de su tío parado en la puerta—. ¡Creo que tú relación no-tan-secreta, ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡ESTOY ALUCINANDO!

— Sirius. No grites —Escuchó que Potter reprendía a su padrino—. Y sí, estás delirando, ya que Remus ni siquiera está en la casa.

— Harry...

— ¿Sirius?

— Ummm, ¿Puedes ver a la persona rubia que está sentada en tu escritorio? Creo que tenemos un fantasma en la casa.

— Sirius, si fuera un fantasma, sería translúcido.

— Además. Es clavado al hijo del teñido.

— Sirius, ¿Por qué no te vas a ver si puso la gallina?

— ¿Umm? ¿Tenemos gallina? —Preguntó pensativo, sin entender a qué se refería su ahijado.

— A veces se me olvida que no estás muy versado en el mundo muggle. Sirius, no estás alucinando, ni mucho menos es un fantasma. Es sólo Malfoy.

— Ah... ¿Y qué hace exactamente un PELIGROSO mortífago en casa?

— Ummm. Voy a llamar a Moony...

— ¡NO! Pero... ¿Qué hace la pequeña serpiente rubia?

— Bueno. ¿Es un Black también no? Ya que teníamos pensado invitar a Andrómeda y a Tonks me pareció que él también debería estar aquí —Mintió mirándole a los ojos con una linda sonrisa.

— ¿Cuando decidimos que 'Meda y la pequeña Tonks iban a venir?

— Sirius, anda y busca un linda persona que te entretenga el resto del día ¿sí? —Le pidió sacando la varita.

— Que cruel —Murmuró el animago, mirándole con un puchero.

— ¡Argh! ¡Fuera Sirius!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? ¡Falta mucho para navidad!

— ¡LARGO!

— Corriendo voy —Silbó el animago, yéndose de allí.

— Lo siento, Malfoy. Ya sabes como es... —Se disculpó, mirando al rubio.

— Como sea...

— ¿Todavía sigues estudiando? —La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza—. Caso perdido entonces. Disfruta contigo mismo entonces. Nos vemos. ¿Quieres que te llame cuando sea momento para almorzar?

— Está bien, Potter.

— Nos vemos luego. Malfoy. Si quieres algo, grita.

85

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Sirius! —Gritó Harry desde la sala—. ¡El almuerzo está en la mesa!

— Amo Harry —Riñó Winky, poniendo las fuentes en la mesa—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no es propio de los Señoritos gritar a todo pulmón... mucho menos para llamar a los invitados. Kreacher, Dobby o yo podemos encargarnos de ello, Amo Harry —Los convocados aparecieron unos segundos después y Harry le sonrió a Winky.

— ¿Ves? Ellos llegaron y no se perdió el tiempo.

— No Amo Harry. Usted es el último y legítimo heredero a la Noble Familia Potter, debe comportarse como tal. ¿Qué sucederá si se le oye gritando como un arrabalero cuando porte el anillo?

— Pero... —Trató de rebatirle, sin embargo la elfa, lo único que hizo fue agarrarle de la muñeca, resignada y obligare a tomar asiento.

— Siéntese Amo Harry. Que sirva la comida es aún más imperdonable, que llame a grito pelado a los invitados... ¿Qué diría su abuela? ¡Que diría la difunta señora Walburga Black si supiera que la próxima cabeza Black estuviera en ello!

— Cre... creo que estoy teniendo muchos títulos a mi espalda... —Hizo saber a la nada en particular, nervioso.

— Por favor, Amo Sirius, Joven Malfoy. Tomen asiento mientras terminamos de servir la comida.

— Con permiso —Pidió con todo calmado y elegante, con los ojos cerrados mientras rodaba la silla para sentarse. Luego de hacerlo, se acomodó para quedar justo en el medio de la silla y cruzó los pies, metiéndolos en el vacío de la misma.

— ¡Oh Joven Malfoy! —El aludido miró a la elfina, con una ceja alzada—. ¡Que maneras tan refinadas! El Amo Harry debería aprender de usted. ¿Cree que podría perder un poco de su valioso tiempo y enseñarle? —Harry abrió la boca para defenderse, mientras que Draco estaba en shock—. ¿Gusta una toalla caliente? —Preguntó, apareciendo una bandeja plateada y ornamental, con una toalla enrollada con un broche igual plateado sosteniéndola.

— Ehm... ejum —Carraspeó—. Gracias... —Decidió decir al final, tomando la toalla empapada en agua caliente, cumpliendo con las formalidades de limpiar sus manos, antes de comer.

— Amo Harry —Le dijo con voz y mirada penetrante, dándole otra toalla.

— Ya me lavé las manos —La elfina le miró con _aquella _mirada que le avisaba que tendría una charla de modales y etiqueta si no se callaba.

— Eh... gracias... —La agarró quemándose en el proceso.

— Amo Sirius.

— Gracias, Winky —El único que aún tenía dificultades con la toalla hirviendo era Harry. Sirius y Draco lo miraron.

— Potter. Si le quitas el sostenedor de plata, el agua se temperará.

— ¿Eh? —Viró su cabeza hacia Malfoy. El otro simplemente le miró con reproche. Harry le quitó el sostenedor quemándose con el metal también y lanzándolo al aire. Draco atajó el objeto y luego se lo tendió, pronunciando unas palabras:

— Esto ha sido el acto más bochornoso que he visto hasta ahora y puedo decir que he visto ridiculeces a granel... eres la desgracia a la nobleza, Potter... —Realmente abochornado el joven ojiverde, agarró el broche, dejándolo encima de la mesa, sintiendo las orejas arderle. Escuchó a Sirius aclararse la garganta, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— ¿Sirius? —Preguntó extrañado, Harry.

— A ver, Harry... —Respondió, dejando acomodada la toalla ya fría y usada encima del plato. Tronó los dedos y apareció la misma toalla, sólo que ésta, era negra y el broche era de cristal y tenía un grabado en bajo relieve—. Ten...

— ¿Para qué?

— Sólo para que aprendas...

— Potter, creo que tu querido padrino también está un _poco_ abochornado por tu penosa actuación.

— Silencio pequeño prospecto a mortífago... —Le calló Sirius, de mala gana. El rubio se rió con incredulidad, negando, pero, no dijo más nada—. Sostenlo con las palmas de las manos que son menos sensible que los dedos para evitar quemarte —Indicó, ayudándole—. Ahora, retira con cuidado el broche, sin gustas retirarlo con magia, está bien. Eso representa más alcurnia, y luego lo colocas al lado del cuchillo y la cucharilla, siempre con la mano derecha. Sostén la toalla con la mano izquierda con seguridad pero sin aplastarla y luego de dejar el sostenedor, vuelves a tomar la toalla con la mano derecha y te limpias sin restregarte demasiado. Por último, dóblala en cuatro partes y déjala encima del plato que tengas al frente. Si tienes un plato mas pequeño colocado en la parte superior, entonces lo dejas es allí... ¿Se comprende?

— ¿Ah? —¿Por qué tenían que complicarse tanto?

— Ólvidalo tío... Potter es ya un caso perdido. La seda no hace al rey, sólo lo disfraza.

— Pues, perdona por no saber colocar una servilleta correctamente en la mesa —Le gruñó dejando la toalla negra mal puesta en el plato.

— Está bien, Potter. Sé que la verdad duele. Tengo que acordarme de colocarte en la lista de "Invitados Indeseables" en mi casa. Invitarte sólo me haría pasar pena.

— Por favor, dejen de pelear, estamos en la mesa —Los dos bajaron la animosidad ante el tranquilo regaño del animago—. Ya podemos comenzar a comer. —Avisó a Winky.

— ¿Por qué tengo tantos cubiertos, copas y platos en la mesa? —Preguntó Harry, cuando Winky apareció para servir la comida.

— Aproveche que el Joven Malfoy está aquí y aprenda las reglas básicas de etiqueta.

— ¿Desde cuando tenemos tanto cubierto? —Siguió el moreno, contando la platería. ¡Había casi diez!

— Es la platería de la noble familia Black —Le hizo saber Winky. Llenándole el plato hondo con sopa.

— ¿Por qué es verde? —Se quejó, no quería saber de nada más que fuera verde en su comida, luego de la maldita dieta veraniega de Dudley.

— Tiene que alimentarse bien amo Harry... —El ojiverde gimió, y agarró la primera cucharilla que vio y estuvo a de meterla en el plato cuando Malfoy le sostuvo la mano.

— Como te darás cuenta, es físicamente imposible tomar sopa con esa cuchara en particular —Le avisó el rubio, mostrándole bien la cucharilla que aún estaba en su mano. Harry se percató que era extraña aquella cucharilla. Tenía una muesca en el lado izquierdo de la hendidura y era más plana de lo normal.

— Es para tomar las salsas, Harry... —Explicó Sirius—. Esta es la cuchara sopera... —Le mostró una cuchara un poco más grande que la otra y sin la muesca—. Porque usualmente es un plato de entrada el cubierto que se utiliza está más alejado del plato. Es una buena manera para saber cuál usar primero. Aunque, si sirven entradas como pan, usualmente tienes que usar este cuchillo que está encima del plato que utilizas para dejar la toalla...

— Buenas tardes... —Saludó Remus, saliendo de la chimenea, con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¡Remus! —Se emocionó Harry al ver a su salvador. ¡Seguro que ahora sí lo dejaban comer en santa paz!

— Hola cachorro. ¿Ya están almorzando?

— Bienvenido a casa, Moony —Devolvió cálidamente el animago.

— Gracias. Sólo dejaré esto en el cuarto, me lavaré las manos y bajaré.

— Te esperaremos.

— ¿Por qué sacaron esa platería? ¿Quién viene? —Cuestionó intrigado, Remus, mirando la mesa.

— Le estamos enseñando a Potter a usarla, aunque, por lo que estoy viendo. Sólo se va a enfriar la comida y cuando terminemos, seguro que no lo recuerda.

— Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

— Seh, seh...

Remus sólo tardó unos pocos minutos en volver a reunirse con los demás, en la mesa.

— Insisto, ¿Qué importa con que cucharilla tome sopa? ¿Qué ridiculez es esta? La única diferencia que hay entre la cucharilla de salsa y de sopa, es el tamaño y la estúpida mordida que tiene... ¡Remus! —Pidió por asistencia, al ver que el hombre tomaba asiento.

— ¿Dime, cachorro?

— ¡Dile que me dejen comer en paz! ¡Por favor!

— Pero, Harry. Tiene que aprender... ¿Quién sabe cuando te hará falta?

— ¡Pero me están obligado a adivinar!

— Creo que esta es la cucharilla de la sopa... —Adivinó Remus, mostrándoselas.

— Sí, pero, esa se utiliza para otro tipo de sopa —Explicó resignado, Sirius. Dándole el cubierto correcto a su mejor amigo.

— Oh... bueno... detalles —Dijo alzándose de hombros y comenzando a comer.

Cuando llegó el segundo plato que fue, carne con arroz y vegetales, volvieron a detenerse para aprende la correcta utilización.

— ¿Viene este, no? —Preguntó Harry a su padrino. Mostrándole el cuchillo.

— Ajá...

— ¿Y este tenedor? —Siguió el moreno, alzando el tenedor.

— No Potter. Ese es el tenedor de la ensalada. Pero, la de la entrada luego de la sopa. ¿No ves que está de primero en el mismo puesto de la cucharilla que ya no está? —Le hizo saber, mostrándole que, esa cuchara y el tenedor de la ensalada estaban en el mismo _puesto_—. Este es el tenedor con que el que vas a comer ahora —Todos vieron a Remus, comer con el tenedor que estaba a punto de utilizar Harry y tomar de la copa que con correspondía en esos momentos. Draco le quitó el cubierto, Sirius la copa.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos y almorzamos en Mcdonnals? —Preguntó Harry a Remus, con una mirada de ruego.

— ¡Amo Harry! —Le regañó Winky, desde la cocina.

— Ya se que me quitó el hambre... —Anunció el niño-que-vivió, dejando los cubiertos a un lado.

— No seas llorón, Potter.

— Silencio, Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué me quitas la copa, Orion Black?

— Porque el agua se toma o antes de empezar el primer plato o luego de terminar el segundo..., mientras tanto puedes tomar del vino o jugo que se sirva en esos momentos..., en esta copa —Le mostró, Draco, dándosela al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y si yo quiero tomar agua en este preciso momento?

— Pides agua mineral al camarero... aunque igual se considera de mala educación... —Siguió el rubio.

— Ahhh, no entiendo este mundo —Soltó Harry comenzando a caer en la histeria—. ¡¿Tienes agua en la mesa y vas a pedir más! —Se revolvió el cabello.

— Si no tienes dinero para pagar un vaso de agua extra. Que vergüenza.

— ¡Hay gente que no tiene ni siquiera agua potable!

— Tú no eres una de esa gente, Potter... —Le regañó el rubio, poniéndole el cubierto en la mano y, disponiéndose el también a comer—. No me mires así. _Tú_ eres rico y poderoso. Los lastres que viven a tu lado, son sólo la plebe, acostúmbrate —Harry abrió la boca—. Y ya, no me repliques, sabes lo que me molesta ese complejo de mártir tuyo... —El ojiverde apretó los labios y volvió a comer. Mientras que Sirius y Remus se miraron sin saber que decir.

86

Ya el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche. Harry se encontraba mirando la televisión, aburrido en la sala. Malfoy seguramente estaba haciendo su tarea en su cuarto. Sirius estaba hablando acaloradamente por el teléfono, mientras que Remus seguramente estaba en su cuarto comiendo chocolate y revisando informes de Hogwarts. Apagó el televisor, y bostezó, estirándose, largo y tendido. Se levantó del mueble y se dirigió Sirius.

— Buenas noches —Se despidió.

— Buenas noches, cachorro. Qué tengas lindos sueños... —Le respondió su padrino, bajándose momentáneamente el inalámbrico, mientras le sonreía.

87

— ¿Interrumpo? —Preguntó Harry, entrando en su cuarto. El rubio volteó.

— No. Ya terminé mi tarea...

— ¿Y qué haces? —Volvió a cuestionar, acercándose, mirando el montón de papeles que tenía su compañero de cuarto encima de su escritorio. En todo el tiempo que había vivido allí, jamás el escritorio se había visto tan ocupado.

— No mucho. Mi padre normalmente me da pequeños trabajos y decisiones con respecto a los movimientos económicos y laborales de los bienes Malfoy...

— ¿Ah...? Es decir, ¿Hacer el trabajo de Lucius? —Siguió, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio.

— No. Toma de decisiones.

— ¿Y qué decisiones tomas? —Draco vio a Harry, tratando de no desesperarse.

— Por ejemplo, en estos momentos. Se va a llevar a cabo una reducción del 20% del personal en una de las compañías inversionistas en los Estados Unidos, mi padre me dijo que yo tendría que escoger a las personas que no iban a estar en la nómina luego de las vacaciones de navidad —Harry lo miró escandalizado.

— ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Vas a dejar a un montón de gente sin trabajo! —Escuchó a Malfoy suspirar derrotado y algo exasperado.

— Sabía que ibas a soltar una frase de esas. Potter. Estos son las ligas mayores, no 'caridad'. Esta compañía esta causando más deudas que devengaciones. Ya que no hace falta tanto personal y hasta posiblemente raye en la quiebra, hay que eliminar lo que no sirva. Aunque, es difícil hacer la decisión. En cualquier compañía bajo el ala Malfoy, sólo tiene los mejores..., así que nos basamos en sus últimos errores cometidos, y aún así... quita esa cara de trauma, sólo son ochenta empleados... —Eso escandalizó a Harry aún más.

— ¡Pero! ¡Que bajo! ¿Revisan los últimos errores que han cometido los trabajadores y así deciden a quien _echar_?

— Esencialmente, sí. Todos los trabajadores tienen un curriculum excelente, tampoco lo estamos afectando demasiado, aunque claro. También depende de la crisis del país residente.

— ¡Aún así! ¡Es cruel! Tú no conoces a ninguna de esas personas...

— Potter —Le detuvo el rubio. Colocándole una mano en el muslo—. Ellos tampoco me conocen a mí. Es simplemente "negocios". Y tranquilo —Le palmeó en el mismo sitio—. Por ello tú vas a ser un maravilloso médico y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada de estos juegos crueles... —El ojiverde se sonrojó—. Estoy seguro que tú eres la única persona que podría sacar adelante algo en quiebra y no botar a un sólo bedel...

— Pues... gracias... supongo... ¿Y cómo exactamente sabes a quién despedir?

— Primero y principal. Robé la lista preliminar que ha hecho mi padre antes de darme el trabajo a mí —Eso hizo que el moreno volviera a caer en shock.

— Malfoy...

— ¡Ay! ¡Potter! ¿Podrías dejar tu misericordioso corazón para otra cosa? Obviamente mi padre no confía en mí del todo para tomar este tipo de decisiones y simplemente está probándome para cuando venga el momento real. Él está esperando que yo robe esos documentos, los compare y de mi propia opinión al respecto.

— ¡Pero estás robándole a tu padre!

— ¿Y qué? ¿No has oído a Maquiavelo? "El fin justifica los medios". Él quiere saber la manera más efectiva de recuperar lo que se ha perdido. Yo sólo tengo que adelantarme a sus expectativas y sobrepasarlas, eso es todo. La efectividad para el cliente es lo más importante en los negocios. Cliente y jefe, que rara vez son la misma persona, en mi caso, es Padre. No importa que haga para conseguir lo que se me ha pedido, siempre y cuando lo tenga listo en el tiempo requerido. Como te iba diciendo, para terminar de responder tu pregunta: Luego de hacerme con la lista preliminar, leo los _curricula_ de los 'fichados'. Estén o no en la lista, así la rehago y la mejoro. Al mismo tiempo Padre ha creado la lista definitiva de él, para compararla. Los coincidentes, serán los despedidos. Más o menos así nos manejamos mi padre y yo.

— Mundo cruel —Murmuró Harry, haciendo bilis y mirando a la librera.

— Te doy la bienvenida...

— Gracias —Masculló, mirándole incrédulo. El ojigris sólo le sonrió socarrón—. ¿Cómo puedes dormir luego de haber dejado sin un sueldo a más de veinte personas?

— No las conozco... si a todas estas venimos. Realmente no me interesa. De esas ochenta personas que van a salir, estoy seguro que el 95% de ellos, me harían una zancadilla para sacarme del poder al primer error. Necesitamos gente como tú, _en otros campos_... no te mortifiques. Si bien es verdad que hay cosas que me quitan el sueño, esta no es una de ellas.

— ¿Qué no tienes corazón?

— No. Ya te dije que eso es inservible.

— Malfoy, yo voy a estar el día de tu boda con una persona humilde y muggle...

— No te preocupes Potter, yo te invitaré —Le hizo saber, volviendo a los papales, despreocupadamente.

— Voy a ducharme... —Decidió en vez de seguir con la inservible disertación.

— Disfrútalo León... —Harry sólo asintió, bajándose del escritorio de un salto, en dónde se había instalado.

**TBC**


	21. Las Vacaciones de Draco, Parte I

**Capítulo veintiuno:** Las Vacaciones de Draco, Parte I

_AN: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasadísimo, ya~ ni me molesto en disculparme por la tardanza. Sinceramente, en estos momentos no estoy escribiendo Harry Potter. Nada, Niente, Nothing... Otros fandoms tienen mi atención, pero como la tan desgraciada influenza, siempre regresa... sólo hay que esperarla resignado..._

88

Draco se deshizo de la corbata y se dejó caer en la silla, apretándose el tabique cansado. Trabajar en su estado actual, era agregar más peso del que podía soportar, pero, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se dejaban caer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cerró los ojos fuertemente llevándose las manos a la boca y tapándola para bostezar, unas lágrimas saltaron fugitivas de sus ojos, se revolvió el cabello suspirando cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Vio a Harry, dicho salía del baño como siempre, chorreando por todos lados y con una toalla en la cintura mientras los lentes restaban en su mano derecha, más desubicado de lo que normalmente estaba.

— No me mires así... —Pidió, encobrándose un poco, avergonzado. El ojigris sólo sonrió leonino, recostando la mejilla en su mano derecha—. ¿Vas a entrar ahora tú? —Decidió preguntar en cambio el ojiverde, bizqueando ante la falta de sus lentes.

— Está bien. ¿Me prestas una toalla? La verdad es qué no pensé que esto de pasar unos días fuera de casa, fuera en serio... dejé todos mis enseres personales.

— Umm, seguro... no te preocupes. Déjame buscártelo. ¿Necesitas algo más? —Consultó solícito, caminando hacia el closet de madera empotrado en la pared, abriendo las puertas de cedro macizo y sacando una toalla de color verde oscuro con un tramado lineas de varios tonos de verde. Extendió la mano para cedérsela. El heredero Malfoy, se levantó con gestos felinos y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su anfitrión, medio desnudo. Se le quedó mirando descaradamente, logrando que Harry le quitara la mirada y se sonrojara aún más. El moreno le instó a qué tomara la toalla ahogándose en la vergüenza.

— Gracias Potter —Dicho sólo asintió aún sin mirarlo. Cuando el rubio se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. Harry lo miró aún cohibido. Observó como sus brazos se movían, quitándose definitivamente la corbata y desaparecían en su pecho comenzando a desabotonar la camisa...

89

Cuando Draco salió del baño, ya eran pasada las nueve y lo que encontró fue a un somnoliento Harry Potter, abrazando a un peluche de dragón que se le hacía conocido, mientras miraba el cielo oscuro y nublado el cual prometía una fuerte nevada, en trance. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que estaba seguro podría asustarlo sin el menor esfuerzo.

— ¿Soñando despierto? —Le susurró sedoso en el oído. Se rió con ganas al ver que su compañero de cuarto se levantaba asustado, lanzando el peluche al aire, el cual se sostuvo desafiando la gravedad, moviendo sus pequeñas alas—. ¿Te asusté? —Preguntó con fingida ingenuidad.

— ¡Con un demonio que sí! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Malfoy!

— Aw... lo siento, gatito.

— No me digas así —Le reprochó aún asustado.

— ¿Y cómo te gustaría ser llamado, _Harry_ ? —Al niño-que-vivió, le sobrevino un escalofrío a escuchar de esa manera su nombre, abandonar los delgados labios del rubio. Carraspeó, mordiéndose sus labios, nervioso.

— ¡Potter está bien para mí! —Chilló exasperado, cayéndose de la cama, al tratar de bajarse; con el corazón palpitándole a una velocidad dolorosa en el pecho. Lo único que podía oír era _bump bump, bump bump_ , en sus tímpanos, haciéndole sentir más nervioso.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese grito? —Preguntó Sirius al otro lado de la puerta con voz preocupada.

— ¡Nada Sirius! ¡Malfoy tomándome el pelo!

— Vale. Por favor, tengan cuidado y no se acuesten tan tarde.

— Sin cuidado Sirius... ya estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir...

— Está bien. Hasta mañana, Harry. Que pases buenas noches, Draco.

— Adiós Paddy... —Se despidió el moreno, sin embargo, el rubio no se dignó a contestar—. Malfoy... —Llamó con la cara enterrada en el orillo de la cama desde el suelo en donde estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tú plan malévolo para deshacerte de mí, es infartándome? —Le preguntó, casi sin aliento. Sintió al aristocrático joven, acariciarle los cabellos suavemente.

— No Potter... —Negó con un tono de voz que hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza y le mirara. Los ojos grises de Draco, estaban oscurecidos por sentimientos de ira y venganza que le enviaron escalofríos al espinazo. El rubio gateó unos pasos hacia el moreno y le sostuvo con la mano izquierda el mentón, alzándole ligeramente. Harry se sintió virtualmente desprotegido y asustado—. Tú y yo ahora tenemos una meta en común... y créeme que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que lo logres... —Harry cerró los ojos y trató de alejarse, sin embargo el toque casual, pasó a ser una garra en sus brazos. Parpadeó y forcejeó en un intento fútil de liberarse de aquel oscuro glamour que lo envolvía—. Así que no está en mis planes que algo te suceda...

— _Malfoy tu est aussi obscure qu'il est... _ —Jadeó Harry en francés tratando de liberarse. Usualmente el rubio tendía a salir de sus locos trances cuando se le hablaba en ese idioma.

— _H_ _eureusement; Je suis à tu côte._

El ojiverde no pudo esconder más su miedo y dejó que se colara en su mirada. ¿Y aquello se suponía tenía que _tranquilizarle_?

— Dormiré en el suelo... —Le avisó a Malfoy, llevando su mano izquierda al agarre.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé... suéltame...

— Sonaré un tanto desquiciado, pero, creo que puedo entender el _por qué_ el Lord disfruta tanto viéndote en pánico. _C'est tout à fait un spectacle..._

— Malfoy... eso acaba de friquiarme aún más... suéltame o voy a llamar a Sirius.

— Como quieras —Respondió sin alterarse ni un ápice, soltándole.

Harry sacó unas sábanas del closet y las puso en el piso improvisando una cama. Se acostó, arropándose, a pesar de que la temperatura de la casa era confortable. Cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormido, ignorando todo lo que había pasado y pasaba a su alrededor. Sintió una suave caricia cerca de su oreja. Vio borroso el brazo de Malfoy y subió hasta encontrarse con su cara seria.

— ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué? —Gruñó, volviendo a darle la espalda.

— De todas las personas sobre la faz tierra que deberían tenerme, tú no estás entre ninguna de ellas —Le obligó a mirarle.

— No me gustas —Le hizo saber en un gemido ahogado. Evadiendo la caricia del rubio. Draco se colocó boca arriba y llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dejando por fin al Golden Boy en santa paz. Luego de un rato, de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchó a Harry suspirar, observó tajante como el cuerpo del moreno se relajaba completamente, anunciándole que había logrado caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

— Tú me gustas más de lo que debería... —Murmuró ronco y con la mirada oscurecida. Él no tenía la culpa de que su magia fuera tan oscura y devastadora además de ser un bastardo que gozaba con los devenires de otros. Así fue como había sido criado, esa era la única cara que tenía permitido mostrarle tanto al mundo como a sí mismo. Una persona sin corazón y sin flaquezas, resistiendo en sus dos pies, mientras que todos los demás sólo tenían permitido mirarle de reojo y desde el suelo. Letal, sutil y endemoniado... sin embargo, aquella personalidad, hacía que el ojiverde lo mirara con el miedo titilando en sus ojos, preocupado, preguntándose cómo terminaría aquello.

El insomnio esa noche también estaría con él. Muchas cosas estaban sucediendo en esos momentos y ahora; Harry Potter, que normalmente era una de ellas, se había transfigurado en un enigma inentendible en su vida. Normalmente era celoso y sobre protector con cualquier cosa que creía era de él. Desde los elfos de su casa, hasta su padre o su madre, que en paz descansase. Él no era idiota, y su padre le había enseñado a nunca mentirse a sí mismo, pero, aquella situación parecía estársele saliendo de las manos.

Se levantó suavemente de la cama, y la rodeó hasta llegar a dónde estaba el durmiente. Se acuclilló con cuidado y alzó a Harry en vilo, lo más delicadamente que pudo, tratando de no despertarle. Dando no más de dos pasos, acostó a Harry del lado izquierdo de la cama. Le colocó la almohada que anteriormente estaba en el piso y lo arropó, inmediatamente el ojiverde se acomodó a la posición usual que utilizaba para dormir al sentirse en su entrono normal de descanso.

Sus movimientos traicionándole, llevaron sus manos al cabello disparatado de su acompañante, jugó con las suaves e indomables hebras un rato antes de pasar a sus rasgos delicados y definidos. Escuchó el viento aullar y colarse entre los árboles y los resquicios de la ventana, delineó a placer su nariz, sus mejillas que siempre tenían ese saludable color rosáceo, su oreja, se imaginó mordiendo aquel lóbulo ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, se detuvo en sus labios. Quería besar cuerdo, aquellos labios que en esos momentos estaban semi abiertos, y a su mirada, incitantes...

¿Qué quería de Harry Potter? Bueno... además de llevárselo a la cama. Pero eso no contaba como "querer". Inclusive Blaise deseaba aquel cuerpo prieto y esbelto. Verlo desnudo era excitante en sí mismo, y las reacciones cuando aquello sucedía eran _deliciosas_ . Aunque, seguro que disfrutaría más si en vez de encobrarse, quitarle la mirada y correr a vestirse mientras comenzaba a salir humo de la cara, de la vergüenza. Le mirara juguetón y se irguiera... eso no sucedería... aunque Potter obtuviera la suficiente confianza a su al rededor, su patrón de comportamiento usual le impediría actuar de forma pervertida y abierta. Potter sólo se volvía _ésa _ otra persona cuando su magia le consumía y pasaba a hacer aquella máquina despiadada enviada por los dioses encolerizados para acabar con todo a su paso.

Era contradictorio que en aquel cuerpo, pudieran existir dos egos tan diferentes. Comparó en su mente, a los dos Harry, los cuales había tenido la oportunidad de ver en situaciones aisladas. Aquella mirada acerba e intransigente versus la dulce y compasiva que usualmente compartía con todo el mundo, el niño que vivió. Merlín, él amaba cualquiera dos...

¿Amar? Sí... se podría decir que amaba, después de todo la línea que separaba el amor de la obsesión, era incalculablemente ínfima. Pero, él tenía una concepción que a todo el mundo podría encontrar _desencaminada_ del amor. Él era consciente que para Potter, el amor, era algo que todavía no conocía en carne propia de lo que sólo poseía ligeros trazos, y palabras aprendidas. Que consideraba que el amor era generoso, comedido, liberador. Lleno de esperanzas y seguridad. Brillaba constante y gozoso mientras se elevaba. Eran sonrisas y buenos momentos...

Él tenía otra manera de ver el amor. Dependencia, ceguera... amarres y arrepentimiento. Era como una droga peligrosa que no sólo extinguía al consumidor, sino que acababa con todo a su alrededor... que no era eterno, volvía el futuro más inseguro e inexacto. Era el miedo a parpadear y creer al otro perdido... curioso que fuera exactamente lo que él estaba viviendo. Dependía de muchas maneras del alocado Gryffindor, para pelear, para llorar y desahogarse. Usualmente no veía más allá de lo que tenía en frente y actuaba sin pensar y hablaba sin definir, llevándole a arrepentirse y buscar un perdón que no necesitaba pero que sin él, deshacía los amarres a los que se aferraba estúpidamente... cada vez quería más y más de él, aún a pesar de estar castrando todo lo demás. Encerrarlo en una jaula de cristal y sólo él tener el derecho de verlo. Guardar su miedo cada vez que alguien insinuaba que iban a alejarlo de su lado...

Realmente jamás había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar su recién descubierta relación de _amistad_ con _Harry... _ y jamás lo haría, porque, el ojiverde temía en al monstruo que podía llegar a convertirse. Porque Potter sabía, aunque sólo en su inconsciente fuese que él jamás podría darle esa fantasía de amor que tanto buscaba... porque Potter odiaba que lo sobre protegieran y lo alejaran de todo lo que podía dañarle. Odiaba que lo sometieran y que le ordenaran. Potter no le permitiría llegar más lejos de lo que ya estaban..., él era todo lo que Potter odiaba y no sabía exactamente que era lo que él sentía con respecto a Harry Potter de manera integral. Él usualmente sólo pensaba que Potter era un imbécil crédulo, que no tenía la suficiente potestad para tomar una decisión, se burlaba de ello, sin embargo no lo censuraba.

Como su padre le había explicado una vez. El amor no sólo era ser permisivo y sonreír ante los errores. Era tener el valor detener y explicar los fallos. Era premiar pero también castigar, aquella relación simbiótica estaba mayormente basada en la confianza, se creaba con el trabajo de día a día, y tenía que cambiar constantemente. Potter no confiaba en él y a todas todas, él tampoco lo hacía, estaba demasiado acostumbrado inclusive a desconfiar de su padre, tratar de hacerle entender (a cualquiera de los dos) que estaba equivocado era gastar saliva innecesariamente, él no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para cuidar cualquier relación. A Potter no le gustaba cambiar... tenía la firme creencia que Potter odiaba cualquier tipo de cambio. Por eso tenía la misma ropa siempre, por ello Weasley y Granger eran las únicas personas que le rodeaban, tal vez inclusive por ello Voldemort seguía vivo.

Él, en cambio, hoy podía sentir empatía hacia alguien y a los veinte minutos patearle asqueado de su presencia. Podía tener un color favorito cada mes, usualmente cambiaba de vestuario más de una vez al día y mandaba a vender su ropa constantemente para renovar. Una semana podía sólo soportar a Pansy y al día siguiente, permitirle a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, halagarlo y molestarle indefinidamente.

Mejor se iba a buscar su muggle pobre y zarrapastrosa... prefería eso a Potter. Él ya tenía suficientes batallas como para también tener que luchar en su corazón. Se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras su espalda y se dirigió a la sala. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y esperó, mirando tras las ventanas cerradas, que el amanecer arribara y que la furiosa tormenta de nieve amainara. Un recuerdo en su cabeza, llegó de pronto. Con curiosidad se levantó y se dirigió al patio trasero, abrió la puerta de vidrio y se quedó estático. Una suave y agradable brisa le acarició, mientras que el cielo estaba tan lleno de estrellas que formaban un conglomerado espectacular a la vista mientras que más tenue en colores violáceos se observaba uno de los brazos de la vía láctea. Salió sintiendo la hierva bajo sus pies descalzos, la luna estaba llena y se veía escalofriantemente grande estampada en aquel mar de estrellas.

Se sentó en una de las perezosas que había dispuestas, rodeando la piscina y se quedó mirando embobado el cielo. Podía ver todas las manchas irregulares que tenía en un tono más oscuro aquella luna. Suspiró sintiéndose extremadamente calmado en aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos, escuchando los sonidos de la noche de aquel espacio aislado. Luego de un rato, decidió volver la vista hacia delante y se encontró con un conglomerado de puntos, que no supo decir si eran luciérnagas o hadas, flotando en el agua templada y azul de la piscina.

No sabía que hora era, pero, el sueño estaba arrullándole, cada vez sentía los párpados más y más pesados. El viento se sentía como una canción de suave melodía... suspiró y se dejó vencer...

90

Una ventisca particularmente fuerte lo hizo abrir los ojos. Se incorporó asustado; la luna estaba cubierta por un velo rojo, todas las estrellas habían desaparecido dejando un inhóspito infinito negro y las luces que adornaban la piscina también. La etérea iluminación azul, había pasado a hacer roja y gris. Los árboles se veían tenebrosos y espectrales.

Se levantó con premura, y corrió hacia dónde había dejado a Harry unas horas atrás antes de dormirse. Entró al cuarto del ojiverde y lo encontró retorciéndose bajó las sábanas. Escuchó un gemido abandonar sus labios, mientras se contorsionaba. Observó que sus manos estaban agarrando las sábanas y los nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza.

— Potter —Le llamó luego de cerrar la puerta, subiéndosele encima como siempre. Trató de aflojar en agarre pero, desistió, enfocándose en despertarlo—. ¡Potter despierta estás soñando!

— ¡No!

— Potter levanta, odio Enervarte...

— ¡Por favor! ¡NO! —Draco lo soltó, al ver que heridas salidas de ningún lugar, aparecían. Tenía dos opciones, tratar de despertarlo mágicamente o irse a levantar al párvulo de su tío... también podía no hacer nada, pero esa no era una opción válida. Se pasó las manos por el cabello tomó una bocanada de aire y agarró a Potter por los dos brazos.

— Mi tío, mi padre y el licántropo me van a matar si salgo vivo de esto... —Murmuró, preparándose para sacar a Potter de aquello. Algo le decía que enervarlo no serviría de nada. A él no le gustaba crear invocaciones, especialmente cuando tenía que hacerlas a la carrera, pero no había de otra. Pensó en las palabras más apropiadas para la tarea, sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba el moreno en esos momentos. Sintió la frustración, crecer. Al ver la sangre mojarle los dedos, una idea llegó a su cabeza. Aquello iba a ser asqueroso.

Succionó un poco de la sangre que salía de una de las heridas del ojiverde y la mantuvo en su boca, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea. La sangre de Harry era extremadamente dulce—. Discúlpame esta, Potter —Pidió, se abrió una herida en la muñeca y mezcló sus sangre en la boca, dos veces más asqueado. Le abrió los labios y dejó caer un poco en la boca del otro—. _¡Ego iubeo sino ingredior! _ —Los ojos de Draco se volvieron una placa plateada y el cuerpo pareció convertirse en una estatua.

91

No había nada. Era sólo una gran... negrura. Caminó tanteando, preguntándose a donde había llegado. Un resplandor le llamó la atención y se echó a correr hacia a él. De repente todo había cambiado y se encontraba en una sala circular de piedra. Harry estaba arrodillado en el piso, dos veces más herido de lo que lo había dejado. Lo escuchó sollozar, mientras abrazaba algo. Se acercó con cuidado, tratando de no sobresaltarlo.

— Potter —Le llamó con suavidad, arrodillándose a su lado. El ojiverde se alejó de él mirándole aterrado. Aún protegiendo lo que fuera que tenía en sus brazos—. Potter.

— Por favor, aléjate de mí... —Se percató de que Potter ¡Estaba Ciego! La mirada glauca se movía erráticamente tratando de encontrar un punto de anclaje sin poder.

— Oh por dios... —Se lamentó—. ¿Qué te han hecho? —Murmuró consternado, tratando de tocarle.

— ¡Suéltame! —Unos rayos rojos salieron del cuerpo del moreno, pero, cuando trataron de atinarle una barrera plateada, perfecta e impenetrable, los repelió.

— ¡Cálmate Potter! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte a salir de aquí! —Le soltó comenzando a desesperarse. Aquel tono utilizado, lo que hizo fue asustar más al moreno.

— Por favor... no me hagas nada.

— ¡Qué no te voy a hacer nada, joder! —Vio lo que Harry tenía entre sus brazos. Era un infante... a leguas se notaba que estaba muerto, estaba lleno de quemaduras y dos heridas, llenas de sangre seca se veía en sus bracitos, mientras que otra injuria cauterizada, atravesaba el pecho justo donde suponía había estado el corazón. No quería enterarse del por qué Potter había quedado ciego—. Harry... —Murmuró tratando de sonar lo más apacible que pudo—. Tienes que dejarlo...

— ¡No!

— Está... bueno... ni siquiera tienes el cuerpo de verdad en tus brazos...

— Ya lo sé —Lloró destrozado.

— Por favor... volvamos...

— ¿Para qué? ¡Ya no quiero volver! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí para siempre! ¡Nada tiene sentido! Es sólo un niño... es un alma recién nacida... ¿Por qué?

— Harry... —Lo llamó, agarrándole la cara con cuidado—. Harry mírame y cuando digo que me mires es que recuperes tu visión.

— ¡NO! ¡No voy a volver a ver nunca más! ¡Este mundo es horrible! Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que mi corazón se detenga en el mundo real...

— Harry... tú corazón ya se ha detenido en el mundo real... —Susurró, acariciándole con sutileza. El moreno alzó la cara y abrió los ojos, desorbitados con sorpresa—. Déjalo ir... hiciste todo lo que pudiste por el niño. Estoy seguro de ello. Vamos, por favor. Déjalo y ven conmigo.

— No quiero... esto volverá a suceder.

— Estoy seguro que sí, así como también puedo asegurarte que... si estás aquí, serás más susceptible a verlo.

— Duele mucho... —Gimió y Draco sintió que una brecha se había abierto.

— Cuando regresemos el dolor habrá remitido...

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Sólo lo sé. Vámonos... —Lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló.

En un aliento ahogado, Draco se sintió de nuevo en el mundo real. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a Harry Potter mirando al techo, inerte.

— Potter... —Llamó con cuidado, tratando de saber si seguía vivo.

— Eres un mentiroso... todavía duele —Susurró como un cachorro herido. El rubio no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con ironía.

— Déjame ver esas heridas...

— No importa.

— Por supuesto que importan... ahora, cállate y déjame curarte...

Habían caído en un silencio extraño. Draco curaba lo mejor que podía las heridas de su compañero, mayormente desinfectándolas y vendándolas, porque no se atrevía a hechizarlas para cauterizarlas.

— ¿Quieres que te haga una poción para calmar el dolor? Sólo se tarda quince minutos en hacer... —Le propuso Draco—. Inclusive me tomaré la molestia de hacer la versión pediátrica y hacerla del sabor que quieras...

— ¿Doy lástima, verdad? —Preguntó, haciéndose una bolita en sí mismo.

— Haber lastimado a esa criatura de esa manera, es algo terrible, Potter.

— Él lo disfruta... —Le confesó, sintiendo las nauseas atacarle—. Igual que todos los que están junto a él... se ríen, se burlan... luego lo único que quedan son los cuerpos mutilados y llenos de sangre.

— Ya sé que no puedes tomar al menos de que sea necesario la poción del sueño negro... pero... voy a diluirla con la poción para el dolor. No te preocupes... esa poción que voy a hacer es la que utilizan las mujeres para aliviar el dolor en sus días... vamos a la cocina... —Ayudó a Harry, aunque no fuera necesario, a bajarse de la cama y siguieron el camino hacia la cocina—. ¿Tienes algún olla que no se vaya a derretir haciendo la poción? —Preguntó, luego de dejar al herido en una de las sillas del mesón de la cocina.

— Creo que Winky utiliza uno de esos para cocinar..., debe estar en en ese gabinete —Señaló las dos portezuelas que estaban al lado de la cocina. Draco buscó lo que requería y luego de revolver un poco, tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible, encendió la cocina eléctrica, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Harry. Había sido todo un show enseñar a los elfos y a Sirius a utilizar aquel tipo de cocina, y colocó la olla encima de la hornilla—. Todos los ingredientes que Sirius tiene disponible para hacer pociones, están en ese estante.

— No sabía que a mi tío le fueran las pociones.

— Es su _Placer Inconfesable_ —Admitió con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Ah... —Asintió, riéndose también—. Quién lo diría.

— Lo utiliza como catarsis, o eso creo yo...

— Todo el mundo tiene algo que utiliza como catarsis —Le hizo saber el rubio, comenzando a mezclar con soltura todos los ingredientes de memoria.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Curioseó dejando de lado la servilleta que estaba troceando, para prestarle atención al rubio.

— Gritar hasta dejar los pulmones... —Confesó, mirándole momentáneamente—. ¿Y tú?

— Explotar cosas...

— Interesante...

— Dumbledore deja que pulverice las cosas que iban a botar cuando tengo un arranque...

— Te voy a contratar un día de estos...

— ¿Eh?

— Usualmente tenemos que deshacernos de montón de cristalería... sería todo un show verlos explotar.

— ¿Por qué botarían algo tan _valioso_ ?

— Ya no tenemos más espacio. La gente piensa que camelándonos con regalos, harán que algo cambie. Padre recibe cuando menos treinta paquetes al día...

— Vaya... —Dijo, sin saber que más decir...

— Cuando era más pequeño, la gente lo único que hacía era enviar juguetes y más juguetes... mi madre, un día, harta, decidió irse a un orfanato y donarlos todos... decía que muchos de esos regalos tenían demasiados sentimientos corruptos y no iba a permitirle a su hijo jugar con algo así...

— Seguro que hicieron a muchos niños sonreír ese día...

— No lo sé... mi padre no me dejó hablar con ninguno de ellos. Todos parecían mirarme como si fuera algo del otro mundo —Reveló dejando entreoír _incomodidad._

— Dímelo a mí —Pronunció sintiendo empatía con el rubio.

— Sí... El chico de oro, el niño-que-vivió, la salvación del mundo mágico... —Ironizó, revirando los ojos—. ¿Cuál de todos odias más? —Le preguntó, buscando una taza en los gabinetes.

— No hay ninguno que me disguste más. A todos los odio con igual pasión. Pero, creo que en la categoría del más molesto: El Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

— Sí, definitivamente, ese se lleva el galardón. Ten Potter... —Le cedió una taza con un contenido más bien cristalino y amielado—. Va a saber acaramelado. Es lo único que tío Sirius tenía disponible.

— Gracias...

— Y cuidado te quemas, joder... no necesitas otra injuria más al pote —Harry sopló y probó un poco. Sabía a esos remedios muggles para la gripe. Sorbió un poco más y una sensación de adormecimiento, mental y corporal le acometió, relajándole. Suspiró... miró al rubio.

— ¿Qué exactamente es?

— Eh... preferí dejar la poción del sueño fuera de la ecuación... y en cambio agregué una que te ayudara a relajarse. ¿Sabes los principios de la Oclumancia?

— Más o menos... digamos que las disciplinas de la mente y yo, no somos muy amigas.

— Esa parte de la poción despeja la mente y relaja los músculos, ayudándote a discernir mejor... cuando estás más consciente de la realidad y la fantasía, es más difícil que sueñes... te mantienes alejado de las fases REM, evitándote cualquier visión o sueño...

— ¿No estás molesto por no dejarte dormir? —Murmuró culpable, tomando más de la poción.

— Potter, ya estaba despierto antes de que tu pequeño ataque comenzara. ¿Terminaste? —Harry asintió, dándole la taza, luego de que el rubio extendiera las manos para quitársela. Sorprendentemente, el heredero Malfoy, lavó todo y lo colocó en su lugar—. ¿Volvemos a la cama?

— Está bien...

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando como un bicho raro? —Inquirió sospechoso.

— Em... acabas de fregar.

— Por supuesto que lo acabo de hacer. Siempre lo hago luego de terminar una poción... dejar los restos de una poción, sin limpiarlos, es ponernos en peligro innecesariamente. Vamos Potter, tú necesitas dormir.

— ¿Por qué desperté en mi cama? —Preguntó de repente, Harry, mirando a Draco.

— Yo te subí, no la estaba utilizando... —Aquella confesión hizo que el moreno se sonrojara. En tiempo record llegaron al cuarto—. Sube a la cama, si tanto te molesta que duerma contigo, yo utilizaré tu cama improvisada...

— No... —Le detuvo—. Está bien, puedes dormir conmigo...

— Entonces, a dormir Potter... —El pelinegro volvió a asentir y se subió a su cama, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas frías. Inmediatamente sintió a su lado otro cuerpo removerse—. Potter ¿Porque te estás clavando a mi espalda? —Le preguntó luego de un rato.

— ¿Te molesta? —Murmuró, sin dejar de aferrarse a la camisa de su compañero.

— Ya duérmete...

** TBC **


	22. Las Vacaciones de Draco, Parte II

**Capítulo veintidós:** Las Vacaciones de Draco, Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío, y tampoco estoy buscando poseerlo.

**AN:** ¡MIREN! ¡Actualizó! ¡NO! ¡Súper Milagro! No se emocionen. Tenía esto escrito aquí y por eso las veinticuatro páginas. ¡Disfruten! (porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cuándo voy a volver actualizar :D). –Liuny.

92

— ¿Crees que si invitamos a los Malfoy a pasar navidades con nosotros aceptarán? —Preguntó Harry, el quince de diciembre, entrando en el cuarto de Remus, donde dicho, estaba corriendo pergaminos de variadas letras y mesura.

— ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso cachorro? ¿Invitar a LOS Malfoy, en plural?

— Sí, al padre y al hijo... ¿No te molestaría, verdad? —Remus vio un rato largo a Harry. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no? Aquella era su casa... si él quería invitar a los Malfoy no había nada que él o Sirius pudieran hacer. Además, su canino amigo, no se encontraba en facultades para negarle algo a Harry, siempre había sido así... desde que Harry había nacido, Sirius se había encargado de malcriar de todas las maneras posibles a su ahijado, uniéndosele normalmente, James en el proceso. Le iba a decir que invitar a Lucius era peligroso..., sin embargo, algo fue más rápido que él y le hizo decir algo que le hizo ponderar que tan cuerdo estaba en esos momentos.

— Podemos enviarles una carta si quieres, cachorro. Pero, tú sabes como son ellos...

— ¿Me ayudas a redactarla?

— Está bien... déjame buscar pergamino...

93

_A Lucius y Draco Malfoy: _

_Probablemente recibamos un Howler como respuesta a esta carta, pero, nada perdemos con intentar. Queríamos sabes si querían pasar navidades con nosotros. No hay ningún motivo ulterior ni tampoco una trampa o broma pesada. Digamos que fue más un impulso de momento. Después de todo, mientras más personas seamos, mucho más se disfruta la navidad. O cuando menos nosotros los Gryffindor pensamos así. _

_Supongo que no hay más que decir..., si aceptan, manden la respuesta con Hedwig... esperamos que no hayan encontrado esto demasiado ofensivo... _

_Atentamente. Harry Potter y Remus Lupin. _

_P.D: Si van a enviar alguna carta con maldiciones o cosas por el estilo ¿Podemos pedir que sean maldiciones que podamos adivinar, cuando menos? _

_PD 2: No... no tendrán que "soportar" a ningún Weasley. Sólo estaremos Sirius, Remus y yo. _

_PD 3: Por favor, respondan a la brevedad posible. ¡Hay que comprar la cantidad exacta de comida! _

— ¿Padre? —Llamó Draco entrando a despacho de su progenitor. Lucius alzó la vista, aún atónito, de la carta.

— Pasa Dragón. ¿Qué sucede?

— Pansy acaba de llamarme súper emocionada por yo-no-se-qué-cosa, y está a punto de venirme a raptar si no voy a su casa por voluntad propia.

— No hay ningún problema. Anda diviértete en casa de Pansy.

— ¿Y esa carta?

— Sorpresivamente, Potter y Lupin nos están invitando a pasar las navidades con ellos.

— Ya sí, claro... —Soltó a su padre con incredulidad. Lucius le pasó la carta para que la leyera. Confrontó los ojos grises de su padre, luego de terminar de leer la misiva—. ¿Puedo saber que pasa por la cabeza de estos Gryffindor?

— ¿Y me preguntas a mí?

— ¿Vas a responder?

— Supongo que sería una descortesía no hacerlo.

94

_Estimados Lupin y Potter: _

_Su carta, ciertamente, nos toma por sorpresa. Jamás nos hubiésemos esperado algo así por parte de ustedes. Si bien, sabemos que sus intenciones son nobles (Gryffindor al fin). Tenemos que rechazar su propuesta. Si bien es cierto que no poseemos ningún plan para efectuar estas navidad, como en años pasados, debido a los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos en nuestras vidas. Ciertos... obstáculos, nos impiden aceptar tal acceso de caridad. Uno de los limitativos más prominentes, que vienen a mi mente y entran a colación en estos momentos es: Severus Snape. _

_Agradecemos el tiempo que se han tomado en tomarnos en cuenta._

_Atentamente. Lucius Malfoy. _

— Cuando menos contestaron... —Le dijo Remus a Harry luego de leer la carta. Leyó con claridad los ojos de su cachorro. Auguraba desastres en esas navidades—. Harry... no me digas que estás pensando en decirles que Severus puede venir a pasar las navidades con nosotros también.

— ¡Podemos pedir un alto al fuego! ¡Son sólo unas _pocas _horas, por la sabiduría de Merlín! —El licántropo suspiró al ver a Harry salir corriendo a su habitación para buscar pergamino y comenzar a acosar a los Malfoy, hasta que aceptaran su invitación. ¿Por qué exactamente su cachorro quería a los estirados rubios en navidad?

_Lucius: _

_El Profesor Snape puede venir a pasar las navidades aquí también, si decide que es lo suficientemente maduro como para estar unas cuantas horas con nosotros. ¿Alguna pega más? Si es que no quieren venir, cuando menos podrían tener la _sutileza _de decirlo abiertamente. _

_Harry. _

El ojiverde releyó la carta. Él no era Remus para estar desviviéndose con formalidades, simple y directo. ¡Nada mejor! Se la dio a Hedwig, y se fue a hacer su tarea de encantamientos. Era la única que le faltaba.

95

_Potter: _

_¿Tienes pensado acosarnos hasta que te digamos que sí? _

_Atentamente, Draco Malfoy. _

_Malfoy: _

_Más o menos... ¿Vas a venir? ¡Yo seré el que cocine! A qué ahora si no te puedes negar... ¡Sabes que lo deseas! _

_Harry. _

_Potter: _

_No andes soltando esas _cosas _así a la ligera... y no, no lo estoy deseando... _

_Atentamente, Draco Malfoy. _

_Malfoy: _

_Describiré el menú... siempre caes cuando lo hago. Tendremos pavo horneado relleno (un clásico). Puré con especias. Bisquits con miel. Ensalada, etc... Y un postre que seguro te gustará pero que lo dejaré como sorpresa. Una premisa: ¡Chocolate, mucho chocolate! Sirius dijo que le habían regalado una botella del Naufragio de Heidsieck 1907... estoy seguro que tú sí entiendes de eso. ¡Ah! Y Dobby me dijo que íbamos a tener de vajilla, un servicio holandés ¡Está bien lindo! Estuve a punto a de quebrar uno de los platos... Kreacher estuvo a punto de fallecer de un infarto (¡lástima que no lo hizo!) fue un regalo de un tal rey de yo-no-se-donde... sabes... esto de ser el jodido niño-que-vivió... ¡Vamos Draquín! ¡No seas así! ¡Inclusive estoy pensando en darte algo por navidad! _

_Harry. _

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Es Lucius Malfoy, no sé exactamente qué le está metiendo en la cabeza a mi hijo. Se negó rotundamente a dejarme leer la última misiva, y ahora parece haber cambiado radicalmente de opinión y quiere pasar las navidades en tu casa. Severus comienza a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza. Draco puede ser un tanto _persuasivo _si se puede decir de esa manera, cuando quiere. Estaremos allá a las ocho de la noche, si te parece bien. _

_Atentamente. Lucius A. Malfoy. _

_A Lucius Malfoy: _

_¡No le estoy metiendo nada en la cabeza! Malfoy (su hijo, hablo) viene solito... Y la última carta tenía un montón de balbuceos. No entiendo por qué el pequeño Dragón no quiso mostrársela. ¡Me parece genial que hayan decidido venir a pasar con nosotros las navidades. ¡Serán de infarto! Entonces, vengan por la Red Flu, a las ocho de la noche, del veinticuatro de diciembre. ¡Estaré esperando! (y estoy seguro que Remus también... no sé porque, pero, parece bastante _emocionado _ante la idea de tenerlos a ustedes aquí). _

_Harry Potter._

_PD: "Los Merodeadores" para llegar a nuestra casa, pero, creo que eso ya lo sabe. _

96

— Sirius... una mala noticia.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó, dejando todo, asustado de la mala noticia.

— Los Malfoy y Snape, vienen a pasar las navidades con nosotros...

— ¿Ah? —Sirius no había sido capaz de procesar aquella información.

— Los Malfoy y Snape, vienen a pasar las navidades con nosotros...

— ¿Ajá?

— Por última vez: "Los Malfoy y Snape, vienen a pasar las navidades con nosotros"

— ¿Te molesta decirlo otra vez?

— Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape, vienen a pasar las navidades con nosotros.

— ¡¿QUÉ?

— Sólo para que sepas... —Le avisó con una gran sonrisa, dejando pasmado a su padrino.

97

Veinticuatro de Diciembre, cinco y media de la mañana. Unos ojos verdes se abrieron en la oscuridad. Harry se sentó, bostezando y estirándose. Miró el reloj, restregándose los ojos, podía discernir un cinco bastante borroso. ¡Había mucho que hacer! Saltó de la cama, se puso una camisa y se fue al baño para asearse y terminar de espabilar. Luego de estar limpio y renovado aunque aún tenía pinta de loco, el cabello estaba más desordenado de lo usual y la sábana estaba marcada en toda la cara.

Bajó a la cocina. Cuando entró, se encontró con el desastre que había dejado la noche anterior. Sólo tenía cuatro hornillas, así que tenía que distribuirlas adecuadamente.

Sacó una tabla para cortar y buscó en la nevera lo que necesitaba por el momento, poniendo manos a la obra. Picó con maestría los vegetales, mientras ponía un sartén y le echaba mantequilla y un poco de aceite, para evitar que dicha que quemara, luego de que el sartén comenzó a burbujear, indicando que la temperatura estaba en el punto correcto, echó una buena cantidad de ajo machacado y cebolla y lo dejó allí, bajando un poco el fuego...

— Buenos días... —Saludó Remus, a las nueve de la mañana. Sorprendido de encontrar un desastre peor que el de la noche anterior, y a un Harry atareado, yendo de aquí a allá—. ¿Desde qué horas estás levantado, cachorro?

— No lo sé... a la hora que abrí los ojos. Permiso Rem —Pidió con una gran olla llena de agua hirviendo. El hombre se quitó con rapidez y Harry volcó el agua en la batea para luego, volver a llenarla y colocarla en la hornilla.

— ¿Dónde están los elfos? —Curioseó extrañado. ¿Por qué Winky no estaba volviendo loco a Harry diciéndole que era impropio para alguien como él, estar cocinando?

— Lejos de la cocina, si quieren vivir otro día... —Le hizo saber con una mirada macabra que hizo que Remus suspirara con resignación.

— Supongo que no podré desayunar.

— Agarra cereal y leche... no te vas a morir por no desayunar una mañana —El mismo ojiverde abrió la nevera y le dio la leche, el cereal y un plato y lo botó de la cocina.

98

— ¿Qué huracán pasó por aquí? —Soltó Sirius a las once y media de la mañana, al llegar a la cocina, tratando de obtener algo de café.

— Estoy ocupado. Si quieres desayunar, hay cereal y leche en la mesa...

— Pero...

— Sirius, esta masa se me está resistiendo, así que al menos que quieras que te la lance en toda la cara, desaparece de mi vista —Le amenazó, mostrándole un pedazo de masa amarillenta mal amasada.

— Sal de allí, Sirius. Kreacher estuvo a punto de morir hace media hora por un repentino ataque harina... —Remus le agarró por el hombro desnudo del animago y lo sacó de la cocina.

— ¿Es por eso que el piso está lleno de harina?

— Más o menos...

— ¡Pero yo quiero café!

— En serio, Pad... si quieres ir a joder a Harry. Bajo tu propio riesgo. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a comprar café a la panadería muggle que hay a unas cuadras de aquí? —Sirius vio que Harry le daba coñazos literales a la masa la cual no parecía querer cooperar, y la mirada psicópata que tenía su ahijado no le hacían tener muchas más ganas de luchar por territorio en la cocina en busca de café.

— ¿Quieres algo?

— Mockacino, por favor.

— Está bien...

99

Las dos de la tarde dieron en el reloj. Remus salió de su cuarto, para echarle un vistazo a su cachorro. Estaba tan ocupado como a las nueve de la mañana. Se veía entretenido, las cosas flotaban al rededor, moviéndose a medida que Harry las necesitaba. Actualmente, el Golden Boy, estaba jugando con la forma de una masa color crema. Parecía que era el pan, o de eso tenía forma... ¡Vaya! El chico estaba haciendo inclusive pan casero. Sonrió resignado y se fue a buscar oficio...

A las cuatro de la tarde, Remus decidió volver a la cocina. Esa vez, Harry estaba cortando rodajas de pan y desde allí, podía decir que cada una tenía un centímetro de grosor, ni más ni menos. El cuchillo eléctrico que estaba utilizando para realizar la tarea y la cara de concentración, no le aseguraban nada menos. Se recostó del marco, y decidió ver como Harry, rociaba con cilantro y ajo picado, el pan y luego por encima lo llenaba generosamente de aceite de oliva y un cuadrito de margarina, para alinearnos en una bandeja. Un olor exquisito inundó sus fosas nasales cuando el ojiverde abrió el horno. Un jugoso pavo se doraba en el horno. Harry agarró uno de las ollas que estaban dispuestas en toda la mesada y con un cucharón, mojó el pavo, volviendo a cerrar la tapa.

Las dos bandejas de pan, fueron cubiertos con papel aluminio y desterradas al freezer.

— Harry.

— ¡Hola, Rem! No sabía que estabas allí —Rió levemente al ver que Harry estaba todo lleno de harina.

— Estabas entretenido... ¿Por qué metiste el pan en el freezer?

— ¡Oh! Eso —Soltó unas risitas tontas—. ¡Es para mantener la frescura antes de meterlo al horno!

— ¿No crees que deberías tomarte un descanso? Llevas cocinando casi catorce horas...

— ¡Estoy perfectamente! Sólo faltan pocas cosas...

A las seis de la tarde, volvió a repetir la rutina de ese día, preguntándose dónde demonios había ido Sirius. El animago le había traído su Mocka y luego había desaparecido como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegó a la cocina, y observó que ya no había mucho desastre que ver... en cambio, sólo estaba Harry, con una manga, decorando un pastel.

— Parece que estás en la recta final... ¿No?

— ¡Hola de nuevo, Moony! Sí... más o menos... creo que estaré listo antes de que nuestros invitados lleguen —Dijo haciendo la última flor en el pastel. Buscó uno de los potes sucios que estaban regados todavía, y se lo tendió al licano—. Es chocolate... esta es la parte que más me gusta, pero ya he comido suficiente.

— Estas navidades van a ser por demás interesantes —Aceptó el Gryffindor, agarrando el gran bol de plástico y yéndose a disfrutar de la crema cruda, volviendo a dejar a Harry tranquilo.

100

— Una cosa antes de irnos. No empujen... esa casa tiene una barrera que no permite a nadie entrar al menos de que Potter o tío Sirius lo permitan. Prefiero no darme contra ella otra vez...

— Está bien, Dragón. ¿Nos vamos? ¿Severus estás listo? —Preguntó Lucius.

— No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...

— No te quejes... yo también estoy en las mismas...

— Vámonos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta... —Masculló Snape, agarrando la primera tanda de polvos flu y diciendo fuerte y claro: "Los Merodeadores".

1

Harry estaba en la ducha, cuando la casa le avisó que sus comensales habían llegado. Se preguntó si su padrino estaría ya en casa.

— ¡Sirius estoy en el baño! ¡Hay gente en la chimenea! —Gritó desde abriendo las puertas de la regadera, cubierto con jabón—. ¡SIRIUS! —Gritó con más fuerza.

Remus había escuchado los gritos de Harry y había salido a ver que sucedía. Tenía la corbata en la mano.

— Cachorro, Sirius brilla por su ausencia... —Le avisó Remus, llegando a la sala. Los tres invitados estaban allí, apretujados e incómodos.

— ¡COÑO REMUS NO PUEDO BAJAR AHORA! —Volvió a gritar para hacerse oír.

— Lupin... —Saludó Lucius, atrapado en la chimenea.

— Esto... tengo una mala noticia. Sólo Harry o Sirius pueden concederle la entrada... y creo que Harry tiene las manos ocupadas —Los invitados bufaron—. Ya va... ¡Harry! ¿Te falta mucho? ¡Los Malfoy van a matarnos si no los sacamos de allí!

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban con rapidez. Remus hizo lo mejor que pudo para no reírse. Harry estaba cubierto de champú, chorreando, descalzo, con una toalla cubriéndole como una mujer.

— ¡Déjalos pasar! —Chilló completamente abochornado, y corrió de nuevo al baño. Remus se echó a reír sin poderlo aguantar más—. ¡No te rías! —Le gruñó de mala gana antes de perderse en el baño. Eso sólo hizo que aumentara la risa del licántropo. Lucius y Severus, estaban por demás consternados mientras, Draco se unió a Remus. Potter estaba de lo más cómico en esas fachas.

— Lo siento, por favor, pasen —Sirvió de anfitrión...

— ¡Amo Remus! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de los invitados! Usted vaya a terminar de arreglarse ¡Qué pena que hayan tenido que ver al Amo Remus y al Amo Harry en esas fachas! —Winky había aparecido—. Joven Draco, es un honor volverlo a tenerlo aquí. Señor Malfoy, Señor Snape... por favor, pueden tomar asiento en la sala. ¿Desean algo para tomar?

— Esperaremos a que nuestros anfitriones estén presentables —Respondió Lucius Malfoy—. Hemos traído esto.

— Muchísimas gracias. Lo llevaré a la cocina. Si gustan pueden dejar los obsequios en el árbol —Mostró el hermoso árbol de navidad que había sido dispuesto en la sala. Debajo habían un montoncito de cajas envueltas con papel de regalo—. Tomen asiento, por favor, estoy seguro que el Amo Harry estará con ustedes en poco tiempo —Cinco minutos después, los tres invitados no estaban demasiado cómodos en aquella extraña casa. Así que sólo se miraban entre sí, hasta que unos gritos se escucharon desde los cuartos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Dobby! ¿Qué haces? ¡Me estoy vistiendo! —Se escuchó desde la sala, haciendo a Draco reírse, otra vez, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Dobby se disculpa, Amo Harry! ¡Dobby Malo! ¡Dobby tiene que castigarse!

— ¡Mierda! ¡No hagas eso! —Un pausa momentánea—. ¡Ah! —Chilló como nena. Todos se estaban preguntado que estaba sucediendo en los cuartos—. ¡No toques allí! ¡Dobby!

— ¡Ah! ¡Dobby Malo! ¡Dobby tiene que castigarse!

— ¡AH! ¡Winky! ¡Salgan! ¡Salgan!

— Así que esta es la casa Potter-Black... —Dijo Lucius, por fin, mirando el área en el que estaban—. Quien diría que Potter y Black, tienen sentido del gusto.

— ¡Remus! ¿Qué haces? —Se volvió a escuchar desde arriba, interrumpiendo la introspección de la Cabeza de los Malfoy—. ¡Remus! ¡Ah!

— Estate quieto, Harry. ¡Así no hay quien pueda!

— ¡Remus no metas la mano allí!

— ¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo! ¡No te estoy manoseando apropósito! —Los dos invitados se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos?

— ¡Tienes las manos frías, joder! ¡Ay! ¡Remus!

— Lo siento... Harry, tengo que bajar un poco más...

— ¡NO!

— ¡Te vas a caer!

— Tú aguanta allí...

— ¡Ya está! —Se escuchó luego de un rato.

— Por lo que veo, siguen siendo tan indecentes como siempre... —Concedió Severus, cruzando las piernas, y recostando su barbilla en la palma, mientras Lucius agrandaba los regalos y los colocaba debajo del árbol.

— Me pregunto que estaban haciendo...

— Estaban arreglando una de las luces cerca del techo —Respondió Draco, quien había entrado de nuevo en la sala—. Aunque se escuchaban como si estuvieran teniendo una sesión de sexo forzado...

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— En el sanitario... —Explicó con sencillez, sentándose al lado de su padrino.

— Jamás pensé que Black iba a terminar viviendo en una casa de recursos medios —Siguió Lucius, por tener un tema de conversación.

— A Potter no le gustan las cosas extravagantes —Respondió Draco, recostado en las piernas del adusto pocionista.

— ¡Buenas noches! —Saludó Harry, llegando a la sala, con las mejillas sonrosadas y algo azorado—. Lamento el desastre y la mala organización. Sirius debía haber estado aquí desde hace dos horas... pero... creo que ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo. Y realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde puede estar... esto... Remus se queda con ustedes, yo tengo que arreglar unos últimos detalles de la cena. Y... pondré algo de música —Murmuró, yéndose a donde estaba el reproductor y simplemente le dio play al CD que estaba dentro. Una música instrumental llamada _Night Rythms_, se oyó por toda la sala.

— Lupin... —Saludó la Cabeza de los Malfoy, cuando el licántropo llegó. Vestido y arreglado. El hombre tenía una ligera camisa blanca de puño y un pantalón de lino marrón grisáceo, mientras una corbata restaban en su pecho con el nudo suelto de manera premeditada.

— Malfoy, Severus, Draco... me sorprenden que hayan venido, realmente.

— Potter realmente nos acosó... —Le hizo saber, Draco.

— Sí, me lo imagino... aunque no sabía que podía ser tan _insistente_ —Admitió Remus, tomando asiento en el mueble contrario.

— Yo voy con Potter... —Avisó el pequeño Malfoy, saliendo de la sala y entrando en la cocina—. Potter.

— ¡Ah! —Soltó asustado el ojiverde.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

— ¿Tienes que venir silencioso y asustarme? ¡Suerte que no me quemé!

— ¡Ya cállate! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Draco-No-Entro-En-La-Cocina-Malfoy, quiere ayudar?

— Olvida... eres insoportable...

— Mira quien fue a hablar —Los adultos pensaban lo mismo. ¿Qué hacían allí?—. Saca la mano de ahí, antes de que me disponga a cortarla...

— Aburrido...

2

— ¡Harry! —Llamó Sirius, entrando a la casa por la puerta, acompañada de una despampanante rubia de excelente delantera y cintura de avispa.

— ¡Apareciste! —Dijo el moreno, con las manos envuelta en unas manoplas de renos y nieve y una bandeja con galletas—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién es ella? —Se detuvo de pronto.

— Ah... te presento a Alexis Rivera.

— Miranda no dijo nada de esto... ¡Ah! Lo siento... Harry... Harry Potter —Se presentó quitándose las manoplas con los dientes y dándole la mano.

— Hola, lindo, es todo un placer conocer al niño-que-vivió, Cyro habla mucho de ti, eras una delicia cuando eras bebé, ahora eres todo un caballero, pero que descortesía: Alexis Rivera, pero, puedes decirme Lexy...

— Ergh... ajá... —Forzó una sonrisa y miró a Remus, quien decidió volver a su conversación acerca de pociones con Severus—. Yo... tengo que terminar de cocinar... placer conocerte... ¡Remus! ¿Puedes venir?

— Supongo que sí...

3

— ¿Quién es esa? —Preguntó contrariado el ojiverde.

— ¿La resbalada de turno de mi tío? —Respondió Draco, como si aquello fuera algo de todos los días, bastante divertido, sentando en la barra de la cocina donde en noches anteriores había estado sentado Harry.

— Supongo —Concordó Remus.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí?

— ¿Y me preguntas a mí? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Sirius había vuelto a las andadas!

— ¿Y es... bruja, cuando menos? Bueno, si sabe quién soy para mi desgracia, debe de serlo.

— Obviamente... Sirius no va a ser tan estúpido como para traer a una muggle con Elfos, Lucius y Severus aquí.

— Relájense... —Les dijo Draco. Remus y Harry lo miraron—. Es Bruja... bastante reconocida, en realidad. Es una modelo de la revista Corazón de Brujas. Es prima-tercera de Pansy. Según por lo que he oído, es como Pansy —Advirtió—. Sólo que sin el cerebro.

— Oh no... —Se lamentó el ojiverde.

— No te preocupes, Potter. No está interesada en gente de nuestra edad —Se burló.

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

— Lo sé, por eso lo dije.

— Bastardo...

— Voy a regresarme a la sala y evitar que Lucius, Sirius y Severus se maten entre sí.

— Está bien, Rem. Yo voy dentro de unos momentos.

— Potter, tenías que ver tu cara cuando tío Sirius entró con esa mujer... —Le comentó el ojigris una vez que estuvieron los dos solos en la cocina.

— Podía haber tenido la decencia de avisar... —Masculló, sacando una de las variadas bandejas que reposaban en el freezer y metiéndola en el horno.

— Menos mal que no lo hizo... no sabía que tenías la capacidad de ser hipócrita —Harry trancó el horno con más fuerza de la requerida y se volteó hacia su acompañante y le mostró el dedo del medio.

— ¿Por qué no sigues jugando con el horno y me dejas con la espectacular visión de tu trasero? —Evadió con efectividad, el objeto que Harry le había lanzado para injuriarle—. _Tsk, tsk, tsk..._ pensé que habíamos quedado en que tu puntería es por demás _deprimente._

— ¡Muérete Malfoy!

— Eventualmente lo haré, Potter, pero primero tengo una agenda que cumplir, y conseguir tus ojos y tu trasero a mi listas de pertenencias es una de mis prioridades.

— Por enésima vez, Malfoy. Aunque estuviese en venta, tú serías la última persona a quién se los dejaría...

— Hieres profundamente mis sentimientos, Potter.

— ¿Es tú "_Raison d'Etre" _hacerme miserable, Malfoy? —Preguntó el niño que vivió entrecomillando con los dedos.

— Oh, yo no lo llamaría de esa manera, _Harry... —_El ojiverde sollozó ante la respuesta.

4

Una vez que los elfos tomaron venganza y sacaron definitivamente a Harry de la cocina, alegando que ellos podían encargarse del resto. Todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa circular, abriendo una botella de vino blanco, charlando, todo lo animadamente que podían charlar.

— Y entonces el imbécil de Longbottom, explotó el caldero —Siguió la conversación Draco, tomando un poco de la copa.

— No fue su culpa, Malfoy.

— Ya sí... ¿Y quién tuvo la culpa, cuatro-ojos? ¡Era una poción individual! —Explicó alzando los brazos para darle más énfasis a la frase—. ¡Ni siquiera tú! ¡Que te anuncio: eres el peor en la clase de pociones, explotaste nada _esa_ vez!

— Ergh... si... um... esto... —Balbuceó Harry—. Si... um... el profesor Snape no nos... _acosara. _Lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpó repetidamente el moreno—. Retiro eso —Snape sólo sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando el sufrimiento de Potter.

— Pero, si es verdad. ¡Snivellus! ¡Acosas a toda la población estudiantil! —Explicó Sirius.

— Silencio, chucho.

— Severus, mi amigo. En realidad, yo he llegado a pensar que es una extraña parafilia que posees... eso de torturar a toda la población estudiantil —Agregó Lucius, sorpresivamente, preocupado. Colocándole una mano en el hombro. Haciendo que Lupin riera quedamente.

— ¿Esto les parece divertido? —Masculló macabro—. ¡No me hagan hablar! —Sirius rió con fuerza y Remus y Lucius blanquearon.

— En fin, para cerrar, Malfoy... Neville no es tan malo como proclamas... sólo que no funciona muy bien... en pociones con... el profesor Snape —Barajó sin mirar a Draco, con la copa en la mano, buscando las palabras adecuadas al momento—. Además... Nev es capaz de realizar un ¡Patronus! ¡Síp! ¡En realidad, Nev es bastante capaz! —Terminó en su patético intento de defender a su amigo. Todos se sorprendieron (bueno, la _conquista _de Sirius, estaba fuera de lugar, en esa mesa), cuando, Draco Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

—Potter... mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decirme eso —Harry volteó ligeramente sonrojado—. Potter... eres un terrible mentiroso. Ya puedo dejarme de preguntar porque eres tan jodidamente malo con la Oclumancia ¡Además! Tú eres el único ser en este mundo que tendría el aguante y la paciencia para enseñarle a Longbottom a conjurar un Patronus.

— Cuando menos puede conjurarlo —Agregó murmurando.

— Potter —Pidió, colocándole una mano en la cabeza—. Soy perfectamente capaz de conjurar un Patronus, gracias por tu preocupación. Y deja ya de colocarte en evidencia antes de que rompas tu record de nuevo con respecto a tus niveles de rojo —Todos observaron que para ese entonces Harry estaba a punto de humear por las orejas.

— Permiso, Amo. ¿Podemos servir, ya la comida? —Interrumpió Winky.

— Por supuesto, Winky.

— Amo Harry. ¿Exactamente cómo debemos dividir la comida?

— ¿Dividir? —Preguntó Harry extrañado—. No hay nada que dividir Winky. Simplemente es traer las fuentes y ya.

— En serio, Potter. Eres la desgracia de la Nobleza —El moreno miró a Draco con reproche.

— Ja, ja, ja —Rió irónicamente—. Aún puedo dejarte sin postre...

— Uhhh, que miedo, cara-rajada.

5

— Cachorro.

— ¿Qué sucede... S... padrino? —Casi le llama de nuevo por su nombre, estando esa desconocida con él. Todos recayeron en el hecho que habían estado nombrando aleatoriamente a Sirius Black. Aunque, hasta ahora nadie había dicho el nombre, pero, si se les zafaba, por error, no sería bonito, con esa desconocida que Black había traído.

— Sé que nunca tenemos tiempo de calidad juntos, pero, no sé si esta sea el mejor para hablar de esto. ¿Has pensado ya si te vas a quedar definitivamente en Slytherin? —Lucius miró instintivamente a Remus y éste simplemente le devolvió críptico la mirada. Harry bajó los cubiertos con los que estaba cenando—. No me mal interpretes, cachorro. Si tú quieres seguir con las serpientes, eso no hará que te quiera más o menos... es sólo... curiosidad —El ojiverde se removió incómodo.

— Permiso, me tomaré el atrevimiento de responderte —Pidió luego de tomar de la copa burbujeante, Draco—. Potter quiere, la sangre-sucia, perdón —Rectificó sin la necesidad de que Harry hiciera nada—. _Granger_, le dijo que no había mayor problema. Potter está a punto de sufrir un colapso tratando de adivinar qué pasará en Gryffindor y especialmente qué pasará con esa comadreja —Harry le permitía a Draco decirle a Ron comadreja, dada que la antipatía era mutua—, que tiene como _mejor amigo _si acepta...

— ¡Guao! ¡Gracias Harry! —Ironizó el moreno, de mala gana. Malfoy parecía tener un poder para leerle la mente, los sentimientos y entrar en lo más recóndito de su alma.

— Potter, tus neuronas no hacen contacto cuando te colocan en tres y dos. Yo sólo muevo los cables para evitar tener balbuceándote por quince minutos antes que sueltes un inconfortable: No sé. Por tu incapacidad en cuanto a tomar una decisión se refiere.

— Malfoy ¿Podrías dejar de torturarme por... no sé...? ¿Cinco minutos?

— No... por ahora trabajo como tu consciencia y yo siempre me tomo mi trabajo en serio, Potter...

— Draco, Harry. Ya basta —Retó Sirius. Y volviendo a sorprenderlos a todos; especialmente a Snape y a Lucius, los dos se quedaron tranquilos.

— Esto... ¿qué les parece si cambiamos de tema? ¿Creen que me podrían decir que Chef cocinó esta comida? ¡Me encantaría contratarlo para la cena de año nuevo! —Desvió nerviosamente Alexis la conversación.

— Yo también iba a preguntar lo mismo antes de que ustedes comenzaran a pelear —Agregó Lucius.

— No contratamos a nadie. Harry cocinó —Respondió extrañado Remus.

— ¿De verdad? —Harry asintió a la pregunta de Lucius.

— Pues, Señor Potter, déjame decirle que tiene usted un talento para cocinar.

— Umm. ¿Gracias? —Murmuró acongojado. ¿El GRAN Lucius Malfoy estaba alabándole su forma de cocinar?

— ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar Harry? —Preguntó con interés la conquista de Sirius, mirándole juguetona.

— Mi tía —Sirius rechinó el cuchillo contra el plato, retorciéndose, todo el mundo dejó de prestarle atención a Harry para mirar a la Cabeza de la Familia Black. Remus le pateó disimuladamente, aunque él también había tenido que disimular su cara agría—. Pero, está bien. De verdad... —Aquello último había sido dirigido para sus padrinos, y sólo ellos lo entendieron, aunque no estuvieron muy felices de todas maneras.

6

Doce de la noche. Unas campanas resonaron en la casa y Harry brincó de la silla en donde estaba sentado, hablando animadamente con sus comensales.

— Potter ¿Qué mosco te picó ahora?

— ¡Presentes!

— Potter ¿Tienes cinco años?

— Una hora de tregua. ¿Por favor? ¿Por fis, por fis? —Le pidió agarrándole de las manos y mirándole con los ojos radiantes de alegría y esperanza. Era casi como mirar a un niño en su primera navidad consciente de lo que _era_ navidad y lo que ello conllevaba. El pequeño Malfoy suspiró, revirando los ojos.

— Está bien, _Harry._

— ¡Gracias, Draco! —Chilló feliz. Cuando el Gryffindor pedía tregua (algo muy malo y con necesidad de consuelo, acontecía). Era costumbre, pasar el switch y llamarse por sus nombres, pero, sólo lo que durara la tregua y nada más.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando con "la boca abierta" (ningún Malfoy se quedaba mirando con la boca abierta, así que _¡a-callar!_). Como de repente, de estar en la animosidad plena, habían pasado a ser los mejores y más cordiales amigos en la historia del mundo, en un parpadeo. Aquello había sido un shock mayor que enterarse que Remus y Lucius, tenían una relación clandestina (pobre Sirius que no se imaginaba que tan relación y que tan _clandestina_ era dicha).

— ¡Yo primero! —Sirius quitó a su ahijado, ganándose una mirada de reproche del mismo y una risita de Draco, mientras que Lucius miraba la escena con una ceja alzada y Severus observaba todo con reprobación, ¿Alexis? ¿Ella qué hacía allí?

— ¡Si... ro!

— ¡No! ¡Yo primero, Harry! —Todos vieron como el hombre cargaba a Harry y lo tiraba en el mueble, sin siquiera importarle que alguien en algún momento alguien se equivocaría con su nombre—. Bien, bien. Este año, todos hemos sido unos niños malvados —Comenzó agarrando su copa de vino—. Juro que mis intenciones no son _nada _buenas —Sonrió macabro—. Por ello.

— SOB, Ya basta —Le cortó la diatriba, Remus.

—¡No me digas, SOB, RJL!

— ¡Ni siquiera se puede pronunciar R-J-L! Cállate ya, y da los regalos, si tienes algo que regalar...

— ¡Ustedes son los peores amigos que he tenido en todo el universo y como castigo ahora se van a aguantar TODO mi discurso de navidad! —Remus puso cara de horror cuando Sirius sacó un papel y se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer el papel—. Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a Chelsea y a Charles, que estén disfrutando en el más allá, y...

— Padfoot, por el amor a Dios...

— Silencio Remus... y que han sido los mejores padres del mundo. ¿Qué hubiésemos hecho Jamesito y yo, sin ellos? ¡Chelsea! ¡Que mujer!

— Por favor, pulgoso, cállate...

— Tú también, teñido, si no quieres que hable —Lucius masculló por lo bajo y tuvo que callarse a fuerza mayor.

— _Silencio, Petrificus Total —_Conjuró Harry, sacando la varita de la nada y sorprendiéndolos a todo—. Hemos tenido suficiente de ti, Padrino —Haciendo gala de sus poderes y sin siquiera enterarse, movió a su petrificado padrino al mueble—. Bien. Ten, Remus. Padrino tendrá sus regalo de último y no sabemos aún si tendremos esa misericordia —Remus y Harry sonrieron macabramente y Draco rió suavemente, sin poder evitarlo. Lucius y Severus, se miraron entre sí, al ver que Draco volvía a sonreír.

— Gracias Harry —El ojiverde le sonrió radiante. Una vez que el licántropo hubo abierto su regalo.

— Ya sé que no te gusta que gastemos dinero en ti, así que, yo respeto eso. No como otros —Miró a Sirius, petrificado, cómicamente en el mueble. Parecía una estatua del Madame Tusseaux, mal puesta en el sofá.

— Es hermosa Harry. ¿La hiciste tú mismo?

— ¡Sip! Está encantada, para que no te de frío y luego te digo que más hace —Le guiñó un ojo, Remus rió divertido, asintiendo—. Mi pequeña pesadilla Slytherin —Se volteó hacia donde estaba Draco, quién sonrió con superioridad—. Esto es para ti, ábrelo cuando estés sólo. Y lo digo en serio, puedes ir al baño a abrirlo. No, no es nada malicioso.

— Cuando terminemos la repartición, iré. Ay de ti, si algo malicioso sale de aquí. Te recuerdo que tus horas de sueño en la cama que ocupas en Slytherin dependen de mí —Harry le sacó la lengua infantilmente y Draco se bajó el párpado, haciéndole muecas (ah... esas regresiones a la infancia).

— Señor Malfoy...

— Señor Potter.

— Sólo abra el regalo y ya... —Malfoy padre se sorprendió y tomó el regalo de las manos de Potter, y, aún con sus reservas, lo abrió. Sorpresivamente, nada sucedió.

— Potter, sinceramente ¿Cómo estabas tan jodidamente seguro de que vendríamos? —El menor le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que no adivinarías ni aunque lo intentaras.

— ¿Cómo coño iba a saber que ese regalo era para mi propio padre, Potter?

— Ah... ¡Estamos en tregua!

— ¡Pido una anulación momentánea de dicha! —Harry hizo una "X" con los brazos.

— Petición denegada, Draquito. Ahora, sé un buen niño y déjame terminar.

Lucius estaba demasiado entretenido con el regalo para prestarle atención a nada más. Severus también miraba el regalo. Era una especie de cristal rectangular de quince por diez, que tenía algo dentro.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —Todos se arrimaron un poco más cerca del cristal.

— ¿Es eso un lobo aullando a la luz de la luna? —Preguntó Alexis. Sin darse cuenta, todo el mundo estaba mirando el cristal (sí, inclusive Sirius, estaba mirando el cristal, y estaría gritando de no estar petrificado).

— ¡Lucius Abraxas Malfoy por la sagrada sabiduría de Merlín...! ¡POTTER!

— ¡¿Qué? —Chilló, encogiéndose. El profesor de pociones se repuso y carraspeó.

— Si es tan amable de decirme qué hace el cristal que acaba de regalarle a Lucius.

— Según el libro —Habló Draco en cambio—. Muestra escenarios relajantes para la persona que lo esté tocando. El hechizo dura dos horas, contando desde que la persona lo sostenga.

— Draco aparece en los brazos de la señora Malfoy —El rubio le pegó un cojín en toda la cara—. Miserable —El ojiverde se lo devolvió, fallando miserablemente, por supuesto—. ¡Como si nadie supiera que eres un niño de mamita! —Volvió a sacarle la lengua. Draco volteó la cabeza petulante—. Profesor Snape. El suyo fue un poco improvisado, pero, fue el más fácil de conseguir, aparentemente.

— ¿También? —Soltó el ojigris incrédulo.

— Vamos. Es tu padrino, obviamente que lo iban a meter en el paquete.

— No dejas de sorprenderme.

— Me volveré a tomar eso como un cumplido.

Severus, tenía el regalo en las manos. No tenía nada de ganas de abrirlo... pero, aquello podía ser considerado una ofensa. El paquete podría contener algo particularmente dañino.

— Profesor Snape. Sinceramente, ¿Alguna vez he tratado de jugarle alguna broma pesada? ¿No verdad? Así que, con todo el respeto que se merece. Abra el maldito regalo y deje de confundirme con mi padre, cuando menos desvíelo hacia Si... ro, que está a pocos metros de usted.

— PWNDED —Susurró Remus, mirándole; en sus ojos había un brillo travieso. Casi un "Te lo dije".

El hombre abrió la, relativamente, pequeña caja, y casi no chilla de la sorpresa.

— ¿Es una pluma del ala de un Dandelay? —Susurró desconcertado, tomando la pluma en sus manos como si fuera el cristal más delicado del mundo.

— Me lo debí haber visto venir... —Se quejó Draco, dándose un golpe con la palma en la frente.

— Yep.

— Potter ¿Dónde consiguió una pluma, de uno de los animales mágicos más salvajes del mundo, que además; está extinto?

— Disfrute de la estúpida pluma y no pregunte. Y sí, puede bajarle cuatrocientos puntos a Gryffindor, cuando regresemos.

— Padrino... no quieres saber —Le aseguró el menor de los rubio, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Severus no podía quitarle la vista a la pluma. ¡Tantas pociones importantes que podían hacerse y reemplazar, de una vez por todas el ingrediente una vez que tenía el original!

— Draco, te toca.

— ¿De verdad vas a dejar al tío sufrir TODA la noche? —Curioseó el menor de los Malfoy.

— Sí —Anunciaron en tándem, Harry y Remus.

— Olvidémonos de las cursilerías Gryffindor... tío Severus, padre, ti... ah... lo siento, no se te pueden dar todavía tus regalos —Sonrió malvado—. Y... Remus...

— No debiste haberte molestado.

— Tonterías. Es la tradición.

— Antes de qué sigan —Detuvo Harry, regresando. ¿En qué momento se había ido? Nadie sabía—. Ten —Le cedió una cajita a Alexis—. Sirius no debió traerte sin avisar. ¿Qué si no hubiese hecho suficiente comida? —Regañó mirando a su petrificado padrino. Le cedió un cojín a Draco. Draco reviró los ojos y le tiró el cojín a su padrino—. Pero, me parece horrible que no tengas ningún regalo...

— ¡Oh~! ¡Que bello! —Se tiró a abrazarlo—. No te debiste molestar, cosita. Yo fui quien le pidió a Cyro, venir. Yo vivo en Amsterdam, y tengo que cubrir un evento mañana aquí en Londres. En realidad, estas ya son unas buenas navidades. Pero, jamás me imaginaría que el niño-que-vivió iba a regalarme algo...

— Salud, Potter —Se burló Draco, alzando su copa de Champaña—. Otra más al club de fans —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Lucius y Remus, sonrieron con burla y Snape, estiró ligeramente el labio.

7

Draco se sentó en la poceta del baño del cuarto de Potter, una vez que todos los regalos fueron entregado, inclusive los de su tío, quien en venganza los había hechizado a todos y había hablado y hablado por horas. Harry había sido el primero el zafarse del hechizo de control, como siempre; y se había tirado a ahorcar a su padrino, molesto. Al final todo había terminado bien, y tenía que admitir que su tío, daba regalos geniales. Miró la caja que reposaba en sus piernas con curiosidad. ¿Qué podía haberle regalado, Potter, que necesitaba estar solo? Abrió la caja de madera, algo tosca y una luz que lo hizo cerrar los ojos de la intensidad, apareció.

— Mi Dragón, abre los ojos —Draco se quedó de piedra al ver que la voz de su madre, se escuchó resonar en las paredes del baño—. Draco, mi cielo.

— ¿Madre?

— Sí... cielo... soy yo, Narcisa.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Potter, Dragón. Pero, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Antes que nada, hazme un favor y dile al estúpido de Harry Potter que deje de invocarme de la muerte. No que no le esté agradecida, pero, se terminará haciendo daño.

— Yo le pasará el mensaje... —Murmuró embelesado.

— Por supuesto que lo harás, mi dragón...

8

— Potter... —Llamó el menor de los rubios, una vez que la comunicación con su madre se hubo perdido y hubo encontrado al niño-que-vivió.

— ¿Um? —Reconoció el moreno, poniendo las galletas que sobraban en una bandeja para llevarlas a la sala en donde estaban los adultos hablando animadamente. Al parecer la mezcla de la comida de Harry más alcohol ridículamente costoso, hacía milagros con las enemistades.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa aún con el molde de las galletas encima de su cabeza, cuando Draco lo agarró por la cintura, volteándole, para luego besarle de repente. Suspiró, ante los labios expertos y ligeramente alcoholizados de su compañero de cuarto y cuando iba a cruzar los brazos en el cuello del rubio, para dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con él, su cabeza estalló en alertas, recordándole qué era lo que estaba haciendo y el montón de gente que había en la habitación del al lado.

— ¡¿A qué vino eso? —Demandó completamente histérico, deteniendo el beso; sintiendo que la cara le ardía y las mejillas debían de estar tan rojas como el cabello de Ron.

— Potter, tienes que dejar de llamar a mi madre de la muerte —Le susurró en caso de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando, sosteniéndole del brazo, para evitar que huyera—. Pero, los dos te estamos inmensamente agradecido por lo que hiciste —Una nueva intensidad de rojo, apareció en las mejillas y las orejas del pelinegro—. Mi regalo no le hace justicia a lo que acabas de hacer por mí. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Co... come una galleta, Malfoy —Balbuceó metiéndole una galleta en la boca, abochornado y azorado—. Lo hice porque quería. Y... yo... esto... Sirius... ir... umm... —Carraspeó y tragó, huyendo por fin.

Draco se quedó de pie, en la cocina, con la cabeza ladeada, mordisqueando la galleta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Harry en cierta manera, sabía cómo aquella galleta. Esponjocito, dulce pero no empalagoso, mucha vainilla con un ligero toque picante y sedoso. Sí, él podía decirse que tenía la piel tersa... pero, Harry tenía piel de bebé, virgen; tal vez. Lo peor de todo es que el estúpido Gryffindor no hacía nada en especial para tener semejante textura en ella. Sus labios, eran cálidos y a pesar de poseer tendencias finas, eran carnosos, lo cual era una cualidad rara y exquisita en los humanos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora iba a tener que cargar con su karma y esperar una nueva oportunidad para mordisquear a placer los labios rosáceo del niño-que-vivió.

9

Harry se había sentado en el gran piano vertical que estaba en la sala y había comenzado a tocar canciones aleatorias relativas a la navidad.

— No sabía que podías tocar el piano —Habló Draco, sentándosele al lado. Todo el mundo pareció dejar la conversación para prestarle atención a los dos adolescente. Harry sólo sonrió, sin dejar de tocar con los ojos cerrados.

— No es como si hubiera un piano en Hogwarts. Tenía siglos sin tocar, en realidad.

— Pues, no tocas nada mal.

— Viniendo de ti —Bromeó, mirándole con los ojos chispeantes.

— Yo conozco esa. _Boys get discovered as winter melt _—Canto entonado Draco en el momento que esa estrofa comenzó—. _Flowers competing for the sun... years go by and I'm here still waiting. Withering where some snowman was... _—Harry detuvo la melodía y le volvió a mirar—. ¿Qué...?

— A mí no deja de sorprenderme que tú sepas cantar.

— Bah, todos los Malfoy nacemos con voz para hacerlo —El ojiverde rió alegre y libre y prosiguió con la canción.

10

Harry y Sirius sacaron las varitas, colocándose en posición de ataque al sentir que las barreras de la red floo se perturbaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Lucius sacando su varita. Todos siguieron el ejemplo.

— Alguien trató de entrar a nuestra red floo, sin permiso ni invitación —Comenzó a explicar Harry—, pero, creo que fue por equivocación y lograron desviarse a tiempo.

11

— ¿Qué dices?

— Ergh... pensamos que no había sucedido, pero... es que cuando alguien trata de perturbar las barreras, la red floo se bloquea por algunas horas para evitar más ataques...

Eran las dos de la mañana y los comensales, se disponían a irse a sus casas, cuando ni siquiera pudieron entrar a la chimenea. Lucius y Severus tenían una cara graciosísima, de incredulidad. Alexis rió tontamente, ante las caras. Draco se había sentado en el mueble, sabiendo lo que sucedería...

— ¿Podemos salir por la puerta, no?

— Estamos en un condado anti aparición... —A Sirius le estaba comenzando el tic en el ojo, al ver por dónde iba la situación.

— ¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el ojiverde saliendo de su cuarto, ya cepillado; sin lentes, bizqueando como nunca, y con su pijama de snitches voladoras—. ¿Todos están aquí todavía?

— Las barreras se activaron.

— Oh, mierda.

12

— _¿Pero no puedes hacer una excepción?_ —Negoció Harry con el guardián de las barreras de la casa, que resultó ser una serpiente, encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima al Gryffindor, puesto que estaba hablando en parsel. Lucius y Severus, estaban fascinado ante lo normal y realmente atractivo que se oía el parsel en los labios del niño-que-vivó. Remus y Sirius, estaban resignados. Alexis había sido calmada por Sirius. Y Draco bostezaba, sin interés. Potter se la pasaba hablando en parsel a cada rato en Slytherin, ya no era novedad—. _¿Por fis? _—Le rogó.

— _No pequeño hablante. Mañana a las diez de la mañana es lo máximo que puedo complacerte._

— _Pero..._

— _Ve a dormir. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión _—Le soltó bruscamente.

— Pero que humor —Se quejó, mirándolo con rencor, la serpiente lo ignoró—. En fin, lo máximo que puede hacer es abrir las barreras a las diez de la mañana. Y alégrense porque el efecto de _lock-on_ es de doce horas...

— ¿Tenemos que dormir aquí? —Preguntó esperanzada Alexis.

— Al menos que quieras llamar un taxi y correr la suerte de que te conteste. Las barreras no permiten trasladadores tampoco. Especialmente de adentro hacia afuera.

— ¡Vamos adormir de una buena vez! —Se quejó Draco de mal humor. Él quería dormir y sabía que eso iba a terminar sucediendo una vez que su tío explicó lo de las barreras. No por nada aquel era el sitio donde residía, el niño-que-vivió.

13

— ¿Entonces quedamos así? —Reiteró Harry luego de muchas peleas e inconformidades—. Remus y el señor Malfoy, dormirán en tu cuarto. Alexis y Cyro, lo harán en su respectivo cuarto. Profesor Snape, usted utilizará mi cuarto para dormir, y Draco y yo dormiremos en el sofá-cama de la sala. Y lamento esto, jamás pensé que se iban a bloquear las barreras por un error, tengo que enmendar eso.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Largo! ¡Quiero dormir! —El rubio ya había arreglado el sofá-cama. Todos lo miraron sorprendido, Harry sólo rió tontamente. Se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de descaso.

14

Draco parpadeó, al sentir que el sol le pegaba demasiado fuerte en la cara y un delicioso olor a baicon y café inundó sus fosas nasales. Se estiró perezoso y se levantó, encontrándose en un ambiente ligeramente desconocido, aunque inmediatamente recordó que era la sala de la casa de Potter, su tío y el lican... _Remus._

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al a cocina. Harry estaba con su ridícula y holgada pijama azul de franela con snitches voladoras, con un delantal blanco y descalzo, moviéndose con destreza en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Bostezó, Potter tenía demasiadas fuerzas en las mañana.

— Buenos Tardes, Draco. Feliz Navidad —Le deseó el moreno con una linda sonrisa y el usual rubor rosáceo en sus mejillas. El ojigris desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina. Eran las dos de la tarde.

— Um~ —Devolvió con flojera, rascándose la cabeza. El delantal del moreno tenía escrito "Papá en la cocina". Eso lo hizo sonreír—. Feliz Navidad, Potter.

— ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos, fritos o revueltos? Es que como en Hogwarts sólo los hacen revueltos. Hay tostadas francesas, jugo de naranja y tostadas normales con mantequilla y mermelada.

— Me gustan escalfados.

— Oh, esos también lo sé hacer. ¡A Sirius también le gustan! A mí revueltos me van...

— Tan simplón como siempre —Le molestó el rubio.

— ¿Es que te quieres quedar sin desayuno? —Le amenazó.

Lucius había huido de la cama de Remus, al momento en el que se despertó al ver que había amanecido abrazándolo, _otra vez_. Se desordenó el cabello, frustrado, escondido como estaba en el baño. ¿Qué le pasaba, por la sabiduría de Merlín? Suspiró profundamente, se miró en el espejo, se arregló la trenza con la que normalmente dormía si no estaba muy cansado para trenzarse el cabello, y salió del baño para encontrarse con la escena más bizarra que había vivido hasta ahora... Draco estaba en la cocina tratando de hacer huevos escalfados con la ayuda de Potter.

El olor del desayuno le llegó de lleno, haciéndole sonar las tripas. Je, como siempre decía, ni en sus más atrevidos sueños, habría ayudado a colocar la mesa, mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo al lado de su hijo quien cocinaba con Potter, para que luego Severus apareciera despistado. El hombre no era nada mañanero si no había nada importante que hacer, siguiéndole de cerca Remus con una taza blanca con la silueta de un lobo y una luna detrás (llena de chocolate) aún en pijama y por último, Sirius con una sonrisa lobuna plastificada en la cara con su brazo rodeando la cintura de su conquista de turno.

**TBC**


End file.
